


Family Business

by Moment_InTime



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Character Development, Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Family Business Series, Forced, Forced Marriage, Gangsters, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Inspired by Romeo and Juliet, Italian Mafia, Love, M/M, Multi, Organized Crime, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Male Character(s) - Freeform, Sex, Strong Female Characters, World Domination, family business
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 53
Words: 155,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24425206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moment_InTime/pseuds/Moment_InTime
Summary: Aria Rossi grows up is in a family war between her family and the Violante's. This story follows her journey as a young sheltered child to her journey through the challenges that arise ahead.Lies, loyalty, deceit, ambition, pain, trust, love, and family are aspects challenged in this work.Reader Discretion is Advised!"You want me to marry a Violante?!" I cry in surprise."Yes dolcezza, it's for the good of the families. This is important to me, your mother, and the citizens of the city," Papà replies.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Zayn Malik/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. Character List

**[Wattpad Pictures of Characters](https://www.wattpad.com/547846646-family-business-re-editing-and-republishing) **

**Rossi Family**

Leonardo Rossi (Papà) Hugh Jackman. Top Left

Sophia Rossi (Mommy, previously Gagliardi) Jennifer Anniston Top Right

Draven Rossi (eldest) Fabio Mancini Left

Ryker Rossi (second youngest) Andy Walters. Left Middle

Fletcher Rossi (third youngest) Noah Centineo. Right Middle

Aria Rossi (youngest) Odeya Rush. Right

Salvatore Rossi (Papi)

Nonno and Nonna (Francesco and Agnes Gagliardi)

Rossi Household:

Greta Bruno (Maid and nanny)

Roberto Bruno (gardener)

Viviana Bruno (Friend and guardian)

Jasper Bruno (Friend and guardian) Young Johnny Depp

**Violante Family**

Cassius Violante Anthony Varrecchia

Nicoletta (Nicole) Violante Cristina Chiabotto

Deangelo Violante (Oldest) Valerio Foglia Manzillo

Matteo Violante (Fletcher's age) Xavier Serrano

Orlando Violante (Younger than Fletcher) Brant Daugherty

**Extraneous Characters**

Zayn Malik (Zayn Malik)

Djordje Ćirić as (Djordje Bogdanovic)

Xander Arnell (as Jonathan Rhys Meyers)


	2. YouTube Playlist

Here is a YouTube playlist I have curated with [Family Business](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL_F-6J6o57jjSGvP2Q6J02IfYjfVXSfx4) in mind

https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL_F-6J6o57jjSGvP2Q6J02IfYjfVXSfx4 


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. 17 September 2023 5 years old  
“There are countless tales of family war’s, dating all the way back to Shakespeare’s Romeo and Juliet, and even before then too. These tales show us how life can be fight or flight, as my father likes to say. He explains that there is a time to fight and there is a time to give up. At some point in life, everyone is faced with this decision. It is hard to decide which to do. Some fight and win, some fight and lose. Some give up and are happy, some give up and- Are you even listening, dolcezza?”

I look up at and nod. “Yes.” He gives me a look, “Yes Papà, I am listening. You’re talking about how we have to fight and some people get to win and some people lose… Can I go play now?”

He sighs deeply, kissing the top of my head gently. “Yes, angelo.”

I let go of his hand, “grazie, Papà! Viviana, I’m coming!!”

“No yelling in the house… Walk!” He calls after me as I scamper off down the hall. I slow until I am out of sight, before running down the hall after turning the corner.

We live in a big house because my family is kind of a big deal around the city. I continue to run down the hall, but trip and fall. I grab my knee and whimper softly, sitting up slowly. I look up and see a picture on the wall that I did not recognize. It was everyone who lives in the house. We just took it a few weeks ago and I had gotten in trouble for getting mud on my dress. The picture was framed, small in comparison to the big family picture, but big enough for me to notice. Mama must have put it in recently. 

“We are the Rossi’s, and we get what we want,” Papà says. He is the mayor and he runs all of Verna. He wears suits, talks to important people, but most importantly brings me presents when he goes away on business. He is tall, has dark hair which has some grey now, and always has a cigar or a whiskey glass on hand; sometimes he had both. He has heavy steps and a loud voice when he gets angry. Papà always tells me that everything he does is for me and my brothers. 

Next in the hierarchy of power is Nonno and Nonna, Mama’s parents. They live in the house next to us but it is connected. Nonno used to work with Papi, Papà’s daddy, and that’s how Papà met Mommy. Nonno used to run the business with Papi and when Papà was old enough, he could work with them too. Nonna helped out Mommy and made really yummy food for us.

Mommy is so pretty. She has long dark hair that she wears in braids. She has blue eyes and her whole face lights up when she smiles. She always plays with me and sings me songs when I cannot fall asleep. She has to work sometimes too and comes home wearing shimmery dresses. Occasionally, she lets me wear her heels and play dress up. Me and Viviana sneak into her makeup room when she is away and make ourselves as pretty as she is. When Papà leaves for work, she lets me sleep in their huge bed.

Then, there is Greta, Viviana’s mommy. She takes care of me when mommy and Papà are away. She cleans the house, makes me pick up my toys, makes me do my homework, and lets me play if I’m good. She is fat and gets red when I make her angry; I like to make her angry just to see how red she gets. Greta always wears an apron and a scarf over her head to cover her hair. Viviana has a twin, Jasper. They’re both 7 years old and get to go to a real school. When they come back, they come and tell me everything that they do. I just have tutors because Mama and Papà don’t let me go to a real school.   
Her husband, Roberto, works in the garden and makes it look really pretty. He gets mad at me and Viv if we go in the flower bed, but we try to play around them. We sneak flowers for our games and give them to Papà when we are finished with them. He keeps them on his desk. 

Then it is my older brothers, Draven, Ryker, and Fletcher.  
Draven is the oldest and he works with Papà a lot. He just had his 17th birthday and we had a big party. Papi even gave him a sip of alcohol. Draven is boring, all he does is talk about how we have to be ready to fight and he does not play with me anymore. Mommy tries to make him do other things, but he gets angry with her so she stops. Draven looks like Papà did from the old pictures. He has dark hair, a hard face, and Papà’s grey eyes. He was nicer when he was younger but he gives the best hugs. 

Ryker is 15, I think. He has started to work with Papà more now too and started to be like Draven. Ryker plays video games a lot so when I ask him to play with me, he tells me to go away. Well, not always… He still plays with me if I ask him before he starts the video games, but then he usually gets bored and hands me off to Fletcher. 

Fletcher is my favorite. He turned 12 last month and he tells me that he gets lonely. He sits with me, reading me lots of stories, telling me jokes, and even sneaking me candy when he comes back from school. Fletcher and I have lots of secrets. We have a secret handshake that we made up together in my indoor tent. We also have a secret language that we use to make fun of people. Fletcher also made a secret hideout that we go to if we are mad or scared. After I’m naughty and am put in the time-out corner, I usually run to the den and curl up. Then Fletcher always comes and brings me Rafa, my stuffed elephant. Fletcher does not look like Draven or Ryker. He looks more like Nonna and Greta. He’s fat, and I know that Draven and Ryker are mean to him too.

Then there is me. My name is Aria Rossi. I am 5 years old. I have this whole big house to myself because I am the littlest and all I do is play while everyone else does boring grown-up things. Viviana and Jasper only come over sometimes because of school. Rafa and I have a lot of fun on our own though, and if someone is home, then I get to play with them.

I look back down at my knee for a moment before leaning down and kissing it as Mrs. Greta does. Then, I clamber to my feet and walk down to where Greta works. “Can Viviana come play, Mrs. Greta?” I asked, clasping my hands together, looking up at her with wide innocent eyes.

She looks at me, eyebrows raised. “Did you clean your room?”

I nod quickly, “and I talked to Papà.”

“Did you bother him?”

“No, Mrs. Greta. I was going to find Viv when I walked by and he asked me to come in!” I say earnestly, looking up at her.

She looks over at Viviana and nods. Viv squeals, jumping up. The book in her lap falls to the floor and we speed walk away before her mother can say anything. Once we were out of sight, we start running and go outside. 

“Where’s Jasper?” I ask.

“He had to stay home with daddy because he’s sick.” She says.

I nod, “Maybe he can come and play another day.”

Viv grins, “We should get some flowers for Jasper because he’s sick! Then when he’s better we can play house again. But for now, we can just play house with just us. I’ll be the Mama.”

“I’ll be baby then.”

“Too bad Jasper isn’t here. He likes playing daddy.” She says, running off into our backyard. The backyard was huge. It had a big lawn with some bushes and trees in the middle that hid the rest of the property. 

I follow, “Wait up!” She’s quicker than me because she is older. I run until we are very far away from the house. I turn back, stopping at the swing.   
Viv keeps running but stops when she no longer hears me behind her anymore. She runs back. “What’s wrong?”

“Mommy says I’m not allowed past the bushes…” I say quietly. 

“Come on! It’s not gonna be light out for much longer.” She says, the soft yellow glow of the late afternoon sun flooding around us.

I bite my lip nervously, “I don’t know…”

“There’s better flowers on the other side. Don’t be a baby, baby!” She smirks, running off.

My brow crinkles and I run after her, angry. I hate it when she and Jasper call me a baby just because I’m younger. “Viv! I’m not a baby!” I yell.   
We run through the bushes to the edges of the property. There is a bush with lots of purple flowers near us and Viviana is picking them. I run over and help her take them. “I’m not a baby, Vivi!” I grumble.

She hands me her handful of the purple flowers, “Hold these.”

I take them and move around the back of the bush to get the bigger flowers. I squeak in surprise as a man is walking towards us. “Viv, there’s someone here…” I run back to her side and grab her hand.

“There’s no one.” She huffs, yanking her hand away.

“Look!” I point and she freezes.

“Get behind me.” She says softly and we peer around the bush. He is just standing there with a box in his hand. The sun is behind him so I cannot see what he looks like. He has a hat on though, like the hats that Ryker wears.

“Come here, girls.” He says. He has a deep voice like Papà.

“We’re not supposed to talk to strangers.” Viviana says bravely, “Do you work with here?” I squeeze her hand tighter. 

“No, but I have a present for the little Rossi.” He says soothingly, adjusting his hat. 

“You have to bring boxes to Mr. Bruno…” She says, gripping my hand so tightly that I could feel my fingers tingling. Papà was going to be so angry at me for going past the bushes. 

“Well, where is he?” The man asks, stepping forward. 

“He’s at home…” Viv mumbles, taking a step back. She stumbles into me but we did not fall down. 

“So how about I just give this to Ms. Rossi.” He holds out the box.

I step forward but Viv pulls me back. “You should leave, Mister or you’re gonna get in big trouble.”

He bends down so he is at our level. “How about this… You girls take the box, and I don’t tell your parents how far out you are.”

Viv looks back at me and I nod.

She walks a few paces, holding out her hands. He pulls the box away, “Ms. Rossi only.”

I walk forwards and stand next to Viv. The man smells nasty like a car. He hands me the box, it is heavy. “You can’t open it until you’re with Mommy or Daddy, ok?”

I look up at him as he stands, “Who are you?”

“Just a friend, passing on a little gift. Run along now, it’s almost dinner time.” He turns and walks away.

I look at Viv and we hurry back to the house. The box is big in my arms, heavy too. Whatever is inside it rolls if I move too quickly so we cannot run. By the time we get back, it is almost dark out. Greta is busy helping with dinner so we slip in at the side entrance. She yells for Viviana when she hears the door shut. Viviana looks between me and the box and runs off to her mother.

My arms are getting tired of holding it and I stop on the stairs on my way up to Papà’s office. Draven is coming down and sees me. “Whatcha got there?” He asks. I bite my lip, looking down.

“Aria…” he says warningly, reaching for it.

“I can only show Papà or mommy,” I said, putting my hand on the lid.

He huffs, “Aria, just show me!”

“NO!” I stick my tongue out and pick up the box. It was so easy to make Draven angry. 

He frowns, seeing the picture on the box. “ARIA- Don’t lie to me, girl!”

I whimper as he raises his voice, “Viv made me do it! We went past the bushes and this man gave the box.” My arms are tired from holding it so as I hold it up to him, it slips from my hands and falls. Something round falls down and rolls into the wall. I stare at it and scream. It was Papi.  
Draven yells in horror before immediately grabbing me. He covers my eyes, picking me up and turns me away from the box; I cannot stop screaming.   
Papà runs down and Draven points shakily to the contents of the box. The rest of the house comes as well as Draven holds my head into his chest, forcing me to quiet down. I want Mama. 

“A gift from Cassius Violante…” Papà says, reading from a card in the box. “It says: Next time you will respect borders.”

“What’s goi-” I hear Mommy and wiggle in Draven’s arms. He sighs shakily and gives me to her.

“Mommy!” I cling to her tightly and Papà snaps something at her. Then, I am upstairs with Mama and Greta. Greta has Rafa and a cup of water. I hold Rafa tight while Mommy sings softly, rocking me back and forth. Greta tells Mama what Viviana told her and Mama nods, sighing. 

Finally, I am calmed down, curled up in Mommy’s arms. I look around, seeing that I am in the den. Usually, I am only here with Fletcher, but I feel safe here. She smoothes my hair back gently. “So you went behind the bushes…” She says softly.

I sniffle, “I’m sorry, Mommy… I wanted to play there and get pretty flowers.” I hug Rafa tighter into my chest. 

“I know, baby girl… but you can’t go there because then we can’t see you from the house… Can you tell me about the person who gave you the box? Did he hurt you? Touch you?”

I take a sip of water from the cup Greta offered me. “He smelled funny and he talked like Papà does.”

“Funny how?”

“Like a car…”

She nods, “Did he hurt you? Touch you?”

“No, Mommy.” I play with Rafa’s ears.

Mommy looks at Greta and then looks back at me, “Anything else? Did he wear anything? Did he have a beard?”

“He had a hat, like the one that Ryker wears…”

I look up as Papà walks in. He picks me up from Mommy and hugs me tight. I hug him back, nuzzling into his neck. He pulls away suddenly and sets me down. I look up, confused, wincing as he slaps me hard.

“Leonardo!” Mama cries but he ignores her.

“Why did you go beyond the bushes, Aria?” His voice booms. 

I sniffle, holding my cheek. “I’m sorry, Papà!”

“I asked you a question....”

“Because Viv made me.” I mumble, “She called me a baby.”

Papà puts his head in his hands before letting out a yell of frustration. He sighs deeply before kneeling down, lifting my chin with his finger. “Aria, look at me, dolcezza.” I look up slowly, crocodile tears in my eyes. “Never go beyond the bushes again, okay?”

I nod and he gives me a look. “Okay, Papà.” He hugs me tight after; I was safe now.


	4. Chapter 2

19 September 2023- 5 years old 

I walk up the stairs carefully to Mommy and Papà’s room. Everything in the house had gone from colorful and bright to dark and somber. Papi’s death made everyone very sad and no one would play with me. Viviana had not been allowed back since the incident behind the bushes. Papà said we could not play together. 

I knock softly and Mommy lets me in. I hug her legs tightly and she picks me up, bringing me to her bathroom. She sits me on the counter, taking out her makeup. She starts to put makeup on me to cover my bruise when Papà walks in, cigar in his mouth. “Can you tie my- what’re you doing?” 

“Covering her bruise, Leonardo,” Mommy says, looking at him pointedly. 

“No, Sophia, leave it. We’ll say it’s them.” He replies, wrapping his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. Mommy and Papà always talk about “them” and I know they’re bad but I was never sure who my parents were talking about exactly. 

She sighs deeply and grabs the makeup wipes, wiping my face. “If anyone asks who hit you, you say that it was the man who gave you the box.” 

I frown, “But that’s lying, Mommy…” 

She gives Papà a look in the mirror and he nods. “You can only lie if Mama or I ask you to.” He says, looking at me seriously. “Do you understand, dolcezza?” //sweetness//

I look at Mommy and she nods so I do too. “Okay, Papà… Can I bring Rafa?” 

Mommy is turned around, tying his tie. “No.” 

I sigh and try to climb down but it is too high. Papà lifts me down, “Don’t mess up your dress or Mama will get angry. Go make sure your brothers are ready.” 

I walk out and head downstairs to their rooms. I walk into Fletcher’s room first, “Papà wants to know if you’re ready.” 

He turns around, “Almost. I’ll be down in a second.” 

I walk out and go to Ryker’s next. “Papà wants to know if you’re ready.”

Ryker’s face was red but he stands, nodding. “Yes. I’ll be downstairs.” 

I walk to Draven’s room last, knocking. “Papà wants to know if you’re ready.” 

He looks up, sitting on his bed. “Come here.” I walk over and he helps me up onto the bed. “I’m so sorry that I made you open it, Aria.” His arm goes around me, holding me close. 

I look up at him, tears pricking my eyes again as I think about the incident. “It’s okay…” 

“It’s not, sorellina.” //little sister//

“Come on, we’re going to be late,” Fletcher says from outside the door. Draven picks me up, walking down with the Fletcher and Ryker. I wrap my arms around his neck tightly and laid my cheek against his chest. I close my eyes tightly as we reach the bottom of the stairs, waiting. Upstairs, someone was crying.  
Fletcher notices, “Let’s just wait in the car.” He says pointedly and Draven nods. 

We all take different cars, me riding with Ryker. He had been really close to Papi so he was sad. When he sniffles, I reach over and slide my hand into his big one. He kisses the top of my hand gently and it was wet when it falls back onto my booster seat. I watch out the window as we leave the house. Everyone was coming to Papi’s funeral. Mama said that he was dead and he was going to heaven with the angels.   
We reach the funeral home and Ryker hands me sunglasses, putting a hat snugly on my head. I did not object and watched as he climbs out, walking around to get me out of my booster seat. “Keep your head down,” He murmurs, setting me on the ground. “Don’t let go of my hand.” I look over his arm and see people holding cameras. They were yelling and the flash of the camera was too bright to look at. I look down, holding his hand tightly as we walk up the stairs. 

Draven arrives next with Fletcher and the Bruno family. They come in and wait with us. Everyone is talking softly but I just play with my bracelet. Zie and Zii arrive next with our cousins. There are also members of the community coming to pay their respects, but Draven says people who are not family have to wait outside until our parents come. 

Mommy and Papà come last, coming in with a flourish. Papà looks very sad and this is the first time that I have seen him not smoking or drinking. Mommy holds his hand and the big doors opened to the room. There were a lot of chairs and flowers. At the back of the room, there was a big wooden box. Mommy tells us to pay our respects and then to line up after the casket. I wasn’t sure what a casket was but I follow Fletcher, watching as my older brothers cried as they reach the box. 

I look back at Mommy, “Is Papi in the box?!” I shriek, covering my mouth. My breath was coming quicker and I could not breathe. 

Then, I was standing next to Mommy, far away from the box. “Shh, it’s alright. Deep breaths, just like the doctor showed us,” She says softly. 

“I got her, Mama,” Draven says softly, sliding his hand into mine once I could breathe again. He kneels down, “We have to greet people now. They’re paying respects to Papi. It’s our job as the Rossi family, okay, Aria?” 

“Okay,” I say softly. “Is Mama mad?” 

He kisses my forehead, “No, never.” 

The extended family and community members begin shuffling in, making a line to come to pay their respects. I stand next to Fletcher and shake everyone’s hand, letting them kiss my cheeks softly. I tug his sleeve after about an hour, “I’m tired.” I whispered softly, pouting out my bottom lip. He sighs and nods, going and getting a chair. He sits me down and I continue to shake people’s hands.

Ryker comes over during a lull in the crowd, “Do you wanna come pay your respects? You haven’t yet.”   
I shake my head again and he nods, going to do so again himself.

The wake drags on until finally Papà has had enough and says that we’ll be going to burial grounds now. His men ride with us as we all head over there, driving slowly with a bunch of cars driving behind us. I fall asleep on Draven’s lap and wake when we arrive. He carries me out and we go in to get a rose to put on the box. Draven gets two and hands them to me, “Hold them tight, okay?” I nod and We lead the procession as we walk to the pre-dug grave. Draven is still holding me and sets me down when we reach it. The casket was already inside by the time we reach it. 

Draven sets me down then takes his rose from me, tossing it in. I follow suit and he steps back as everyone else does the same with their roses. The priest is saying a lot of prayers but my attention wanders as I lay my cheek against Draven’s leg. 

Later on, I look around, seeing some cars driving by. One of the windows rolls down and something points out. I stare curiously and then everyone screams as there is a loud noise. Someone yanks me to the ground and covers me with their body. I whimper, covering my ears. Everyone is screaming, ducking, and running. It is chaos. 

Draven and some of Papà’s men, begin to shoot back at the car as it squeals off. 

“They’re gone. Everyone, go home,” Papà yells over the crowd. “Now.”   
Ryker gets off of me and I sniffle, my dress torn. He runs over to help a man who was covered in red blood. 

Everyone is talking quickly, “How could this have happened?” “They have no damn respect for the dead.” “This is crazy.” “Come on, we’re getting out of here now.” “Call 911!” There was a man near us who had not gotten up yet. His shirt was red and there was a lady sobbing.   
I look at my arm and see that it is red. Everyone is milling around so I can no longer see anyone from my family. 

“Mommy! Daddy!” I look over and see Viviana. She was hurt and there is blood everywhere. I push my way through the crowd and my eyes widen. 

Viviana stares at me, little body convulsing on the ground. “It’s okay, Vivi,” I whisper softly. “It’s gonna be okay. We’re gonna help you.” Jasper kneels beside me. 

“It’s gonna be okay.” He says as we hear police sirens in the distance. 

Viv looks at us, shaking. “I’m- I think I’m dying…” 

“Then you’ll go to heaven with Papi.” I say, wiping her face gently. 

“You’ll be ok, Vivi.” Jasper grabs her hand tightly, “You have to be ok! Don’t go to heaven, Vivi.” 

Draven runs over, yelling for help as he puts pressure on her stomach but blood was seeping through his hands. There are police sirens in the distance and the grown-ups are coming to bring her to the ambulance. 

Jasper takes my hand and pulls me away. We watch it from the side. “Is she gonna be okay?” He asks me, tears rolling down his face. 

“I don’t know,” I say softly. 

Greta hurries over and grabs him. I watch as they run off into the ambulance to be with Vivi. I whimper softly and wait for someone to get me. Fletcher finally picks me up and we hurry to the car.   
Mommy comes with my cousins, getting in the car as well. Ryker comes over, leaning his head through the door, “Papà wants you, Fletcher. He says he’s old enough,” He adds, cutting off Mama’s protests.  
We drive home with a police escort and I look up at Mommy. “Is Viv gonna be okay?” 

Mommy pulls me close, “I hope so, sweetheart. There were a lot of people injured.” 

“She said that she’s dying…” 

Mommy pauses and there was a sinking feeling in my heart. Whenever grownups pause, it is never something good. “She’s getting help from the doctors.”

“She’ll go to heaven if she dies, right?” 

“Yes, dolcezza.” Mommy’s voice sounded distant.

Then we are at home and Mommy takes me for a bath because I soiled my dress and tights. I curl up in bed with her, watching tv, and we wait for Papà and the boys to come home. I fall asleep quickly. 

19 September 2023

~Sophia POV~

I look down, hearing Aria’s breath even out. She was asleep finally. My heart hurt for her as I thought about the last few days. My phone buzzes and I answer it quickly, “Roberto… How is she? Is Vivian alright?” 

“She… she’s gone, Mrs. Rossi.” He stammers softly. I could hear Greta sobbing in the background.   
“I’m so sorry, Roberto. We are here for whatever you need.” I say softly, my heart drops into my stomach and I reach out, touching my one and only daughter. 

“Thank you. C-can you tell Leo?” 

“Of course,” I murmur, tears falling freely. With that, he hangs up and I cry for little Viviana. How had it come to this? Gunning down a funeral party with women and children? Pure hatred burned in my heart for the people responsible for it. In my heart of hearts, I knew who had done it, but until Leonardo confirmed it, it could have been anyone. 

Around 7 pm, I heard the front door open. I slide out of bed, binding my bathrobe tighter around me before rushing down to see my boys. “What happened? Is everyone alright? Fletcher?” I reach the bottom of the steps, pulling my youngest son into a tight hug. 

Leonardo sighs deeply, “We hit the Violante house but everyone was gone… It was empty. I’m having Dino sit on it. Fletcher was not meant for the field. How’s Viviana? Everyone else? How many casualties?”   
I kiss the top of his head, “Go upstairs, child.” I whisper in his ear and he stumbles up the steps, heading to his room. “There were 35 casualties and 9 dead.” I look at my eldest two boys and my husband, pursing my lips. “Viviana is dead.” My voice cracks and I forced myself to continue. “They killed a child. This has to stop.”

Leo frowns deeply, putting his face in his hands, “Merda!” //Shit//

“They violated the peace agreement!” Draven snaps, pacing back and forth. He pulls his gun from his waistband, “They should die!” 

“Put your gun away!” I snap at him and he does immediately. 

“Technically Papi did by going across the border,” Ryker says softly. 

“Shut up! You should not blame or speak ill of the dead!” Draven growls, shoving him hard. 

Ryker shoves him back, “I’m not, idiot! I’m stating the facts!” 

“No fighting,” Leo mutters, moving into the living room and sits on the couch defeatedly. 

“Sorry, Papà.” Draven walks over to the cabinet, opening the whiskey decanter. I walk over and slide next to my husband, letting him wrap his arm around me. Ryker sits across from us, joined by Draven once he had passed the four drinks out. 

Leo lifts his glass up, “To my father, Little Vivianna, and all those we failed to protect today,” He says solemnly. I nod and take a small sip, enjoying the burn that went down my throat. 

“What’re we gonna do, Papà?” Draven asks. I stared at my son, wanting to hug him but I knew that I could not until Leo was out of the room. Draven had grown up so quickly and I wish that I had been able to protect him more. 

“We see what Dino sees, hit them at a later time,” Leonardo says. “Or modify the agreement.”

“It doesn’t make sense… That level of aggressivity just for crossing borderlines,” I say, taking another sip. “Unless there’s something you’re not telling me.” My eyes were locked on my eldest son. He exchanged a look with my husband and then avoided eye contact with me. 

“They’re savages, Mama. Of course, it makes sense.” Ryker muttered. 

There was a shuffle behind us and Fletcher comes into the living room, holding his laptop. “I don’t think the shooter was a Violante, Papà.” 

“Why do you say that?” Leo asks, not turning to look at his youngest son. I hit his leg but he ignored me as well. I hated it when he got in moods like the one he was in right now. 

“I had to look back on my footage to be sure but-” 

“He said earlier that he thought it was an Asian person,” Draven interrupts. 

Leonardo turns to look at Fletcher finally. “Footage?” 

Fletcher brings his laptop over, “I put a camera in my button- I designed it myself. But anyway, I was filming the funeral and in the footage, the car doesn’t have any of the markings of a Violante car.” Fletcher was a little engineer in the making but Leo did not always enjoy putting Fletcher’s academics first, wanting to raise a third little mobster. 

Ryker shakes his head, “They could have hidden it.” 

“Yes, but look at this…” He zooms in on the shooter, typing rapidly until the blurry image clears up. He was right; it was an Asian man. Fletcher points to the red and yellow insignia on the man’s lapel. “That’s the Chineses’.”

A look of pride washes over Leonardo’s face and he looks at his youngest son, “Good job, son. You might not be field material but there’s something in you yet.” Fletcher’s face breaks into a smile and I nod reassuringly at him. “Draven!” I jump at the sharpness in his voice. 

“Yes?” 

“Why didn’t you mention before?” Leo’s gaze rounds on his eldest son. 

“I-I didn’t want to interrupt the mission, sir,” Draven mumbles, dropping his gaze. 

With the speed of a lion, Leonardo was on his feet, dragging his son from the opposite couch. I flinch as he punches him hard in the stomach, “Stop!” I yell but my husband’s voice was louder. 

“If we had started something with the Violante because we thought it was them when it wasn’t… those bodies would have been on you.” He points his finger in Draven’s face. 

I grab his arm, “You thought it was them too, Leo. So did I, for crying out loud. We all did. Let him go!”   
He shakes me off, glaring at his eldest son before dropping him to his knees. “Papà, I’m sorry!” Draven cries. 

“Papà, I should have said earlier-” Fletcher started bravely but Leonardo cuts him off. 

“Yes, you should have!” He steps back, taking a big breath. “Boys, go clean up. I have calls to make.” 

I watch my sons gather themselves, before going upstairs. I wrap my arms around my husband, laying my cheek against his back. “Please don’t hit Draven, mi amour. He wants to impress you so badly.” 

“He should have told me-” 

“Would you have listened?” I ask and Leo turns around, wrapping his arms around me. 

“Does Aria know about Vivianna yet?” I shake my head, no. “I’ll tell her tomorrow.” 

While Leonardo was in the shower, I went to Draven’s room, knocking softly. “Honey?” 

He steps out from his closet, shirtless. “Sì, Mama?” 

“Are you alright?” I ask, staring at the already bruising mark on his stomach. 

Draven nods, “I’ve had worse.” I sit on the edge of his bed, watching him. If I did not press him, he would divulge how he was feeling. He was exactly like Leonardo. “I just- if I had brought it up, he would not have believed us. He was so convinced that it was the Violante’s, Mama.” 

I nod, “There is a lot of history there.” 

Draven comes over and sits on the edge of the bed as well. “Mama, I was scared today. I-” He stops. 

“Never mind.” 

“Puoi dirmelo, it’s alright to be afraid, Draven. That does not make you weak, mio figlio” //You can tell me… my son//

He covers his face and his shoulders begin to shake with wracking sobs. Immediately, I wrap my arms tightly around my firstborn, kissing his hair and reassuring him. “S-she’s pregnant, Mama.” 

My heart sinks, “Who?” I whisper, pulling him closer to me. “We’ll figure it out.” 

“H-he’ll kill me if he finds out, Mama. He’ll kill me!” Another gut-wrenching sob shakes my sons body and I cling onto him, resting my chin on his head. 

“Draven, no one is going to kill you. Let me help you, please!” I had tears in my eyes because it hurt to see him like this. 

Draven cries himself out and then we moved into the middle of his bed. I sat up on the pillows, holding him in my lap like I had when he was a child. He was now just breathing raggedly and I smoothed his hair gently, waiting. “Mama?”

“Yes?” 

“I was scared today because I’m going to be a father… I want to be there for my kid, but when they started shooting, I hesitated. That could have gotten me killed. R-Ryker dove onto Aria immediately but I froze. I was thinking about my kid, Mama.” His voice was small and I wished I could hold him forever. 

“Who is the mother?” I ask quietly. 

He sits up and looks up at me, his eyes red. “Mia… Mia Violante.” 

It took every fiber of my being to hold back a gasp of surprise. “O-Okay,” I murmur softly. “Has she decided what she wants to do?” 

Draven shakes his head, “N-not yet.” 

“Well, you need to talk to her and figure that out immediately so we can go from there,” I say, running a hand through my hair. 

His hand reaches out, grabbing my wrist hard, “Mama! You cannot tell Papà. He’ll kill me!” There was genuine fear in his voice. 

Gently, I remove his bruising grip from my wrist. “I won’t but you need to let me know immediately what you two decide. There’s nothing you can do tonight, so get some sleep and come to the garden with me in the morning.” With that, I kissed his forehead and stood up. “Draven?”

“Yes, Mama?” 

“I love you and I’m not angry with you,” I said quietly. “There are a lot of things your father will never need know.” 

“Goodnight,” He says quietly. 

I leave the room and go check on Ryker. His door was locked and I knocked but when he did not answer, I left him alone. Next, I went to Fletcher’s room but he was fast asleep on the bed. I kissed his head gently, shutting off the light on the bedside table. 

“Sophia?” 

I turned to see Leo and shushed him, leaving Fletcher’s room quietly. “Yes?” 

“Can we go to bed?” He asks softly and I nod, taking his outstretched hand. “I put Aria back in her room but the door is open if she has a nightmare and wants to come to our room.” He murmurs in Italian.   
We reach the bedroom and he shuts the door, locking it. “Leo-” I start but he whirls me around, pressing me into the door gently, kissing me deeply. I kiss back, my arms encircling his neck. 

Kissing turned into something more, something that we both needed after such a stressful day. I laid in his arms after, eyes fluttering closed. “Leo?” 

“Sì?” 

“Do you ever want a truce with the Violantes?” I ask. His arms tighten and I grit my teeth in pain, “Ow! You’re hurting me!” 

His grip loosens, “Sorry, mi amor. I would not even consider a truce with trash like that! They are horrible, Sophia, you know that! They sent me my father’s head in a box and gave it to my daughter.” 

I roll over and look up at him, “Yes but for our sons, what if they would marry a Violante and called a truce?” 

He watches me, “Why are you asking me these questions?” There was a dangerous shift in his voice.   
Quickly, I adjust. “It’s just- a child died today, Leo. How far is it going to go?” 

“You should get some rest,” He says, getting up. “I’m sure that Aria is going to wake up tonight so I’m going to sleep on the futon in her room so she doesn’t bother you.” 

“Thank you, mi amour. Come wake me if you need help,” I murmur, already falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.** **4 November 2025**

I look up from breakfast, groaning as my tutor walks in. Mama gives me a look and I sigh softly. “Hello, Mr. Donovan.”

He sits down, setting his briefcase on the table. “Hello ma’am,” He says to Mama, “Hello Aria.”

I look at Mama. “I want to go to school… Real school!”

“Well, you can’t. Not after what happened to Ryker.” Apparently, he got in trouble for being naughty.

I sighed softly and going to sit next to Mr. Donovan. “Gimme your worst,” I mutter and he slides the sheet of problems across the table to me. I grab a pencil from his briefcase and start writing out the necessary equations.

I had just turned seven last week, all I wanted to do was go out and explore. Apparently, all my brothers had gone to school up until Ryker was in 9th grade, so when Draven a junior, and Fletcher in 7th, when he was jumped by the Violante boys.

I finish up with Mr. Donovan and then go to combat training with Jasper. We train with a brown belt in Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu. Jasper was much better than me since he had been training since Viv’s death, but now I was 7, I got to train as well.

I tie my hair into a tight ponytail and we listen to our professor, Patrick Mendes, tell us about how we need to work on our gripping. “Your strength all is in your hands… As you get older, you will become stronger and even more so with training. You also need to make sure that you are gripping so that your arms do not tire. If your arms tire while holding the clothes, you lose. You have to know where to grip or you will lose. You want to grip at the joint… where the body has the most leverage, like a wrist, an elbow, at the collar, down at the hips, ankles...”

He pulls me over next to Jasper. He shows me to grab the clothes at the wrist, at the elbow, or up at the collarbone. “Grip, show me.” I grab Jasper. “No, you want to grab with your fingers. Tightly now.” I change the position of my hand and regrip the clothes at his wrist. “Good.” He nods and then we switch places and Jasper grips my wrist.

“Now, Jasper knows this and has heard me say this a million times… Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu is a conversation. An argument where you need to know exactly what you are going to do next.”

We square up on the mat and begin to spar. Jasper is bigger and stronger, but I am smaller and quicker. I evade him and manage to grab his wrist, kicking his legs out. He rolls us and pins me down, winning. I groan and look at Professor.

“Not bad… Aria, you want to effectively use the bridging technique I showed you last session… Show me.” I lay on my shoulder, using my feet to propel me in a circle, keeping my hands up, ready to fight or grapple. He nods slowly, “Good.. faster.” I grunted and kept trying but could not seem to move my body.

He continues to coach us until we finally hear the bell for lunch. I am sweaty, tired, and hungry. I walk with Jasper down to Greta and wash up in the bathroom. “I’m going to be your bodyguard when I get older,” Jasper says.

“My what?”

“My bodyguard... I protect you from getting hurt.” He nods.

“I can learn just fine on my own.” I huff, sticking my tongue out. “I don’t need you.”

He dries his hands and kicks the back of my leg supporting the majority of my weight. I scream in frustration because he always does that, throwing water at him as he runs away. “You sure about that?” He grins back at me.

I roll my eyes and we both still as Papà walks into the room. “What’re you children doing?”

“Nothing, Papà. We just had practice.” I say, drying my hands. I hug him and he kisses my forehead.

“It’s lunchtime. Hurry to the table now, I have some news.”

We ran out of the room, walking as he called after us. I take my seat, putting my napkin on my lap. Everyone sits and talks quietly until Papà sits at the head of the table. “As many of you know, Draven has been working hard to smooth things over since Viviana’s death with the Chinese…” He pauses and we bow our heads in a moment of silence. “But I’d like to officially announce that as of tonight, we will be starting a business with them.”

“What?!” Mama frowned, setting down her fork. Greta had made a salad, baked eggplant, and pasta for lunch.

Papà holds up his hand to silence her, “It’s a test run. We will have men surrounding the building in case things go wrong.”

“They will.” Ryker sighs.

“Yes. We will be doing an ar-” Papà starts. 

“Hey, not in front of Aria. She’s too little.” Mama interrupts him.

“Right, of course.” Papà kisses her hand in apology.

“I’m not too little!” I protest and everyone looks at me.

Draven frowns, “Hush, it’s grown-ups talking.”

I sigh, crossing my arms. They continue to talk, censored, of course, and with code words so I just ate and stop listening. After I finish, I tug Fletcher’s sleeve, “Can I be excused?” He looks at Mommy and she nods. Fletcher is starting to be a big kid now and lost some of his weight. Mommy says he will lose more as he gets older and done with puberty, whatever that is.

I look at Jasper and we run off to go play before our next lesson.

Night had fallen and everyone was out of the house. Mommy said we would have a self-care evening while everyone was out. I walked with her as she locked all the doors, windows, and set the alarm.

“Go get your fuzzy bathrobe and meet me upstairs.” She says and I run off to my room, getting it from behind my door. I go upstairs and she is just getting into the shower. “Watch tv until I’m out.” She says and I nod, climbing onto their bed. I grab the remote, turning on the big screen and putting it to cartoons.

She comes out of the shower soon, telling me to go in. I shower and she wraps me up in my robe when I step out. Mama puts on her favorite music as she gets down some face masks and we put them on. She sings softly, brushing my hair out.

“It’s slimy.” I giggle, touching it.

“I know, but leave it on, dolcezza.”

She braids it and ties it. I help her brush her hair since it is so long before watching her braid it as well. I grin and she takes out her phone, taking pictures of us. After 10 minutes, she helps me take it off.

Later, she helps me with doing my nails. I got to pick the color, red, like Mama’s usually are. 

Suddenly, something shatters downstairs. Mommy freezes, “Aria, go into the bathroom and stay really quiet.”

“Why?” I frown.

She gives me a look and I hurry to the bathroom, shutting the door.

~Sophia POV~ 

I grab the gun from the dresser, turning up the tv so if anything happened, Aria would not hear anything. I swallow nervously before stepping out of the bedroom and going downstairs. I hold the pistol tightly and freeze at the bottom of the stairs, listening.

There was definitely someone trying to break in and the silent alarm would have been triggered by now. The police would be here in at least 5 minutes. I hoped that it would be enough time. 

Something moves from Ryker’s room and I turn the gun on him. “Stop!” I cry, holding it tightly. The man freezes, slowly stepping out, hands raised. He has on a hood and I could not see his face. 

“Keep your hands up,” I snap, walking towards him. “Who else is here..?” The hooded figure stays frozen and I walk closer. “Answer me!”

Suddenly, I was grabbed from behind. The gun goes off but soon clatters to the floor as I was pushed hard into the wall. “Just me and some friends, sweetheart.” Leers a voice I never thought I would hear again, Cassius Violante.

J tremble, looking up at my husband’s enemy. “Leonardo will be home soon.”

Cassius laughs, “No he won’t. I know that he is doing business with the Chinese right now, so it’s just us.” He grins, giving me a tight squeeze.

“What do you want, Cassius?” I snap, struggling against his hold, but he was strong.

“You know what I want… Don’t play this game with me.”

I glare up at him, “I don’t.”

“To see my son.” He murmurs, thumbing my cheek lightly.

I spit in his face, “Never!” My head whips around as he slaps me hard across the face.

“Tell me where he is!” He growls. I stay silent and he growls softly. “Guess I’ll just have to go looking.” He shoves me over to two of his men, going in and out of rooms with the remaining.

“Stop!” I scream and struggle against them, but to no avail.

~

I shut the shower curtain, but hide in the closet. Ryker showed me how to hide once and how to throw someone off. I inside the laundry basket, curling up in a tight ball, putting the dirty clothes on top of me. I could not shut the closet door all the way from inside but I did the best that I could.

I hear male voices over the tv and I cover my mouth, shutting my eyes tightly. The bathroom door bangs open and the tv is amplified with the bathroom acoustics. I hear footsteps and try to breathe softly.

The closet door opens and I pray that it is dark enough. There is a soft chuckle and suddenly the whole basket is lifted. I scream and am dumped onto the floor. I scramble away from the tall man standing before me, crawling back between the wall and the toilet.

He grins down at me, hair white, but he looked young. “Well, who might you be?”

I swallow, shaking slightly. “Mama?!” I call, fearfully.

“Mama? You’re her daughter?!” He laughs a full-bellied laugh before reaching for me.

I grab his shirtsleeve, yanking him forwards. I am not very strong, but it caught him off guard. He grunted, almost hitting the wall, using his free hand to stop himself. I use my momentum, pulling myself under his legs, before getting up and running. He runs after me and catches the back of my robe, lifting me up by it.

I scream, but he shakes me. “Hush.” I whimper softly and we go downstairs. “You’re hiding this little gem from me?” He smirks.

Mama glares at him, “Put her down, bastardo!” She yells. Two men are holding her tightly, her bathrobe almost opening.

“No,” The man grins, “I think that this little one and I will go for a ride.”

“Mommy!” I scream, reaching for her as one of the men hits her hard and she crumples.

“Hush.” The man says, rubbing my back. “Come on now.”

“Mommy!” I whimper and stare at her. Any defense training I had received previously, was now replaced by fear.

We get in the car and speed off as there are sirens in the distance. It is a long car, like the car that we rode into the funeral. I look around with wide eyes and am surrounded by strangers. They are laughing and talking excitedly. “Who knew they had a daughter?!” “I didn’t!” Wow!” “If she was older…”

“Do you know who I am?” The older man asks, leaning towards me.

I shake my head slowly, no.

“Speak when I ask you a question!” He snaps harshly.

“No, sir,” I whisper.

“Take a guess.”

I swallow, “A Violante?” I had overheard Ryker talking about the Violante’s with Fletcher once. 

His grin widens, “She’s smart too!” He laughs, his men laugh too.

“I want to go home..” I whimper softly, crossing my arms tightly over myself.

“And I want to see my son, so until that happens, I have you.” He snaps. 

It is cold in the car since I only have my bathrobe on. The men started drinking and smoking, but the older man makes them put it out when I start coughing.

We arrive at our destination and the door opens. I jump over a man’s lap and run as fast as I can before anyone can do anything. There is frantic yelling and someone is chasing me. “Come back.” I run as fast as I can, but the driveway is gravel. A sharp rock digs into my foot and I fall, crying out. “Get over here, you.” One of the men picks me up, slapping me hard. I cry more and he carries me inside.

“Cass- What in the-” A woman’s voice. 

“Honey, wait.”

“Who is she? She’s bleeding. Put the poor child down!”

The man lowers me to the ground and I try to run again, but the door shuts. I turn around slowly, looking up at the man who kidnapped me. He raises his hand and I flinch, shutting my eyes, but the blow never comes.

I open them slowly and the woman is kneeling in front of me. “Hi honey, I’m Nicoletta, but you can call me Nicole. I’m gonna get you cleaned up, okay?” She reaches over, tightening my bathrobe. “Can I pick you up?”

I shake my head, no. She nods and starts walking. I limp next to her, but it hurts so I hold my arms up. She picks me up, glaring at the men, before walking upstairs. The house is smaller than ours, but there are more pictures on the walls. She sits me on the bathroom sink, shining a light under my foot after rinsing it. “I’m checking to see that it’s all out… It’s bleeding a lot.” She murmurs. She hums as she gets out some first aid equipment before bandaging my foot.

“What’s your name?” She asks softly as she works.

“I want my mommy,” I whisper, voice choked up.

She sighs deeply, “We’ll figure this out, okay?”

Once she finished cleaning up my foot, she brings me to a room. “I’m sorry, but I have to do this. Play and I will bring you some food later, okay?” She shuts and locks the door behind her.

I turn around and look at the room. It had every toy imaginable and I stare, shocked. I walk over to the dolls, picking one up. She had a pretty pink bow in her hair with a pink dress to match. Over on the other side, was boys’ toys like legos, action figures, and racecars. I sit down and hold the doll close to me before I cry myself to sleep. 


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

I wake slowly to the sound of yelling. I sit up quickly, looking around, but see no one in the room. I get up, dusting myself off before going to the door, placing my ear against it. The yelling has no words so I move back to the floor, laying on my tummy and putting my ear to the ground. 

A man’s voice, “Of course I took her! I want to see my son!”

A woman’s voice, “You have sons! I don’t want to hear how you slept with that whore!” 

“Listen, woman! He is MY son and I will take him by any means necessary. Even if it violates the treaty.” 

“Cassius, that is not a good idea!” 

“I don’t care what you th-”

“I am your wife. NOT your mistress, and you will NOT speak to me in that tone!” She yells and something shatters. 

I gasp and sit up, swallowing. Mama and Papà never argue like that. Well, they argue sometimes, but I never heard anything shatter before. 

Suddenly, the door unlocks. I turn, gripping the doll tightly. In the doorway was a boy, only a few years older than me, maybe around Fletcher’s age (14 now). He stares at me for a long moment before stepping into the room. “Who are you?” He asks.

I grip the doll tighter, “Who are you?”

“I asked you first.” 

“I’m not supposed to say.” I murmur softly. 

“You’re the Rossi girl.” He says, walking closer. “I heard Dad telling Deangelo about it. So don’t make me ask again.” 

I move away, putting the table of finished Lego sets between us. “Leave me alone. I’m not talking to you.” 

He grins, “You’re a girl. You’re not allowed to talk to a man like that.” 

“You’re a boy!” I snap at him. “Stop trying to bully me.” 

He makes a move at me and I dart back. He smirks, rolling under the table, standing tall above me. I move away from him until my back hits the wall and I look all the way up at him, the back of my head, almost resting on my shoulders because he was so tall. He grabs my hair, yanking it back so I was looking all the way up at him. “Answer. Me.” 

I punch him hard in the crotch area like Draven had taught me once. He doubles over and I try to run, but his grip on my hair is tight. He yanks me back hard, kicking my legs out from under me, and I fall. I cry out in pain and hit the doll against his shin, hard. He grunts in pain, kicking my stomach. I roll over and curl into a ball. 

“Aria!” 

“What?” He growls, holding his crotch still. 

“M-my name is Aria…” I whisper, crying softly. His grip on my hair loosens and I crawl back against the wall, pulling my knees to my chest, and push the hair out of my eyes. 

“That wasn’t so hard, now, was it?” He said, squatting down at my level. “Come on. Let’s get you something to eat.” 

I sniffle and look up at him, confused. Why was he being so nice? He stretches out his hand to help me up, I take it slowly, looking up at him anxiously. He leads me out of the room and downstairs to the kitchen. My foot throbs with each step but I dare not make a sound. 

“Can you answer a few more questions for me?” He asks, nodding for me to sit in the chair. 

I climb onto it, settling into it. “I just wanna go home,” I whisper.

“I know, but you need to talk to me first. What year were you born?” 

“What?” 

“When is your birthday?” He restates.

“October 29th, 2018.” 

He gets a cup down, filling it with water, handing it to me. I take a sip and felt a little better. “Do you know who my father’s other son is?” I look at him with big eyes, shaking my head, no. He looks at me sharply, “answer me!”

“No!” I whimper, curling in on myself slightly, heart pounding. My eyebrows crinkle both in fear and confusion. Another son? What? 

“Don’t lie to me!” He grabs the cup from my hand. 

My side throbs and I knew that my face was bruised from getting hit earlier. “I’m not!” I squeak, holding my hands up. He nods, setting the cup down, and opening the fridge. I tremble in the chair, looking around. “Where is Ms. Nicole?” 

“Busy.” He grunted, making a sandwich. He got out the lunch meat, lettuce, tomatoes, onion, some condiments. He cut it, putting it onto a plate. “What’s a business move your family is doing next?” 

I stare at the plate hungrily. The clock on the oven says 1:59 am and I had not eaten since 12 pm at lunch. Mama and I were supposed to have pizza, but I was brought here and had not had dinner. “I’m hungry…” 

“Answer me.” He says, moving the plate back. 

I make a small noise in my throat again, forehead scrunched up. “I don’t know. I’m too little to know.” 

“I was a part of deals when I was seven.” He says, walking over and looking down at me. 

I shake my head, “I don’t know what you want from me!” 

His hand shot out, slapping me hard. It is right over the bruise from earlier and it hurts a lot. I start crying again, but he just yanks my hair back again, making me look at him. “The Rossi family business.” He prompts. 

“I wanna go home!” I sob, shaking in the chair. 

He stares at me until he seems to get annoyed. “Shut up.” He snaps, “You wanna eat? You give me some answers.” 

By this point, I cannot stop crying. I was not allowed to be up this late at night, I had not eaten, and this guy was scaring me. He huffs and hits me again. I cry out softly and cover my face with my hands. 

“Matteo, what’re you doing?” Snaps a deep voice. 

Matteo lets me go and through my tears, I see a tall, buff man walk in. “I was trying to get her to talk.” 

“You can’t hurt her! She’s a Rossi.”

“Exactly! I thought that if I could get answers for Dad then-” 

“Then what? He’d stop getting mad at you? Maybe if you don’t fuck up so often, he wouldn’t regret having you as a son!” 

Matteo glares at him, “Just because I’m not like you, doesn’t mean that I am not valuable to this family!” 

The man grabs him by the back of the neck, “Look at her. That bruising will not go away for a bit.” 

I sniffle, wiping my eyes, “Can I go home?” 

The man gives me a look, “Don’t interrupt. What did you find out then, Matteo?”

“Only her birthday and her name.” His shoulders have risen up because of the grip on his neck. 

“Mhm…” 

“And I asked her if she knew any future business, but she just started crying more. Let me go, De.” 

De lets go of Matteo and steps back, looking at me. “Well, answer the question, do you know of any future business?” 

I shake my head, “No.” 

“Lying will get you in trouble… I’ll leave and let Matteo find out what he wants.” 

I whimper softly, “No! Mama says I’m too little to know.”

De slides the sandwich over to me and takes Matteo out of the room. I look around before grabbing a small, but sharp knife, sliding it into my pocket. They argue quietly and I cannot hear their words, just their tones. 

I finish the sandwich and drink the rest of the water before looking around the kitchen. It was a soft green with white cabinets and a big door that led to the living room. There were some dishes in the sink and I wondered where their Greta was going to clean it up. 

De walks back in, “My father would like to see you now.” In the light, I realize that he had been in the car, smoking. He lifts me down from the chair and I limp along next to him. “Do you want me to carry you?” He asks as I whimper softly. I nod, holding my arms up, and he lifts me easily. 

We go upstairs and through a long hallway lined with family pictures. He knocks at a door, setting me down. I walk in when we hear the acknowledgment and De shuts the door behind me. I swallow, looking at it before walking to Cassius’s desk. I can barely see him over it. 

He looks at me for a long moment and then tells me to sit. “How is your foot?” I stared at my hands, too afraid to answer. My cheek hurt from Matteo hitting me and I just wanted to go back home. 

“Answer me!” He barks. 

I look up, “I-it hurts.” 

“I’m sorry.” He shuffles some papers and leans back in his chair. “Do you know why you are here?” 

I shake my head and then remember that I need to speak. “No, sir.” 

“I have a son in that house you live in. I didn’t know about him until recently because she hid him from me, but I want to meet him. That whore would not tell me where he was... Or even his name, so until I meet him, I will keep you here.”

I just look at him quietly, confused. Why would the family enemy have a son living with us? It did not make sense to me. 

There was a soft knock and I turn, seeing Ms. Nicole at the door. She has a dark bruise on her eye and cheek, matching mine. “Can I take her?” 

Cassius grunts, “Yeah.” He waves his hand in dismissal and I walk over to her. 

“Have you eaten, sweetie?” She asks gently, shutting the door behind her. 

I nod, “Yes ma’am.” 

“Let’s get you to bed,” She says softly.

Nicole brings me into the bathroom and opens up a new toothbrush pack. I brush my teeth under her watchful eye and then change into the big T-shirt she had. She put more antibiotic cream on my foot and rewrapped it. I eventually fall asleep on the couch to the tv in the background.

I wake up in a bed, blinking slowly. I look around, not recognizing anything. “Mama?!” I whimper before remembering everything that had happened. 

I sit up, rubbing my eyes before climbing out of bed slowly. I wince as I put full weight on my foot, before limping to the door, looking outside in the hallway. There was no one so I walk out slowly, creeping down the hallway. I walk downstairs slowly, wincing with each step. I walk down another hallway and find myself in the main foyer. I walk to the door, reaching up and turning it slowly. It creaks open and I slip outside. I look around seeing a long driveway and a road at the end. I look at the gravel in the driveway woefully before someone’s large hand is placed on my shoulder. 

I jump, looking up and seeing De. “Where are you going, little one?” 

“I-...I wanna go home.” I stammer.

He gives me a look before walking me back inside. “What do you want for breakfast?” He asks, locking the door.

I shrug, following him back to the kitchen. Cassius is at the table and he looks up as we walk in. “Morning.” 

“Good morning, father. I found her outside.” 

“Come here.” He orders, gesturing to me. I swallow, walking over slowly. He grabs my face tightly, “Don’t you dare do that again, you understand?” 

My heart thuds, “Yes sir.” I whimper softly, my cheek throbbing in pain. 

He grunts softly, grabbing the arm of the maid as she walks by. “Keep an eye on her.” 

“Yes, sir.” She says softly before continuing to cook. 

I step back and De lifts me into the chair at the island. I swing my legs and look down. I am still wearing the T-shirt and do not have the knife I had taken earlier.

“Get her something to eat.” He orders and turns to De. 

“I’m going to call them and see what to do about this situation.” In the light, I was able to look at Cassius better. He had a thick white beard and his hair was white as well. 

“What about the bruises on her? Leo will NOT like that.” De, on the other hand, looked a lot like Draven. I cocked my head- both older brothers had names starting with the letter D, interesting. 

Cassius sighs deeply, “I’m angry that Matteo did that. I will speak to him later.” 

Ms. Nicole walks down and kisses Cassius good morning. She sets the knife down in front of me. “I found this in your pocket.” 

I look at it and then up at her, swallowing. 

“I will not tolerate that kind of behavior in my house, is that understood?” I stare back at her silently, angry. “Answer me.” She snaps.

“Yes, ma’am,” I mumble softly. 

“She tried to run too this morning.” De grunts and takes a sip of his coffee. “We really gotta keep an eye on this one.” 

Nicole turns to the maid, “Go find some of Orlando’s clothes and give them to her.” 

The maid sets a biscuit and some fruit in front of me. I look at De hesitantly before eating after he nods. They talk softly about things and I finish eating. Ms. Nicole brings me to the living room to watch cartoons. I zone out for a bit and just enjoy them. 

The maid comes to bring me some clothes and I got to change into them. They were boys clothes and too big on me. They smelled different than my clothes from home but they are still warm from the dryer. I sigh quietly, curling up on the couch, humming the cartoon jingle softly. 

Around 11 am, Ms. Nicole comes down. “Do you know how to swim, honey?” 

I nod, “Yes ma’am.” 

“Would you like to go swimming?” 

“Okay,” I say softly, standing up. She gives me a suit she has borrowed from the maid, taking me outback. We walk down a path and arrive at a pond. There is a dock to play off of, a slide, and a setup minibar. There is a fence at the end, assumingly the end of the property. The sun is out and shining bright on us. Another maid brings out some lawn chairs and lays out some towels, before going to the bar and makes Ms. Nicole a drink. 

I put my foot in to test the water. It feels nice with the warm sun beating down on us. She takes off her sundress, wearing a bikini. She lays down with a magazine, sipping her drink. 

The maid comes back with some blowup rafts and pool toys. I grin slightly, getting the big donut. I put it in the water before jumping in on top of it. I squeal as the cold water touches my backside and float around the pool. 

“Don’t go too far in the middle.” She reprimands as I float away. I nod, staying close. 

I play with the pool toys for a while, splashing around happily. Eventually, Cassius comes out and calls me away from the water. I climb out, looking up at him, arms crossed. 

“Clean up, we will be going to meet your family soon.” 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 5.** 5 November 2025

I ran got in the car with Cassius, ignoring the pain in my foot. I really wanted to see my family because I missed them. He holds up a gun, making sure that I saw it before putting it into his belt. I swallow and look at my hands. De and some other older men get into the limo as well, all of them armed as well. Some of them had guns almost as big as me. 

“What’s the plan, sir?” One of them asks. 

Cassius nods, “We have to be prepared for anything. They won’t do anything as long as we have her.” 

De runs a hand through his gelled hair a few times, “yeah, so I will walk up and do negotiations with them… Max, stay in the car with her and Dino will have the engine running the whole time.” 

We drive off and head in the direction of the trade-off. I fell asleep between De and Cassius, my head resting on Cassius’s lap. He absentmindedly ran his hand over my hair while I slept. I wake when the car stopped, his hand still on my head. He shook me gently and I sit up, rubbing my eyes. The door opens and we all climb out. 

It is almost night time, but there is just enough light to see that we are near large wooden barns. They were painted red. The ground had lots of wood, metal, old machines, bottles, tires, and other discarded items. There was dust from the cars driving but as it settled, I could see Papà, Draven, Ryker, Fletcher, Mr. Bruno, a few men that work for Papà, and Jasper. They are also all armed with similar guns. 

“Papà!” I call, starting forwards. Cassius grabs my arm, pulling me back. He places both hands on my shoulders and grips tight enough to keep me in place. 

Papà says something, shaking his head. Draven puts his hand on Papà’s arm, giving him a look. He nods towards us and receives Papà’s nod of approval. De does the same with Cassius, and both young men walk to the middle of the standoff. 

There are soft mutterings and then both of them nod, shaking hands. I look up at Cassius as he lets me go, pushing me forwards. “Go on.” He says softly. 

I walk towards Draven, confused as I see Jasper walking towards me too. De puts his hand on Jasper’s shoulder when he reaches the middle, turning and walking towards me. 

“NO!” Mr. Bruno yells, starting forwards. It takes Papà, Ryker, and Fletcher to hold him back. He struggles for a little but then gives up, leaning into them, crying in their arms. 

I run to Draven, hugging his leg tightly, and ignore the pain in my foot. “Come on now.” He mutters, taking my hand and walking so quickly that I have to jog to keep up. 

He opens the car door and I climb in, everyone following. Once Papà gets in, the car speeds off. Mr. Bruno is sobbing in the back seat, muttering about how angry he is. 

“Aria, what’re you doing?” Draven snaps as I undo my seatbelt, crawling up front into Papà’s lap. 

“It’s fine.” Papà sighs deeply, hugging me tightly. I sniffle, burying my face into his neck as I hold onto him for the entirety of the way home. 

By the time we get home, it is dark out. We pull up into the driveway and the door opens, Mama, Greta, and a few servants running out. Papà opens the door and I run out to Mama and Greta. They are both crying and hug me tightly. 

“Aria!” Mama cries, kissing my face everywhere. “Are you okay? Are you hurt? Did they hurt you?” I sniffle but do not answer, letting them hug me until Greta pulls away. 

Everyone files out of the car slowly. Greta runs to Mr. Bruno, “Jasper. Where is he?!” 

“Greta…” He mumbles, looking down. 

“Roberto! Where is my son!?” She practically screams, starting to cry. 

“It was part of the agreement to get Aria back…” Draven says softly. 

Greta stumbled, grabbing her husband for support. Everything is silent for what felt like the longest second in the world. She suddenly runs at Papà, hitting his chest. Ryker and Draven start forwards but Papà holds his hand up, just hugging her as she struggles, then she just cries in his arms. 

“How could you?!” She sobs softly. 

“I’m so sorry.” He murmurs, rubbing her back, and the back of her head.

Mama picks me up and brings me inside. I lay my head on her shoulder, “I missed you.” 

“I missed you too, honey.” She sets me on the couch, her face turning angry as she sees my face. 

“They hit you?” 

I bite my lip, nodding a little. “Because I tried to run… and then I hurt my foot, but Ms. Nicole made it feel better. But the kid was mean and hit me.” She shakes her head, kissing my forehead. I feel the wetness dripping down my face and when she pulls away, I see that she is crying. “What’s wrong, Mama?”

“I..I’m so sorry. This is all my fault.”

I hug her tightly and sigh. Fletcher comes in and sits next to me. I hold his hand, still being held by Mama. 

“You okay, Aria?” He asks. 

I nod, “Yeah. I’m just tired.” I pull away and look around, “Where are we?” I ask, only just noticing that this was not our lobby. Instead, we were in a smaller house and had entered into a living room. 

“We are at a different house until Papà makes our house safe,” Mama says.

“Oh.” I nod and see everyone coming inside. 

Papà comes over, “What happened to your face, dolcezza?” 

“The kid was really mean and I tried to run away so I got in trouble…” I say earnestly, looking up at him. 

“And she says that she hurt her foot.” Mama sighs. 

He nods, “I’m giving the Bruno’s the next week off… I’m sure you can handle things around here, Sophia?” 

“Certo, amore mio.” She agrees. //of course, my love//

He gestures to everyone and they all leave with him. 

“Andiamo a letto piccola.” She says, standing up. “I have a bag of your clothes upstairs.” //Let's go to bed baby//

I walk up to bed with her, yawning. “Can I sleep with you?” I ask.

“Yes.” She says softly, bringing me to her and Papà’s room. I walk into their bathroom, brushing my teeth and changing into pajamas. Mama checks out my foot, rebandaging it, and then sends the maid to get my stuffed animal. 

I ask if I can watch cartoons and Mama says of course. I curl up with her, cuddling into her warmth. I was glad to be home. The maid returns with Rafa. I hug him tight and watch cartoons. I do not fall asleep until Papà comes up and lays down on the other side of me.

~Draven POV~

I get out of the car, adjusting my tie. “Where is he?” I demand, walking purposefully toward the port. 

“Port 25, sir,” Beck says, walking next to me. 

“And you’re sure he’s ready to make a deal?” I glance at him, running a hand through my hair to make sure it was all flat.

He nods, “That’s what your father said.” 

We walk down the dock until we reach port 25. Two men were standing there, wearing leather jackets. Without prompting, I lift my arms, making a T so that they can search me. Beck follows suit and the rest of my men wait on the dock. “He’s waiting,” One of the men grunts and I climb aboard the boat. 

Beck follows me, “They took my knife,” He grumbles. 

“We’ll get it back,” I say and duck through the entrance, walking into the saloon. Three men and at least seven or eight women were seated around a huge table. Most of the women were scantily clad. “Lei Huang?”

He looks up and smiles, inclining his head. “Nice to meet you, Draven.” 

I bow at the waist, nudging Beck to do the same. He does so hurridly. “Thank you for meeting with us, sir.” 

“No need to be so formal, Draven,” He says, gesturing for us to sit. “Come, join me. Can I offer you anything to drink?” 

I nod, “Yes please,” I sit down but Beck stands. He grunts softly, as one of the women was immediately rubbing herself all over him. A girl pours two glasses of bourbon before handing one to Lei, then one to me. “Thank you,” I murmur. 

“Your father tells me you want a deal…” He says, watching me intently. I did not take a sip of my drink until he did, then I followed suit. 

“We want to make a treaty with you to secure our hold on the city,” I say, running the tip of my finger along the rim of the glass. “You have connections with some of the major smuggling players. We want in.” 

Lei looks around before making a shooing motion with his hand. The women get out of the table, going to a back room. He looks pointedly at Beck and I nod with my head for him to join the women. “They’ll keep him… entertained,” Lei says with a sly grin. I chuckle softly. “I do have a strong network of people,” He says, leaning back in the booth. “What do you bring to me?” 

“You and your men get to dock here on your… travels, but we get 50% of the profits that land through here,” I say, taking another sip of the bourbon. It was really good. 

“50%?!” Lei scoffs, “No way.” 

“40.” 

“30,” He counters. 

“35.” 

“30.” 

“Done,” I say, nodding firmly. “We will also make arrangments to have your… goods… picked up and moved to different locations.” 

Lei nods, “You drive a hard deal for someone so young. How old are you, son?” 

“19, sir.” 

Lei nods, “It’s unfortunate that your father cannot come to make the deal himself.” 

I finish my glass, “He was going to but the Violante’s kidnapped my baby sister last night. We got her back but he’s home with her.” 

Lei’s eyebrows shoot up, “Well that is very surprising,” He says. “Is she alright?” 

“Yes… shaken up, but she’s fine. They knocked her around a little.” 

“Never liked that Cassius,” Lei murmurs. “Nevertheless, we have a deal.” He holds his hand out and I shake it firmly like my father had taught me. 

“Our deal is dependent on you not working with or for the Violante’s,” I say, looking at him in the eye. 

He nods, “Noted.” 

Then, we were walking back to the car. Beck was telling me about his sexual exploits while I had been making the deal, but my mind was on Mia. I needed to get to her and find out her plans for our child. 

“You good, dude?” Beck asks, nudging me. 

I nod, “We need to go to my apartment. Mia is meeting me there.” 

He shakes his head, “She’s bad news.  _ And _ a Violante.”

I grab his collar, shoving him into the pillar of wood near me. “Keep your voice down!” I hissed in his ear. “If anyone finds out, they’ll kill us both.” 

Beck grunts, holding up his hands in apology, “I’m sorry, man. You’re right.” 

“Is everything alright, sir?” My head of security asks, coming over. They had all been a few paces back. 

“Yeah,” I mutter, letting Beck go. “Have a few men stationed here to keep an eye on Huang’s comings and goings, but blend in.” 

We leave and head to the apartment. Beck walks me to the apartment door and looks at me seriously. “Will you be alright in there?” 

I nod, “Yeah. I’ll call you if anything goes down. If I’m not out in an hour, bust that door down.” I murmur, getting my key out. 

“Yes, sir,” He says. 

I open the door and much to my surprise, saw Mia already on the couch. “Sorry I’m late, I had a meeting,” I say softly, shutting the door behind me. 

She stands up, hand on her stomach. “What meeting?” 

I shake my head, “Doesn’t matter. How are you feeling?” I ask, walking over and standing in front of her. 

Mia shrugs, “Morning sickness still.” 

“We need to talk-” 

“I’m not keeping it,” She interjects, cutting me off. 

I bit down hard on my tongue, blood filling my mouth. “W-why?” I stammer out. 

“I don’t want the drama,” She says softly. “A Violante/Rossi child born out of wedlock? Think of the turmoil it would cause.” 

“But-” 

“Besides, we’re not even dating really, Draven. I mean like… the sex is really good but we are sworn enemies.” Her hand touches my arm and squeezes gently. “It’s my body, my choice.” 

I run a hand over my face, “Mia, can’t we talk about it though? It’s my child too! We can get our families to-” 

“To what?!” She demands. “Call a truce? Yeah, the sky will turn green before that ever happens.” 

“What if we could make it work?” I frown, looking at her. “I just don’t want to kill our child, Mia.” 

She sits down, wiping her eyes. “I’m supposed to get engaged to some rich guy in Italy at the end of the month, Draven… I can’t show up pregnant.” 

I sigh deeply, my heart sinking. “What do you need from me, Mia?” I ask softly. 

“600$,” She says, looking down. “I’m paying the other half.” 

I reach into the inner pocket of my jacket, taking out my checkbook. I write her a check for 800$ and hand it to her. “What doctor are you going to? Do you want me to bring you?” 

Mia shakes her head, “I got it covered, thanks.” 

I nod a little and gesture to the door, “I’ll see you around then, I guess…” I murmur. She leaves and I cry before pulling myself together. I go down to the car with Beck and get in, “Take me home.” 


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.** 2030 12 years old

I hum happily along with the radio playing in the background as I color on my floor. I was finishing up a presentation that I have for class tomorrow about the solar system. With another presentation, I had managed convinced Papà to let me go to a real school. I had been asking since I was younger, but after what had happened to Ryker, my parents had been very hesitant. I had put together all the list of benefits of schools like social life, social education, and interactions. I had also added that if security was one of the only cons that I could have a security guard like Jasper had been supposed to be. I am so excited about my school because it has teachers, students, and I actually could leave the house. I had a security guard and Papà paid the small school to have a significantly large police presence. 

Since my kidnapping a few years ago, Papà had really amped up security around the house. He added motion detectors, cameras, and more guards around the clock. The carefree aspect of my life had shifted now and I was more aware of our dealings. 

I finish my project and get up, turning off the radio. I roll it carefully, putting it inside my backpack. I continue humming as I walk down to the kitchen. Draven is talking softly as I walk past his room. I walk all the way to the kitchen and climb into a seat at the island. Greta looks at me, “Hey honey, did you finish your homework?” 

“Yeah. I finished coloring it. I can show you!” I smile

“I’d love to see it. Are you hungry?” She asks as she smiles tiredly.

I nod, “Yeah, but do we have a family dinner?” 

Greta shakes her head, “No, everyone is going to the gala at the art gallery.” 

I groan, “Okay. Can I have pasta?” 

“No, you had pasta last night.” 

“Bu-” 

“No buts. I have some salmon in the fridge. How about salmon and green beans?” She gives me a look. 

“Okay.” I smile a little at her. “Is Mama awake yet?” 

“No, I don’t think so. You should wake her up before your father comes home.”

I hop down from the island chair, “Okay. Then I’ll come help with dinner.” 

“Sounds good.” 

I run upstairs and up the second flight to Mama and Papà’s rooms. I knock, receiving no answer. I open the door slowly, peering in. “Mama?” I call softly. I see her on the bed, the orange bottle of pills laying on its side on the bedside table. I sigh, walking over, and shaking her gently. “Mama, wake up.”

She groans softly but does not move. I sigh and shake her harder. “Wake up! Papà’s gonna be home and you have the art museum tonight!”

She does not make a sound or move. I huff, walking to the bathroom. I got a clean face cloth and wet it. I come back, squeezing it on her face. She yelps in surprise, rubbing her eyes. 

“Wake up!” I say, raising my voice at her. “You have things to do before Papà comes home.” 

She groans, “Get me something to drink.” 

I go to the kitchenette, climbing onto the counter and getting a cup. I fill it with water and bring it to her. “Drink this.” 

She does and sits up slowly. “Thanks, honey…” 

I nod, “Get ready for the art function, Mama.”

“I will.” I give her a look, “Okay, I’m getting out of bed.” She stands slowly, grunting and holding her head. “Can you make me a drink?” 

“No, Greta said you’re not supposed to drink if you take the pills.” 

“Well, Greta can shut her-” 

“Mama!” I cut her off. 

She sighs, “I’m sorry… I just get irritable if I don’t sleep.. I’ll be down for when your father comes back.” 

I nod, turning around. “Don’t go back to sleep.” I head downstairs to the kitchen. “I woke her up, Greta.”

She nods, “Good girl. Grab the stool and come cut these beans.” 

“Okay.” I did as she asked, taking the knife carefully. “She said that she wanted a drink.” 

Greta looks at me for a moment, “Okay… I’ll talk to her later.” 

I cut up the green beans and then help her mix the salad. Ever since Jasper had been taken, Mama had started taking the sleeping pills. She blamed herself for it, or at least that is what Ryker said. Greta had taken a lot of time off but then came back when Papà had gone to talk to her. 

I look up as Papà walks in. “Papà!” I grin, jumping down from the stool, and running to hug him. “How was your trip?” 

He hugs me back, “Hello Aria. It was good. How are you?” 

“Good! I finished my solar system project!! I used the new markers you got me.” 

“I’m glad you liked them. Where is everyone?” He asks Greta. 

“Aria woke Soph up from her nap, Ryker and Fletch are upstairs, and I think I heard Draven come in earlier.” She says, flipping the salmon around on the pan. 

“Okay.” He says and walks upstairs. 

Ryker comes down a few minutes later, asking Greta to tie his tie. She sets down the spatula, helping him. The new maid walks in with drinks, blushing as she sees Ryker. He winks at her and Greta snaps for her to leave. 

“Oh come on, Greta. Lighten up.” He chides. 

“Don’t take her down the path you took the previous girl.” She huffs. 

“I didn’t tell her to take that much,” Ryker says, adjusting his tie. 

“Take much of what?” I chime in. 

“Nothing.” They both snap and I groan. 

We finish up dinner and I dry the dishes while Greta washes them. By this time, everyone had finished getting ready for the gala and came down to get a snack before the event. Mama came down in a long beautiful purple dress. She had cut her hair after the kidnapping, keeping it that way. She had pretty white gloves to match her dress. Papà, Draven, Ryker, and Fletcher all had on their tuxedos. 

I smile walking over, “You all look so nice!” 

“Thank you, dolcezza.” Papà says. “Beck will be staying with you while we are gone.” 

I groan, “Okay. Can I watch tv?”

“If you finished all your homework.” Mama says.

I nod vigorously, “I did!”

She smiles, kissing my cheek lightly before heading to the car. I wave them off and then run back inside, locking the door. Beck sits with me while I get the remote, turning on the tv. 

“What’re we watching?” He asks.

“This tv show that I like.” I say. “Greta!” I call.

She answers after a moment, sounding far away. “Yes?”

“Can you make us popcorn?” 

“What?” 

“Popcorn!!!”

“That’s not how you ask for things.” She chides, coming through the doorway. 

“May I have popcorn, please?”

“Yes.” She says, walking back out again. 

We watch the tv show, but end up watching a movie. Greta sits with us and knits while she watches. I get through most of the movie and end up falling asleep on the pillow. Today, jujitsu had been very taxing on my body. Patrick had really put Jasper and I through the ringer and I was sore all over. 

I wake to the door shutting loudly. “Why did you come home like this?!” Greta demands angrily. 

Ryker’s voice answers, but it sounds funny, like all the words are together. “Leave me alone. I just want to sleep.”   
“Ry?” I call, getting up and moving to the lobby. “Ry?” 

“You’re still up, Aria? Go to bed.” He snaps. His hair is frazzled, shirt untucked, with jacket hanging off his shoulder. One of his sleeves is rolled up, showing small bruises or marks on the inside of his arm. 

“I’ve got this.” Greta says to me. “Go to bed, Aria.” 

“Bu-” 

“Now!” She snaps as Ryker stumbles, almost breaking the vase on the table. I run upstairs, peering down from the top of the stairs. “I can’t believe you let your sister see you like this.” She huffs, bringing him to the kitchen and out of sight. 

“You’re supposed to be in bed.” Beck says from behind me.

I jump sky high, clutching my heart. “Oh my gosh, you scared me!” 

“Brush your teeth and go to bed.” He says pointedly.

“You’re not in charge of me!” I sass back. 

He raises an eyebrow, “Do you want me to tell your father?” 

I narrow my eyes, “You wouldn’t…” 

Beck grins slowly, “Try me, girlie. 1… 2…” Before he even got to three, I was down the hall, shutting the door to the bathroom. 

I brush my teeth, change, and get into bed. The clock on my bedside table reads 12:07 am. I turn off my lamp, curling up. I shut my eyes, drifting back to sleep. 

I wake to the sound of pounding resonating loudly in the quiet house. “OPEN UP!” 

“Beck!” I whimper, crawling back into bed further. 

He is already awake, grabbing his gun and running out of my room. “Show me your badge again.” I hear him say, before the downstairs door opens loudly. 

I climb out of bed, shaking with fear, before peering down the stairs. To my relief, I see the police instead of bad men. 

Greta bursts out of her room downstairs, wrapping her bathrobe around herself. “What is the meaning of this? Calling at this hour of the night! You better have a damn good reason for this!”

“Yes ma’am. Here is the warrant for the arrest of Fletcher Rossi, and a warrant for his computer and to search his room.” The head officer shoves some folded blue papers into Greta’s hands. 

Two more officers come upstairs, taking a left, going straight to Fletcher’s room. They open the door aggressively, turning on the lights. Fletcher yells in surprise, grunting. “Let me go!” They drag him out, holding his arms behind his back as more officers come up, taking out his computer, and other electronic equipment from his room. 

“Do not say anything!” Greta calls after him. “I’ll call your parents immediately.” They drag him out the door and into the red, blue, and white flashing lights beyond the door. 

They are gone within twenty minutes, roping off Fletcher’s room. Greta is left standing in the entryway alone. Beck comes back inside, picking up his coat. “You should go to the police station with him…” 

“I’m not dressed…” She says, flustered. 

“Just put this on.” He hands her his jacket, helping her put it on. “Here.” He hands her the keys from the rack. 

She thanks him, “Take good care of her.” She says before hustling out the door. 

I swallow, coming down slowly as quiet falls over the house once more. My heart was still thudding loudly though. “What’s happening?” 

Beck looks up at me, sighing deeply. “Fletcher’s just in a little bit of trouble, that’s all. I’m sure it’s all a mistake that will be remedied in the morning.” 

“I thought it was the men coming to get me again.” I say, voice breaking. 

“Don’t worry, you’re safe…” Beck says, locking the door, and coming back upstairs. 

I sniffle, hugging him tightly. He had been around for almost a whole year now and knew a lot about me. “I want Papà…” 

“I know.” He sighs, hugging me back after a moment. “He will fix this, okay?” 

I nod against his chest. 

“Let’s get you back into bed, okay?” He gently pulls me off of him and I walk upstairs into my room. 

I curl up but my hands are still shaking. “Can you lay down with me?” I ask softly. 

He hesitates, but then climbs in, placing the gun on the headboard. “Sleep tight.” 

I shut my eyes, trying to sleep, but it evades me. Finally, I look up at him. “I can’t sleep..” I whine. 

He pulls me against his chest, singing a tune from deep in his throat. I cuddle against him, shutting my eyes again. Within the next few minutes, I am sound asleep. 


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7.** **2030** **12y/o**

I cross my arms, glaring at my parents as we stand inside the airport. “I don’t want to go!” I yell, stomping my foot. “Why are you making me leave?!” 

Papà glares at me, “Aria! Smettila adesso! Stai facendo una scena.” //stop it now! you are making a scene// He looks around, at the few people who dared look at us. 

“Good! Then everyone will know how you’re a terrible parent and making my leave for no reason!” I snap. 

“Basta, Aria!” Mama says, shaking her head. “That is no way to talk to your father. Apologize right now!” 

“You can’t make me because I’m  _ leaving _ !” I grab my backpack from her, ignoring the tears in her eyes. I knew that I should not act like this but I did not care right now. Earlier in the month, Papà had agreed to let me go to real school. I had been begging him all summer and he finally had agreed. Then, out of nowhere one day, they had told me that I was flying to Europe for two years. I was so angry. 

Draven comes over, “Don’t leave with those words, sister.” He says softly. 

I glare at him but I knew that he was right, “Fine!” I grumble, rolling my eyes. “Sorry or whatever!” I say, looking at my parents. 

“We’ll come visit in December for the holidays,” Mama says. “You’ll have so much fun and make tons of new friends.” 

“I know,” I say, shouldering my backpack. “I’ll see you, I guess,” I say, turning to my brothers. Draven hugs me briefly, wishing me well. Ryker looked sickly and murmurs into my ear that he would send me letters. 

Lastly, I turn to Fletcher, the brother with whom I was closest with. Papà had paid off two officers to get him out of holding to say goodbye to me. We do our secret handshake as best we can with the handcuffs that he had on then he pulls me into a tight hug. “Be safe and be good,” He says, kissing the top of my head. 

I nod a little then hug Mama and Papà. “Bye,” I mumble softly. 

“Ti amo dolcezza,” Papà says softly. 

Within the hour, I was whisked away to the private jet with Beck. He was sipping the champagne and humming to himself. I roll my eyes and sit down, taking out my laptop to watch some shows. 

Beck glances at me, “It’ll be fine, you know,” He says softly. 

“I don’t want to talk about it,” I mutter, taking my headphones out of the backpack. “My life is ruined.”

“That’s a little dramatic,” He says, raising his eyebrows. 

I look at him, “Is it? Because my brother is arrested and I know that the Violante’s are planning to break the truce which is why they sent me off to this freaking school! If they find me here, I’m dead.” There was shock written across Beck’s face. “I’m young but I’m not dumb and I do overhear things,” I say and put my headphones on, ignorign him for the rest of the ride. 

We landed in Switzerland the next morning. Beck shakes me awake and we get off the plane, getting into the waiting limousine. I was exhausted and got in without a complaint. We headed to the hotel and he got us the key and we went to the top level of the apartment. 

I open the door, staring around the penthouse. “Woah,” I murmur. I run to the window and look out. The view was over the river and into Old Town. The inside of the penthouse was beautiful too, with a dark interior. 

“This is so dope!” Beck mutters, walking around, looking at the penthouse. 

I grin, “Hell yeah!” 

We both showered then prepared to go explore Zurich. I was bouncing with excitement and we finally left, going downstairs. I had come up with a list of things to do and Beck was more than happy to explore with me. We visited the Gerold Cuchi Umbrellas, explored Altstadt, drank from one of the water fountains, explored the Glass Biodomes at the Botanical Gardens, then we headed to the thermal spa to decompress. 

I got in and swam immediately over to where we could overlook the city and the sunset. “This was so fun!” I say, glancing over at Beck. 

“I know!” He grins, winking at me. “I love exploring on your dad’s dollar.” 

I giggle and continue looking at the sunset. “Beck?” 

“Yes?” 

“I’m scared…” I murmur softly. 

He comes over next to me, “Why?” 

“I’ve never been alone like this… When you leave, it’ll just be me,” I look over at him briefly. 

Beck sighs deeply, “I know, I’m sorry. I’d stay if I could but I can’t.” 

“It’s ok,” I shrug it off and go underwater to hide the tears. 

That night, we had dinner at a fancy restaurant before heading back to the penthouse. I fell asleep immediately after showering, exhausted after the flight and our day of tourism.

The next morning, we took the train to the school. The ride was about an hour and a half and we ended up in the remote mountains. At the train station, we took a bus up and up until we finally arrived. The sign reads, “Orianne Mireille Martullo-Blocher’s finishing school.” 

We reach the foyer and a woman in her 30s bustles up to us. “Nom?”

“Excuse me?” Beck asks, frowning. “I’m just dropping her off.”

“Ahh, name?” She repeats with an accent. 

“Aria Rossi,” I say softly. 

“Right this way, Ms. Rossi. Your bags arrived last night,” She hands the clipboard that she was holding to Beck. “Sign on the X please.” 

I bite my lip and watch him sign it. “I’ll see you around then…” I say slowly. 

“You will not!” The woman says crisply. “No outside visitors until the holidays!” 

He shoots her a glare and comes over, “It’ll be alright. You’ll learn a lot. I’ll write to you if I can…” 

I hug him tightly, “I don’t want to be here!” I sniffle.

“Ms. Rossi!” The woman’s voice snaps. 

“Go on,” Beck says softly, letting go and gently pushing me to her. After that, everything changed. 

The woman hands me a list, “This is everything you will learn while you are here, Ms. Rossi. Be prepared to change entirely. Our staff has gone through your bags and removed any and all clothing that we deem unfit for school. You will be a changed young woman when you leave our hands in a few years.” From then on, my days were filled with lessons. There were lessons about everything! I stared at the list as I followed her, not even knowing what some of them even were. 

LESSONS

Introductions & Lasting Impressions

Poise, Posture & Deportment

Social Graces & Politesse

Natural Beauty & Makeup Application

Correspondence

Netiquette & Social Media

Grooming & Attire

Public Speaking

Cultural & Art Appreciation

Afternoon Tea Etiquette

The Art of The Table

European Fine Dining Etiquette

The mornings began with makeup application, grooming and attire, then, depending on the day, moved into the other lessons. Around 3pm, we prepared for afternoon tea at 4. Lessons like our grace, posture, and speaking were tested at tea. 

Coming from a house with three older brothers, to all of a sudden becoming the perfect lady was a game changer. I had gone from slouching, to keeping my shoulders back, from eating right away, to carefully minding how much to chew per bite. It was nice to be away from the family drama, however. It was “safe” here. 

Life here outside of lessons was pretty fun actually, as much as I hated to admit it. When we did not have lessons, we were allowed to enjoy ourselves with our freetime. Sometimes, we would travel into town and sneak candy back into school. On the weekends, we were allowed to travel around with our peers.

There were about 200 of us total, with ages ranging from 12-18. The older girls were given lessons more geared to marriage but I was glad to be with the younger girls. We always asked the older girls what they had learned at night, though. They would tell us, sparing not detail, but we still did not not know how most of it worked. 

We all lived at one side of the castle. Our instructors lived at another side and once they did room checks, they did not check on us for the rest of the night. We lived in the tower, with the common room at the bottom and rooms as we went up. Some of the older girls got singles but since I was young, I shared a room with a girl named Katarina. She was from Russia and her father owned a major oil company. She was 14 and we got on pretty well.

We were at our lesson for Cultural & Art Appreciation but we were early, of course. Katarina leans over, “Guess what!” She whispers. 

“What?” I ask. 

“Lela overheard Ms. Davenport saying that we were going to have a winter formal!” She shivers with excitement. 

“Really?” I ask, raising my eyebrows. “Here?” 

An older girl, Maya, leans over, “It’s usually at the boys’ school.” 

We heard Ms. Davenport’s heels marching down the hall and shut up immediately, sitting tall at our desks. My mind raced as I was forced to learn about Renaissance art. A winter formal! Dancing! With boys! 

After dinner, we all rushed back to the common room to discuss the development. Katarina had her phone and was typing vigorously. “What’s going on?” I ask, joining the group around her. 

“One of the boys is texting her!” Maya says, grinning. 

“He’s older! Like 15!” Lela squeals with excitement and we all giggle. 

Katarina holds the phone up, “He confirmed the dance, guys! Their school is preparing for us!” 

The next morning, we were all gushing about the dance at breakfast. Ms. Davenport comes in and scolded us for talking so loudly, but confirmed that there was a winter formal. It took everything not to cheer when she confirmed it. 

The semester flew by. The days were filled with lessons and the weekends were filled with trips. We had traveled all around Switzerland, as well as France, Germany, and Italy. I especially loved Italy and was able to show off my Italian to my friends. Finally, lessons were over due to the holidays. We all packed a suitcase to bring with us and we traveled to the Abbot Institute of Strong Development. 

Upon arrival, the boys greeted us and we were paired off randomly by age. I was paired with a British boy named Alfie. He was 13 and his family owned an electrical energy corporation. We got along well and I was excited to explore the castle with him. 

An hour after we had settled in, there was a knock on my door. Lela opened it and it was Alfie. “Can I see Aria?” He asks. 

I hop out of bed quickly and smooth my dress down. “Yes?” 

“Care for a walk?” He asks, smiling cheerily. 

I grab my coat and put it on before walking with him out of the room. We walk around the castle; he shows me the library, some secret passageways, and then we find ourselves walking on the ramparts. “It’s so pretty,” I say, shoving my hands into my pockets. 

“Yeah,” He murmurs. We heard voices and quickly hid in the abandoned guard shack. “Get down!” He whispers, pulling me to a crouching position. 

I suppressed a giggle as the voices faded and finally let myself laugh. Alfie grins widely and stands, holding his hand out. “That was fun!” I laugh. 

Then, much to my surprise, he leans down and kisses me. “You’re really cute,” He says softly. 

I smile shyly at him, “Thanks, Alfie.” 

“Come on! Let me keep showing you around,” He says, holding out his hand. 

The weekend was filled with exploring, fun, and festivities. I spent a lot of time with Alfie and was very excited for the dance Sunday night. I got ready with the girls and we took lots of pictures. Then we went down to meet the boys. Alfie looked so good in his suit and I waved at him, earning a glare from Ms. Davenport. 

The night was magical. For a boys school, they sure knew how to make a beautiful party. I danced with Alfie and my friends all night. Since we were younger, we had curfew at 1 am but the older students were allowed to stay later. Alfie kissed me goodnight and then I ran off to bed, blushing the whole time. 

Then, we were back at our school and preparing to leave for winter break. Beck arrived with the family members/ workers to pick us up. I ignored all my training and launched myself at him, hugging him tightly. “You’re here!” I squealed. 

He brought me to the Alps where my family was waiting. We had a tearful reunion, mostly on Mama’s part, then we skied the whole week. It was so much fun but I was very sore by the end of the week. 

Mama and Papà were very impressed by how much the school had changed me. I was very proper whenever I ate and, according to them, I even sounded different. Draven and Ryker agreed with them but I did not agree. I was just happy to be with them all once more. 


	10. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8** **2030**

~Ryker POV~

I had positive and negative memories of growing up in our family. One of the positive memories was when I was about five and Papà randomly took us all out for ice cream. We walked around, petting the cows and chasing the chickens before ordering big cones and we sat, watching the sunset in the valley. Another was when we went to a water park and Draven and I were allowed to go down lots of water slides. Papà even went down a few, but Mama only one because she was scared. We had stayed almost the whole day in the unbearable heat. 

But, of course, there were bad memories that occurred as well. For example, we were at dinner once and Papà and Mama were talking about business, so Draven and I had to be quiet. Draven and I had been laughing uncontrollably about something, trying to stay quiet as Papà talked. When we couldn’t, Papà hit Draven. It was not hard, but enough to convey his point. Mama started yelling at him and I started crying. Draven practically yanked me out of the room and we heard dishes break as we ran upstairs. 

Another occurred when I was about 9 years old because that was when I first killed a man. Draven and I were helping Papà out on some job. Draven, already 11, had shot up and gotten pretty tall. I did not remember the specifics of the job, but I remembered that one of Papà’s men hoisted me into a building through a small window. I was supposed to run to the door and let them in, but there was a man who heard me. I stood up after climbing down and he grabbed me, yelling at me. I knew that there was no other way in for Papà’s men to help me and the man dragged me back to an office, despite my struggles. 

In the office, there was a man sitting in a chair. He smirked at me, telling the guy who found me that ‘he would handle this’. That guy left, shutting the door and the man got up, ignoring the story that my friends and I broke in just to see what was inside. He said that I could apologize to him for trespassing before he attempted to touch me in places where I should not be touched. I struggled hard and landed a kick between his legs. Then, I grabbed his hair, slamming his head over and over into the desk until he stopped moving. The blood was all over me, the floor, and the desk. I dropped him to the ground and then went to open the door for Papà’s men. Papà thought I was ruthless and he was right. 

In school, Draven and I were kings. The teachers were mostly too scared to reprimand us from acting out, as well as most of the other children. We were able to release any and all aggressiveness that was pent up from being exposed to violence at such a young age. We got into trouble and fights, but me more so than Draven. I changed my behavior, wanting to become a good student once Draven went to high school and I was alone in middle school. I buckled down and learned a lot, but by the time I reached high school, I was jumped by Matteo, so Papà pulled us out of school which was unfortunate. 

Once he pulled us out, however, I had a ton of free time when I was not on the job or studying. I would hang out with Father’s men and discovered how they got through the tough jobs. That was when I first began doing drugs and it just escalated from there. I was used the inordinate amount of drugs to deal with everything that occurred on the job. I would go out, partying almost every weekend, and became seriously addicted. I remember getting in a lot of trouble with Greta because Aria saw me high once, but that was when Fletcher got arrested so it got overshadowed. 

Aria was now off at boarding school, safe from everything happening here. We had decided as a family to get her away while we concentrated our power against the Violante family. Currently, they were trying to buy out the Chinese from us. Naturally, we had to retaliate but wanted Aria away from it all. 

I shoved my gun into my belt, opening my desk drawer and pulling out a plastic pencil case. Inside the case were tons of pencils but taped to the bottom was a small baggie. I untaped it and poured some out onto my desk, replacing everything quickly. Using a piece of paper, I made it into a line before snorting it.

I bite my lip, closing my eyes for a moment as I feel it set in. Then, I grab my jacket and go downstairs. “I’m here,” I say, running a hand through my hair. 

“Come on,” Uncle Sal says, nodding to me. “Draven’s in the car.” 

I walk out, climbing into the car. “Where are we going?” I ask softly. 

Draven glares at me, “Are you high?” 

I wink at him, “Maybe.” 

He huffs, shaking his head. “We’re going to entertain a few people who haven’t paid their taxes.” 

Sal gets in, grinning ear to ear. “My favorite part of the job.” 

We drive off to the first location, going in. It was a car mechanic shop and the owner claimed that he had paid us enough money. Uncle Sal was talking to him while we stood behind him, along with a few of our men. 

“Verna is a dangerous town. I think that the tax can ensure your safety,” Uncle Sal was saying. I walked over to one of the car mechanics, taking the wrench from his hand. Without a second thought, I threw it as hard as I could through the window of a car they were working on. 

The mechanics’ gasp, whispering to each other. “Oops,” I say, reaching for another tool from the toolbox on the ground. 

“Stop!” The man gasps. “H-how much do I owe you?!” 

“Well the monthly price is $300 as you know,” Draven says. “But I’m feeling generous today,” He crosses his arms. 

I grab a screwdriver, walking along the length of the car. The sound of metal on metal gritted my teeth but, unlike Draven, I was not feeling as generous. “P-please stop!” The owner begs. “I’ll pay anything!” 

Draven runs a hand through his hair slowly, “Hmm… I’ll be doubling your fee.” He walks over to the owner, clapping him on the shoulder. “Pay me 600$ every month through the end of December.” 

“T-thank you!” The owner says. 

“And?” I press, tapping the screwdriver lightly against another car. The owner, the panic still written on his face, opens and closes his mouth wordlessly. I roll my eyes, “And you won’t.” I hit the glass once, then punctuating my following words with hits as well. “Do. It. Again.” 

“Yes, sir! Yes, sirs! It won’t happen again! I s-swear!” He says. 

I smile, dropping the screwdriver. “Well, it’s settled then!” I walk over, clapping the guy on the back. “Good, man.” 

We hit a few more places, collecting money from a laundromat, coffee shop, bakery, and nail salon before heading to the bar that we owned. The effects of the cocaine had worn off by the coffee shop and now was nursing a headache. 

“That was a fun day,” I say, gesturing the bartender to bring our drinks to the back. 

“You scared the  _ shit _ out of the girl at the coffee shop!” Draven chuckles softly. “And the car mechanic!” 

Uncle Sal laughs heartily, taking his seat at the head of the table. The curtain was drawn behind us. “He just wanted some coffee!” 

I gesture to one of our men. “Count for me, yeah?” 

“Yes, sir,” He says, coming over immediately. Draven raises his eyebrow inquiringly, glancing at me as he takes the cash out. 

“I’m going to get my dick sucked after a hard day’s work!” I laugh deeply, taking the drink from the bartender. 

Uncle Sal nods, “Rest of you, come with him. You did well today!” The men cheer and follow me. I open the door to the ‘closet’ which opened to the speakeasy strip club behind it. There was a loud cheer once we entered and I grin, going straight to our booth. Most of the men disperse to different tables and I watched them from the booth. 

My favorite stripper comes over; her name was Genesis. “How you doing today, Mr. Rossi?” She asks, moving to the private pole by the booth. 

I take a long sip of my drink, looking at her. “Not bad,” I murmur but my eyes kept slipping to the new guy on our crew. “Do me a favor, love. See that boy over there in the tan jacket? Bring him over and get him a drink.” 

Genesis nods and leaves, walking over to the table. She slides into his lap and whispers in his ear. I look away out at the girls dancing and within a minute, he was standing in front of me. “Sir? Did I do something wrong?” He asks nervously. 

“How long have you been working for us?” I ask, looking at him. “You’re new.” 

“About a month,” He says. 

“Sit,” I gesture. “What’s your name?” 

He sits down, “Ethan, sir.” 

I nod slowly, taking another sip of my drink. “You did well today. That girl looked to you for support today and provided it to her.” 

“She was just scared,” Ethan says softly. 

“What do you think about the tactics that we use?” I press, watching him intently. 

“Sir?” I open my hands in a questioning manner, urging him to continue. “I think that they’re… effective.” 

“But?” 

“Maybe less… anger?” Ethan ducks his head, “That was out of line- I’m sorry, sir.” 

I shake my head, “You’re right. It’s a problem that I have. What would you suggest next time?” 

Ethan shrugs, “Maybe more talking, less breaking or shooting.” 

I nod slowly, “I appreciate your candor,” I say, before snapping my fingers at one of the girls. “Give him the ride of his life.” 

She grins, coming over, and climbs into his lap. Genesis comes to me and I grin, putting my hand on the small of her back as she starts giving me a lap dance. “He’s cute,” She whispers into my ear. 

I raise my eyebrows at her, “And?” 

She leans down, biting my neck and I had to fight the urge to moan. “He should join us in the back later.” 

I look over at Ethan who was opening and closing his fists against the table. “You can touch here. You’re with me,” I chuckle softly. “What’re you saying?” I ask Genesis. 

She winks and ignores me, continuing to dance on my lap. She had definitely felt something growing in my pants. I ordered a round of shots for us, downing them eagerly with Ethan. “Let’s head to the back,” She murmurs. 

I grunt in response, taking her hand and accompanying her. I glance back and Ethan was following with his girl, I think her name was Sparkle. We get to our room and I go to the bar, pouring myself another drink. I pour one for Genesis as well, “Come here,” I say, watching her intently. “You look so good today.” 

She grins and comes over, taking the drink from me. “Thank you kindly.” 

“You want him to join?” I ask, moving a piece of hair out of her face. 

Her eyes meet mine and she nods earnestly. “I do.” 

I watch her for a long moment, “Go ask.” I finally say and go take a seat on the bed. I take a long sip of my drink, looking up when Genesis comes back in. She was not alone and I bite my lip hard, looking at Ethan. Then, I had one of the best nights of my life.


	11. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9.**

~Aria POV~  14 years old 

I wake up with the sun and roll over, opening my eyes slowly. Alfie was snoring softly and I sigh deeply, thinking back to last night. Last summer, Mama and Papà had told me that I could not return for the holiday. Beck and I had spent it touring Europe. This summer, however, especially after last term, I was spending with Alfie and his family in the Maldives. I climb out of bed slowly, flushing deeply as I remember how Alfie had gone down on me. I was wearing his shirt and I walked to the bathroom, turning the shower on. 

After showering, I change as quietly as I could before sneaking out. I walked on the beach before going into the main house for some breakfast. Alfie’s father was sitting at the table, sipping coffee. “Good morning, Aria,” He says, nodding to me. 

I smile shyly, “Good morning, Mr. Becker.” 

“Did you sleep well?” He asks, putting the paper down. 

I felt my face flush deeply and I broke eye contact, going to the fridge. “I did, thank you. And you, sir?” 

“Very well, thank you.” I heard him pick up the paper once again. “I don’t know where the chef is but he should be back soon.” 

“It’s fine,” I say and take out the eggs, going to the stove. 

After eating, I walked into the lounge area in the pool. I watched over the top of my book the new family moving into the house next to us. From the looks of it, there were three boys. Within the hour, however, Alfie had come out and convinced me to join him at the beach. Thoughts of the new family were long gone. 

“Can we talk about last night?” I ask, looking over at Alfie. 

“What is there to talk about?” He asks, glancing at me, before returning to his book. 

“Are you mad?” 

He shuts the book, looking at me seriously. “Why would you think I’m mad?” 

I shrug a little, “I just thought because I didn’t reciprocate…” I trail off.

“I’m not mad,” He said shortly. I flinched at his tone and bit my tongue from talking back to him. I was trained not to. 

Then, we heard shouts and turned to see the neighbors running to the water. I watch as one of the boys practically tackles his brother into the water. “We should go introduce ourselves later,” Alfie says. 

I nod, “Yeah. I saw them moving in earlier.” 

At lunchtime, the three boys finally came in from the water and we waved them over. Alfie stands up and I follow suit. “Hello, I guess we’ll be neighbors this summer,” Alfie grins, holding his hand out. 

“Nice to meet you. I’m Sam, this is my brother Thomas and our friend Orlando,” One of the boys said. I adjusted my sunglasses and noticed that Sam and Thomas were identical twins. Sam had a British accent like Alfie did too.

“I’m Alfie, this is Aria.” 

We all shake hands and I look at Orlando, frowning a little. He looked familiar but I could not place it. “Nice to meet you guys,” I say, smiling at them. 

“You got any alcohol up in this place?” Thomas asks, gesturing his hands open. 

“Yeah, come on!” Alfie grins, gesturing to our house. 

“Where are you guys from?” Sam asks. 

“London, Knightsbridge,” Alfie says, grinning. 

The twin’s nod and smile, “Sandbanks.” Sam says. I could tell them apart because they were wearing different swim trunks. 

We go inside and Alfie heads to the bar in the basement. Orlando looks at me, “Where are you from?” 

“The US,” I said softly. 

“Me too!” He says, smiling at me. He was tall and handsome with green eyes. “Where?” 

“Verna,” I say. “You?” 

He holds the door for me and I nod my thanks. “Balsam Lake.” 

“Oh, that’s really close!” I smile up at him. 

“It is,” He says, letting his hand gently graze the small of my back. “Let’s catch up with them!” 

We spent the rest of the day with the twins and Orlando. We had raided Alfie’s parents’ bar and made some nice frozen drinks, but first, we did a couple rounds of shots. I stopped at three shots and teetered back to the beach, laying out on the chair under the umbrella. 

I watched the boys come back with the cooler and Alfie pours me my frozen daiquiri. “Here, love,” He says, smiling. He was hot and cold to me sometimes. 

“Thanks,” I take it and take a sip from it. 

The boys ran off to the water and started a game of wrestling, though it looked like drowning from the beach. I opened my book back up but felt too drunk to read. I pulled out my phone and put my music on. After a little while, a shadow crossed my legs and I looked up; it was Orlando. 

“Can I sit?” He gestures to the chair next to mine. 

“Mhm,” I say, rolling over to look at him. “How’s the water?” 

He shrugs, “Good. I got tired of being shoved underwater. I have two older brothers.” 

I grin, “Me too- well three actually.” I reach over, taking a cup from the cooler and pour him a daiquiri before filling my own cup back up.

“Yes…” He stares at me for a moment before turning his gaze back to the water. “So are you and Alfie dating? Or siblings?” 

I laugh softly, “We’re just friends.” 

Orlando nods, “How did you two meet?” 

“A formal at my school. How’d you meet Thomas and Sam?” 

“Same school, but I’m graduating soon,” Orlando says. 

I tuck a piece of hair out of my face, “That’s exciting, what do you plan to do next? College?” 

He nods, “I think so.” 

That night, the parents met and we had a bonfire on the beach. We cooked hotdogs and potatoes in the fire. After about 10 pm, the parents left us, going into the twins’ house for more drinks. Orlando comes and sits down by me, “You look cold,” He says, taking off his jacket and putting it around my shoulders. 

I smile shyly at him, “Thanks.” 

The summer days flew by. We spent almost every day with the twins and Orlando. Alfie and I’s relationship had developed a lot during this time but I was getting bored. By the end of June, however, I felt that I was definitely developing feelings for Orlando. We just connected so well and my heart always leaped when I saw him. Alfie had noticed and it was one of the main things that we fought about. 

Today, Orlando and I had partnered to play corn hole against the parents. We had dominated and celebrated a little too much. I had slipped in the sand and Orlando caught me before I fell. Our faces were so close and my heart pounded.

After dinner, Alfie stormed off and I followed him. “I’m sorry!” I said, coming into his room. 

“You’re sorry?!” He demands, glaring at me. I could tell he was drunk. “You were all over him!” 

“I was not!” I protested. 

“You were high-fiving and touching his shoulder!” 

I glare at him, “That’s not all over him!” 

Alfie walks over and grabs my shoulders, gripping me tightly. “You were!” The smell of vodka was strong and I turned my head away. 

“Ow! Let go!” I squirmed in his grip. 

“You’re on vacation with  _ me _ and my family!” He growls, kicking the door shut. “You don’t get to see other guys!” I opened my mouth to protest but he struck me hard across the face. “Do you understand me?” My head snapped and I bit my tongue, feeling blood fill my mouth. He grabs my face tightly, pulling me closer to him. “Answer me!” 

I whimper softly, “Yes!” I said in a slightly muffled voice. 

“You will be!” He reached for my tank top and started pulling.

Before I could think, I brought my knee up hard between his legs and ran out the door. I saw everyone playing on the beach as the sunset and went the other direction, tears falling down my face. This was not the first time that he had put his hands on me when he was drunk and he always apologized after, but it still scared me. But the older girls always said that you had to do whatever it took to keep your man happy so I assumed that this was normal. 

I finally stopped running and called my parents but they did not answer. My next call was to Draven and he picked up on the second ring. “Aria?” 

“Hey!” I say, smiling a little. “How are you?” 

He grunts softly, “Not bad,” I could hear him moving around. “How’s the Maldives? It must be beautiful.” 

“It is,” I say, looking out at the water. 

“That’s really good,” Draven says. “Did you call Ryker? It’s his birthday today.” 

“Shit not yet,” I say, checking the date. “Draven?” 

I heard a women’s voice in the background, “Yeah, sis?” 

I sigh softly, “Never mind…” 

“Tell me.” 

“When can I come home? I miss you guys…” I mumble, wiping away tears. Even the thought of them was making me cry. 

“We miss you too b-” 

“When can I come home?” I press, feeling anger rising. 

Draven sighs deeply, “I don’t know, Aria. It’s not my call.” I hung up angrily, quickly texting Ryker happy birthday before turning off my phone so Draven could not call me back. 

“Family problems?” 

I jump sky high, almost dropping my phone. I turn and see Orlando, clutching my chest. “You scared me…” 

“Sorry,” He flashes a toothy grin. “Wanna talk about it?” 

I shake my head, “No.” 

“Are you sure?” He presses gently. “I’m a good listener.” 

“I just don’t see them as much as I want to,” I said vaguely. 

Orlando nods, “Me neither… Well, not your family, mine.” 

I smile a little and we continued walking. “My family is really traditional…” I said hesitantly. “And I’m the youngest and a girl so they don’t value my input really.” 

He grunts softly in agreement, “I understand completely. I’m also the youngest but I got sent away from something that I did when I was only a child.” 

“What did you do?” I ask, glancing at him. 

“I messed up a business deal for my dad,” Orlando shrugs. “Everything was riding on that deal and then it fell through.” 

We reach the end of our island and I look up at the darkening sky. “The clouds are moving quickly,” I murmur. “We should head back.” 

“Aria.” I turn to look at him and then his lips crashed into mine. Surprised, I press my hands to his chest, ready to push him away but then found myself kissing him back. “Sorry,” He breaths, pulling away slowly. “I’ve been wanting to do that all summer.” 

I flushed deeply and looked down, “Really?” 

Orlando gently lifts my head with his finger, “Yes, and I’m going to do it again.” 

I was so angry with Alfie that I did not care and kissed Orlando back. There was a flash, then I jumped in fear at the loud boom of thunder. The storms came quickly and could last for a while. 

We start to run back as the first few raindrops hit us. Within a few minutes, we were soaked. The rain was coming down really hard and I slipped, falling hard in the sand. 

Orlando comes back and helps me up, “You alright?” 

“Yeah!” 

“Come on! Let’s wait it out up there,” He points to an abandoned shack and we make our way to it. He kicks the door in and we hurry inside. “Where’s the light?” He grumbles, feeling along the wall. 

I blink the water out of my eyes and in a flash of lightning, I saw a box of matches. I grab it and swipe a match across the strip, seeing a candle. Carefully, I brought the match to the wick, shaking it out before it burned me. Orlando comes over with a few other candles, “Good catch,” He says softly. 

“Thanks,” I murmur, looking around the shack. “Homey.” It was pretty bare except for a small cot, some tools, pots and pans, a table, and a rug. I take off the sweatshirt I was wearing, putting it on the chair to dry. My shirt was also soaked but I was not going to take that off. Then, something ran across my foot. I screamed and ran to Orlando, grabbing onto him tightly. “R-rat!” 

He grunts and looks around, “Where? I don’t see anything.” I point under the bed where I had seen the creature had run and he grabs a pan, “Stay behind me but get ready to open the door…” He says softly. 

Shaking, I move to the door, grasping the handle. Orlando slowly lifts the blanket that covered under the bed, pan raised. I held my breath, watching intently. Then, he put the pan down, cooing softly. “What?! What is it?” I demand. 

“It’s a puppy,” He says, moving to his belly. “He’s so scared.”

I come over and lay on my stomach, looking under the bed. It was dirty on the floor but I clearly saw two eyes staring back at me. The outline of a tiny little dog was visible against the wall. “Come here,” I croon gently. 

It took a few minutes but we finally got the dog out and he was shaking head to toe. Orlando went to pick him up and he tried to bite him. “He must have been abused,” He says softly. 

I nod, “The storm probably scared him too.” 

Finally, we got the puppy to sit on the bed with us and he cuddled up between our legs. I lean back against the wall, gently touching the top of his back. He had let me but not Orlando touch him. “Looks like we’ll be here a while,” I murmured, nodding to the raindrops on the window. 

“Aria.”

I look over at him, “Yes?” 

“I really like you. It’s a real crush,” He murmurs. 

“You’re three years older than me!” I frown, looking at him.

“That’s not that much,” He says, leaning closer. 

I stared into his beautiful gray-green eyes and felt my heart speed up. “Lan-” 

He kisses me again and I closed my eyes, kissing him back. The kiss deepened and then he was gently pulling me onto his lap. I wrap my arms around his neck and gently ran a hand through his damp hair. Orlando pulls back and begins kissing down my neck slowly, sliding his hand under my shirt. I moan quietly, arching into him. His hands were much more experienced than Alfie’s. My shirt came off, then my bikini top was next. I shivered as the cold hair hit my chest and flushed as he covered my breasts with both his hands, squeezing gently. 

“You’re stunning,” He murmurs softly. 

I kiss him deeply, pulling up his long sleeve. Our kiss broke long enough for me to pull it over his head before our lips reconnected once more. Before I knew it, we were both unclothed and I was underneath him. “I-I haven’t… gone all the way before,” I whisper softly.

He stops, “Do you want to?” 

I look up at him and my heart was jumping out of my chest in a way that it never did with Alfie. I nod a little and he kisses me deeply, sliding his hand up my leg slowly. Everything that happened after that was happening was a million times better than how Alfie did it. I had not let Alfie go all the way but I was willing to right now at this moment with Orlando. 

After, I lay in his arms, watching the candles burn down. He pulled me closer, nestling his chin into the crook of my neck. “I’m going to marry you one day,” He said softly. 

Orlando and I would sneak out to get a little moment but they were few and far between. Alfie had apologized profusely the next day but I refused any of his romantic advances after that. I told him we were friends now and nothing more. He did not try anything more after that. As for the puppy, we brought him back with us and named him Polar. He had bright white fur and was a little ball of happiness once he was no longer scared of us. 

August came around far too quickly and I was sad that our time was ending. Alfie and I had regained our friendship which made everything a lot easier. We all were hanging out by the pool on our last day. Polar was sitting at my feet, licking an ice cube. 

The twins were arm wrestling, trying to prove who was the strongest. Alfie was laughing so hard that he was snorting. Orlando nods to the beach, “Wanna take a walk?” 

I nod, “Sure.” 

We head off and once we were out of sight, he slips his hand into mine. “I’m going to miss you,” He says softly. 

I flush deeply, “Me too…” I admit. 

“Maybe we could hang out some time at home,” He says, running a hand through his hair. 

I nod, “Sounds good… I’d like that.” 

Before I knew it, I was on a plane back home and everything was about to change. 


	12. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10.**

3 November 2032 (15 years old)

I wake up, immediately checking my phone to see if Orlando had texted me. We had been secretly seeing each other a few times a month. It was very hard to get out of the house because my family had been keeping a tight leash on me ever since I got back in August. Last night, once I snuck out of the house, we had gone to an abandoned cliff and hooked up in his car. It was a delayed birthday celebration. Orlando had gotten me a geode lamp that I had mentioned a while back. I could not accept it because my family would ask questions and he promised to keep it for me. 

He had texted me saying that he was glad that I got in safe and he would call me later. I smiled and said ok. We talked almost every day on the phone. If my parents knew I was talking to a boy, they would be very angry with me. His contact name in my phone was Orla and I told them, the few times they asked who I was talking to, that it was a friend from school. 

I put my phone away and then go downstairs to get some food. Greta was at the kitchen counter, looking at pictures of Jasper. I sigh softly, “I’m sorry,” I murmur, making her jump. 

She sighs, “It is what it is… He turned 21 yesterday.” 

“Aria!” I jump and turn to see Papà standing at the kitchen door. “Come downstairs. We need to talk.” 

I frown, “Ok…” The basement of our house was reserved for family business conversations. I had only been to one and that was the conversation on retaliation after Papi’s death. I barely remembered what it looked like down there. There was a guard posted at the door and it was impossible to sneak down; I had tried many times. I look at Greta and she shrugs.

“Go look presentable. You have 5 minutes,” Papà says, snapping his fingers to the stairs. There was an urgency in his voice that I only had heard a few times in my life; none of those were good. 

“Yes, Papà,” I said and hurried upstairs. I grabbed my brush, dragging it through my hair as I walked to my closet. I take out a tank top and jeans, putting them on. I took a sweater, laying it on the counter in the bathroom as I quickly wash my face. I take my mascara, dragging the wand over my eyelashes. 

“Aria!” 

“Coming, Papà!” I call and rush downstairs, forgetting the sweater. 

I grab a granola bar from the pantry before following Papà through the kitchen to the basement door. “What’s this about?” I ask, frowning. 

He did not answer me and we went downstairs. My brothers were all seated around a large table and I felt the tension the second I saw them. There were other men in suits at the table and everyone stood as they saw us enter. Everything in my body wanted to cross my arms around myself but all of Ms. Davenport’s training made me resist it. “Gentlemen, my daughter Aria.” Papà says. 

“Nice to meet you all,” I say softly, looking around at them. Most were Papà’s age, but a few were around Draven’s age. They all looked like hardened criminals as well. Some had tattoos visible on their hands. 

“Come sit,” Fletcher says, nodding to the only open chair.

I walk over and sit down slowly, feeling all eyes on me. Once I sat, the men all sat too. “What is this about?” 

Papà sits at the head of the table and sighs deeply. “Aria… I have shielded you for as long as I have but there is a time in a young woman’s life to grow up and face the real world.” He pauses for what felt like an eternity. “As you may know, we… our family… run the city. We do some… unsavory things to keep it running smoothly. We have money in so many places outside of the city: clubs, bars, restaurants, casinos.”  _ You’re gangsters _ , I say to myself. “We have a lot of power and influence but even we answer to someone.” 

“To me,” A chilling voice says from the other end of the table. I swallow and turn to look at the man. He was about 30, wore a grey suit, and had a commanding presence. “You answer to me, Leonardo.” His eyes fell onto me and they narrowed slightly, “Come here, girl.” 

My heart jumped and I turned to look at Papà, eyes wide. He nods a little but his jaw was tight and his knuckles were white around the glass he was holding. I stand slowly and walk to the other side of the table. Everyone was watching me and I wished that I had brought my sweater. 

“Turn around,” The guy commands, making a circular motion with his pointer finger. I look at Papà again and he nods once more. “Now!” The man yells and I flinch, turning in a circle slowly in front of him. He makes a noise of affirmation before he pulls me over to him. Then, in front of my family, he openly slides his hand up my tank top and gropes me. Draven jumped to his feet but Ryker grabs his arm. 

I gasp in surprise and then my hand connected with the man’s face. “Don’t touch me!” All thoughts of my training had left my head and his action shook me to my core. 

“Xander don’t!” Draven cries but he was too late. 

Xander grabs my wrist and twists it behind my back as he stands up. I whimper in pain but could not move. He pulls me against his chest, grabbing my face and lifting it uncomfortably. “Do you want me to punish you right now or upstairs? You have three seconds to answer.” He whispers in my ear. My heart was racing and I felt tears welling in my eyes. Why had my family put me in this situation? “Three… Two…” My eyes flicked to my family and saw that Xander’s men had weapons pointed at them. 

“Upstairs!” I cry. I could not be humiliated any more in front of my family, nor did I want them to do something stupid on my behalf. 

Xander lets me go and chuckles softly. “That’s what you chose then,” He says and I stumble away, clutching my wrist to my chest.

“Don’t do this! It’s not part of the deal, sir!” Papà cries. Hearing him call another man, a younger man, sir was very disturbing. Papà was always calm and collected. 

“This  _ is _ the deal!” Xander growls. “You give me the girl, 40% of your sales, and you get your enemies removed for you and that boy back.” 

I turn to Papà and gasp. “You  _ offered me _ ?!” I yell. “I’m a person! I’m your daughter!” 

“Dolcezza, I’m sorry! I don’t have a choice!” Papà cries, standing up. The man behind him hits him hard in the stomach with the butt of his gun. 

I swallow and turned to Xander, fear bubbling inside of me. “Let’s go,” I say and turn around, going to the stairs. My mind was racing; was there a way I could overpower this man? His men downstairs outnumbered my family and Xander had at least 60 pounds on me. 

We walk through the kitchen and my heart sinks as I see Beck, Greta, Bruno, and Mama all sitting at the table. Beck and Bruno were tied to the chairs while Mama and Greta were free. Two men with guns stood at the island. Mama started crying as she saw me. 

I looked away, blinking back my own tears as I walked upstairs to my room. Xander enters behind me and shuts the door. “Cute,” He says, looking around. 

I turn and glare at him, “Don’t hurt my family!” 

He takes off his jacket, folding it neatly across his arm and walks over, placing it gently on the chair. “As long as you cooperate, Aria,” He says. 

“I will…” I say reluctantly and walk to my closet, pulling out my hidden bottle of vodka. I open it and take a few long sips, ignoring the bitter taste. “Let’s do this!” I say, turning and staring him down. 

“Brave,” He chuckles softly, rolling up his sleeves as he watches me. “I’m  _ very _ impressed by you.” I stare at the mark I left on his cheek and was proud of myself. “You will break nonetheless, little mafia princess. They all do.” 

I swallow, gripping the bottle tighter in my hands. “W-what are you going to do to me?” 

“I have not yet decided,” He says, touching his cheek. “Turn around and don’t forget that you agreed to comply with me.” I put the bottle on the ground and turned away from him. He goes into my closet, rummaging around before he takes out a scarf. He comes back and begins wrapping it tightly around my wrists. I tested it and found that I could not escape. “Are you a virgin?” He asks and my heart sinks. I nod, not trusting my voice. He grabs my hair tightly, yanking my head back. “Don’t lie to me!” 

I whimper, stumbling against his chest. “N-no! I’m not!” 

Xander chuckles, “That’s what I thought. Who was it? That British boy or the youngest Violante son?” 

My eyes widen and I frown, “Orlando?” 

His grin widens and he turns me to face him. “You didn’t know?!” The glee was evident in his voice. “Well, this is just marvelous! You’ve been getting hot and heavy with your sworn enemy! I wonder if he knows!” Xander chuckles deeply.

Orlando was a Violante? That changed everything! Right? Nevertheless, I did not have time to dwell on the information due to the current situation. “It doesn’t matter!” 

“You’re right because you’re mine now,” Xander says, lifting his hand. Without a second thought, he hits me hard across the face. I cry out in pain and fall onto the bed. He grabs me and rolls me onto my stomach. I pull against the scarf but it was tied tightly and there was no escape. “This is your punishment for striking me, princess,” He says, then a sharp pain exploded on my behind. I wince and see him bring his hand down again. I wanted to scream and cry but a little voice in my head told me that was what he wanted so I bit my cheek and stayed quiet. He hit me over and over before turning me onto my back. “Let’s see my work,” He says, reaching for the button on my jeans. 

“No!” I cried and kicked defensively. My foot connects with his stomach and I freeze. “I-I’m sorry!” I whimper, more fear bubbling up deep inside of me. 

“You will be!” He growls, yanking the jeans off my legs. He rolls me back over forcibly and I heard the sound of a belt buckle being unfastened. My heart raced and then more pain. I could barely bite back a scream. “Count!” 

“O-one!” I whisper, my voice shaking. 

Blood filled my mouth as I bit down on my cheek hard to keep from crying out from every strike. I shook with fear before and after the strike. He made the wait times different so I never knew when to expect the next hit. By the fifth, I was crying. By the 11th, I gave up my resolve and begged him to stop. He stopped at 20 and then untied me. I pushed myself up to my feet, wiping my eyes with shaking hands. My wrists were raw from rubbing against the scarf. 

“My apology?” He asks, lifting my chin with his finger. 

“I-I’m sorry for hitting and kicking you,” I said, voice hoarse from crying. 

“Good girl,” He smiles softly. “Now… I’ll see you at your next birthday.” He takes his jacket and folds it across his forearm. Then, without skipping a beat, he grabs my neck and squeezes. I gasp for air, scratching at his hand but his grip was like iron. My eyes closed and I crumpled to the floor. 


	13. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11.**

I woke up slowly and heard my family arguing around me. I opened my eyes slowly and was grateful that I was in my bed. I slowly sit up and cough, touching my throat. “W-water?” I croak. 

Greta brings some over, “Here!” 

I sip from the glass she gave me, wincing at the pain in my throat. “Is he gone?” I ask, looking around at my family. Papà, Mama, Greta, Draven, Ryker, Fletcher, and Beck were all gathered around my bed. 

“Yes… He left you on the floor,” Ryker says softly. 

I bite the inside of my cheek and look down. “I-I’m sorry-” 

“Don’t!” Papà says, crossing his arms. “I am sorry for everything, Aria. I thought that he would help with our problem with the-” 

“Stop! Don’t tell her,” Mama interrupts. 

I set the cup down and look at them. “No, tell me everything. I need to know to understand why you offered me to him.” 

Draven sighs deeply, running a hand through his hair; it messes up the gelled back hairstyle he usually wore. “Clean up and come downstairs. We’ll tell you everything then.” 

I nod and once they all left my room, I got out of my bed. I was still pantsless and walked to the mirror looking at my behind. It was red and covered in welts from the belt. “Shit,” I mumble, touching it lightly. I shower, keeping the water away from my behind as much as I could. I put on leggings and one of Fletcher’s old t-shirts. 

I leave my room and see Beck at the end of the hallway. He looks up, “Aria, I’m so sorry. I should have protected you more-” 

“It’s fine… I’m sure you did as much as you could,” I said softly. We went downstairs and my family was sitting around the dining room table. 

“Well?” I ask, crossing my arms as I stand. 

“Sit, dolcezza,” Papà says. 

I glare at him, “Just tell me!” I snap, knowing that if I sat, the pain would be evident to my family. 

“Well…” Papà starts before pausing for a long moment. “We… make the rules of this city. We decide who pays us protection fees, who can open a new bar or club, who can enter the port and get a commission of their profits.” 

“Last summer, in Milan,” Draven says, “we went to this casino…” 

“We lost half a mil,” Ryker mutters, looking down. 

Fletcher sighs deeply, “I tried to hack the casino to earn it back but then I got caught and then we got wrapped up in this whole thing-” 

Ryker coughs loudly, “Basically we ended up moving a shipment of girls through Greece but the authorities caught us. Xander offered to buy us out and we agreed… When we got back here, we realized what that meant.” 

“He owns this family now or else we go serve time in the Athens prison system,” Draven murmurs quietly. “We’ve been doing odd jobs for him-” 

“Hai fatto cosa?!” Papà growls. //You did what//

“And Xander has been expanding his empire ever since,” Draven finishes, ignoring Papà. “I’m sure that he’s giving a deal of some sort to the Violante’s.” 

“Is it binding?” I ask, crossing my arms. “Is there a way out of this?” 

Ryker shrugs, “Doesn’t seem like it.” 

“How big is his empire now? How many crime families is he involved with?” I press, frowning deeply. 

“There’s no way to tell officially, but the last time I hacked his phone, there was at least 12… The Violante’s included,” Fletcher says softly. 

I bite my lip, thinking hard about everything they had just told me. “Why do we hate them so much, Papà? When did it start?” 

He shrugs, “risale a anni fa ... tuo nonno e loro avevano un affare insieme e poi tutto è andato in pezzi.” //dates back to years ago ... your grandfather and theirs had a business together and then everything fell apart// 

“What if they’re not all bad…” I said slowly. 

Papà scoffs, “The sky will turn red and the sun will disappear before I ever believe that to be true.” 

I run a hand across my face and sigh deeply. “I need some space,” I say and stand up, walking out of the living room. 

I could hear them start to argue so I grabbed the nearest set of car keys in the kitchen and snuck outside. I clicked the car key, unsure which car it was. The Audi lit up and I got in before anyone realized what I was doing. Ryker had taught me to drive when he came back from Milan. I was not good at it but I had not crashed. I started the car and drove to the gate. The guards opened it without questioning it and I sped away from my house. 

I called Orlando and asked him to meet me in the park. Once I was there, I parked and waited. He arrived shortly thereafter. He got out of his car and looked around for me. When he did not see me, he shrugged and sat on a bench. I watched him for a long moment before getting the gun from the glove compartment. I get out of the car, wincing as the fabric rubbed against my skin. I tuck the gun into the waistband of my leggings and pull the t-shirt over it. Then, I walked over to the bench. 

“Hey,” I said, tucking my hair behind my ear. 

He looks up, lifting his hand to shield the afternoon sun from his eyes. “Hey, Aria. Is everything alright?” 

“Walk with me,” I said, turning on my heel and walking towards the river. I was not sure exactly what I was doing but I needed to know if he knew. 

“Are you breaking up with me?” Orlando asks, following me quickly. “Are you mad at me? I’m sorry!” He adds, preemptively. 

We reach the walkway by the water and I turn to look at him. Now, I was looking into the sun but his shadow shielded my face from the glare. “You’re a Violante!” I said in an accusatory tone. “I found out.” 

His posture tightens and he looks down at me. “Took you long enough.” 

My breath hitches and I look away quickly, starting to walk. “Y-you knew? About me?” I asked quietly. 

“The first day I got onto the beach. I sent a picture to my brothers and they recognized you,” He murmurs, shoving his hands into his pockets. I shivered at the gust of wind, frowning as I realized that I had forgotten a jacket. “Here,” He says, taking his off. As he hands it to me, I saw the outline of a gun.  _ That makes two of us. _

I put his jacket on and was enveloped in warmth. “Thanks…” I said softly, looking away from him. 

He frowns and grabs my face, lifting it up. “Who hit you, Aria?” He asks. 

I tore my face from his grip, “Doesn’t matter…” I start walking again.

“Yes it does,” He snaps, grabbing my wrist and pulling me back harshly. I yelp in pain and his frown deepens. He pulls up the sleeve of the jacket, seeing the rope burn that I had. “Aria! What’s going on?” 

“I- My family… Do you know Xander Arnell?” I ask, keeping my gaze on my wrist. 

“Heard the name, why?” 

I look over Orlando’s shoulder at a tree, blinking back tears. “M-my dad promised me to him… He’s going to come for me when I turn 16 next year.” 

“He hurt you?!” Orlando growls. 

The tone of his voice made me look up at him and I nod a little. “I slapped him and he brought me upstairs and knocked me around… He used a belt after tying me up,” I got choked up before even finishing the sentence. I grab the front of Orlando’s jacket, “Please! He’s a monster… You have to help me. I’ll do anything!” 

Orlando removes my hand, “Why did you come to me for help? Our families hate each other, Aria… My father has me spying on you.” 

I wince and step back, feeling like the world was crashing around me. “W-what?” 

“Aria-” I turn around and start walking back to my car.  _ I could run. Where would I go? All my friends were international and my passport was at home.  _ “Aria!” Orlando catches my arm and turns me back to him. I pull against him but he was stronger. He bears down on me and backs me into a tree. “Relax!” He says softly. “Take a breath…” 

I shakily took a breath and wiped my eyes with the sleeves of his coat. “I’m so scared… I can’t trust anyone right now.” 

“You can trust me, Aria,” He says softly. “We can figure thi-” 

“You just said you were spying on me!” I yell, shoving his chest hard. 

He steps back a foot before grabbing onto my forearms, easily holding me hostage against the tree. “Listen…” He says, biting his lip. It was obvious he was thinking and within a minute, I could see the idea form. “I meant what I said, Aria! I said that I was going to marry you one day and if we married, then Xander could not get to you. Our families would have to honor a truce. It’s what needs to happen because this crime stuff is getting out of control!” 

I look up at him, “M-marry me?” 

“Yes,” Orlando says softly. 

“It’ll never work… There’s too much history,” I mumbled, leaning against the trunk. 

“Maybe, but we only have less than 11 months before your next birthday, Aria. I’ll try to make my parents understand and- well, I think your family would rather an enemy they know then an enemy they don’t. Right?” 

I nod meekly, “I guess…” 

Orlando leans down and gently kisses me, “I’ll protect you from him, Aria.” 

I kiss back slowly, “I can’t trust even my family,” I whisper softly. 

“Aria Rossi!” 

We break apart quickly and I look around Orlando to see four uniformed officers staring me down. I swallow, “Y-yes?” 

“You need to come with us,” One of them says, stepping forward. 

“Is she under arrest?” Orlando asks, frowning deeply. “She doesn’t if she is not under arrest.” 

“No,” The head officer sneers, “But you are, Mr. Violante! And we’re bringing you in for questioning, Ms. Rossi.” 

I grab onto Orlando tightly, “Arrest?! For what?” 

“Come here,” The female officer says, gesturing to me as the men bear down on Orlando. I step away and flinch as they roughly cuff him. 

We were soon back at the police precinct and I watched two of the officers drag Orlando away. I bit my lip and sat at the female detective’s desk. “Can I get you anything?” She asks, coming over. 

“No thank you…” I said softly, shifting in my seat. I regretted the motion instantly and gripped the sides of the chair in silent pain. 

The motion did not go unnoticed. “Would you like me to call a parent? You are underage, Ms. Rossi.” Bridges was the name on her desk. 

I look at her for a long moment, “What are you questioning me about, Detective?” 

“Your involvement, if any, with the Violante criminal activities,” She says bluntly and sits down, taking out a notepad and pen. 

“Our families hate each other,” I said, matching her tone. 

“And yet you were kissing young Mr. Violante,” She points out. 

“I don’t know anything about any criminal activities, Detective…” Something inside of me made me want to protect Orlando even though I was supposed to hate him. 

“Even within your own family?” She presses. 

“Nice try!” We both turn and see Mr. Miller, my father’s lawyer, walk up to us. He had been around the house a few times and I had seen him on TV, working as the prosecutor for many notable cases in our town. “Ms. Rossi will not be answering any more questions if you’re not arresting her?” 

“We are not…” Detective Bridges says, frowning deeply. “Although, I am concerned about the age difference between her and Mr. Violante.” 

I could see him stiffen at the name but his face remained impassive, “Is that so, Detective.” 

“Aria, how old are you?” She asks me. 

I look to Mr. Miller and he nods. “15, ma’am.” 

“And it says here,” She shuffles through some papers, “That Mr. Violante is turning 19 in December.” 

“We haven’t had sex,” I lie, keeping my face straight. 

“That’s enough questions, Detective.” Mr. Miller says, making a shooing motion. “Come with me, Aria.” 

I stand up and Detective Bridges grabs my arm lightly. “Ms. Rossi? Should you ever need some help, please call me.” She hands me a business card. 

“Thank you,” I said and then followed Mr. Miller out. “Mr. Miller, how did you find me?” I ask, crossing my arms around myself. 

“A Rossi family member getting surrounded by police in a public park in broad daylight? And arrested with a Violante?” He asks, glancing at me. 

“You can’t tell my father!” I squeak. 

He sighs deeply, stopping. “He writes my checks, Aria. I won’t tell him that you were kissing but if he asks, I cannot lie. Deal?” 

I nod, “Ok.” 

When I got home, my family was livid. Papà shook me so hard that I felt like my brain had moved. 

“What were you doing with a Violante?” 

“Did you get any information?” 

“come puoi fare questo alla famiglia?” //how can you do this to the family//

“He could have hurt you, dolcezza!” 

“How could you be so stupid?” 

“I hacked her phone,” Silence fell as Fletcher comes downstairs. My heart sinks and I look at him, begging with my eyes for him to shut up, but his eyes were glued to his computer. “She’s been in a relationship with him for a while now.” 

I take a deep breath, “If I marry Orlando, then I won’t have to go with Xander… Please, Papà. You can’t let him take me next year.” 

“He’s a Violante!” Papà spits, glaring at me. I had seen Papà angry before but I had never seen him with this much anger directed solely at me. 

Anger welled up inside of me and for the first time in my life, I yelled at Papà. “He treats me better than Xander ever would! Orlando would never choke me until I pass out!  _ You’re _ the one who sheltered me.  _ You’re _ the one who made this deal. I’m  _ NOT _ going to marry that creepy old guy and I’m  _ NOT _ going to let you make that decision for me, Papà. I’m  _ obviously _ the only one looking out for my own safety.” I yank the gun from my waistband, causing my brothers to jump back. I slammed it down onto the living room table before storming upstairs. 

I felt tears rolling down my face as I leaned against my door. I looked at my bed and flashed back to what had happened earlier. I rip the covers and sheets off, throwing them on the floor. There was a knock on the door and reluctantly, I opened it. My brothers were standing there. “May we come in?” Ryker asks. I glare at Fletcher but step aside slowly. 

“I’ve never seen anyone stand up to Papà like that,” Draven says softly. “Like ever.” 

“What do you want?” I snap, crossing my arms. 

Fletcher steps forward, “I want to apologize, Aria. I just was worried about your well-being, little sister.” 

“My well-being was nearly killed by a psycho sado-masochist that Papà has offered me to,” I mutter, shoving my sheets and blanket into the hamper. 

“I think your plan of marrying Orlando is a good one,” Ryder says softly. “Of course our priority is to keep you safe, Aria.” 

“Do you love him?” Draven asks. 

“Not yet,” I admit, “But I could more easily get there with him than Xander…” 

Ryker nods, “Well, right now Papà is not on board but I think we can convince him to agree to your plan. In the meanwhile, Orlando is currently under arrest for assault charges. We’re looking over the contract Papà signed with Xander for any loopholes as well.” 

“Why didn’t you do that in the first place?” I mutter. 

“We found out about the deal 5 minutes before you did,” Draven whispers softly, adjusting his tie. 

I swallow and look at my brothers. I take off Orlando’s jacket and walk to the mirror. I had a bruise on my cheek, my upper arms, wrists, and my bottom. I look at them in the mirror, “You can’t let Papà stick to the deal,” I whisper softly. 

“We’ll figure this out,” Fletcher says with conviction. 

I wished that I could ignore the pit of fear in my stomach that gnawed at me every time I thought of Xander. I took another shower and slept on the futon in my room. I dreamt of Orlando. We were on a date in the Italian countryside. It looked even better than the pictures that my brothers had shown me. Orlando was happy and carefree, a smile on his face. He kissed me and I kiss back but when his face turned into Xander, I woke up screaming. 


	14. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12.**

13 November 2032

~Orlando POV~

I look up as the guard comes to my door, banging harshly on the bars. “Get up!” He barks, gesturing to me. Reluctantly, I stand and walk over. I hold my wrists out and he cuffs me before opening the door. “Move!” He shoves me and I stumble but regain my footing. I mutter curses at him under my breath. 

“Where are we going?” I ask. 

“Shut up,” He snaps. 

I roll my eyes but keep walking, letting him guide me by my elbow. We walk down some hallways and through doorways until we finally some stairs. We walk down until we were in a basement. I look around curiously but keep walking until he orders me to stop once we reach a doorway. “I got a lot of money riding on you,” He says, grabbing the front of my jumpsuit. “Don’t fuck this up for me or I’ll pay a visit to your pretty little girlfriend.” 

I frown, “What are you talking about?” I ask, hearing cheering on the other side of the door. He ignores me and opens the door. There was a fight ring set up with two men fighting. One was at least 50 pounds heavier than the smaller man, though he was not winning. “Shit,” I mutter, looking back at the guard. 

He shoves me forward, “You’re taking the winner.” 

I watched the fight intently as the guard led me over to sit down. Guards were standing around, cheering on the two men. I recognized one of them from the lunchroom. It made sense why he always was bruised now. Cursing softly, I watched the winning fighter and analyzed his movements. One benefit of being a younger sibling? Knowing how to take a hit. The guy fighting was easily dodging the bigger man’s hits and tiring him out. He landed a few good blows but was avoiding the hits at all costs. Finally, his opponent landed one and he fell hard but got back up. He landed a solid kick into the guy’s temple and he fell, unconscious. 

“You’re up,” The guard says, unlocking my cuffs. 

I nod and go into the ring. I did not have a choice in the matter, really. I look back and see the guards passing money, cigarettes, and booze around. The guard who brought me here gives an “encouraging nod.” I look at my opponent who was drinking water. “Ready when you are,” I call, flexing my shoulders. 

The fight was quick and unfair. My opponent was too tired from his previous fight and I knocked him out cold before the cheers could finish their first sentences. After watching his moves, I had predicted that his defensive move was left, right, punch. I ducked under his jab and then hit him hard against his ear. 

The rest of the day was other prisoners trying to knock me out. I finally fell to a guy who had 200 pounds on me and refused to get up. The guard came over and hauled me to my feet. I blinked blood out of my eyes, looking at him.  _ Why were there two of him _ ? 

“I grossly underestimated you,” He grins. “We’re going to have a great time together.” 

Over the next few weeks, I fought for Brian Dodge. He would pull me from my cell at random times for fights and bet money on the outcome. If I refused, he'd hit me himself, so I stopped. There were notable people who came to watch the fights. I had sworn that I had seen the mayor, Mr. Rossi, and a couple of senators but I could not have been sure. 

Sore, after a long night, I lay down in my bed. I look up as a guard comes, unlocking my cell. I start to get up but he gestures me back down. “You finally have a cellie,” The guard mutters and a young man comes into view. He was slight and had a crop of dark brown hair. He turns to get his handcuffs off and then looks at me. “S’up,” He murmurs. 

I nod in acknowledgment, “S’up.”

“I get top bunk?” He asks, nodding to the empty bed above me. 

“Sure,” I said, watching him closely. He was rubbing his wrists from where the handcuffs had been. “Don’t get any ideas though.” 

He cracks a smile and his whole face changed. He looked a lot nicer. “Don’t worry about that…” He pauses. 

“Orlando,” I say, standing up. 

He holds his hand out, “ Elijah.” 

“What you in for?” I ask, shaking his hand. 

“Murder,” Elijah says. 

I nod, “Assault… It’s Wednesday and they have lunch at 11 so the guards can watch the game at noon.” I flash a grin, “We get Jello on Wednesdays.” 

Elijah chuckles softly, “Little things in life, I guess.” 

I nod and return to my bunk. He got into the top bunk and I think he fell asleep. I shut my eyes but was not tired. Instead, I thought about Aria. Ever since being here, I had really missed spending time with her. I could not send her letters because I did not have her address and she had not attempted to communicate with me. I had been hurt, yet I knew she had a lot on her plate right now with Xander. 

She was not anything like I had imagined her to be. Once I found out she was a Rossi, my father asked me to spy on her all summer. It had been challenging because she knew next to nothing. Once we had returned from the Maldives, however, I was able to get tidbits of information from her which I shared with my father. Matteo had asked me to “just kill her” a few times but I ignored him. 

I knew that it was inevitable that she would discover who I was so I milked the secret for as long as I could. I had been taken aback at her discovery in the park, however. When Aria had confronted me about it, I had been so shocked by its suddenness, I had become a little abrasive. That was until I had seen that she had been knocked around. It was not unusual that a girl endure a few hits, especially in this life, but I did not anyone to hurt her. 

Elijah jumps awake as a guard bangs on the bars of the cell. “Get up,” He barks. “You, on the lower bunk, come with me.” 

I get up and walk over, holding out my wrists. He cuffs me and I step back as he opens the door. He leads me down the hall at a pace too quick for my sore muscles. It took everything in me to keep pace with him. “Where are we going?” I ask through gritted teeth. “Brian said I could rest.” 

“You have a visitor,” He says and I grunt softly, nodding. 

We reach the visitor place and he uncuffs me. I look through the bars, searching for my family. Much to my surprise, I saw Aria. My heart rate began to increase and I could not hide the smile that came across my face. The door buzzes open and she jumps a little, looking around. I hurry over, “Aria!” 

She stands up, smiling. “Happy birthday!” She says and I cut her off before she could say anything else by kissing her deeply. I was able to kiss her and hug her for a little longer before the guard yells at us to break apart. 

“You remembered,” I said, sitting down across from her. 

“Of course,” She slides a book over to me. “They ruined the wrapping but that’s for you. It’s the first of like seven books…” It read Harry potter. “It’s kind of old but I finished it a while ago and it’s really good.” 

I smile softly, “Thank you.” 

Aria watches me, “You got in a fight?” She reaches out and touches my knuckles gently. There was a slight sting but nothing I could not handle. 

“You could say that,” I murmur, knowing I had bruises on my face as well. 

“Are you okay?” 

I nod a little, “Nothing I can’t handle. Tell me about you. How are things going on the outside?” 

She shrugs a little, “We’re supposed to meet with your family tomorrow to discuss the engagement…” 

“Yeah… Matteo told me last time he came to visit,” I said, crossing my arms. “Just be safe, you know? There’s a lot of bad blood between the families.” 

Aria nods, “I know. Any advice?” 

“Befriend Deangelo. If you can get him on our side then it’ll be good-” I stop talking as I see Brian walk through the door. 

“Visitation is over,” He says, glaring at me. 

“I still have 20 more minutes!” I protest. 

“I said they’re over,” He growls. 

Aria stands up, “My name is Aria Rossi and my father owns this prison. They’re not over until I say they’re over!”

Brian walks over and slaps his hand down on my bruised side. “You have your appointment soon, don’t you?” 

I clench my fist and force a cough to hide my pain. “You’re right… I forgot,” I say, my voice a little higher than usual. Aria steps out of the bench and I stand slowly. “I’ll see you soon, baby,” I said softly after regaining my breath. I take the book she gave me and smile slightly. 

She pecks my lips quickly before Brian takes me to the gate. “Bye…” She calls. 

~Aria POV~

I was leaving the prison when I saw the guard who had taken Orlando away. I glared at him, “Why did you end it early?” I demand, crossing my arms. 

He chuckles softly, “Because I can,” He shrugs, walking over to me. He was tall and almost handsome but he intimidated me. “Come with me, Ms. Rossi.” 

“I’m not going anywhere with you!” I frown, stepping back. 

“That was not a request,” He snaps, grabbing my arm. I stumble and he drags me down the hallway to some stairs. We go down them and walk down that hall. 

“Where are you taking me?!” I squeak, unable to hide the fear in my voice. 

He ignores me and then opens the door at the end of the hall. There was a huge fighting ring there but it was empty now. “Did you know that your father funds this?” He asks, looking down at me. “He specifically asked me to put Mr. Violante in the ring… Said he was probably a good fighter but we all were surprised at how long he’s lasted.” 

I gasp softly and look up at him. “H-he wouldn’t do that!” 

The guard laughs deeply, “I think his words were that he’d rather you fuck everyone in this prison before he lets you marry a Violante.”

“Why are you telling me this?” I whisper, crossing my arms tighter around myself. 

“Well, I respect your father and he pays good money to keep this prison running, but I have gotten a counter offer to Mr. Violante’s future in this prison. The warden is considering letting him off on good behavior but he brings me so much money so I just can’t let that happen. So I need you to figure out how to convince the warden to keep him here.” 

I frown, “I won’t help you keep him here any longer!”

He slaps me hard and I wince, looking away but he grabs my chin, making me look up at him. “You will if you don’t want him dead! No one would think twice if some inmates happened to shiv him and he did not survive.” 

“What do I need to do?” I ask, yanking my chin from his grip. 

“The warden is a simple man. He likes the finer things in life but cannot afford them on his salary…” the guard says, trailing his hand down my arm slowly. “When he’s not drinking in his office, he’s gambling online to buy things above his pay grade.” His hand went lower and stopped at the waistband of my leggings, “I want you to take him out and show him all the fancy cars, houses, whatever. Once he’s seen that, you’re going to tell him to keep Mr. Violante in prison for his full bid.” 

“Then what?” I ask, stiffening. 

“Then I get to keep making money off my star fighter and maybe get an extra thousand if he dies in here from your father.” His hand forces its way down my leggings and I cry out, hitting him. He grabs my arms and pins me with the full force of his body into the door. 

I wince as he shoves a finger inside of me, tears forming in my eyes. “Don’t do this!” 

He ignores me, “If you dick me on this, I’ll make Orlando’s life absolute hell.” He adds another finger forcefully.

I struggled and got an arm free, wrapping my hand around his arm. “Wait- wait stop! Can I just give you the money and you leave Orlando alone?” My voice was thick. 

He stops his movements and I tremble a little. “You’d do that?” 

Swallowing, I pull at his arm and he removes it slowly, a smirk on his face. “That just seems like a lot of work for us…” I said, steadying my voice. “How much money do you need?” 

“300,000 dollars.” He says easily. 

“I give you that you leave him alone?” I ask, looking up at him. 

He nods curtly, “Yes.” 

“And he gets out early?” I press. 

He tucks a piece of hair out of my face, “Yes. Bring it by the end of tonight.” 

“Can I go?” 

He narrows his eyes and looks down at me. “If you tell anyone about this, he’s dead.” He slams his hand into the door by my head. I flinch, shrinking away. “Do you understand?” I nod quickly and he grabs my face again. “Answer me!” 

“Yes! I understand!” I squeak, shaking. Before he could change his mind, I duck under his arm and flee. 

When I get home, I go straight to Draven’s room. “I need your help.” 

He looks up, from his laptop. “With?” He was wearing a tanktop and dress pants, the most underdressed I had seen him in a long time. 

“I need to get in contact with the Violante’s… like right now.”

Draven raises his eyebrows, “Why?” 

“Now!” I practically yelled and Draven stood up. He walks over, taking a shirt off the ironing board. 

“Do we need everyone?” He asks, buttoning it and tucking it into his pants.

“I-... I don’t know. Just get dressed and bring weapons.” I started walking out the door and turn back. “And don’t tell Papà.” 

I go to Ryker’s room, “I need your help, bring weapons.” I said simply. He did not even question me and neither did Fletcher. I meet them downstairs and Papà was coming in.

“Where are you going?” He asks, taking off his jacket. 

“Just for a drive,” Ryker says and we all practically run out before he asks any more questions. “Where are we going?” Ryker finally asks once we were in the car. 

“We need to contact the Violante’s and meet at the jail,” I said, turning to look at all my brothers. Ryker was driving and Draven and Fletcher were in the back seat. “This guard… He’s threatening to kill Orlando tonight unless I give him $300,000.”

“And you want us to kill him?” Draven asks, leaning forward, texting. 

I look down at my hands, taking a deep breath before speaking. “He shoved his hands down my leggings.” With that, Ryker stepped on the gas and we were speeding to the jail. 


	15. Chapter 12 Part II

~Chapter 12 Part II~ 

3 January 2033

I was surprised and pleased when I saw the two Violante brothers standing by their car in the middle of the road. The prison was about a mile away. The afternoon was turning into evening and my heart began to race. Ryker’s hand clenches on the wheel and I unbuckle. “I got this,” I said firmly. I climb out and walk over. Matteo and Deangelo looked the exact same as I remembered, except older. “Thank you for coming,” I said, looking up at them. 

“Is this some sort of trap?” Matteo asks, hand obviously on a weapon behind his back. 

I shake my head, “No… Orlando’s in trouble. The warden wants to let him out on good behavior but this guard is extorting me for $300,000 to keep him there for some fight club… He’s getting hurt.” 

“You’re sure about this?” Deangelo asks, his voice was deep and resonating. 

“Yes.” 

“So what’s the plan?” Draven asks, coming over. 

I look between the men around me, “Listen… I know that there’s bad blood between everyone but please, we’re going to go over the official truce rules tomorrow. But right now, you need to help your brother,” I turn to Matteo and Deangelo. “And you need to help me.” I turn to my brothers. “As for a plan… I was going to go in and talk to the guard. If I can get him to come out, you guys can deal with him?” There were grunts of agreement. “And then Draven, you need to tell the warden about the fight club or whatever it is. Then you need to convince him to let Orlando out  _ now _ .” 

“What if he…” Fletcher pauses, glancing at the Violante’s. “What if the guard tries to hurt you again?” 

“He won’t,” I said, hoping my voice sounded more sure than I felt. 

“Why does Draven talk to the warden?” Matteo challenges. 

“Because he’s second to our father!” Ryker snaps in an ‘ _ that’s obvious _ ’ voice. 

Deangelo crosses his arms, “We do a number on the guard and then what? We still have to wait until the warden may or may not approve the release.” I look to Draven, unsure what to say. 

“He will,” Draven says. “The guards never weapon check me… Besides, I’ll just buy him something nice and he’ll forget all about it.” 

“That was the guard’s initial plan,” I said. “To bribe the warden.” 

“Do you even know the guard’s name?” Fletcher asks. 

I shake my head, “He took his name tag off but I know what he looks like. Can we go? We’re burning daylight… Draven and I will drive in one car and y’all stay here.” 

“Why?” Matteo protests. 

“There’s cameras everywhere,” Fletcher says, rolling his eyes. 

Ryker turns to them, “Come on, let’s get the car off the road and hide.” 

I walk back to our car and then turn back, looking at Matteo and Deangelo. “Thank you…” They nod a little. 

Soon, Draven and I were driving back through the gate. “Here,” He says, pulling out a small gun. “Just in case he tries anything again.” 

I shake my head, “I’ll be fine.” 

He sighs and nods. “Aria?” I look over at him. “This is the right thing to do…” I nod a little and he goes into the prison. 

I wait four minutes, which felt like an eternity, before going in as well. I go to the front desk, running a hand through my hair. “Hi, I’m looking for a guard?” 

“Name?” The officer asks, not even looking up. 

“Aria Rossi,” I said softly. 

“The guards name!” The guy says, annoyed. 

“I- I’m not sure- he asked me to come back to drop something off. We met today,” I stammered, my heart racing. The officer looks at me suspiciously before radioing that I was here. I sit down and wait, drumming my fingers into the chair. 

A door buzzes open and I stand, seeing the guard from earlier come through. He had three other guards following behind him. He looks at the office and nods a little. The officer gets up and leaves without a word. “Do you have it?” He asks, coming close to me. His badge read Dodge. 

“I do… But I didn’t want to bring it in. It’s up the road,” I said, looking up at him. I hoped that my voice was steady but he scared me, especially after today’s assault. 

“Go and get it!” He snaps. 

“I can’t!” 

Dodge grabs my throat, tightening. “Why not?” 

“Because there’s cameras everywhere and I don’t want to be implicated in this!” I squeak, grabbing onto his wrist. “Please!” 

He tightened his grip for a minute before letting me go. I cough, clutching my throat. “Follow me,” He growls. “How much did you bring?” 

“$300,000,” I whisper, following him. The three guards fell into step behind me. 

“Your brother is here,” Dodge says, looking down at me. “Did you know that?” 

“No,” I said, keeping my eyes down the hallway. 

“Are you lying?” He snaps, grabbing my wrist hard. 

I cry out in pain, “No!” 

One of the guards steps forward, “Aye, chill man.” Dodge shoots him a look but lets me go. I stand there for a second but the guard pushes me gently to keep moving. 

Much to my surprise, he leads me to the cells. Many of the prisoners cat called me and I trembled in fear, stopping. “Where are you taking me?!” 

Dodge grabs my upper arm, making me walk. “I want you to know that even though the warden ‘runs’ this prison, it’s mine,” He growls. “And I’m showing you what’s going to happen to your boy if you take my money from me.” 

We reach a cell and I look in, seeing Orlando sitting up in bed. He jumps to his feet, frowning deeply. “What are you doing here?!” He calls over the prisoners yelling. 

Dodge lets me go, unlocking Orlando’s cell and walks in. I started to follow but two of the guards held me back. He takes out his baton and hits Orlando hard with it. I scream, begging him to stop but he kept going. Orlando’s cellmate watched from the top bunk, horrified. Finally, when Orlando stopped resisting, he put it away, whispering something in Orlando's ear. Then, he turns to me, coming over. He uses his thumbs to wipe my face, “Don’t cry,” He says almost gently. “Now take me to my money.” 

Shaking, I stumbled along with him but leaned on the ‘nice’ guard heavily for support. Behind me, they relocked the cell. We go down to a golf cart and leave the prison grounds. Dodge put his arm around me, holding onto me tightly even though I struggled. 

“Where is it?” He growls, his grip tightening as we drive further down the road. 

“By the pond… I buried it,” I squeak, wiping my eyes. 

We reach the pond and everyone climbs out. By now, it was getting dark. I walk toward it and point out a spot that looked ‘dug.’ “There.” 

Dodge nods to the three guards and they protest about not having tools but he ignores them. I flinch as Dodge pulls me tight against him, “I thought you were going to dick me on this but I’m so glad you didn’t,” He says, rubbing my arm. 

I shove him hard, “Get off of me!” 

He grabs my wrist, raising his hand to hit me when the sound of a gun goes off. I duck, covering my head as more shots flew. Dodge grabs me by my waist, hauling me back toward the golf cart. “Stupid bitch!” He snarls, dragging me into the seat next to him. 

“Let me go!” I yell, twisting and hitting him as hard as I could. 

There was the sound of a gun cocking and then Dodge lets go of me. I tremble and see Matteo with the gun pressed to his temple. “Take the keys and come here, Aria,” Matteo says, holding his hand out. I grab the keys from Dodge’s hand and climb out, hurrying behind him. “This him?” He asks. 

I nod, “Yes… He just beat Orlando in front of me!” 

“Get out of the cart!” Matteo growls, pistol whipping him. 

Dodge grunts but complies with the demand. I glare at him, hatred burning inside of me. He had hurt me and Orlando just for money. My brother’s and Deangelo come over and a dark thought crosses my mind. I grab Fletcher’s gun before he can stop me, “I got this,” I said, my deadly voice calm. 

“Aria, you don’t have to do this!” Ryker says, stepping forward. “That’s not what-” 

“He assaulted me and just beat Orlando!” I murmur, looking at Dodge with a grim expression. I was ready to pull the trigger until he began speaking. 

He started begging, saying that he did not mean it. “I’ll leave him alone! Please, don’t do this, girl! I’ll forget about the money and-”  _ BANG! _ I stumble with the kickback of the gun and then drop it. The men all looked at me in silence. 

“Deal with the bodies,” I ordered quietly as I stared at Dodge’s body. Then, I turned away, walking to the edge of the road to wait for Orlando.  _ I just killed a man. _ The thought ran through my brain over and over. 

It felt like forever, but we finally saw Draven’s car coming. It stops by me and when both doors open, relief washes over me. Orlando stumbles out and I run over, hugging onto him. “You’re okay!” 

He kisses the top of my head, “Yeah, I am. Did he really hurt you?” 

I shake my head, “I dealt with it,” I whisper, cupping his face gently. Then, Orlando kisses me deeply and I felt all the conflicted feelings wash away. He wraps his arms around me, pulling me onto his lap, sitting back on the seat. 

There was a cough behind us and Deangelo was standing there. We break apart and I keep hugging onto Orlando. “We have four bodies to dump,” Deangelo says softly. “Can you save the happy reunion for later?” 

Orlando frowns, “Four?” 

“He brought backup,” Ryker says, walking over. “We should go before anyone comes.” 

“Don’t leave me!” I whisper in Orlando’s ear and he nods. 

“I’ll meet you at home,” Orlando murmurs and pats my leg. “Let’s go to the back seat,” He says softly. I cuddled against him while we drove back. Ryker had gone with the Violante brothers to dispose of the bodies. I closed my eyes, exhausted mentally and physically from today. Fletcher was talking to Draven in the front and I tuned it out. 

“Neither of our parents will let us stay together tonight,” Orlando says softly. 

I look up at him, “I know…” 

“You can stay at my apartment,” Draven says, glancing at us in the mirror. “There’s a first aid kit, some food, and you can join us at the meeting point tomorrow.” 

We get to the apartment and Draven helps me bring Orlando upstairs. Orlando goes to shower and I start making some food from Draven’s fridge. Draven takes away his prison clothes and leaves for the night. 

Not long after, Orlando comes out in sweats and a t-shirt. I look at him and smile a little. I had been surprised at the casual clothes that Draven had here since I usually only saw him in suits. “Better?” I ask softly. 

Orlando shrugs, “I think he broke a rib,” He admits. 

“I’m sorry,” I whisper, looking down. 

“Sorry?” Orlando frowns. “For what?” 

“I couldn’t stop him!” 

He comes over, hugging me tightly. “That’s not your fault, Aria! You never should have been subjected to that!” 

I looked up at him and then kissed him deeply. He kissed back hard, cupping my face. I wrap my arms around his neck and he lifts me onto the counter. My legs pull him closer to me and he lifts my shirt over my head. I reach over and turn off the stove before he begins kissing down my neck. I moan quietly and tilt my head to allow more access. Orlando bites down on my collarbone and I gasp, sliding a hand into his hair. 

He reaches down and slides his hand into my leggings. I grab his wrist, getting an image of Dodge in my head but then it went away as Orlando was much gentler and knew my body. I moan and move against him. He picks me up from the counter and carries me to the bedroom. I kiss down his neck, letting my teeth scrape against his skin. He smelled so good right now. 

I look up at him as he lays me down, climbing between my legs. He gets my leggings off and then begins eating me out. I moan, sliding my hand into his hair as his tongue worked expertly against me. With his thumb, he began to rub my clit and I arch, moving my hips with his motions. I wanted more. I wanted all of him.

Then, he stopped, moving away. Orlando looks up, grinning as I groan in frustration. I had tried touching myself while he was in prison but it was not the same. He kisses up my body slowly, “Fuck, I missed you,” He murmurs, rubbing my chest with his hands. They were rougher than I remembered and it sent electric shocks downstairs. 

“Lan…” I whisper and he kisses me deeply. 

“I know, baby,” He murmurs against my lips as he kicks off the sweatpants. Then, he was sliding into me slowly. I gasp and grab onto his bicep, trembling with the wave of pleasure that washed over me. “Did you cum already?” He chuckles softly into my neck. 

I nod and he bites down hard on my neck. I gasp and arch into him as he pins my forearms down onto the bed. He started slow but picked up speed, as he was able to fully push into me. I was shocked at how easy it had been because usually it took more foreplay but my body had missed him almost as much as I had, apparently. I cum again when he bottoms out and he presses his lips to mine gently. 

“My turn,” He murmurs, pressing down on my forearms and began thrusting in earnest. I moan, twisting under him a little but his grip tightens. “Don’t move,” He orders, biting down above my nipple. My eyes fluttered closed and I clench around him. Orlando groans and pulls my wrists higher above my head, pinning them down with one hand. I grit my teeth as all his weight pressed into my wrist but pain turned to pleasure as he rubs me with his hand. I dug my nail into my thumb as I shook under him. 

“I-I’m going to-” 

“Wait!” He mutters, removing his hand, replacing it on my neck. He squeezes slowly and I gasp, arching up out of reflex. Then, he moans and his movements become more pointed. His grip on my neck tightens and I cum hard right as I felt him do the same inside me. 

Orlando collapses on top of me and removes his hand from my wrist, kissing me deeply. His other hand was still on my neck but he released some of the pressure. I kiss back, breathing heavily through my nose to oxygenate my brain. “Tell me how much you missed me,” He whispers between kisses. 

“I missed you so much,” I said, eyes searching his. “I had a lot of dreams about you.” 

“Sexy dreams?” He asks, moving slowly inside of me to get himself hard again. I nod and turn my head away, blushing. He grabs my chin and turns my head back. “Tell me more.” 

“I… I just had some dreams where we were having sex,” I whisper, kissing his chin. “And I would wake up and know that it was not possible.” 

I felt him begin to grow inside of me, “Did you touch yourself while I was away, Aria?” He murmurs, kissing down my neck. 

“Yes…” I whisper. 

“Did you cum?” He began thrusting deeply again. 

“No…” I moan, moving my hands to touch him.

He caught them and put them back above my head. “I didn’t say you could move.” I groaned, frustrated, but could not resist shifting under him. Orlando bites on my lip hard and I wince, blood filling my mouth. He kisses down my neck and bites on my chest again. 

“Please,” I whine softly. 

Suddenly, he rolls us so I was on top. I barely had time to put my hands out to catch myself from crashing into his chest. I begin moving my hips and he puts his hands on them, changing it to the way he wanted. I adjusted and put my hands on his chest for stability. I was careful not to press down because there was a lot of bruising and a broken rib. I rocked my hips and he reached up, fondling my chest. 

Smirking, I grab his hand. “I didn’t say you could touch!” I said, jokingly. 

He breaks away and grabs my wrist tightly. “Don’t tell me I can’t touch you,” He says, an edge in his voice. 

“I was joking!” I frown a little, “You’re hurting me!” I squeak as he tightens his grip. 

Orlando rolls us over again, pinning my arms down once more. “You’re mine, Aria. No one else is going to have you!” He kisses me possessively. “Don’t tell me I can’t touch what is mine,” He bites my lip and finishes inside of me again with a punctuated thrust. 

“I’m sorry,” I whisper, looking up at him. “Don’t be mad… I didn’t mean it.” 

He kisses the tip of my nose, “I’m not mad… Go finish dinner, please.” He lets me go and rolls over. 

I got up, glancing back at him before putting my shirt back on. I hurry to the bathroom as I felt fluids on the inside of my thighs and clean myself up. I wash my hands and looked at myself in the mirror. I had bite marks on my neck and bruises were forming from his grip. My wrists were already bruised and I sighed a little. 

I finished dinner and we eat in bed, watching some stupid TV show. I returned the plates to the kitchen and got back into bed, “Lan?” 

“Yes?” He asks, looking over at me. 

I hold up my wrist, “You hurt me tonight…” I said, avoiding eye contact. 

He takes it and kisses it gently, “I’m sorry if I was rough with you… It’s just been a long time and I got excited. It won’t happen again.” I nod and he pulls me into his arms, holding me close the rest of the night.


	16. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13.** June 2025/ December 2025/ March 2026- Present

~Beck POV~

I look up as my captain walks in, putting the file down. “You want me to infiltrate the Rossi family?” I ask, raising my eyebrows. 

“Yes,” She says, crossing her arms. “We have reason to believe that they are trafficking women through the port. Our CI has witnessed this and is willing to testify if you find us more concrete information.” 

I turn the pages of the file until I see my cover story, “I’m going in as Beck Petrov… I’m an arms dealer from California but moved to the eastern shore to run weapons for Saša Ćirić, a Serbian dealer.” 

“Tonight you’re going to one of the Rossi night clubs. You’re going to try to get close to them without raising suspicion. Some things to consider about going undercover are that you can only connect with a contact every two weeks. You will totally become Beck Petrov. You will eat, sleep, and breathe as him,” I look over at the deputy police chief. “We have all your papers in order and you will be going under tonight. There’s a debit card with $15,000 on it that should get you started. Once that’s up, you’ll have to get more money through the Rossi family or through your contact.” 

“Yes, sir,” I said. 

My captain looks at me seriously, “Once you’re in, you can come out at any time that feels overwhelming…”

“Ok, Cap…” 

That night, I became Beck Petrov. There were a few plainclothes officers here as well to make sure that if things went south, I would be safe. The Rossi’s had been under surveillance for a long time now but nothing could be traced back to them. They either intimidated people into silence or paid them off enough for their silence. Besides, they had connections throughout the city. There were rumors that they owned the banks, bars, casinos, restaurants, and even some small businesses. 

I sip my drink and look over at the VIP area where Ryker had disappeared. I needed to get close without exposing my cover or getting kicked out. Then, the doors open and Draven Rossi comes in. He was tall and handsome, wearing a dark suit. Many of the girls were whispering in his wake and giggling. I move closer as people part ways to let him past. I whisper to one of the plainclothes officers and he knocks me into Draven’s path. My drink spills on his pants and I look up. “Hey, man- I’m so sorry!” I apologize. 

Draven glares at me, “Do you have any idea how much these pants cost?!” He growls, grabbing my collar. 

“Lemme buy you a drink man,” I said, holding my hands up. “Come on, it’s on me.” 

With everyone looking, Draven lets me go. “Get me a bottle and maybe you can work it off,” He mutters. 

“Thank you, sir!” I said and go to the bar. “Gimme a bottle for Mr. Rossi!” 

The bartender hands over a big bottle Nolet’s Gin. “Here.” 

With that, I brought it over to Draven. “Hey, I’m sorry man,” I said, handing him some paper towels. “What can I do?” 

He takes the bottle and pours it into a glass, handing it to me.”Drink. I’m feeling generous tonight.” 

I sip it, “Wow. It’s really good.” 

“I have it imported from the Netherlands,” Draven says, pouring himself a glass. “I need you to do something to work off ruining these pants.” 

“I can do anything!” I said. “I’m good with my hands.”

He watches me for a long moment, sipping his drink. “Anything?” 

Then, he took me to the back room. There were a few young women who were either drunk or high, lounging on the fancy couches. Ryker had two next to him and one on his lap. “Who’s this?” He asks, nodding at me. 

“He’s going to work off some debt he owes me,” Draven says, clapping a hand on my shoulder. “He spilled on my Brioni pants.” 

Ryker rolls his eyes, “I don’t know why you invest in such expensive suits, D. They’re so easy to mess up,” With that, he pushes his hand up one of the girl’s skirt. I look away as she moans, leaning against him. 

Draven ignored his brother, turning back to me. “You said anything, right?” 

“Yes sir!” 

“Come with me,” He says, nodding to the back door. I follow him and climb into the waiting limo. “I need some information gotten out of someone… but this suit is too expensive to get dirty.” 

I watch him intently, “I can do that…” 

We drive to a warehouse by the docks and get out. Inside, there was a man tied to a chair with a blindfold on. “What information do you need?” I ask, glancing at Draven. 

“This is Mr. Vander… He has decided not to pay his protection fee because he claims he’s protected by someone else,” Draven says, walking over and taking the blindfold off of the man. “But…” He sighs dramatically, “He won’t tell me who.” 

I chuckle softly, “I don’t see his protection anywhere.” 

Draven flashes a grin and takes another sip of his drink, moving to the free chair. “Go on… There are tools on the table if you’re so inclined.” 

I look at the table that had things like hammers, nails, scissors, tweezer, and more. I walk over and take the gag out of Mr. Vander’s mouth. “Would you like to tell us who your new protector is?” I ask, crossing my arms. 

He glares at me, “No!” He yells, spitting at me. “Let me go!” 

I raise my eyebrows, looking at Draven. “I can see why you didn’t want to get dirty,” I murmur before backhanding Mr. Vander. He grunts in pain and I walk over to the table, picking up the hammer. I swing it experimentally and then turn back. “Last chance.” 

Mr. Vander looks at the hammer and puts on a brave face. “I’m not talking.” 

“Pity,” I said before taking the hammer to his knee cap. It only took three blows before he confessed that he had paid off the Violante’s. I look at Draven, dropping the hammer back on the table after rubbing my prints off of it. “There.” 

He grins widely, looking over at one of his men. “Go get Mr. Vander some first aid.” He turns back to me, clapping me on the back. “Good job…- wait what’s your name?” 

“Beck, sir. Beck Petrov.” I said, shaking his hand. I heard the screech of tires and I tackle Draven to the floor, covering him as bullets fly. I grab the table, yanking it over and we use it as a shield. 

Draven takes his gun out, shooting at the car. “You armed?!” He yells. 

I shake my head and he hands me a gun. The men from the car were dragging Mr. Vander into the trunk. I shoot one of the tires but they sped away quickly. “Shit!” I mutter, laughing softly. 

Draven looks over at me and starts laughing too. After that, Draven and I were thick as thieves. We would do almost everything together. I did a lot of drugs with him and Ryker. I also conveyed a lot of what we did to my contact. It was, however, harder to get information to him as time went on and my loyalties developed. 

My initiation was challenging. Leonardo Rossi ordered me to test some heroin for him before distributing it to his clients. Reluctantly, I shoved the needle into my arm and got high as a kite. I had been worried this would happen but I managed to keep my mouth shut about my real job. Later, I found out that the dosage was lower than they had told me and it had already been tested. They just needed to know the extent I would go for the family. 

I developed close bonds with some of the guys on the crew as well. There was Liam, a drug dealer who killed his supplier and took over his business. There was Niall, an international arms dealer from Ireland. Last, there was Louis. He was a racecar driver and very good at what he did. Leonardo treated us well but mostly we worked with Draven and Ryker. We would extort, rob, steal, fight, and do drugs. It was always crazy. It was always fun. I loved being undercover… Maybe too much. 

31 December 2025

I moan softly as Peyton deep throats me without gagging. My hand goes into her hair and I thrust slowly. “Fuck that feels so fucking good,” I mutter. She hums softly and pulls back a little before continuing to bob on my dick. 

“You decent?” Draven demands, banging on my door. 

“No!” I grunt as she goes all the way down. “Now I am!” I laugh and he comes in. 

“Dude!” Draven groans, throwing a pen at me. 

I laugh deeply, holding her down on me. “You can’t see anything!” 

“Whatever. Finish that and then we’ve got business,” Draven says, walking out. 

I look down at Peyton, “Hurry up,” I sat, touching her neck, feeling closer to cumming. She reaches up to play with my balls, scratching gently with her nails. I moan and thrust a few more times then came hard down her throat. “Shit,” I moan softly and then fix myself, going to get my guns. “Money’s on the table but can you stay until I come back?” I ask as I put two guns in my holster. 

She smiles and walks from the kitchen to the dining room, leaning on the doorway, watching me armor up. “Sure.”

I walk over and grab her face, kissing her deeply. “I’ll take you to the New Year’s party, I promise.” Her eyes flutter closed and she kisses me back, holding my shirt. “I have to go.” I disentangle myself from her and then pause, looking at her seriously. “Don’t open the door for anyone except for me.” 

“I know!” She says, rolling her eyes. 

I walk out and Draven glares daggers at me. “Seriously man?” He mutters. “You’re not decent if you’re getting head!” 

I wink at him, “You know it was fucking funny. What are we doing?” 

“Robbing a bank,” He says. 

“Sounds like a great way to ring in the new year,” I grin. 

We drive to the other side of town and put on the clown masks. I grab my weapon and on Draven’s count, we run up the steps and into the bank. There were a few people in the bank and they immediately drop to the floor, keeping their hands up. 

I counted them, looking around. “Put your phones and wallets in the bag!” Liam yells as he walks around with the bag. 

Draven and Niall were with the tellers, while Ryker was going to the safe in the back with another member. I look over as I saw movement, seeing the security guard reaching for his gun. “Don’t!” I growl, pointing my gun at him. He freezes and watches me before trying to move quickly. I shot twice and he stopped moving.  _ Shit _ .

When Ryker and his partner reappear with multiple duffles. Liam and I run into the vault, taking the remaining bags and run back to the car. Louis speeds off as we hear sirens in the distance. Draven yanks his mask off and looks at me. “You shot him?!” 

“He went for a gun!” I grunt, taking mine off too. 

“I saw it,” Liam mutters. 

We get to an empty parking lot and take the lighter fluid, putting it all over the van. The second car comes to pick us up and we get in silently, driving back to the Rossi house. We go into the basement to count the money and our earnings. From robbing the Violante bank, we had 15 duffles of money from the tellers/vault. We spent the rest of the day counting it and drinking. Draven got over the fact that I had killed the guard finally. 

“Hey, I promised I’d take Peyton out,” I said to him, running a hand through my hair. “Can I bring her to the club for new years?” 

He nods, “Yeah, just put it under my name.” 

I stand up and dap him up before catching a ride back to my apartment. Peyton was on my couch, watching TV. I unlock the door and smile at her, “Hey pretty lady.” 

She stands, “Hey!” Her hair was wet and she was wearing one of my shirts. “I took a shower… I hope that’s alright.” 

I nod, “Of course… Thank you for waiting.” 

“Did everything go alright?” She asks, hugging me tightly. 

I kiss the top of her head, “Mhm.” 

“You’re drunk,” Peyton frowns, looking up at me. 

“I robbed a bank,” I whisper in her ear. 

She nods, “I saw on the news… I know you’re probably counting but the bank already did. They claim you stole almost $10 million.” 

I whistle, taking off my jacket. “Jesus.”

“How much of that do I get to spend?” She coos, running a hand down my chest. 

“All of it, baby girl.” I grin, looking down at her. “Come on… Let’s get ready to go out.” She claps happily and runs to my room. I frown as there was a knock on the door and open it, seeing my contact. I curse under my breath, “What are you doing here?! Are you trying to get me killed?” I demand. 

“You haven’t contacted me in four weeks!” He mutters. 

“I will!” I snap, glancing behind me. 

“Who are you talking to?” Peyton calls. 

“N-no one! Delivery to the wrong house.” I call back. “I’ll call you tomorrow,” I said, shutting the door, shaking my head. I needed to move because my loyalties lay with the Rossi family now. My phone buzzes and I look down seeing the transfer from Draven for $1.5 million. He had opened an account for me to put my money in where it would not be touched by anyone except me. I had not even told my job about it. 

I walk back and see Peyton in her underwear, looking through her suitcase for something to wear. I wrap my arms around her from behind, kissing down her neck slowly. “I have to change!” She giggles, tilting her neck slightly for me. 

“You look so good right now,” I murmur. We had sex and then got ready for the club. There were long lines outside with people trying to come in. 

I walk to the front of the line with her on my arm, seeing that the bouncer was one of the older guy’s on Leonardo’s crew. “Hey man,” I said, dapping him up with $50. 

He grins, “Go on through. Have a good night.” 

We go into the club and head straight for the VIP room. Peyton looks around, “This is where the Rossi’s do everything?” She asks. 

I shrug, “I guess.” 

We see Ryker and head over. He looks up at us after doing a line of cocaine, grinning. “Hey guys! Happy fucking New Year’s Eve!” 

I chuckle, “Enjoying yourself already!” 

He grins, “I have to after today!” 

I shove him over playfully, sitting down. I pull Peyton onto my lap, “Doesn’t she look good tonight?” I ask, running my hand up and down her thigh. 

Ryker nods, “Mhm! Dude- your dick must be fire for Peyton to settle down with you!” 

She gasps, offended but was laughing. “Hey!” 

“It’s 20 inches!” I joke, taking the champagne that the bottle girl brought over. She stares at me, frowning for a moment before seeming to shake it off. 

We spent the night drinking and getting ready to ring in the new year. Ryker got very high and was dancing with two women in the corner. I look at Peyton who had just taken some ecstasy and was currently making out with a girl next to her. I slide my hand up her leg, slipping my finger inside of her. She moans and grabs onto my forearm, grinding into me. I chuckle and finger her until she cums, looking over as Draven walks in with at least five women. 

“I fucked all of them in the car,” Draven says, stumbling to sit down next to me. He was less of a prude when he was drunk. 

I laugh, throwing an arm around him, “My man!” 

It was 10 minutes to midnight so we turned on the TV and watched the ball drop ceremony. I pulled Peyton close to me as it finally hit midnight and we all cheered. I kissed her deeply and she wraps her arms around my neck. 

Then, the door busts down and there were heavily armed police, yelling at us to get down. We all put our hands up and I curse softly as I see my captain. Peyton looks up at me with fear in her eyes. “Don’t say shit!” I mutter, grunting as an officer cuffs me. 

I was thrown into an interrogation room and my captain walks in, arms crossed. “You’ve been out of contact with us for four weeks. We had to bust in on New Years because we know that you were involved with the bank robbery.” 

I glare at her, “You could have compromised me! You also need to let me back out there before they think I’m snitching!” 

“This is unprecedented! You’re drinking, doing drugs, too many crimes to count  _ AND _ you’ve barely given us any useful information!” She fumes, slamming her hand down on the table. “You’re getting too close!” 

“You’re wrong!” I snap, clenching my fist. “I’m not too close. I need to get closer. They don’t tell me when things are going to happen, just when to show up. I’ve learned not to ask questions, Cap.” 

She looks at me for a long moment, “Fine… Do you need anything else from us?”

“I need a different way to get in contact with you because every two weeks is too much. Now hit me and put me back into holding,” I mutter. 

“Did you guys do the bank robbery today?” She asks, rolling up her sleeves. I nod and she punches me hard in the face. “Thank you.” 

Back in holding, Draven looks at me, “Did you talk?” 

I shake my head, “No, sir.” 

It was another three months before Peyton found out that I was a cop. She had been remodeling the bathroom in my apartment and pulled up the vent in the floor. She found my badge and gun, confronting me immediately. 

“What the hell is this?” She slams it down on the table. 

I look up, shutting my laptop. “I don’t know…” 

“You’re a fucking cop?!” She reaches for her phone, “What’s stopping me from calling Draven right now?!” 

“You wouldn’t!” I jump to my feet and grab her wrist. 

“Let go!” Peyton reaches for the gun on the table but I shove the table with my hip and it falls to the ground. 

I yank her around and wrap my arm around her neck. “Tell me right now that you won’t say anything!” I said, pain in my voice. 

“You’re going to rat us all out!” She cries, struggling. 

Tears threatened to fall as I tightened my grip, covering her mouth and nose with my hand. She never had been stronger than me and before long, she slumps in my arms. I lowered her to the ground and cried. She was the first woman I had loved, even though she had been a stripper. We had connected very well but I could not let my secret get out. I needed to think. I touched her wrist, feeling a slight pulse and took a few shaky breaths to figure out what I was going to do. 

I call Draven and fix the table. When he arrived, I was sitting down, staring at them. “There’s something we need to talk about…” I said softly. 

Draven picks up the badge, looking at it, at me, then at Peyton’s body. “Beck…” 

I hold my hands up in the air, “Look man… You can kill me if you want,” My voice was thick with tears. “But I  _ swear _ that I have not fed them any information in a long time! My loyalties have changed… When Pey found it, she was going to rat me out.” 

“So you kill her and rat yourself out?!” Draven demands, glaring at me. 

“She’s passed out!” I say, glancing over at her. “Please- Draven. I swear that my allegiances are with you and your family. I need your help to get me off the grid… I’m calling in my favor!” 

His eyes narrow and he cocks his gun, pointing it at my forehead. “That’s a really big favor, cop!” He snarls. 

I shut my eyes, “You’d’ve pulled the trigger by now if you didn’t care about me! Please, you’re my brother and I’m asking for your help.” 

“How do I know this isn’t part of the set up?” He demands, looking around. 

“I swear it’s not!” I said, looking up at him. “Please, man. I need you to help me disappear. I’ll leave your family alone if you want but I swear that I have not shared any information in a long time!” 

Draven curses, putting the gun away. “Fine,” He mutters, shaking his head. “What’s your plan then?” 

“We need to kill “me”” I said softly. Peyton starts waking up and I jump to my feet, kneeling at her side. “Baby- I’m so sorry!” I sob. 

She coughs and sits up. Draven brings water, kneeling down next to her. “Are you alright?” He asks quietly. 

“Yeah…” She whispers. I reach for her but she flinches away. “Don’t touch me!” 

I grab my hair, crying more. “I’m so sorry!” 

“Does he know?!” She demands. “I might just tell him because you almost killed me!” 

“I’m sorry, baby! I needed to think!” I cry. 

Draven sighs deeply, “I know, Peyton… We need to figure out how to get him underground.” 

In the end, it was Fletcher who helped me disappear. He hacked into the police database and deleted everything that they had on the Rossi family. Years of police work were gone. I felt a twinge of guilt but it did not last long because soon I was working for the family again. The money kept rolling in. 

Then, Aria turned 12, I became her bodyguard. She was sassy and I really enjoyed spending time with her. It was not until then, that I felt totally okay with my decision. Peyton forgave me eventually and we continued seeing one another. She worked at the club and we moved into a large house with lots of security. I was rarely there because once I had been assigned to Aria, I had an adjoining room with her. 

It had seemed impossible that with all the hatred between the Rossi and Violante family that there ever would be a truce, but when Xander had arrived, everything changed. All of a sudden, there was a frenzy to get Aria with Orlando. After the number that Xander had done on her, I had to agree that Orlando was better than him. I wanted to protect the young girl who had been thrown into this overwhelming situation, but all I could do was support her. I knew that she had been with Orlando longer than anyone else had. I had followed her every time that she snuck out to make sure that nothing happened. She was young and vulnerable, but there was no denying how bright she was. 


	17. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14.** 4 Jan 2033

I moan softly as I felt pleasure wash over me. I open my eyes slowly, trying to make sense of what was happening. It was still dark but I could feel that Orlando had me pulled tightly against him and was fingering me slowly. “Lan…” I said softly, my voice thick with sleep. 

He kisses my neck softly, “I wanna fuck again,” He murmurs. 

“I wanna go to sleep!” I protest sleepily, pulling his wrist. 

“Does this feel good?” He asks, rubbing me with his thumb. I moan again, arching against him. Orlando’s finger moves quicker inside of me and I grab the sheets as I clench around him. “Good girl, cum for me,” He whispers in my ear and pleasure rocks me. 

“C-can I sleep?” I mumble, wincing as he pulls his finger out. 

“Not yet,” He says and crawls on top of me. He uses his legs to push mine apart and then slides into me slowly. I grab his arm and dig my nails in at the feeling inside of me. Orlando moans and kisses me slowly before beginning to thrust. I moan and pull him close to me, wanting the closeness and intimacy. He kisses me again before picking up speed. “Damn, you feel so good,” He whispers, thrusting hard. I move a little so it was less uncomfortable of an angle, feeling him moving deep inside of me. 

I clench around him as I felt pleasure building. My nails scratched down his back and I cry out his name as I cum again. “Fuck!” 

“Almost there,” He moans before his hips stutter and he releases inside of me. “God, damn.” He pulls out slowly and kisses me lightly. 

I let go of him and push the hair from my face. “Go to sleep…” I murmur softly.

Orlando chuckles and pulls me tightly into his chest, “Goodnight, Aria.” 

“Night…” I whisper, falling back asleep in his warm embrace. 

I wake up early and take a shower before putting on a clean shirt of Draven’s. I crawl back into bed with Orlando and fall back asleep. I dreamed of Orlando and I. We were on a picnic on a sunny afternoon. We ate, played some games, and then wrestled in the grass. A shadow crossed us and I saw a gun. I wake up quickly, breathing unsteadily. 

I roll over and look at my phone, seeing it was already noon. There were many missed calls from Papà and Mama but I ignored them. Most were from last night anyway. “Shit!” I shake Orlando awake. “It’s noon! Meeting’s at 1!” 

He groans and I hurry to the bathroom to get ready. Once my face was washed and I used mouthwash, I walk back into the room and put on the pants I was wearing from before, tying Draven’s t-shirt with a hair tie. 

Orlando catches my arm as I come back in, “I’m sorry…” 

“Why?” I frown a little but then my eyes fall onto the bruising on my arms and nod a little. “Okay…” 

We were out of the house by 12:20 and caught a cab to the meeting. I looked at myself in the mirror, knowing that I’d have to keep my hair around my neck due to the hickeys that Orlando had left from the night before. I look back at him, “Are you ready for this, baby?” 

He shrugs, running a hand through his hair. “I guess.” 

We get to the park and get out. Thankfully, Ryker sees us and comes over, paying the cabbie. “I brought you this,” He says, handing me my makeup bag. 

I look up at him gratefully, “Jesus, thank you so much.” I hurry to his car and take a tissue, using concealer and foundation to cover my neck and arms. I had no idea why he had thought to bring it but I was so glad that he did. 

We wait in the parking lot and soon Papà’s limo pulls in. Mama, Papà, and Draven get out of the car. Papà had a cigar in his hand and shoots Orlando a glare. I run a hand through my hair and walk over, “Hey, Papà.” 

“Why did you not answer any of my calls?” He demands, shifting his glare to me. 

“I was asleep, Papà… I’m sorry!” I said, frowning deeply. 

“Stavi dormendo ... sì, giusto,” Papà mutters, brushing past me. //you were sleeping ... yes, right//

Mama sighs, rolling her eyes. “He’s been angry all night, dolcezza.” Draven winks at me and shuts the limo door. 

We walk to the center of the park and I felt sore after last night. We had done so much in such a short time. Orlando puts an arm around my waist and pulls me into him. “We do this and our problems go away, baby girl.” 

I nod, “Xander won’t be able to get me… We just have to come to an agreement with 100-year-old mortal enemies.” 

“Easy, right?” Ryker mutters. 

We only waited for a few minutes and then the Violante’s show up. Cassius was wearing a suit with the top few buttons of his shirt undone. Deangelo and Matteo flanked them, and Orlando’s mother walked behind with a few guards they had brought. 

“Cassius,” Papà says, crossing his arms. 

“Leonardo,” Cassius replies, standing about 5 meters from us. They stared each other down for a long time until my father spoke again. 

“We must come to an agreement for my daughter’s safety… We must come to a truce,” Papà’s voice was calm but we could tell that he was not. 

Cassius nods slowly, “I understand. What are you offering?” 

“Yes, Leonardo! What are you offering?” We turn and see five men walking towards us. 

“Ćirić,” Draven mutters. 

Orlando looks over at him, “Who?” 

Fletcher sighs, “Saša Ćirić… (Pronounced: Sasha Cheirvitch) He’s Serbian mob and they are absolutely ruthless. They smuggle, gamble, and provide protection details, but if things did no go exactly as the Serbians want, people disappear or die ruthlessly. We did not ever make deals with them unless in dire need…” Draven grunts in response. 

“Saša, to what do I owe the pleasure?” Papà asks, stepping forward. 

“I hear you’re marrying your daughter off and I thought to throw my nephew into the mix,” Saša says, smiling. He had a strong jawline and dark eyebrows. He wore a dark suit and it hugged his muscular form. “Djordje, come say hello.” (Pronounced George)

A young man steps out from behind Saša and raises his hand in greeting. “Hello, Ms. Rossi,” He says, smiling easily at me. Orlando’s grip tightens around my waist and he makes a noise deep in his throat. “You’re even more beautiful in person!” 

“How did you hear about this meeting?” Draven demands, stepping into Djordje’s sightline. 

“I have my ways,” Saša says, chuckling softly. 

“She’s already dating my son!” Cassius says in a deep, commanding tone. “This is a meeting between our two families and we do not need your interference.” 

“She will come and spend some time with Djordje or else I’ll have to pull my people from your clubs, Leonardo!” Saša says in a warning tone, though he was still smiling. “We would not that to happen now, would you?” 

Papà’s jaw clenches but before he could speak, Mama replies. “Aria is not a commodity! She is not to be used as a bargaining chip for your deals, Leonardo! I’ve been quiet long eno-” Then, for the first time in my life, I saw Papà strike Mama. I audibly gasped as she stumbled back and Draven barely caught her. 

“Silenzio, amor!” Papà yells. 

“Papà stop!” I cry, running over. “I-I’ll go meet with Djordje.” 

His angered gaze turns on me and he looks down at me, “Are you certain?” He asks in Italian. “No one here can be trusted.” 

“I’ll be fine, Papà. Discuss with everyone what will get us the best deal…” I said softly, looking over at Cassius. “Whether it’s with them or the Serbians.” Ignoring Orlando’s glare, I turn and walk over to Djordje. “Shall we walk?” I ask, looking up at him. 

He holds out his arm and I slid my arm into his, “Let’s walk, Ms. Rossi.” 

“Call me Aria,” I said as we moved away from our families. “Do you want to marry me?” I ask, looking up at him. 

“Right down to business, I see.” Djordje murmurs then flashes his beautiful smile. “Hypothetical,” He says, moving his hand on top of my arm. He had a slight accent but it sounded nice to listen to. “We get together, I get you away from the Xander, my uncle gets his deal with your family, and you can go have your life and me mine.” 

My eyebrows shoot up, “Do you have someone else in mind?” 

Djordje chuckles, “No… I don’t really  _ want _ to marry you! I’m more of a bachelor. But I’ll do what I must for my uncle and our family.” 

“How did you know about Xander?” I ask, frowning as we continue walking by the water. 

“Did you really think that word does not travel in the criminal underworld?” He looks down at me, raising his eyebrows. I bite my lip and look out at the water, stopping. “Right now, my uncle is looking to overtake some of the casinos and clubs that your father runs. He has been undermining your father by buying some managers, bouncers, and workers. It will not be long until he takes over the gambling industry your father built. If they can come to an agreement, then that would be very beneficial to your family… I know you have been struggling to maintain hold of this city recently.” 

I was quiet as I processed his information but kept my face straight.  _ Were we struggling to maintain control? Since when? Would a deal with the Serbians or Violante’s end up being more beneficial?  _ “Back to your hypothetical… We marry and live our own lives? Separately?” I lean on the railing casually. 

“Yes… Well- together in public but we would not need to remain loyal to one another in…  _ that _ sense,” Djordje says, leaning next to me, looking out at the water. 

“I could be with Orlando?” I press.

Djordje shrugs, “If you wish.” 

“And you can be a bachelor.” I said slowly. “I think that I could agree to that, Djordje.” 

He looks over at me, a smile tugging his lips. “You think?” I nod and before I could stop him, he leans down, kissing me lightly on the lips. “It’s a deal.” 

I flush deeply and stand up, “We should get back.” I actively pushed away the flutter in my stomach that had arisen. Djordje was a tactical plan for my safety… although, he was not bad to look at… and his lips were so soft. I clear my throat and then we return to the meeting. 

Saša, Papà, and Cassius were speaking in the gazebo, away from everyone. Orlando holds his hand out but Djordje squeezes my arm gently. “Wait,” He says softly. “Uncle! Ms. Rossi and I have come to an agreement,” He calls to them.

Mama comes over and I slide my arm from Djordje, going to her. “What have you done?” She asks softly as the men come back. 

“It’s okay, Mama,” I said softly as Djordje explains our agreement. I was grateful when he left out the open marriage part and I could feel Orlando glaring at me. 

“How does that benefit me?” Cassius demands. “Aria and my son-” 

“Aria!” Orlando calls, interrupting. “Can I talk to you?” I walk over and we move away from everyone. “What the hell?” He demands, glaring at me. 

“It’s okay! Djordje says that he does not want to do anything with me anyways and that we can be together-” I started. 

“Are you that naive?!” Orlando growls, grabbing my shoulders. 

I shove him off of me, “No! I am not but at the end of the day, I need to do what’s best for me and my family!” I did not want to tell him the information that Djordje had shared with me, I knew better than to share family business information with him right now. 

“So I just become a cuck and you can legally cheat on me!” He hits the tree next to me. 

I sigh deeply, “Orlando! I don’t want to be  _ with _ him… But this way, we could still be together and I’d be protected from Xander! Don’t you care about that at all?” 

“Of course I care, Aria, but I also have to do what’s best for my family too! If you marry the Serbians, how does that initiate a truce? How does that guarantee the end of this 100 year war between our families? You get stronger Serbian allies and my family gets nothing as usual!” 

My protest was cut off as Deangelo came over, “Orlando… a decision has been made,” He says in his deep voice. 

I glare at Orlando before brushing past him and going back. Papà looks at me, “Aria, you will be marrying Orlando as previously discussed.” 

“But what about-” I started. 

“Do not interrupt me, daughter!” Papà growls. Biting the inside of my cheek, I straighten my posture and clasp my hands in front of me. “Saša gets our Southern clubs and casinos, while Cassius cedes the southwest part of the city back to us… We strengthen the bond with the Violante’s and will share,” He pauses, “30% of our profit.” 

Over his shoulder, I could see that my brothers were not happy with the deal. “20,” I said, turning to Cassius. 

“25,” He replies with narrowed eyes. 

“Done,” Leonardo says quickly, holding out his hand. Cassius shakes it and then Saša does as well. “Aria, get in the car!” 

“Aria will be coming home with us,” Cassius says, putting his arm around my shoulders. “After all, they are to be engaged soon and I want to get to know my daughter-in-law.” 

Mama frowns deeply, “Leo, no! Please!” 

Papà nods, ignoring her. “After the disrespect my daughter has shown me today, she is yours until the wedding.”

“Papà!” I cried, starting forward Matteo grabs me back. “Papà, I’m sorry!” I struggle but he holds me tightly as I watch him walk away. I felt my body weaken and I would have sunk to the floor if he was not holding me up. My father had lost so much over this deal but he was so angry with me about last night that he was willing to leave me with them. Mama was protesting but he ignored her, grabbing her arm and dragging her with him. My brothers reluctantly follow when my father yells at them. 

Saša turns to Cassius, “Our deal still stands?” 

Cassius nods a little, “Yes.” He turns and looks back at us, “Get her out of here… She can’t hear this.” 

“Deal?! What deal?” I demand but Matteo was dragging me back to their car. “You lying son of a bitch! Are you betraying the truce?” I wince as Matteo’s fist connects hard into my stomach and I double over, groaning. He drags me into the car, forcing the seatbelt around me. Orlando gets in next to me and the driver speeds off. “What deal?” I demand, once I caught my breath once more. 

“Shut up,” Orlando mutters, putting his head in his hands. 

“Answer my question!” I cried, grabbing his arm. 

He seizes my wrist, yanking me forward. The movement was sudden and the seatbelt locks, choking me. “I am not a patient man, Aria,” He says. “I do not like asking twice, understood?” I cough, reaching for the buckle but Matteo grabs my wrist, stopping me. “Understood?!” 

“Yes!” I croak and he lets go. I cough and gasp in air, yanking my arm from Matteo. We drive for a while before pulling up at their house. It was the same house I remembered from my time here before. 

“Come on,” Orlando mutters and leads me inside. He takes me downstairs to the basement, leading me to a door that had a deadbolt on the outside. “These are your rooms, Aria.” He murmurs, opening the door. 

“You’re not locking me in there…” I said, glaring at him. “What the hell is wrong with you?!” 

“You need time to calm down, Aria. When you’re ready to be civil, we’ll let you out,” Orlando says calmly. “Now, make this easy on yourself and get inside.” 

I glare at him, feeling hatred bubbling inside of me against him. Where was this coming from? What was this deal? And more importantly, why was Orlando hurting me like this? Reluctantly, I go into the room and he follows, shutting the door. It was actually furnished nicely. “Why are you acting so coldly to me?” I ask, turning to look at him. 

“Because you think so little of me, Aria,” He says, shutting the door behind him. “You wanted me to be your side piece?”

“That’s not what-” 

“Enough!” Orlando yells and I flinch, turning away from him. “Don’t turn your back on me, Aria!! Come here.” I heard his footsteps and run into the bathroom, shutting the door. There was no lock on it so I threw my weight against the door, scared for myself. “Open the door!” He yells, rattling the handle. 

“No! You’re being crazy!” I cried, leaning against the door with all my might. 

“Open the door or else I’ll bust it down!” He says, dropping his voice to a normal volume but there was an edge in his tone. 

I close my eyes, leaning my forehead against the door, taking a few deep breaths. I could feel tears forming but I needed to be strong. I step back and open the door. “I don’t want to marry that kid, Orlando,” I whisper, looking up at him. “Please don’t hurt me…” 

He takes a few steps into the doorway, looming over me. “I’m not going to hurt you if you listen,” He says softly. 

“Lan, I-” 

“Take off your clothes and bend over the counter,” He orders. When I did not react right away, his hand goes around my neck and tightens. I whimper, grabbing his wrist with one hand, hitting him with the other. He grabs my wrist, pinning it above me with superhuman strength.

“Please!” I gasp out as I cough and everything starts to go black.

He lets me go with a grunt and I fall at his feet. I gasp for air and he crouches down to my level, grabbing my hair and lifting my head up so I can see him. “You should never have considered that deal and you’re about to regret it… You, my dear girl, are in a lot of trouble.”

I whimper softly, “Please don’t kill me…” I whisper.

Orlando laughs and shakes his head. “Darling, I would never. We’re going to get married, Aria! I can’t kill my fiance.” 

“If you hurt me, my family will break the truce!” 

“That’s where you’re wrong, Aria,” Orlando says, letting go of my hair. “Two young lovers who could not keep their hands off one another and have… aggressive sex.” 

I swallow, looking up at him. “I broke you out of jail! How else do you want me to prove that I love you?!” 

“The next time you see your family, you cannot tell them about that deal,” He says, looking down at me. The edge had returned to his voice. 

“I can’t do that,” I whisper. 

“You want to be the reason the peace treaty fails?” Orlando asks, grabbing my chin. 

I felt a surge of anger, resentment, and frustration rush through me. Before I could do anything to stop myself, I punched Orlando hard in the jaw. My head is yanked forwards with his grip on my hair and I fall on him. I punched him in the face until his grip on my hair was too much and stopped. He growls, rolling us over and dragging me to my feet, pinning my down onto the sink. My arm was twisted behind me and I had to stand on tiptoe to alleviate the pain, pressing my face on the cool granite.

“Such a pretty face, but so stupid.” He sighs deeply.

I felt tears running down my face and struggled. “Let me go!” He held me easily and I swallowed, feeling utterly powerless in this position. 

“I am very disappointed in you. I knew that we would marry and as things developed, I was so excited how things were going to go for us.” His free hand moves down my back, making its way to the waistband of my jeans.

I whimper softly, “I-I’m sorry…”

“What?” He asks and I can hear the smile in his voice.

I tremble, “I’m sorry, Orlando.” I say louder. “Please don’t…”

He ignores me and his hand goes under me, undoing the button of my jeans. He begins to pull them down, “We’re getting married and the truce will stand, Aria. With the marriage or our families, mine can finally get the credit we deserve for as founders of this city!” 

“Orlando stop! Please, you promised not to be rough with me!” I whimper. 

He yanks me up, turning me around forcefully. “I believe in the sanctity of marriage for us. That means husband and wife, Aria. As your future husband, you’re supposed to submit to me. Now, I won’t have to hold back anymore.” 

“Hold back?” His face was dark and my heart rate picked up. 

“Yes,” He murmurs, grinding into me slowly. I could feel him against my stomach getting harder by the moment and I sniffle softly. “Don’t cry, Aria. Come on, let’s start our new life together on the right foot… Unless you want me to call Xander up.” 

At this point, I realize that there is no escape and that I am trapped here. I had not been prepared to deal with anything like this, though at this point, it was between Orlando or Xander. I swallow and turn around, stepping out of my jeans. Prison had definitely brought out a darker side of him and there was nothing I could do right now. Slowly, I bent over the sink, grabbing the side for support. 

Without a word, he pulls down my panties and pushes into my entrance roughly. I cry out, but he slaps his hand over my mouth, silencing my protest. I tremble, gripping onto the counter in pain. There had been no preparation like he usually did and he was huge. Nevertheless, I began to feel less pain with each of his thrusts as my body responded to his movements. 

“Look at yourself.” He smirks, grabbing my hair hard. My head is yanked back and my back arches at an uncomfortable angle. “What a disgrace you are to your family.” He says softly, “Willing to fuck almost anyone.” He laughs. I shut my eyes but he grips my hair tighter, “Open your eyes! NOW!” He slaps my butt hard and I cry out, opening them. He thrusts a few more times and I stare at my reflection, watching in horror as I moan softly.

Orlando grunts and pulls out, turning me to face him. “You are fucking beautiful.” He whispers and I push his chest back, trying to get him away from me. He slaps me hard and my head nearly bounces off the mirror. His hand reaches down and rubs me with his thumb. I moan again, leaning back. It felt good even though I did not want it to right now. 

“You will be my wife. You will love me and this.” It felt so good, especially paired with the movements he was doing. My stomach tightens and I clench tightly around him, trembling as I am rocked from a strong orgasm. I dug my nails into my palm as I regained my breath, looking at him. “That was so beautiful, Aria. You’re mine to touch and have,” He whispers in my ear. 

After that, he pinned my wrists above my head and pulled my hips closer to him as he quickened his pace. With my added fluids, he was able to go faster. “Are you going to tell anyone about the agreement?” He asks, rubbing me quickly. I whimper as I felt close and then he stops completely. The mounting pleasure was gone and I wanted to finish so bad. “Answer me!” 

“No! I won’t! Please,” I push my hips toward him and he moves once more. After a few thrusts, the intense sensation of another orgasm rocked me. He could manipulate my body and mind and I let him. I felt powerless and he finally finished inside of me. His grip on my wrists tightened, his other hand holding my hips in place for a few moments. 

“Did that feel good?” He asks, letting my hands down slowly but stayed inside of me. 

“Yeah… I guess,” I said softly, looking down. 

His hand snakes up and grabs my chin tightly, making me look at him. “Did you cum?” I nod a little and he grins. “So did it feel good?” 

I nod again, “Yes, Orlando.” He presses his lips into mine and pulls out slowly. A few months ago, he never would have acted like this… but I had cum so maybe a part of me had wanted it or at least liked it.

He washes his hands and dresses, kissing me once more. “I can’t wait for our future together, Aria,” He says softly.

I bit my lip, turning the shower on. “Can you not be so rough with me next time?” I ask shyly as I take my clothes off. “Last night you promised…” 

“I got carried away… I was jealous,” He says, dressing. “Can you understand that?” 

“Of course,” I lied, looking at him. He kisses me again, “Dinner’s at seven. Someone will fetch you.” 


	18. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15.**

4 Jan 2033

I step out of the shower and wrap myself in the towel. I found lotion in the drawer and lotioned myself before walking out to the room. There was a dress laid out on the bed; I had to admit, it was beautiful. I return to the bathroom and found a blow dryer under the sink. I did my hair and then slipped the dress on, smoothing it down as I looked at myself in the mirror. I tried to zip it up but could not quite reach it. Either way, it did nothing to hide the bruises I had from Orlando. 

There was a knock on the door and I turn, listening to the lock slide out of place. Much to my surprise, Orlando was standing there. I sigh softly and turn back to the mirror. “Can you zip me up?” I ask softly. 

He walks behind me and places his hand on my shoulder lightly before zipping the dress up slowly. “I’m sorry for earlier, Aria… I lost my temper and it was uncalled for. Can you forgive me?” His hand traces the bruising on my arm lightly. 

I look at him in the mirror, his hair was slightly disheveled and his eyes were red. Much to my surprise, the was some bruising on his cheek from where I had punched him. “What am I supposed to do if you lose your temper again, Lan? You already promised me once that you would not be so rough…” 

He wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me into him. “I love you, Aria… The thought of you being with someone else made me so angry, but now you’re mine and I won’t hurt you like that again.” 

I turn around and look up at him, “Promise? For real?” 

Orlando nods, “Yes, baby. I have to go up but Megan will come to fetch you.” He kisses me and then leaves. I sigh deeply and hear the lock slide into place. 

Soon, the door opens and a young woman was standing there. She was wearing the same dress in a blue color which matched her eyes. “I thought it would fit, we’re around the same size.” She says, smiling a little. “I’m Megan, by the way.” 

I nod, “Aria.” I slip the heels on that were by the bed. 

“I know… I used to work for your uncle,” She murmurs, gesturing for me to walk out of the room. “I was a waitress at Sin City.” 

“Oh wow… I haven't been there in years,” I admit, thinking back on when we used to have family dinners with my cousins, aunts, and uncles, and grandparents. It had been so fun because with the extended family, we took up most of the restaurant and the kids were able to run around and play without getting in trouble. 

“Come on, we don’t want to be late,” She says, sliding her arm into mine. I wince slightly and she gently runs her finger over the bruising. “It gets better… Orlando’s a nice kid but his anger gets in the way sometimes.” 

“You and Orlando-?” I ask, stopping, but she knew what I meant. 

Megan laughs, shaking her head. “No! No, but he has the same temper that Matteo has. It’s an adjustment for them to bring a Rossi into their home.” 

“But we were dating before and nothing like this ever happened,” I said, stopping at the stairs. “It was like a switch flipped.” 

She sighs softly, “Matti told me about your dilemma, marry Orlando for protection from Xander Arnell… From what I’ve heard about Arnell, you picked the best possible outcome. Orlando will calm down and see the error ” 

We walk upstairs and to the kitchen where there were servants bustling about. “Megan, can you two bring out the wine?” A man with a chef’s hat asks. 

“Of course, Joseph,” Megan says, taking two bottles that a young man thrust over. “The dining room is through there,” She adds, gesturing. 

“Can I help take something?” I ask. 

She shakes her head, “You’re a Rossi… You won’t be serving them.” 

I sigh softly and walk through the double doors. I had expected a formal long table in the dining room like we had at my house but I was surprised to find a small table with chairs tightly pressed around it. Cassius was seated at the head of the table while Nicole was talking to Deangelo in the corner of the room. Orlando was in a headlock and Matteo was yelling at him to tap out. It reminded me of when I would watch my brothers fight. The room silences as I come in and Matteo releases Orlando. He fixes his hair and his shirt before walking over. 

“Aria, you look beautiful,” He says, holding out his hand. Hesitantly, I put my hand in his and he leads me over to Cassius. 

Cassius stands and holds out his arm, “Come with me, Ms. Rossi. We’re going to my study to talk before dinner.” 

I glance at Orlando and he nods, giving me a small smile. “I’d love to, sir,” I said softly and we walked from the dining room. Cassius leaned on me heavily as we reached the stairs and I supported him until we reached the top. 

“Thank you,” He murmurs and takes out a key from his pocket, leading me to the end of the hall. He unlocks one of the doors and gestures me inside. Inside, unlike the rest of the modern home, it was covered in wood paneling. There were bookcases lining the walls and a desk through the double doors. 

I walk in and sit down slowly at the chair on the front of the desk. “Thank you for inviting me into your home, Mr. Violante,” I said cordially. “The accommodations are very nice…” My training from years at school had taught me to be a good dinner guest. 

“I am glad you like them,” Cassius says, reaching into his jacket and pulling out a lighter. He lights the candles on his desk before looking up at me. “So, how did you seduce my son, Aria?” Cassius asks as Megan comes in with the wine and glasses on a tray. “Pour us some and then leave,” He says dismissively without even looking at her. His eyes were locked on mine and I could feel heat rising to my face. 

“I’m not sure that I understand the question...” I said softly. “Orlando knew who I was from the first day he saw me in the Maldives.” Megan pours red wine into Cassius’s glass and then into mine. I murmured my thanks but kept my eye contact with him. This was the ultimate test right now and I needed to pass. Megan left, closing the doors behind her.

“Yes but you two still continued to meet once you were back in the States,” Cassius says, sipping from his glass. “What could you possibly be doing to lure him like that?” 

I bit my lip, “There was no luring Orlando or seducing him, sir. He kissed me first and told me that he was going to marry me one day on our first night.” 

Cassius hums softly, neither in agreement or dissent. “We’ve been planning this all along, you know?” He finally says. 

I had to dig my fingernails into my palm under the table to keep my face from showing any emotion, “I know,” I lied. “I mean, he did say that on the very first night…” 

“Yes. With this truce, I can finally earn back some of the wealth your grandfather stole from my family!” He sets the wine glass down and stands up, walking over to a photograph of an older man on the wall. 

“I was told it was the other way around,” I replied coldly. 

Cassius laughs deeply and gestures me over. I get up and move to stand next to him. “Long long ago, the Italian mafia used to rule the major cities. They had control over everything from drug trafficking to industries like construction and even controlling the ports. There were attempts to crack down on our movements but it was not until the 1960s when Robert Kennedy, a US attorney, began to tackle the infiltrated labor unions and organized crime… It was a few years but finally, someone cracked and broke Omertà. His name was Valachi… Joseph Valachi. He became an informant to the FBI and they were able to understand things about our ways for the first time.” 

I lean on the bookcase, “Why are you telling me this, sir?” 

“Because you need to know, Aria! I know you grew up thinking that we were the bad guys, but that is not the case,” He says in Italian before continuing the story.

~

~Antonio Violante POV~ 

1966

I ran as fast as I could but my legs felt as if they were made of lead. If I could outrun Lorenzo, then we had a chance at victory. I needed to reach the line before I was tackled by my best friend and he would lose the game. I turned and saw the football flying toward me. With a last-ditch effort, I jumped in the air, attempting to catch it but a blur from my side made me hesitate. I grunted in pain as something slammed into my right side, making them both tumble hard to the ground. 

“ti ho preso!” //I got you// Lorenzo crows, jumping off of me as the football hits the ground of the grassy field. 

“I had it!” I growled, glaring at my friend. 

Lorenzo chuckles, shaking his head. “Sure you did, Tony.” 

“Dinner!” The boys turned to see a girl waving at them. It was Lorenzo’s sister, Maria. There were four Rossi children: Claudio 12, Lorenzo 10, and the twins Salvatore and Maria 9. 

“We won!” Salvatore brags, running over and tackling me back to the ground. I grunt in pain and shove him. He growled and soon we were scuffling in the dirt until our brothers tore us apart. 

“I had it!” I repeat, glaring at him. Sal and I had never gotten along. 

“You did,” Marco says, wrapping his arm around my neck. “We’ll get them next time, little brother. Besides, we get Lorenzo on our team next time!” 

Lorenzo grins, “Yeah! It’s my turn to be on your team for the next game.” 

I nod and we walk back toward the apartment complex where our families lived. It was in Little Italy in the city. It was the apartment complex that we used to lay low whenever the cops were getting close to our trail. My father ran five major boatyards and Lorenzo’s father worked as a construction manager across the water. Both men were capos to the Mancini family. The Mancini’s ran everything in the city from the ports to the small businesses. 

“I hope it’s ribollita,” Marco murmurs as we walk up the stairs. 

“I hope it’s lasagne,” Claudio mutters. “Last time, Mama put ketchup instead of tomato sauce and it was horrible! She mixed up the logos at the store.” 

I laugh deeply, shaking my head. “That sounds awful!” We reach our apartment door and wave to the Rossi’s before going inside for dinner. 

My father was already sitting at the table, “Go wash up,” He ordered us in Italian. Mother and Irena were in the kitchen and it smelled really good. When we returned and sat down, he looked at us seriously. “You two are coming with me to work tonight.” We knew that work meant mafia business. 

“What’s the job?” Marco asks. 

My father gives him a look, “You know better than to ask questions!” 

That night, we left with my father in the car and went into the city. It was beautiful at night; the lights were on and everything shone in the rain that was falling. “Don’t speak unless spoken to and don’t look at anyone in the eye,” Father says. 

We reach a dimly lit bar and go inside. There were many men in suits, moving about the bar. Marco looks at me and then nods to the corner. We saw the assembly line of weapons being assembled, loaded, then passed out to the men. 

My father took a gun that was as nearly as big as I was and we walk to the back of the bar where men in fancier suits were seated around a table. “Take your men south and then enter the warehouse from there,” One of the men was saying before stopping as he saw my father approach. He nods to him, “Brought the boys, I see.” Everything being spoken was in Italian. 

“Yes, sir. They’re willing to do whatever you need them to,” My father says, pushing us forward. “Marco and Antonio.” 

“You’re going to be good for your father?” The man asks, looking at us. 

Quickly, we look down. “Yes, sir!” We said simultaneously. 

That was our first night of crime. We broke into a warehouse that had guns and took them from Mancini’s enemies. Marco and I had lured the guards out where they were gunned down by the men who raided the building. 

December 1972 16 years old

I pull out of Maria and clean myself off. “If your brothers ever find out about us…” I started, looking over at her. 

“They won’t unless you tell them, Antonio!” She says, shaking her head. “ _ I _ certainly won’t be saying anything!” 

I roll my eyes and dress, “I have a job tonight for the Mancini’s. I’ll see you tomorrow… same time?” 

She nods, “You know… Our dads are vying for the same position as underboss right now. If they got it, they could begin to undermine the movement and take it over themselves.” 

My eyes lock on hers, “Why would you bring that up? If the wrong person hears that, the Mancini’s would have us gunned down in the streets!” 

“I’m not telling the wrong person though, am I?” She says, grinning softly as she spreads her legs wide across the bed, teasing herself. “We could become so powerful,” I grunt softly, walk back over, beginning to eat her out slowly. “Think about it,” She murmurs, moaning softly. “If our families united, we’d be a million times stronger than the Mancini family! We’d easily control the whole- oh!” I grin as she came hard and lay my cheek on her thigh. 

“We’d be kings,” I murmur softly, thinking of what it would be like. The head of the Mancini family had taken Claudio, Lorenzo, and me under his wing to groom. He had showed us the finer things in life: the women, the drugs, but mostly the power. Wherever he went, people feared him. It was intoxicating. 

December 1973 17 years old

Marco had been against this life ever since we were young, sticking mostly to his studies. He was off at college now, studying to become a lawyer. Irena stayed at home taking care of Mama who had fallen to cancer. It was only a matter of time now before she passed.

It had taken many secret nightly meetings and a lot of convincing, but we soon had turned Mancini’s men against them. Lorenzo and I were an unstoppable team. Lorenzo was easy on the eyes and he was incredibly personable. Me on the other hand, I was more direct with my confrontation. Either way, we had convinced many of the soldiers in the Mancini organization that the underboss and consiliere were withholding pay. Word spread, and the men followed us. Convincing our father’s to turn against the Mancini’s had been harder. 

We both had taken a few blows from them when we had first suggested it. They were loyal men to their boss who had started our lifestyles, but Lorenzo and I wanted more from life. Being the fourth tiered men was not our destiny. 

Earlier that year, Claudio, Lorenzo, Sal and I had robbed a bank. We would use that money to pay the men that we had convinced to join us. We had barely gotten out with our lives but it had been a thrill to watch everyone cower. 

Tonight, it was the annual Christmas party. The Mancini head would celebrate and then pass out checks to show his benevolence before the holiday season. Tonight, was the plan to overthrow them. 

Maria comes into my room, wearing a red dress. It was a halter top and hugged her beautifully. “It’s happening tonight, isn’t it?” She says, hands on her stomach. 

I shove the gun into my pants and look over at her. “Yes, love. You shouldn’t even be coming tonight. I don’t want you ther-”

“You can’t stop me,” She says stubbornly. “Besides, it’s Christmas so you have to be extra nice to me.” 

“You have to stay safe tonight, Maria,” I say seriously. “I can’t let you two get hurt.” I walk over, putting my hand on hers. 

“We’ll stay out of the way,” She whispers. I lean down and kiss her stomach, “We will have to tell my brothers and family soon.. This dress is even a little tight.” 

“You look stunning,” I said seriously. We had been careful for so long but it was inevitable that she would fall pregnant with how much we were together. 

Claudio runs upstairs, “What’s taking you so long, Tony?- Maria, why are you up here?” He asks, frowning at us. 

“I was asking Tony for some weed,” Maria lies easily, grinning widely as Claudio’s face darkens. “Don’t worry, big brother! He said no!” 

I roll my eyes, “Whatever, we’re going to be late!” 

The party was in full swing, alcohol was flowing freely and everyone was chatting excitedly about the upcoming holiday. Lorenzo comes over to me, “Are you ready to give the signal?” He asks, looking around. 

I nod, “Yeah,” I murmur. I finished my drink and stood up, walking over to take Maria’s hand. We began dancing and then I pretended to be more drunk than I meant to. I ‘stumbled’ into Lorenzo who hit a table which overturned. Glasses, plates, and silverware shattered to the floor. Silence ensued before Lorenzo lunged at me. We scuffled a little, earning cheers from the drunken party guests. 

Our father’s hurried over to break it up and then we all pointed our guns at the Mancini head table, gunning them down. It had been so easy. There was blood everywhere. The sounds of screams and guns being fired were exhilarating. The soldiers loyal to Lorenzo and I were taking out Mancini’s men. 

A piercing scream hit my ears over the others and my head snapped over to where Maria was sliding out of her chair. Her red dress was getting redder and I pale, running over to her. “No!” I sob, pressing on the wound but it was too late. She had been shot twice by Mancini’s youngest son. 

I growl and look over at the kid; he was only 13. His hands were shaking as he held the gun. Without a second thought, I tackled him and choked him until he stopped moving. 

1978 22 years old

Lorenzo and I had run the Mancini together for almost five years now. The business was booming but we had to be more careful, especially with all the recent crackdowns with the FBI. More and more of our business was becoming more legit. I met Francesca and married her within a year. She was also from a crime family and they helped us expand the business. Lorenzo was my best man and a year later, he got engaged to Sophia Gagliardi. They were a powerful family who controlled the western side of the state. They owned a bunch of factories that we ran which produced things from renewable energy sources and invested in an underground production of coal and other non-renewable sources that sold for thousands of dollars. 

As our families grew bigger, so did tensions between us. 

1980

We had both had our firstborn sons at this point. Lorenzo named his son Leonardo and I named mine Cassius. Francesca was still on bed rest and angry with me for not spending more time with her. The more time I spent with her, the less time I spent taking care of the business. My mother had died in June and never got to meet her grandbaby. 

He capitalized on it and began to take control of the business for himself. Lorenzo began to undermine me in front of the men, cutting me off, and many of the men noticed. Of course, some were still loyal to me but I was losing control quickly. Lorenzo’s exploits for the business were becoming more frequent and more dangerous. To everything that I disagreed with, he would pay off men to join his side. Whenever he would carry out those missions, my cut would be smaller and smaller. Lorenzo claimed it was because I had disagreed, therefore I should not be paid for it, even when I participated in them. 

Marco went over my contract and I confronted Lorenzo for changing it. He refused to admit that he did it and it got worse from there. When he decided to try to befriend and eventually pay off some of the policemen, I had just about had it with him. In the heat of an argument, I let it slip that Maria and I had been together and she had been pregnant at the time of her death. 

Lorenzo flew into a rage and tackled me across the room. He had always been stronger than me and he overpowered me, beating me severely. After that, I took a small team to Lorenzo’s house and trashed it while he was out with Sophia. I left my initials scrawled onto his kitchen counter before stealing the cash from his house. It was an act of war and I knew it, but in my mind, he had started it long ago.

He retaliated by leaving a bullet outside of my house and Francesca had found it, getting frightened. That night, I went to our restaurants, bars, clubs, and other venues where money was stashed and took as many assets as I could take before signing away my part of the business. The next day, I found out that Lorenzo killed my sister and after that, the war began. 

Our fathers turned against one another and Lorenzo’s father died in 1982. My dad helped me build a small business for our family on the other side of town before he was killed in a driveby in 1985. 

~

Cassius turns to look at me, “We built this city up just as much as your family did and your grandfather took everything from us.”

I bite my lip hard, running a hand over my face as I process everything he had described to me. A lot of the facts lined up with what I knew about Papi. He had opened the business with Antonio Violante, and all the names sounded right as well. “My grandfather was trying to run the business effectively but your father was not willing to expand it,” I said, frowning. Though, from how Cassius had described it, I could understand how it all could have escalated. “Is that not the point of a business?” 

He glares at me, walking over slowly. “Are you as blind as your brothers are, Ms. Rossi?” He asks, towering over me. Even in his suit, I could tell how built he was. “Your family took everything from us. My father was lucky to get out with his life.” 

I cross my arms around myself, “Is that why you sent me my grandfather’s head in a box when I was 5? Even if I thought to agree with you, your hands are not clean in this either!” 

Cassius slams his hand down hard against the bookcase, making two books fall down. I flinch and look away, trapped against the shelf. “That was not a message for you, Aria. The scout should not have done that... It was for your father crossed the border and took something of mine.” 

I slide away from him, walking back to the desk and sit down. “If what you’re telling me is true, Cassius, then I’ve been on the wrong side of it.” 

He shrugs, “I suppose so, though I understand your apprehension to believe me because of where your loyalties lie.” 

“Why did you tell me this?” I ask, crossing my arms. 

“You and my son are the next generations of the family. Families… If you truly want this to end, then you needed to understand the true origins.” 

“I want it to end,” I said, slowly. “But I need to speak with my father about it.” 

“In due time,” Cassius murmurs, coming over and taking his wine glass. “Come, dear. We’ll be late for dinner.” 


	19. Chapter 16

Chapter 16. 

9 Jan 2033

~Ryker POV~

I stare at the ceiling, frowning deeply. There had to be a way to get Aria back from Orlando but still away from Xander. I turn and look over at Ethan, my mind racing. We could try to take out the mafia king. If we did that, we risked losing any future business connections with other crime families. 

I sit up in bed and put my head in my hands. Ethan shifts and sits up, “What’s wrong, baby?” He asks, his voice thick with sleep. 

“Nothing,” I murmur, looking back at him. “Just can’t sleep. I’m thinking about my sister at the Violante house right now.” 

“They need her just as much as we need them. They won’t hurt her,” He says, putting his hand gently on my back, rubbing lightly. “Come back to bed.” 

We both look at the door in surprise as it opens and the light turns on. Ethan dives under the covers and I cough, standing up. “What?!” I demanded, glaring at Draven. 

“Fletcher has something, come on,” He said, raising his eyebrows at the body under the sheets. I nod a little and grab the nearest shirt, pulling it over my head. I follow Draven to Fletcher’s office and shove my hand into the pockets of my sweatpants. I realized, somewhat belatedly, that I was wearing Ethan’s shirt that he had worn out to dinner with us. If Draven noticed, he did not say anything, which I was more than grateful for. 

“What’s up, man?” I ask as we walk into the dimly lit room. 

“I have something on Xander but it doesn’t make sense,” Fletcher says, pushing a button. Three monitors above us. It showed Xander meeting with members of Congress and acting pretty buddy-buddy with them. 

“Why is he meeting with the senators?” I ask, crossing my arms. 

“I’m not sure,” Fletcher says, running a hand through his hair. “I mean, I know that he’s powerful but that would be real power.” 

Draven walks over, “Isn’t that Kwan?” He points to one of Xander’s bodyguards. “From high school?” 

I nod, “I think so…. How does this help Aria?”

Fletcher nods, “Good question. After getting arrested a little while ago, I was approached by some officials who were able to reduce my sentence as long as I did some work with them. If I went back and asked for some more work, maybe I could get more information on what Xander is doing there.” 

Draven nods slowly, “That’s not a bad idea actually.” 

“What kind of work did you do for them?” I ask, looking at Fletcher directly. 

He shrugs, avoiding eye contact. “Nothing really…” 

“Fletcher!” I press, “You woke me up in the middle of the night to tell me this! Answer my question.” 

He runs a hand through his hair, “It was erm… some hacking into other countries to make sure that they weren’t lying to the US about their weapons.” 

I gawk a little, “You’re that good?” Fletcher shrugs a little, being modest.

Draven frowns deeply, “The US government is sanctioning that?” 

“It was a project funded by Senator Luka Caine,” Fletcher says, pulling up the senator on one of the monitors. “He’s planning on running for office next year but his father founded one of the biggest military missile companies in the world. He has unlimited funds and he’s very powerful.”

“What’s his agenda?” I ask, sitting down in one of the chairs. 

“Well, I never heard anything directly incriminating from him,” Fletcher continues, “But essentially from the work that we were doing, and what our supervisors were telling us, it was basically that we hack into our enemies most secure databases. We would download the information and then it was given to high ranking officials. Some of the countries that I hacked were Russia, North Korea, and Iran…” 

Draven crosses his arms, “What did you find?” 

“They all were buying weapons from Luka Caine essentially… Well, they were not directly buying from him. I traced their purchases of tanks, grenades, and new guns, all the way back to a few offshore accounts… Those accounts were untraceable, except they all received money from one account. When I followed that account back, it was from a shell corporation funded by Caine’s work.” Fletcher sighs softly, “When I found that out, I signed an NDA and was told that I could leave early and not talk, or spend the rest of my life in prison if I told.” 

“How does any of this help Aria?” I ask again.

Fletcher glances at me before pulling up a series of pictures. It was Xander; he was meeting with Luka Caine. They were meeting outside of a building. The pictures showed them shaking hands, entering the building together, and then Caine closing the blinds to one of the rooms. “There are a few pictures of Caine with Xander… I did not make the connection between the two until tonight. Whatever Xander is planning, is not good. It’s not good at all.” 

The doorbell rings and I raise my eyebrows, going to Fletcher’s window. There were a bunch of cars in the driveway and I frown. “Shut it down. Delete everything you have,” I said, recognizing one of the men from when Xander was here. “Xander’s here…” Fletcher immediately starts typing furiously and Draven and I leave, going to stall Xander for as long as we needed to. 

Greta was at the door, arguing with one of Xander’s men about them entering the house. “It’s ok, Greta!” Draven says quickly. She wraps her bathrobe around herself tightly and reluctantly steps back to let them inside. I bit my cheek, my heart racing. “Xander! What can we do for you?” 

“Where is Aria?” Xander asks, stepping out from behind one of his men. 

“Asleep,” Draven says, narrowing his eyes. “Why?” 

“I need her for something,” Xander says, walking over to the steps. Draven stood his ground and I silently commended him for it. 

“At midnight?” I ask, crossing my arms. “What could you possibly want with our sister at midnight?” 

“I need her at my side for something I’m hosting tomorrow!” 

“Come back tomorrow!” Draven growls. 

“Don’t make me storm the house,” Xander sighs dramatically. 

“She’s not here,” Papà says, coming down to where Draven stood. He was in his pyjamas and his hair was disheveled. 

Xander’s face darkens, “Where is she, Leonardo?” 

“We don’t know!” I said before Draven or my father would lie. They were terrible at it. “She disappeared a few days ago.” 

“She disappeared?” Xander says slowly before walking up the steps until he was in line with my father. “Is. That. So?” 

Papà nods, “No idea where she went, sir.” 

“Well,” Xander murmurs, “If she… returns, I expect to be your first call.” 

“Of course,” Draven says. 

“Otherwise, I came to invite you all to my house in Texas… There are some things that I need to go over with the most powerful families in the nation,” Xander says, handing Papà a piece of paper. “There are no weapons allowed and your presence is not optional.” 

I raise my eyebrows but a look from Draven stopped me from speaking. “We will be there,” Papà says, bowing. “Thank you for the invitation.” 

Xander looks at me, “My next stop is the Violante house.” 

“Would you like directions?” I ask, unable to hold my tongue. 

“I think I can find my way,” He pats me on the shoulder. “But you should really bow to your king.” 

My eyes flick to Draven and his jaw tightens but he nods a little. “My bad, sir,” I said softly, bowing. 

As I hinged at the hips, Xander’s fist came up hard in my stomach. “I won’t be disrespected like that, Ryker!” Air left my lungs and I cough in pain, grabbing the bannister. My free hand covered my stomach. “Is. That. Understood?” Each phrase was another hit. 

“Yes!” I gasp out, stumbling to a knee on the stairs. The only thing keeping me from falling was my grip on the bannister. “Yes sir!” 

“He gets it! He’s sorry!” Draven says, stepping between Xander and me. “We’ll call you if we hear anything about Aria, sir.” 

Xander leaves with his group and I groan, leaning back on the stairs. Papà grabs my hair and then slaps me hard. “Are you trying to get us killed?” He growls. 

“He’s psychotic!” I yell. 

“He is too powerful right now,” Papà snaps, slapping me hard again. My cheek hits the stair and I grunt in pain. “Go to bed!” 

Draven sighs and helps me up but I shake him off, storming to my room. I slam the door hard and then punch the wall until I feel something drip down my arm. 

Ethan watches me from my bed, “Are you done?” He asks softly. 

I sigh shakily and look down at my bloodied hand. “There’s no way to protect her, Eth. Whether she’s with Xander or Orlando… She’s 15!” 

“There’s one way,” Ethan says, standing up slowly. “But you’re not going to like it.” 

~Aria POV~

10 Jan 2033

It had been a few days since my conversation with Cassius. It had given me a lot to think about and consider. What if we were on the wrong side of history? 

Things with Orlando and I had gotten better. I was still angry with him but when he begged me on his knees to forgive him, it was impossible not to. After that, he moved me up to his room. We were fighting a lot less and it was nice to see him in his element with his family. 

I roll over and look at him, “Where’s Jasper?” I ask softly. 

Orlando looks at me, “He’s been running things in a different state for my father.” 

“Not Deangelo?” I ask, raising my eyebrows. 

“Jasper understands the need for the truce,” Orlando says, shifting so he was up on one elbow. “My father put him in charge after that.” 

“I’d like to see him,” I said softly. 

“When I come back,” He promises and pulls me close. He was going off with Cassius on a trip but told me that he could not tell me where yet. 

During the days that followed, I spent most of my time with Megan and Nicole. We mostly cooked and lounged by the pool which was nice. Nicole had let me contact my family and let them know that I was alright because I was sure that they were worried. Besides, I wasn’t kidnapped this time or anything. Nicole had shown me countless baby pictures of the boys which were adorable!It had been almost three days since Orlando had left and I was about three drinks in when I heard the cars pull up. 

I hop to my feet and we hurry around the side of the house to look. Orlando got out of the car, wearing a suit. He looked so good even though there were a few cuts and bruises on his face. I grin and run over, jumping on him. “Hi baby!” I say, kissing his cheek. 

He catches me and grins, kissing me on the lips. “Hi!” 

“PDA!” Deangelo yells and Orlando flips him off. 

“I missed you,” I admit, kissing him again. 

“I missed you too,” Orlando says softly. He puts me down and then drops to his knee, pulling something from his pocket. “Aria, will you marry me?” 

I giggle and cover my mouth with my hands, surprised. “Really?!” 

“I know that it’s not what you wanted… or how, but I really do love you. You’re smart and beautiful. You keep me in check and I want to protect you for as long as I can,” Orlando says, smiling a little. 

I nod quickly, “okay!” 

He grins and then slips a stunning ring onto my finger. “It’s done!” 

Around us, his family was applauding and Nicole was crying. “I’m so surprised!” I laugh a little and hold up my hand. Orlando stands up and kisses me deeply. I kiss back, wrapping my arm around him. It had been so sudden but we only had a few months before Xander was coming for me in October. Besides, it was already January and I wanted a spring wedding. 

“When are you going to get engaged?” I heard Nicole ask Deangelo who scoffed. 

“Let’s go celebrate!” Cassius calls. 

I held onto Orlando’s hand as we walked back inside, admiring my left hand as we walked. “Good choice,” I said, smiling. 

We stop and turn as we hear gun fire. Orlando curses softly and shoves me inside. “Go upstairs and hide! Now!” 

I run inside and to the kitchen, grabbing some knives. Then, I run upstairs, hiding. I hear footsteps and Megan whispers my name. I call her over and she comes into the closet with me. “What’s happening?” I ask. In the distance, there was gunfire. 

“The men are fighting,” She says. “Nicole is hiding down the hall with some of the servants.” 

“They should just give me a gun!” I muttered, shaking my head. “Here,” I hand her one of the knives. 

I put my finger to my lips as we hear footsteps and I hide further back in the closet. My heart was racing at a million times an hour and I was scared for my life. The footsteps drew closer and I heard someone sacking the room. 

“Check the closet!” A rough voice commands. 

Megan shoots me a look and as the door opens, she stands up. “Stop!” She says, holding her hands up. 

They yank her out of the closet and the knife clatters to the floor. “Who are you?” A man growls. “Where’s Aria Rossi?” 

“I-I’m Megan! She’s not here!” Megan says. I craned my neck, trying to see from the side of the closet but it was impossible. There was a hard slap and Megan cries out, whimpering. “She’s not here! I swear!” 

“We checked the other rooms! She’s not here!” Another voice calls from the hallway. 

There was a thud and then I heard the footsteps leave. I peek out of the closet and see Megan laying there, blood pooling from her head. I made a move to go to her but she shakes her head ever so slightly. 

“Aria isn’t here?” A silky voice asks. I pale and cover my mouth as I recognize Xander’s voice. “Check again and don’t be afraid to use violence!” 

I frown and hear Orlando grunt in pain. I slid the ring off my finger slowly and stand up. Megan shakes her head but I look at her. “I can’t let anyone else get hurt!” I whisper. I grab a pillowcase and hold it to her head. “Hold that there!” She sits up slowly and holds it to her head. I walk out of the room. “Xander!” I call, looking down at the entryway from the top of the stairs. His men were holding all of the Violante family on their knees. Nicole was at the top of the stairs behind detained by two men. 

He looks up and smiles slowly. “Come here, girl.” I walk down the stairs slowly and he meets me at the bottom of the stairs. “Why are you hiding from me?” He asks, holding out his hand to help me down from the last step. 

I stayed on the step, looking him in the eye. He was still taller than me but I felt slightly better. “I’m not going to marry you,” I say softly. 

His eyebrows shoot up and he rests his hand on the bannister casually. “Is that so?” 

“Yes,” I say, hoping it sounded stronger than I felt. 

Xander’s hand shoots out and grabs my neck, yanking me close. “Betraying me will not bode well for you, young one.” 

I cough and shove his chest. “Let me go!” 

“Leave her alone!” Orlando yells, jumping up but he was hit hard. 

Xander grins, “Young love… Did you think that proposing would stop me from taking you?” He asks, looking at Orlando. His grip tightens and I gasp for air, gripping his wrist. 

“Please!” I breathe raggedly, my vision darkening. 

“Come on,” Xander says, releasing me. He grabs my arm, dragging me down the final step. “You’re coming with me since I obviously can’t trust you out of my sight.” 

“Don’t take her!” Cassius says, frowning. “Can we make a deal?” 

“What do you have to offer me, Cassius?” Xander asks, yanking me to his side. His hand goes around my shoulders, casually resting on my breast. I grit my teeth and flush in humiliation. When I tried to push him away, he squeezed hard and I stilled. 

“Anything!” Orlando cries, frowning. 

“I’ll give you rights to our alcohol business!” Cassius says, standing with difficulty. 

“50%,” Xander says, grinning. 

Cassius opened his mouth to argue then closed it. “Yes, sir…” 

Xander hums softly and considers it, squeezing my breast periodically. “Not good enough!” He begins to walk, forcing me along with him. I struggle, hitting him hard in the stomach with my elbow. 

“Let me go!” I cry. He growls and slaps me hard. I fall and groan, wincing as two of his men pick me up. They drag me out, ignoring Orlando’s protests. “Let me go!” I scream, struggling against them but it was no use. 

I was forced into the back of the car with Xander and he pulls a gun on me. “Stop,” He growls softly, putting it to my temple. 

I freeze and felt my lip quiver. “O-ok… Calm down,” I say, holding my hands up. 

“Buckle up,” He mutters and I slid the belt around myself. The car was cold and I was only in a bathing suit. “You’re promised to me, Ms. Rossi,” He says, changing hands with his gun as the car pulls away. “Do you need reminding of that?” 

I shake my head quickly, “No!” 

“You obviously do,” He growls and runs a hand up my leg slowly. “God, you’re hot,” He murmurs. “Put your hands behind the headrest!” When I did not move, he cocks the gun. “I will not hesitate to kill you, Aria.” 

I whimper softly and move my hands behind me, grabbing onto the headrest. “Please…” I whisper softly. 

He grunts softly and moves his fingers under the bikini. He rubs me for a moment before sliding a finger into me slowly. “You’re promised to me, Aria!” He growls softly as he pumps it in and out. “Is that clear?” 

“Yes!” I gasp out, gritting my teeth against the pleasurable feeling that was building. “Stop, Xander!” 

He ignores me and adds another finger, setting the gun in the cupholder next to him. He reaches over with his other hand and begins rubbing me as his fingers move inside of me. “When I’m through with you, you’re going to regret disobeying me!” He murmurs. 

I whimper, biting back a moan. “Stop! Please,” I cried, feeling close. “I don’t want this!” His hands quicken their movements and I grip the headrest tightly as I felt close. I felt my hips moving of their own accord and then he stops. I breathe a shaky sigh of relief but then he starts fingering me again. It was on and off but never let me finish. I was shaking by the time the car stopped and my knuckles were white as I held the headrest. 

“Come on,” He says, getting out of the car. 

I whimper softly and take his outstretched hand, leaning against him as he leads me into his house. I was so confused about everything I was feeling right now. How did I want him but also despise him? The rational part of me was saying it was because of what he was doing but part of me really did want him to let me finish. “Xander…” I whisper as we go in. 

“What?” He barks, looking at me with no emotion in his eyes. 

I flinch, “C-can I have some water?” 

He leads me to the kitchen and gestures for me to sit at the island. I sit down slowly, crossing my arms around myself. He gets a cup and turns the faucet on. “Here,” He says, handing it over to me. “Drink.” 

I drank slowly and watched him move around the kitchen. “Why me?” I ask quietly. 

Xander looks over, “You don’t know how powerful your family is, do you?” He says, getting some juice from the fridge. 

“I thought it was just Verna…” I said trailing off. 

Xander scoffs, shaking his head. “It’s up and down the coast, Aria. My alliance to your family ensures my ultimate plan. All the crime families know the Rossi name… If I want to get anywhere with my agenda,” He pauses, pouring the juice into a cup. “You’re the key.”


	20. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17.**

I fall as Xander backhands me again, rolling over in pain. “I’m sorry!” I whimper, curling up into a tight ball, covering my face. 

He walks over and kicks me hard in the side, “Get up! Don’t make me ask you again.” I tremble and uncurl myself slowly. He holds out his hand and I hesitantly put mine into his, letting him help me up. “Are you going to be good now and answer my questions?” 

I swallow and nod a little, “Y-yes…” 

Xander smiles and leans down, kissing me lightly. “Thank you,” He says, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. “Now, tell me once more about what enterprises your family has connections with.” 

“I-I only know a few,” I say softly. “Draven says that we have some investments in casinos, own a lot of Verna, and we usually don’t have to worry about the police or anything like that… Papà says that they work for us!” Xander’s face remained stoic and I swallow nervously. Anxiously, I grip his hand tighter and then place my free hand on his chest. “P-please, that’s all I know! Papà doesn’t tell me much.” 

He looks down at me and nods a little, “I understand… Go get dressed. There are some people coming over later that I want you to meet.” 

I nod a little and go upstairs, opening the bathroom door. My cheek was an ugly purple and there was a cut from his ring. The blood had congealed but there was blood that had run down my cheek and onto my shirt. I wince as I wash my face, cleaning the wound. Even the slightest touch made my cheek sting. I put some antibiotic cream on the wound and then began to cover it with makeup. When I heard Xander coming upstairs, my hands started to shake as I dabbed the foundation with the brush. 

“Aria?” He calls. 

“I-in here,” I squeak and he walks into the bathroom, towering over me. He was tall, strong, and his presence made me shake to my core. “I’m getting ready,” I whisper. 

He grunts softly and in the mirror, I could see the tent in his dress pants. “I need assistance,” He says quietly. I put the makeup brush down and slowly knelt before him. 

This whole week, he had been forcing me to pleasure him. The sex was strictly on his terms and he controlled everything I did. Two days ago, he had discovered his new favorite game. When I would go down on him, he would choke me or plug my nose until I passed out. I hoped that he would not right now. 

Slowly, I unzipped him and pulled him free. He was much bigger than Orlando in length and width. It hurt every time he was inside of me. I was reluctant and frightened but I did not want to make him angry. Once he was fully hard, I began to blow him. My mouth already ached and the cut on my cheek reopened but I continued. I went as deep as I could and began to bob slowly on him. He moans and puts his hand in my hair. It was not long until he finished down my throat and I choked, swallowing.

“Good girl,” He says softly. 

Thirty minutes later, I sat on the couch, pulling at the dress I was wearing. If I pulled the top up to cover my cleavage, it rode up too high, and vice versa. Xander goes to the door and opens it, inviting the group of people inside. 

“She’s beautiful!” One of them says, staring at me. He was older, about 50 and had a dark mustache. 

“I can’t wait for this,” Another one murmurs. 

“Leonardo will pay!” A young man says, walking over to me. I swallow and flinch as he grabs my chin. “What’s your name?” He demands.

My eyes flick to Xander and he nods a little. He told me that if I was rude to his friends, he’d choke me over and over for an hour. I knew he would because he had choked me until I passed out a few days ago. “A-Aria,” I said softly. 

“What are the rules?” The older gentleman asks, taking off his coat. 

“You can do anything to her… No marks though,” Xander says, crossing his arms. 

I pull my chin from the young man’s grip, turning to look at Xander. “No!” I cry, standing up. “You can’t do this!” 

Xander walks over and grabs my hair, yanking my head back so far that I had to arch to make it hurt less. I whimper, grabbing his arm for support. “I gave you a choice earlier, Aria… Entertain my friends or I’ll send them to your house to take out your family. Would you like to change your decision?” 

I tremble and let my tears fall freely. “N-no…” 

He leans down and kisses me lightly, “Go get our guests some drinks,” He says, patting my hip lightly. I heard him talking and joking with them behind me as I went to the kitchen. The young man follows me and pulls me over to him. 

“Do you know who I am?” He asks, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. 

I shake my head, “No,” I whisper, staring at the ground. 

“I’m Beck’s former partner,” He murmurs and I tense against him. “I’m und-” I stop hard on his foot and nod over to the stove where there was a camera recording. He stares at me for a long moment before nodding. “I’ll try to do what I can,” He finally says. Then, he helps me bring the drinks out to everyone. 

The eldest man, Mr. Olliver, pulls me into his lap. “You’re so pretty, Aria,” He says, sliding his hand up and down my leg. 

“Thanks,” I mumble. 

He chats with the other members of the group, moving his hand higher every time he stroked my leg. There were five total: Mr. Olliver, Beck’s partner- Luka Pryce, Mr. Johann, Mr. Thompson, and Mr. Henson. All of them were sharing stories of how my father or brothers had lost them money or product. 

Luka handed me a drink and I drank it all without a second thought. Whatever was going to happen tonight, I did not want to remember it. I wince as Mr. Olliver slips a finger inside of me and grip the edge of the couch tightly. Luka finishes his drink and looks at me pointedly, asking for another. 

I tremble and stand up, going to the kitchen. I make him another drink and then take three shots in a row. Already, I was feeling a little woozy but I needed to make myself forget what was about to go down. I made another round for everyone, sneaking a fourth shot before going back to the living room. 

“Aria, did you know that your brother was arrested for cyber crimes?” Mr. Thompson asks. He was british. 

“I didn’t,” I said, glancing over at him. “Fletcher?” 

He nods, “That is a very interesting niche to be arrested for,” He continues, sipping his drink. “I mean, I’m sure Xander could use that talent in the future.” 

“Why’s that?” I ask, setting the tray down on the table. 

“He’s been paying off senators from what I’ve heard,” Mr. Henson says. “Is that true, Xan?” 

Xander shrugs, sipping his drink. “My business is my business… Unless you want in, of course.” 

“Tell,” Luka says, leaning forward. 

“Well,” Xander says slowly, “I’ve been thinking for awhile about how to fully rule… The one thing that has come to mind is banding together all the crime families and overtaking the government… Many senators are over the current government and up for a reform.” 

“Jesus, Xander,” Mr. Thompson says, running a hand over his face. 

I look at Xander and risk speaking, “How are you going to convince them to follow you?” I ask. “How are you going to convince Rossi and Violante’s to work together?” 

He looks over at me, “I’m not asking for an eternity of peace… I’m asking to work together for a greater cause where afterwards, we’ll have control of the government.” 

“You’ll have control,” Mr. Henson corrects, crossing his arms. 

“I already rule over everyone… It’s nothing more than a king asking families to serve their duty to me,” Xander says. “I’ve been gathering families closest to me… Like Ms. Aria here. If I can get the Rossi’s to fall into line, many families will as well. Right, dear?” 

I bit my lip as I began to feel the effects of the alcohol beginning to work. Xander pulls me into his lap and forcibly spreads my legs. Once Xander had pulled me onto his lap, he had fingered me until I was about to orgasm. Then, he pushed into me, making me go down on the others. Throughout the night, they would switch and move me into positions I did not know even were possible. Against my will, I had orgasmed a few times and they would laugh at me. It was humiliating and degrading. The night was only flashes but by the end, I was curled up on the floor, too tired to cry. 

Xander comes over, picking me up. “Thank you for entertaining my friends,” He says, bringing me upstairs. “You did really well.” 

I nod, “I don’t wanna do that again,” I said softly, “Please…” 

“You’ll do what I tell you to though, right?” He asks, walking into the bathroom. 

I nod quickly, “I’ll be good! I swear!” My voice cracked and I cling onto him. 

“Good girl,” He says and lets me stand carefully. “Take a shower and come to bed, alright?” 

I wake up slowly to the sound of birds singing. I open my eyes slowly and see that the curtains were open. The sun was not yet up and the alarm next to me said 5:04 AM. My body ached from last night. I was beyond sore; arms, legs, and was definitely between my legs. With great effort, I sit up slowly and look down at myself. My legs were riddled with bruises as were my arms. “Shit,” I muttered, touching one lightly. Flashes from the night before crossed my mind, being pinned down and them all taking turns on me. Everyone except for Luka. He had left before it all started. 

I get up slowly and, using the wall for support, make my way to the bathroom. I run the shower and force myself inside, showering once more. When I step out, I brush my teeth and put on a bathrobe. I stare at myself in the mirror once more, swallowing. Memories from last night were plaguing my thoughts.

“Morning,” Xander says, looking up from his laptop at the kitchen table when I finally came downstairs. 

“Hey,” I said quietly, feeling my stomach surge as I saw him. 

“You doing alright after last night?” He asks. 

I felt my stomach jolt and I run to the sink, throwing up. I had not been eating much so it was mostly liquid but still gross. “Just fine,” I mutter between heaves. He comes over and holds my hair back, reaching around to run the water.

“They had a good time last night with you,” He says, rubbing my back lightly. 

I sniffle and felt my body shaking. “I never want to do that again,” I whisper. “I’ll do whatever you want but please… not again.” 

He grunts softly, “I’ll consider it, Aria.” 

I stand up slowly and groan softly. “Can I go back to bed?” I ask softly, looking up at him. “Please?” 

He nods, “I do have some work I need to catch up on.” 

I go back upstairs, falling asleep almost immediately. I was awoken to the sound of banging and Xander’s sharp voice. Panicked, I sit up, wincing as I heard something shatter. My heart raced as I heard footsteps and then, the door slams open. Two guys with guns and helmets burst in.

“Hands up!” One of them shouts. 

I tremble and put my hands up, watching them with wide eyes. They had on bulletproof vests that read  _ Police _ but it felt so surreal. Was I actually going to be saved? Was this a sick joke of Xander’s to test my loyalty? 

“Aria!” I look over as Luka comes in. He had on a bulletproof vest as well and put his gun away when he reaches me. “Are you alright?” 

I shake my head, “What’s happening?!” 

“Getting you out of here,” He says, holding out his hand. I flinch but then take it, adjusting my bathrobe once I stand up. “Come on,” He says. 

I swallow and follow him out of the room without looking back. Downstairs, Xander was kneeling with his hands behind his head. “Don’t say anything, Aria!” He growls. I whimper and cross my arms tightly around myself. 

“Shut up!” One of the SWAT team says and hits him. 

I look away quickly and follow Luka out. He brings me out of the apartment building to the EMT’s who saw my bruises and immediately came to help me. I bit my lip and saw Luka leaving. “Where is he going?” I asked. 

“Not sure,” The EMT says, shining a light into my eyes. “Want him to ride along?” 

“Yes please,” I said, blinking and looking away. 

We get to the hospital and I was hooked up to an IV because I was severely dehydrated. “How are you feeling?” Luka asks, sitting next to me. 

I shrug, “Tired… Sore.” 

“I’m so sorry, Aria. I did everything I could to help you last night, but I could not get the unit together until this morning…” The clock on the wall read 7:15 am. 

I look over at him, “Xander is going to have me killed, you know…” I whisper. “He told me the other day that if I ever left him, he’d hunt me down.” I felt my breathing get quicker and I sniffle softly. 

“We can give you protection-” 

“He’ll find me!” I cried. 

Luka takes my hand, “I won’t let him… We’ll put you into witness protection.” 

I bite my lip and shrug, “He’ll still find me, Mr. Pryce.” 

He sighs deeply but does not continue to argue. “Will you consent to a rape kit?” He asks. “It’ll help us arrest Xander.” 

“I’ve showered,” I said softly. 

“We’ll still get some DNA and proof,” Luka says. He had left before everything went down last night. “It’s up to you but it will help build our case.” 

I nod a little and the next 45 minutes was with the nurses as they prodded and photographed me. I closed my eyes and thought about everything happening right now. I wanted to call my family but I did not want them to see me like this. “Can I call someone?” I ask, looking at Luka. 

He hands me his phone and I call Beck. “Hello?” I ask anxiously, watching Luka walk out of the room to give me privacy.

“Who is this?” He asks sharply. 

“A-Aria… Please, don’t tell my family I’m calling you! I need a favor,” I said softly. 

He shifts and sighs a little. “What, hon? Are you safe right now? Orlando reached out and told us that Xander took you...”

I felt tears well up and I sniffle, “I-I’m at Grace Hospital. Can you bring me a bag of my stuff, please? And the picture by my bed?” 

“Yeah,” He says softly. “Are you alright, Aria? Can I at least tell your fam-” 

“You can’t tell them anything!” I yell into the phone, then take a shaky breath. “You can’t tell them anything, Beck. That’s an order.” 

“I’ll be there soon,” He murmurs, hanging up. I put the phone down and Luka returns, taking the phone. I shut my eyes, waiting for Beck. 

~Luka POV~

I look at the young girl in the bed, shaking my head. She was covered in bruises and had ligature marks around her neck, wrists, and ankles. Xander had done a number on her, as well as the other men. I had begged my captain to send the unit but she said it would be too hard to convene everyone at such short notice. I had to wait until 6 am to call SWAT and the others to make the arrest. I knew that by then, Mr. Olliver and the others would be gone. 

“Luka?” 

I look over and stand up with shock. “Beck?!” 

“W-what happened to her?” Beck asks, setting the bag down and walking into the hallway so we could let her sleep. 

“Xander,” I murmur. “I was undercover doing a job and trying to get intel on this guy named Fredrico Olliver but I discovered something deeper.” 

“Did you find out what Xander is planning?” He asks, crossing his arms. He had bulked out since the last time I had seen him and gotten new ink as well. All in all, he looked good. Definitely more like a hardened criminal. 

“He’s planning on uniting the crime families to take over the government,” I said, sighing deeply. “I’m not sure how successful he’d be but that’s the end game… I broke cover because they were about to gang-rape her.” 

“You let that happen?” Beck growls. 

“Take it up with the captain! It was already 1 in the morning… I couldn’t take them all on at once,” I protested. 

“She’s basically a child!” He snaps, stepping toward me. 

I nod, “I know… I know. I’m getting her into WITSEC once she testifies against Xander.” 

“You think she will?” 

“Look at her bruising,” I said softly. “He did a number on her.” 

“Where is she?” We both turned and looked at the tall young man in a suit. It was Draven Rossi himself. “Beck, what are you doing here?” He asks. The other two brothers, Ryker and Fletcher, were right behind Draven. 

“She’s in there, sir,” Beck says, gesturing to the room next to us. “But she’s weak and sleeping. He put her through the wringer.” 

The boys crowded to the window, looking at their little sister. “Who are you?” Ryker asks, looking at me. 

“Detective Luka Pryce,” I said softly. “I was undercover and got your sister out this morning.” 

Draven looks at me seriously, “Where is he?” He asks, narrowing his eyes. The edge in his voice told me that it was a courtesy question. He’d find out either way. 

“You know I can’t tell-” I started but then Draven slams me hard into the wall, pressing his forearm into my neck. I cough and hold my hands up. His grip lightens a little and I was able to talk. “He’s being detained down at the precinct.” 

Ryker shoves Draven off and looks at me seriously, “Can you help her get away? Hide from Xander?” 

I nod, “I’ll do everything I can. I promise.” 


	21. Chapter 18.

**Chapter 18.**

21 Jan 2033

I look around my new house, biting my lip nervously. "So that's it?" I ask the U.S. Marshall.

He nods, "Yes, ma'am."

“I just become Breeze Evans?” I say, running my hand along the wall. The house was totally empty except for a fridge in the kitchen. “What about my family?” 

He shrugs, “I don’t know, ma’am. But you aren’t to be in contact with them because it could endanger you. I’m sure you’ve been briefed on that but I’d like to remind you once more. There is no contact with you and your past life.”

I nod a little, “Great… So I'll die alone when I get discovered." I mutter. If Xander found me, I knew that he would kill me. Well, he’d kill me after torturing me first. 

"You won't." He says, touching my arm in a way he saw as reassuring but the touch made my stomach churn. “We’ll have periodic check-ins. I know you practiced your back story on the way over but you must keep to it. Here’s your official documentation.” He hands over a large box that had my new papers as well as some old fake bills and other important papers for Breeze- me. 

I take the box and set it on the kitchen counter, running a hand through my hair. “I- what do I do now?” 

He looks at me, almost sadly. “You’ll get a check to help you start yourself off, maybe get some furniture. Once you get a job, that’ll phase out slowly. You will be financially set for the first six months and you will deposit them using the bank and id cards from the packet. If you have any other questions, please don’t hesitate to reach out to Tanya Reed. She’s down the road and will be your contact person. Her card is in the box.” 

I nod, "Great." I mutter.

"Have a good day." He says abruptly and walks out. The clock on the microwave read 4:42 am. 

I shut the door behind him, locking all of the locks. I bite my lip and look around the empty house. After my testimony to the district attorney in Verna, he had helped me get into the WITSEC program. Luka had helped me as much as he could but was not supposed to influence my testimony. Part of my deal with the DA was that I testify against Xander, but also give some family secrets to give them a leg up in fighting citywide crime. Luckily, I had not known the answers to most of their questions so I did not feel like I had betrayed my family- well, except for disappearing without any notice. The US marshalls had helped me come up with my new identity, knowing of Xander’s reach so only two people knew my true name. They had changed everything about me including my name, hair, and age. 

I walk up to my room that simply had a mattress in it and lift it up, picking up the family picture that I had hidden under it. I had a snuck it since we were not supposed to have anything related to our past. It was a picture of us at the beach when I was younger. Mama and Papà were sitting in the back while my brothers held me horizontally in the picture. I was about 8 in the picture and only remembered a little about that trip. I sighed shakily, wiping a tear that slipped down my cheek. "Guess it's just me." I murmur softly, replacing it before washing my face and hands. I brush my teeth and go back to my room before laying on the bare mattress. I was too afraid to sleep so I just stared at the ceiling until the sun crept onto my walls.

I finally get up and go downstairs. I grab my purse and house key before walking outside. I lock my door before walking down the street. I walk to the end of the road before turning towards the main road, continuing to walk until I come to the bus stop. I wait until it comes at 6:30. I step on, "Does this go to town?" I ask.

The bus driver nods, "Yes girlie."

I take a seat, looking around nervously. We continue driving until the next stop when where two men get on. One of the men stares at me and I felt my heart sink as Xander walks towards me. He was here. He had found me and he was going to kill me. I look down and back as the man sits down. He was dressed for construction work and was definitely not Xander. I swallow and run my hand over my face, trying to clear my head. I walk back to the front of the bus, "Which stop is at the grocery store?"

"Three more," He says, "Are you new to town?"

"Yes, I'm totally lost," I admit.

"I'll let you know when to get off." He says.

"Thanks," I say, going back to sit.

We pass another stop and I swear that I saw Orlando on the street, but when I whip around to see, it is just a kid walking to school. I shake my head, getting off at the grocery store when the bus driver lets me know. I thank him and walk into the store. I grab a cart, walking in. I walk through aisle by aisle, getting things that I liked. I get things ranging from pasta, waffles, whipped cream, lasagna, tomato sauce, chips, cookies, tea, some fruits, and the basics like eggs, milk, cereal, bread, and butter. I grab the ice cream and am rounding the corner to head to the cashier when I crash my cart into someone else's cart.

I jump, stepping back. "I- I'm sorry." I stammer.

He looks at me, "Woah there." He laughs softly. He was absolutely stunning with his dark tan skin, hazel eyes, and a whole tattoo sleeve running up his arm. He had a sharp defining jawline and a day old beard. "You alright?"

I nodded, gripping the front of my cart tightly, "Yes, you? I'm sorry for knocking into you."

He grins, "It's no problem at all. Have a good one." He says, moving on with his cart.

I wave and proceed to the cashier where I pay for my groceries. "Can you double bag them? I have to walk to the bus stop."

She nods, "Of course, sweetie."

I drive the cart out and begin taking the groceries from the cart. I wince as the bags lie heavily on still healing bruises. I start walking to the bus stop, struggling. The bags were heavy and I was not that strong. I reach the end of the parking lot, starting to walk uphill towards the bus stop. I jump as a car pulls up next to me. My heart stops and I keep walking but it moves with me. I turn and look in. "Need a ride?" It is the guy from earlier.

I bite my lip, weighing my options. "I... I don't get in the car with strange men."

"That's fair enough... but you're struggling." He points out. "Throw your stuff in my trunk and I'll give you a lift home."

I think for a long moment, no one knows me here. I could meet someone and begin making connections. I could get kidnapped and brought back to Xander, but I also could not walk carrying all of this all the way home, even with the bus. Hesitantly, I set everything down and open the trunk, putting them in. I climb into the front seat and roll my window down so that in case the door is child locked, I can still escape. It was cold in the January air but he did not bring it up. 

"So where do you live?" He asks.

I frown, not really knowing. I pull out my phone, opening the address from my notes. "Um... it's 355 Josephine st."

He laughs, "You just move in?"

"Yes."

"Here, plug it into the GPS." He says, pointing as he pulls out onto the main road. I do and it asks us to make a U-turn. "That's a far walk."

“I was going to take the bus… But thanks for driving me." I murmur.

"Of course, I always am down to help a woman in distress. I'm Zayn by the way." He smiles, reaching over to shake my hand.

I initially flinch but then shake his hand. "I'm A- I'm Breeze."

If he noticed that I flinched, he does not acknowledge it. "That's a dope name!"

"Thank you," I smile a little.

"How is moving in?" He asks.

"It's okay. I don't really have a lot of stuff."

He nods and we pull into my driveway. "Lemme help you with your groceries." He offers and we climb out, bringing some in. I bring some in and he takes the rest. He looks around, "Wow. This is really empty." He says.

"Yeah," I say, blushing a little. "I literally have nothing." I murmur.

"I'm free all day if you want to run to Target." He says.

"Oh no, I can't inconvenience you like that," I say, putting the essentials in the empty fridge. 

He opens a cabinet, "I'm putting the rice, pasta, and bread up here." He says.

"Thanks," I say, placing the bags in one bag under the sink.

"Do you have silverware?" He asks.

I facepalm myself and groan. "I literally have nothing," I say again, my bottom lip quivering. I felt myself begin to hyperventilate; how was I going to get stuff to cook? How do I even cook? 

He looks at me, "It's okay, we can go to the store."

I look up, sniffling. "Okay."

"Hey, Breeze,” He walks over and touches my arm gently. “It's gonna be alright." He smiles easily and squeezes lightly. "Let's make a list of things that you need." He takes out his phone and began listing off things.

We go to Target nearby and fill the car with necessities. I get toiletries from shampoo, razor, soap, toothbrush and toothpaste, and sanitary products. I also get cleaning supplies from laundry detergent to Lysol wipes and a broom. We get kitchen supplies like dish soap, sponge, pots, pans, mixing bowls, bowls, plates, silverware, cups, and kettle. We also get sheets, pillows, a blanket, and a shower curtain.

"This was really too nice of you to do," I say softly as I pay for everything.

"You really seemed like you needed a friend." He smiles a little, helping me carry everything to the car.

We drive back to my house and he helps me bring everything in. I arrange the bathroom cabinet while he puts up the shower curtain. "Looks good." He says, admiring his handiwork. We go back downstairs and put the cleaning supplies in the closet.

"Can I make you dinner?" I ask softly.

He nods, "Sure, I'd like that."

We chatted as I make a lasagna, putting it in the oven. I had seen Greta cook a thousand times, though I had never done it myself, it was not as hard as I thought it would be. "Good thing that we bought everything." I smile softly.

"Yeah," He laughs. “It was a comprehensive list!’ 

"So tell me about yourself," I say, getting him a glass of water from the filtered water tap.

"Well, I'm an Assistant District Attorney." he begins, amending his title as he sees my confused face. "A prosecutor. I work primarily with criminal courts, but I have done a few civil cases in the past."

"That's cool." I nod.

"What about yourself?" He asks.

"I um am unemployed right now. I am looking." I murmur, starting to set the table as he leans against the counter.

He nods, "I have a buddy who is a restaurant manager and they are hiring if you would be down to work there. I can hit him up if you want."

"That would be awesome actually!" I say, smiling.

He smiles back, "Yeah, no problem!" The timer went off after a few more minutes and I take off the aluminum foil before putting it back in. "Where did you learn how to cook?" Zayn asks.

"I... My mom kinda taught me." I murmur, "Well a family friend. She was basically like a mom to me. She really helped raise me." I look down, frowning a little.

"You alright, Breeze?" He asks.

"Yeah, I just miss my family." I shrug.

"Where are they?" He asks.

I bite my lip, "Umm we fell out of contact."

He nods, "I understand. My ex-wife was not really close with her family either"

I take out the lasagna as the timer goes off, "Oh it smells good."

He hands me back a knife and I cut the lasagna. I serve it on a plate and pass it to him and then serve myself. We sit down, talking quietly, and I feel very at ease.

"Wow. I am stuffed," he says, patting his tummy.

"Me too." I smile. We talked for a little while longer and I avoided his questions about myself and m past. He did not press me for details and I was grateful. When he headed out, he gave me his phone number and told me not to hesitate to call for anything. 

Later that night, an old woman comes and knocks at my door. I grab a knife, instinctively as I open it and put it behind me as I see how harmless she was. "Hi honey, I saw that you were moving in and I thought I'd welcome you with a casserole." She smiles, "I'm Christine Wilkins."

I smile softly, "That's very sweet. Thank you so much, Mrs. Wilkins. My name is A- Breeze. Breeze Evans."

"You are a very beautiful young lady." Mrs. Wilkins says smiling. "Do you live here alone?"

"Yes ma'am," I admit.

"That's not safe... Oh, dearie, you have no furniture!" She frowns deeply.

"Yeah, I don't...." I murmured, gesturing to my empty living room. We were supposed to go on another target run next week. 

"My grandson is coming by tomorrow to drop off some stuff in my basement because they are moving into a bigger home. I could give whatever they don't want to you." She smiles.

"That's too kind," I say, inviting her in, tossing the knife in the closet.

She comes in, "I'm glad you met Zayn… I saw him over earlier. He's such a gentle soul. He helps so many people."

"He's really nice." I murmur and she puts the casserole in the fridge. I talk with her for a bit but then realize that she will not leave without some prompting so I gently walk her out, thanking her again.

The next morning, I take the bus into town again and ask people until I make my way to the restaurant that Zayn had recommended. It was a cute olden times diner. I look at the menu, burgers, hot dogs, milkshakes, fries, and soda. I walk in and a man looks in from the kitchen, "Sit wherever you want. Come tell me what you want to order!"

I walk over to the bar that separated us, "Hi, I'm Breeze Evans, I'm looking for a job..."

"You the girl that Zayn recommended?"

"Yes, sir."

"Put your hair up and come round back." He says as something starts beeping in the kitchen. I do as he says, walking into the kitchen. "What can you do?"

"I can clean up, and I-"

"Can you waitress?" He asks.

"Uh, yes, I suppose so." I stammer.

"Good. The lunch rush is about to hit. Put on the apron from the closet, get a name tag, and write orders on that slip. Make sure they pay." He says, waving his hand.

At 12:00 sharp almost, people started pouring in. I had to quickly adjust to people's orders. Everyone was very friendly, saying how they did not recognize me, but welcoming me when I said that I had just moved to town. I moved through the different tables, placing orders, bringing orders, and taking dishes. To my surprise, people left tips which I put in my apron pocket.

Around 2:30, things started slowing down and I brought the last pile of dishes back to the dish room. Joe leans his head out, "That was good work, Bre."

I smile a little, "Thank you, sir."

"Keep the tips you made. Come back tomorrow with your social security card and I'll help you fill out the forms to get you a salary."

"Thank you, sir!" I say, utterly surprised.

And that was that. I began working at the diner from 11:30am-7 pm from Tuesdays through Saturdays. The weekend hours were a bit different but that was my schedule for now. Joe had a buddy who was a mechanic who found me a car for 3,700 $ that was functioning and did not have that many miles on it. Zayn checked in on me to make sure that everything was going okay. I even started befriending my other neighbors which surprised me. Mrs. Wilken's son had given me a couch, matching chair, bookcase, a few lamps, and two small tables for 250$. He refused to take any more from me. The community that WITSEC had placed me in was so welcoming that I did not feel alone after I had met Zayn.


	22. Chapter 19.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x2KzYkdfQQ8>

~Aria POV~

January 2033

I woke up at 9 and went to get ready for my morning run. I had fallen into a routine which, from what I read online, was good for sudden life changes. I would wake up, run, go to work, and then Zayn and I would have dinner either at his place or mine. The mornings recently had been especially difficult because I continued to have a sensitive stomach, no matter what I ate the night before. 

After throwing up, I got ready to run but then decided against it. Instead, I made a cup of tea and went on my phone. I looked up ‘throwing up in the morning.’ The first link said that there was a chance I could be pregnant. I threw my phone on the couch as I felt my breaths coming quicker. What if Xander had impregnated me? I could not have his child! Or one of his friends. My heart increased and the table was coming closer and closer to my face. Then, nothing. 

I wake up slowly and groan in pain, opening my eyes slowly. I was in an unfamiliar place and there was beeping. I was in a bed and ahead of me there was a TV. I turn my head and relax a little, seeing Zayn sitting in the chair next to me in the dimly lit room. I was in the hospital. 

He looks up when I move, “Aria! Are you alright?” He asks, frowning. 

“What happened?” I ask softly, closing my eyes at the throbbing in my temple. 

“You didn’t show up for work so Joe called. I came during my lunch break to check on you and found you unconscious. Did you fall?” I could hear the concern in his voice but did not want to open my eyes. 

“I-I don’t remember,” I said softly, thinking back to earlier today. I remembered waking up but that was it. 

The doctor comes in and I squint at him before shutting my eyes once more. He explained that I had a concussion and they would be keeping me there for observation until the symptoms were less severe. Then, he said, “Ms. Evans, did you know you were pregnant?” 

I open my eyes, ignoring the pain in my head. “Excuse me?” 

“We took a blood sample when we were checking you out and when we tested it, your hCG levels were consistent with pregnancy,” He explains. “I can have the OB come later to give you more exact information.” 

I sit up, grabbing onto the railing of the bed as the room spins. “She needs to come down  _ now _ !” I said urgently. “Now!” I could feel my heart rate quickening and the monitor next to me confirmed it. My breaths were coming faster and faster. I needed to know if it was Xander’s child and terminate it as soon as possible. 

“Breeze, breathe!” Zayn says, touching my arm. 

I shook him off, trembling. “I need to know when I got pregnant. Please! It’s important.” I fall back against the pillows as the room spins and grit my teeth, clenching my eyes shut tightly. If I had Xander’s child, there was no way that we would be safe from him- not that I wanted to keep his child, that is. 

~Draven POV~

February 2033

I pull into the driveway and was immediately met with four men with machine guns. I put my hands up, getting yanked out of the car. “I’m not armed!” I said as the guards patted me down. “Take me to Cassius, now!” 

Reluctantly, they brought me inside and up to his office. I knock but walk in before there was an answer. Much to my surprise, there was a young man standing there. He looked so familiar but I could not place him. He had been mid-sentence but turned to look at me, frowning as well as he tried to connect who I was as well. Deangelo, who was standing next to Cassius, nods to my in greeting. 

“Draven Rossi,” Cassius says, standing up. The young man’s jaw falls open and then he quickly composes himself, stepping aside as I walk to them. “To what do I owe the pleasure?” 

“My sister is gone,” I said, shaking his hand. “We have gotten her away from Xander for now. After she was taken from you guys, we had to figure out the best way to get her away from him and we finally decided that witness protection would be the best course of action for now.” 

“She will be safe,” Deangelo says, nodding a little. 

“Not for long,” I said, placing my hand on the back of the chair in front of me. “Fletcher thinks that Xander plans to take over the US government and he’s already working with Senator Caine… We won’t be able to find her without Orlando’s help.” 

“She’s been gone a month and you already think she’s in danger?” Cassius asks, sitting back down with Deangelo’s help. “What do you want my son to do?” 

“I want him to work with Fletcher while we’re in Texas to find her. Xander will be distracted and they need to move her as soon as possible,” I said, glancing at Deangelo, then returning my gaze to Cassius. “I know that our families have a long history but they both wanted this truce to happen before Xander came into the picture. I know also that you do care for my sister… You saw the photos of what he did to her after only one week of being with him. Now that she was taken, if he finds her…” I trailed off and felt a shiver go up my spine. 

Cassius nods slowly, “I know that he gets out next week on good behavior and then the Texas trip is right after… I’ll send Orlando along with your brother to try to find her before he does.” 

I nod and look over at the young man, “Thank you, Cassius. Who are you? You look so familiar.” 

He reaches out his hand, “Jasper… Jasper Violante.” 

I frown deeply as I shake his hand, “You’re- you’re alive?” 

Jasper raises his eyebrows, “Yes. I know you’ve had dealings with my father many times even though we have never formally met until now.” 

“Your biological father, yes,” I said pointedly, ignoring the glare from Cassius. “Your parents who raised you and your sister still live with us.” 

He looks to Cassius then back to me, “My parents live here…” 

I shake my head, “No-” 

“Enough! You’re confusing the boy!” Cassius growls. “He is my son and I won’t let you spread lies to him.” 

“He deserves to know the truth!” I said, looking at Cassius. “His mother was forced to lose two children within less than two months.” 

“And who made that deal?” Cassius demands, glaring at me. 

I sigh deeply, “I was out of line, I’m sorry.” I murmur. “I hope that our deal with my sister still stands.” 

Deangelo grunts softly, “It stands… for now. Just out of mutual hate of Xander.” 

I walk out and once the door closes behind me, I knelt down to tie my shoe. I checked my phone while I was down there until within a minute, Jasper walks out of the office. He looks at me and frowns. “Are you serious? I don’t remember anything from before…” 

I nod, “Come back to my place and I can introduce you to your mother.” 

He shakes his head, “If Cassius finds out-” 

“He won’t… Follow me in your car,” I said standing. “I’ll wait down the road.” 

The reunion between Jasper and Greta was not as joyous as I’d hoped because Jasper’s memories had been suppressed for so many years. For Greta, however, she was able to finally see her son after almost 8 years. They both thanked me for the reunion and then Greta took the rest of the day off to reconnect with her son. 

~Ryker POV~ 

February 2033

I moan softly, putting my hand into Ethan’s curls as he bobs on my dick. His cheeks hallowed and he took me down his throat; it felt so good. “Fuck!” I gasp softly, tightening my grip. I began to move his head quicker as I felt closer, then slowed down when he swirled his tongue and I came hard down his throat. “Ethan…” I murmur, grabbing onto the bedpost for support. 

He swallows and grins up at me, “That was fun,” He says, swiping his thumb across his lips. “Happy birthday.” 

“Get on the bed,” I said softly, stroking myself again. Ethan moves to the bed onto his hands and knees. I moved to stand behind him but then the door burst open. I grunt and cover myself quickly, Ethan hiding under the sheets but it was too late. 

“Oh my god!” Fletcher says, covering his mouth. 

I let out a groan of frustration and grab Ethan’s boxers, pulling them on. I step outside and shut the door behind me. “Please don’t say anything!” I beg, looking at my younger brother. “If Draven finds out…” 

Fletcher holds up his hands, “I’m not saying anything, but I wish you were able to tell me that you were out.”

I shrug a little, “I’m figuring things out and I wasn’t sure where this all was heading… Please don’t tell, Fletcher.” 

“I won’t tell,” Fletcher reassures. “I came to tell you that we have a lead on Aria.” 

“Where is she?” I frown. 

“Well, I’ve been trying to hack into the WITSEC database which was proving harder than I anticipated so I-” 

~Fletcher POV~

January 2033

I curse softly and push away from my desk, glaring at my computers. I could not get into the system. There were, of course, too many walls to break through at once. I’d need some help. Reluctantly, I take out my phone and call Acacia. We had gotten to know one another when we worked under Senator Caine. 

“Hello?” She answers on the second ring. 

“I need your help…” I said after a long pause. 

I heard the smile in her voice as she answered, “Is that Fletcher Rossi asking for  _ my _ help?! It must be something really challenging.” 

“It is,” I admit. “Can you come help me?” 

“What do I get from this?” She asks. 

“I’ll pay you, just- get the next flight over. I’ll cover the cost.”

I drove to the airport to pick her up and she runs, jumping into my arms. She acted as if we had known each other for years. I caught her, stumbling back. “Jeez!” I laugh, flushing as she kisses my cheek. 

“I missed you!” She grins, grabbing my cheeks and kissing me straight on. “Don’t tell me you didn’t miss me too!” 

“I did miss you,” I admitted and kiss her again before setting her down. “You’re going to have to tone it down though around my family…”

I take her bag onto my shoulder and we walk to baggage claim. “What do you mean, ‘tone it down’?” She asks, making quotation marks with her fingers. 

“I said what I said,” I shake my head. “How have you been? Did you get through the firewall for the bank?” 

She nods, “It wasn’t as hard as I thought it would be… What’s the job that you called me here on, Row?” 

I grab her hand and drag her to the side, cupping my hand as I whisper in her ear. “Don’t freak out… But we’re breaking into WITSEC.” 

She gawks and stares at me, a huge smile crossing her face. “No way!” I nod and we continue walking. 

When we got back, I showed her the progress I had made with the program and then let her settle in. She was showering as I was unlocking another part of the program. Acacia comes out with the towel in her hair, leaving her body fully naked. I bit my lip, “KC?” 

She comes over and slowly sits in my lap. “I really did miss you, Row,” She says quietly, kissing down my neck. 

I tilt my head a little, “I’m not finished with-” 

“Shh,” She whispers and then bites down. I grab her waist, picking her up and walk us over to the bed. She wraps her legs around my waist and I kiss her as I gently lay her down. I kiss down her neck slowly, rubbing her nipple between my thumb and forefinger. She moans, leaning up into my touch. “I want you,” She murmurs. 

I sit up and pull off my shirt, letting her undo my belt. Acacia looks up at me and then takes off my pants, stroking me as I step out of them. I kick them away and groan as she licks up my shaft. Her hand tightens as she moves quicker before taking my tip in her mouth. “Yeah, baby,” I murmur, taking the towel from her hair and grab onto it. “Deeper, please.” 

She complies and my grip tightens as I came to full mast. Soon, she was deep throating me and I had to step away, about to cum almost immediately. I knelt and spread her legs around my shoulders, as I begin to eat her out. Her moans were beautiful and while she had to correct my a few times, soon she was grinding against me, cumming hard. I grin and kiss up her stomach, kissing her gently. Then, I press myself inside of her. I groan at the tightness and pleasurable feeling that rushed through my body. I began thrusting slowly and reached down to rub her slowly. She clenches beautifully around me and I grunt softly, pressing in fully. She grabs me down and kisses me again before rolling so she was on top. I let her find her pace and then placed my hands on her hips. We were equals in everything, even though I did not want to admit it. She was my better half.

I flush as I felt myself finishing early. “Sorry,” I moan, nails digging into her waist. “It’s been a minute.” 

She narrows her eyes, “You better make it up to me,” She murmurs, as I begin to soften inside of her. “Promise?” 

“Yes, ma’am,” I say, holding my pinky up. 

We cleaned up and then went down to dinner. Ethan and Beck were in the kitchen, talking about the drop going on later tonight. Beck eyes Acacia but does not say anything. “You hungry?” I ask, opening the fridge. 

She nods, “We have a long night ahead of us.” 

Beck chokes on his water and Ethan claps him on the back. “We’re trying to find Aria!” I said, shooting a glare at him. “Get your mind out of the gutter!” 

“We’re going to go- elsewhere,” Ethan says, laughing deeply. 

I roll my eyes, “I’ll make you some ravioli,” I said, taking out the filling. We had leftover dough from the other day and I rolled it out, expertly cutting and filling it. 

We caught up about our time apart. We weren’t dating but we might as well have been. I valued her opinion over Draven’s and even Father’s. She said that she had spent a considerable amount of time with Senator Caine. I pressed her for details and she was more than willing to share what she had overhead at dinners with him. 

“Dinners?” I asked, glancing at her as I tossed the ravioli into the pot. 

“We spent a lot of time together as I said,” She said vaguely. “Anyways, did you know that Xander Arnell has a son?” 

I turn to her, “What?”

“Yes, he brought him up at one of the dinners. His name is Tancred… Cute kid- he’s a little younger than us,” She says. 

“Interesting,” I murmur. 

“So you want to break into WITSEC, why?” 

“The less you know the better,” I said, getting out the red sauce from the pantry and starting to heat it up. “I’m serious. Xander Arnell is a dangerous man and if he gets to you, the less you know, the safer you’ll be.” 

“I know who I’m dealing with,” She says seriously. “This is about your sister’s engagement to her isn’t it? She’s hiding from him and you want to find her before Arnell or Caine do.” 

I nod in assent, draining the ravioli. “She’s not safe.” 

“And if we can’t break in?” 

“We need to kill Arnell,” I said seriously. “Not me and you, but my brothers and I. He had her for a week and nearly killed her. Now that she’s been hiding from him and he’s getting out of jail soon, it’s very dangerous.” 

“How is he getting out?” She frowns. 

“Caine… It’s part of the grand scheme and he’s bought off judges, guards, and the like. People are more concerned with everything happening overseas right now to care about Xander getting out,” I say, combining the ravioli with the red sauce. “Little do they know of Xander’s ulterior motive.” 

“Yeah, I heard Russia and Korea are working together now,” Acacia says, going to wash her hands. 

I set two places at the island and pour us some wine. “Crazy stuff all around,” I murmur. 

After dinner, we went back to my room and began working on hacking into the system. It took all night but soon we were through, having to fight off the company tech agent. I looked up the address; 123 Haven Rd South Sun, AZ 80995. 

~Fletcher POV cont. February 2033~

Once I explained it to Ryker, I saw the excitement on his face. “Listen, if we tell Draven, he’ll want to go move her right away. I think that the best course of action is to flag her file, which I’ve already done. I’ll know the next time that someone tries to open it and then we can move her.” 

He frowns, “Why can’t we preemptively move her?” 

“She’s in less danger now than if we just leave her alone,” I said. “I’m sure Xander has his people on us so if we leave, we’ll lead them right to her.” 

Ryker nods reluctantly, “I guess you’re right.” 

~Draven POV~ 

February 2033

I walk into Papà’s office and see him standing at the window, holding a photo. Uncle Sal was sitting at his desk with his feet up at the table. “Sir?” 

He turns and gestures me in, “Come in, Draven… Sit.” 

“What’s the picture?” I ask, gesturing to his hand as I sit across from his desk. 

“Mi Aria,” He murmurs, thumbing it lovingly. “The marriage with her and Xander seemed like such a good idea initially… I did not think of the consequences.” 

“No, you didn’t,” I said sharper than I intended. He had not been to the hospital. He had not seen her small body littered in bruises, bite marks, or ligature marks. 

Papà shoots me a glare but I kept my face impassive as I had been trained to do from a young age. “I am getting old, Draven. It's time for you to start taking over the family business.” 

“What do you need me to do?” I ask, running a hand through my hair. 

He looks at me for a long moment and sighs deeply. “Years ago, when I took over for my father, Lorenzo, I was young and stupid. I thought that the whole world was this city, the people, and that fighting the Violante’s was the crusade to our power. It was… to an extent. Now, things are changing for your generation. There are so many more things involved.”

Uncle Sal nods, “Before it was just- beat a guy up, get the money. Now, it’s complicated. There’s the protection fees, the gambling, the drugs- where the drugs come from, who they’re coming from, how to get them in. Don’t get me started on bringing in the girls from overseas. If you take over, Draven, it is more complicated now than it used to be.” 

“I grew up with you two leading our family,” I said respectfully. 

“You have no wife, Draven. You cannot secure power right now without a wife. I have tried to find you a suitable bride amongst other families, but many of your age are already married off. I have finally settled on one- Anastasia Khilkov. You’ll be married by the end of the month.” There was a no-nonsense tone in his voice so I knew that he was serious about this. “As my firstborn, you are the heir to everything I have built. As a family, you know that we fight to the end for every opportunity presented to us, si?”

“Si,” I said quietly. 

“You’ll marry Ms. Anastasia and it will solidify our connections with the Russians.” Papà pauses and then moves to sit down in the armchair by the fire. “Last week, a reporter who uncovers government secrets came to me and told me something very troubling. She said that there is a plot of world domination from the criminal underworld… Unconfirmed, of course. I’m assuming that the leader behind this is Mr. Arnell.” 

I nod, “Fletcher has confirmed that as well, Papà. There’s photos of Xander with Senator Caine, the senator who funded the projects of hacking into other countries' arsenals. If I had to guess about what’s going down in Texas, he’s going to ask us to join the revolution.” 

Papà nods, “I was thinking that too… I want you to take point on that, Draven. Xander’s rise to power will be bloody and inevitable, unless he has an opponent.” I raise my eyebrows but he holds up a hand, cutting me off. “You need to convene with the other families after your wedding and gain their allegiances. With that, we will fight Xander’s power.” 

I stare at my father, “You want me to go against the king?” 

“I want you to become the king, son.”


	23. Chapter 20.

**Chapter 20.**

~Draven POV~

February 2033

I go to Mama’s room to check on her, cursing softly at the pill drawer by her bedside which was open. I lift a few bottles, looking at them: Ambien, Xanax, Prozac. I toss out the empty ones and then gently shake her awake. I was genuinely worried about her well-being but there was nothing that I could say that would change her mind from the drugs currently. 

“What?” She asks, sitting up slowly. 

“I’m leaving, Mama. I’m meeting Anastasia and then we’re all heading to Texas for Xander’s thing. Are you sure you’ll be alright here by yourself?” I tuck a piece of hair behind her ear gently.

Mama nods a little, “Yes. I’ll be fine, amor. I’ll stay here in case Aria comes back. I don’t want her to come back to an empty house.” 

“She’s not coming back,” I said quietly. “She’s escaped this life because of Xander.” 

She shakes her head adamantly, “She’ll come back to her mother and family. She has to.” 

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, “Of course, Mama. Call us when she comes back, yeah?” She nods and lays back down. “Mama?” 

She looks at me, “Si?” 

“What do you know of Anastasia Khilkov?” 

Mama shrugs, “Her father, Dimitri. He’s a…” She trails off, “He’s a hard man and not one to be reckoned with. Be careful of anything he offers you, it comes with a price later.” 

“What do you mean?” I frown. 

“Draven, you know the type by now. Now, let your mother sleep.” 

I kiss her on the forehead, tucking her back into bed before getting into the car. I was nervous about meeting Anastasia. I hoped my father had chosen better for me than he did for my sister. Ryker gets in behind me, clapping me on the shoulder. 

“What if she’s ugly?” He laughs. 

“Leave him alone,” Papà says sharply. 

I heard my brothers whispering and laughing in the back. I roll my eyes and take out my phone, playing a game nervously. We drove across state lines until we got to the agreed meeting spot. It was in Vermont at a beautiful lodge. 

We get out of the car and Beck pulls me aside. “You ready, man?” He asks, shoving his hands into his pockets. 

I shrug, “I have to be.” He nods a little and gives me a worried look. In some ways, he was as much of a brother to me as Ryker and Fletcher were. “We’ll get through this too, yeah?” 

We go inside and check in to the lodge. The family had a villa while Anastasia and I were staying together in the guest house. Our bags were taken away by the staff and we went to the private dining room to meet with Anastasia’s family. 

I ordered a scotch, letting my knee bounce nervously as we waited. She was supposed to get here any second now. Out of the corner of my ear, I could hear my brothers joking and laughing. They did not have to do this for the family. The double doors open and I stand up, resisting the urge to let my jaw drop at my future wife. 

Anastasia was stunning. Thank goodness! She was wearing a long sleeve shirt that hugged her slim form and white jeans with high heels on. She was tall but still shorter than me. She had olive skin and beautiful green eyes. 

I walk over and stand before her, but as the patriarchal system of the mafia life allowed, I turned my gaze to her father. “Hello and welcome, Mr. Khilkov. I am Draven, Leonardo’s eldest son. I’m so glad that we can have this meeting together.” 

Dimitri Khilkov was rather small but he was built. He wore a suit and it showed off his rather defined muscles, especially for his age. He looked to be around 50 years old and about 5’8”. In his younger years, he could have been deemed attractive. It made me wonder about the comment my mother had made before we left. “Leonardo, it’s a pleasure!” He says, grasping my father’s hand firmly. I had not even realized he had gotten up as well; I had been so focused on Anastasia. “Draven, nice to meet you finally.” I shake his hand in return. 

While our father’s engage in small talk, I turn to her. “Hello, Anastasia. I’m Draven,” I said softly. She holds out her hand and I bow slightly, kissing it. It was an old custom but I knew it would not go unnoticed. 

When I stood back up, she had to look up at me slightly, despite being in heels. “Hello, Draven.” There was a slight accent in her voice that did something to me downstairs. As subtly as I could, I fixed it.

I clear my throat, “Come sit. Please, join us.” Her father comes in after and I shake his hand but he goes to sit by Papà. I pull out her chair and then scoot it in, sitting next to her while our parents talked. “I hope the trip was comfortable?” 

She shakes her head, “The train ride was very beautiful actually. I have never been to this side of the country before, thank you.” We had paid for them to be brought in by a private train. It was more subtle than a private jet or helicopter, and while this union was essentially official, we did not want unnecessary attention right now. 

“I’m glad you were able to enjoy it, Anastasia. Forgive me if this is too forward, but you’re beautiful,” I say, flashing half of a smile. “I know that this wedding is probably not what you wanted.” 

Anastasia looks at me for a long moment, “It was not.” 

“Boyfriend?” I asked quietly so only she could hear. 

“Girlfriend,” She says. “You?” 

“No one in a while,” I murmur. “I’m so sorry…” I add, not sure what else to say.

“We can discuss the specifics of our… union… later,” She says, looking at me seriously. 

“Draven.” I turned to my father and we began listening to the marriage specifics. We were to be engaged by the end of the Vermont-Texas trip and then wedded by the end of the month. There were parts of the business dealings that would bond the two families, but when that got too heated, Beck called for the live musicians to join and the food was brought out. 

Later that night, we bid goodbyes to our families and went to our joint room. The elevator ride was silent as well as our walk to the room. I unlocked the door, holding it open for her. She walks in and looks around. “This will do,” She says softly, turning on the lights. 

I loosen my tie and undo my cufflinks. “It’s a nice room,” I agree, looking around the room. There was a massive fireplace with a king bed and a settee. I walk over to my belongings and open the suitcase, taking out some more comfortable clothes; it was a pair of sweatpants and a long sleeve. 

“I’ll go change in the bathroom,” I said softly. She nods, taking her own suitcase and kneeling down beside it. I watched her for a moment before going to change. I washed my face and used mouthwash. I knock softly on the door, “Are you decent, Anastasia?” 

“Yes,” She says softly. 

I opened the door and almost dropped my thousand-dollar suit. She was wearing a light pink nightgown that hugged her body beautifully. It was low cut and ended just below her ass. If she were to bend over… “Wow-” I said before stopping myself. “You look-” 

“I did not know we would be together so soon,” She says softly, wiping her face with makeup remover wipes. “I hope it is not too much?” 

“You’re stunning,” I admit softly, taking out a hanger from the closet and putting my suit into it. “Truly stunning.”

My back was to her but I could hear the smile in her voice, “You think so, Draven?” The accent she had when she said my name made my insides swirl in a way I never had experienced before. 

I turn and look at her, “Yes, Anastasia.” 

She sits on the bed, lighting a cigarette. “What do you want from our marriage, Draven?” She asks, slowly. “We are solely a political union but there are expectations for us as firstborn to our families...” She takes a drag. “For me.” 

“You mean children,” I said quietly, walking over slowly. “On my end, Anastasia, I think that we could make this work. We have to make this work for the long run.”

“Our duty,” She says, scoffing a little. 

“But you’re gay- I mean lesbian,” I said softly. 

She tucks a piece of hair behind her ear, watching me. “I’ll do… whatever you want me to. You’re going to be my husband.” 

Slowly, I walk over to her. I was used to women throwing themselves at me without having to work for it. There even had been women who were lesbian, who would do anything for a night with me. But this was different. I needed to prove to her that, not only that I was husband material, but also respectful of her boundaries because we had a lifetime together. Gently, I touch my finger to her chin and lift it so she was looking up at me. “What do you mean by that, Anastasia?” I ask quietly.

She swallows, “I’m supposed to adhere to whatever you want.” Then, she reaches out, touching lightly at the waistband of my sweatpants. 

Resisting the urge to let her continue, I grab her wrist, stopping her. “I don’t want to make you do anything you don’t want to, Ana… But if we will be together, that is something that I will want in the future.” I admit. I was already basically semi-hard right now. 

She looks taken aback as she looks up at me. Had she expected me to force her? I easily could have but I wanted us to start off on the right foot. “You don’t want to do it tonight?” She asks, her voice rasping sexily. 

I cleared my throat, letting go of her wrist. “Not if you don’t want to. I don’t want to put you in that position.” I wanted to put her in many positions right now but I needed to control my urges. “Let’s just get some sleep.”

She stands up, keeping her eyes on mine. Without heels on, she was about a head shorter than me. “Good idea, Draven.” 

I watch her as she goes into the bathroom and groaned softly, running my hands over my face. I was almost fully hard from that prolonged eye contact and needed to take care of it. I changed into my dress pants and threw on my dress shirt. No one, aside from family, had seen me without my suit on so why change now? On my walk, I found one of the waitresses and took her roughly against a tree. 

The next few days were dedicated to getting to know Anastasia. She was pretty fun to be around actually and we got on well. The first day, we spent exploring the mountains around the lodge. We got horses and traveled around, stopping for lunch at the peak. The next day was spent at a winery, learning more about one another. 

In the afternoon, I took time to hang out with her sisters Karina (13), Natalia (13), and Mila (9). Mila reminded me of Aria when she was younger. She was so bright and vibrant without a care in the world. Karina and Natalia were more hesitant to get to know me but once Mila had warmed up to me, they eventually did as well. I had Beck bring board games and we ordered pizza, playing games with Ana and my brother’s until dinner. 

Mila whined about how far the main hall was so I offered her a piggyback ride. She hopped up excitedly, wrapping her arms and legs tightly around me. “You’ll spoil her!” Ana protests, laughing softly. 

I wink, “Better me than you!” 

Anastasia rolled her eyes but she was still smiling. I chatted softly with Natalia about the boy band that she liked, asking questions about the members, favorite songs, and their general appeal. When we arrived at the hall for dinner, our father’s were shaking hands. The deal was done and I knew from the pointed look from my father, that I needed to seal my end of the bargain. I did not want to push Anastasia however. Whenever I had an urge, I would find the waitress and take out my pent up sexual aggression on her. 

Nothing happened until the third morning. I awoke to the sound of rain pounding on the roof. I groan softly and sit up, looking out the window. Anastasia was standing there, holding a cup of tea. She turns and looks over at me. “No lake for us today,” She murmurs. 

I shake my head, “Probably not…” 

“Tea?” She asks, nodding to the tray on the table. 

“Please,” I murmur and run a hand through my hair. Last night, I had visited Jacqueline, the waitress, early in the night. It had been between dessert and the nightcap. I had forgotten a condom and took her raw, despite her objections. Now, I realized I needed to get her plan B. 

Anastasia brought me a mug and handed it over. “Here,” She says, smiling at me shyly. 

I give her a half-smile but it was somewhat forced. “You look pretty today,” I said truthfully as I take the mug. 

“Thank you,” She says softly. 

We sip our tea quietly, both of us still in the process of waking up. “What do you want to do instead today?” I ask once I got to the halfway mark of my mug. 

Anastasia looks at me, “Stay in bed and watch movies?” She asks, biting her lip. 

I could not help myself but I laughed deeply. I saw her face fall and was quick to reassure her. “It’s not you, love. I just have not done that since I was maybe 13 years old… Well- except for when I was shot. I’d love to do that. It sounds like a great day.” 

“You were shot?” She asks with wide eyes. 

I nod a little, lifting up my shirt. When I was 19, I had gotten into a fight and the man pulled a gun. He shot me twice. The first bullet had gone all the way through, but the second had gotten lodged in my side. I was bedridden for almost a month. “Bar fight.” 

Slowly, she reaches out, touching the two bullet marks. “Did it hurt?” She asks, thumbing it lightly. 

I shrugged, “Kind of… But I was high at the time so not really,” I admit. 

We ordered breakfast and showered before getting back into bed. I let her choose the movie, watching her as she perused the selections. Finally, she settled on an old movie from the 80s: Dirty Dancing. Much to my surprise, she slid under my arm and I pulled her into my chest as we started to watch it. 

Midway through the movie, I began to feel bold and traced random shapes on her skin. Slowly, I moved my hand to her chest and began rubbing lightly. She looks up at me and I press my lips to her forehead. “Tell me if it’s too much,” I murmur quietly, stopping. 

She turns back to the movie and hesitates for a moment before saying, “You can continue, Draven.” Then, she kisses me and everything goes red. 

That afternoon, the weather cleared up so I texted Beck to set up a canoe to take out. Once we were both dressed, I took her out to the water and proposed when we were in the middle of the water. She, of course, said yes and at dinner, we showed the families who were over the moon. 

The next morning, we were all on our way to Texas for Xander’s event. Anastasia fell asleep with her head on my shoulder as we drove to the airbase. I shook her gently when we got there and carried our bags to the plane. We all piled in and flew down. Ryker, Fletcher, Ana, Karina, Natalia, and Mila were playing a card game. 

Dimitri calls me over and pulls the curtain. I shake his hand and sit across from him. “Yes, sir?” 

“You proposed to my daughter which I am excited for,” He says, sipping bourbon. “I can see a very good future for you two and the union between our families.” 

“Thank you, sir. Your daughters are amazing women.” I murmured, accepting the glass of champagne from the stewardess. 

“Yes,” He agrees. “There’s a present for you when we get off the plane that I think you’ll enjoy. Xander and I go way back so he helped arrange it.” 

I tense a little, my mother’s words echoing in my mind. “Thank you, that’s kind but I don’t need anything. Anastasia’s company is a gift enough.” 

Dimitri laughs deeply, “I insist. Oh, and this.” He reaches over and takes out a little box, handing it over to me. “Your father told me you like watches.” He pauses as he waits for me to open it. “It’s a Bvlgari Solotempo watch. 18 kt rose gold bezel with a double logo with automatic winding.” 

I looked at the piece and smiled. “It’s a great watch, thank you for thinking of me, sir.” 

He waves it off, “Go enjoy my daughter’s company.” I thank him again and pocket the watch before returning to my fiance. 


	24. Chapter 21.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In My Blood
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I75l0RpHXno

**Chapter 21.**

~Aria POV~

May 2033

I was 18 weeks pregnant and my bump was visibly showing. When I first found out that I was pregnant, I had panicked, worried it was Xander’s. Then, once the OB calmed me down, she explained I was only a few weeks along which had put the date of conception in January. I was glad it was Orlando’s and not Xander’s. Recently, however, I had not even been thinking about my past life because I’d gotten wrapped up in my life here. 

After being on my feet all day, I was exhausted when I went to Zayn’s for dinner. “I’m here!” I call, walking in. “Who’s car is in the driveway?”

There was no answer and I frown, walking into the kitchen. I bite my lip as I see a woman sitting at the table with him. “Mine,” She says, her voice tense. “Is this her?” 

“Yes, Andrea,” Zayn sighs. He was wearing a suit, the jacket on the back of the chair. His tie was loose and the top button was undone. “Breeze, Andrea- my ex-wife. Andrea, Breeze.” 

I raise my eyebrows, “Ex-wife?” 

“She won’t sign the papers,” He mutters, gesturing to the file on the table between them. 

“I can come back later…” I say awkwardly. 

“Join us,” Andrea says, gesturing to the open chair. 

“Leave her out of this, Andrea!” Zayn groans, looking at her angrily. 

Andrea turns to me, “Sit.” She says in a commanding tone. I swallow and walk over, sitting down slowly. “You know the reason we got divorced is that Zayn doesn’t want kids?” She says, gesturing to my stomach. “But here you are.” 

“It’s not his…” I said quietly. 

She scoffs, “Yeah, sure.”

“It’s not, Andrea,” Zayn mutters. 

“I just moved here and Zayn has been just helping me out with stuff,” I said, toying with the string at the end of my shirt. “I didn’t know that he was still married…” 

“Separated-” He started.

“I didn’t know, Andrea. I swear!” I said, looking at her seriously. “And it’s not his… I only moved here in February and I’m 18 weeks right now, so…” 

Andrea sighs deeply and takes the pen, pulling the papers over to her. “I’ll sign these, Zayn,” She murmurs. 

I went to the bathroom and by the time I came back, she had left. I see Zayn sitting there, holding the papers. “Are you ok, Z?” I ask quietly. 

“Yeah,” He murmurs. “It’s final now.” 

“I’m sorry,” I said softly. 

“Breeze?” I look at him and he stands up, walking over. He grabs my face and kisses me hard. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.” 

I step back, surprised. “Zayn…” 

“Shit- Sorry if I crossed a line. There’s a lot going on in my head right now and-” I step forward and go on tiptoe, kissing him again. It was impossible not to have feelings for him. He was funny, sweet, and took care of me even when I did not need it. I had platonically loved him for it so now that he had initiated contact between us, I was not going to turn him down. 

Eventually, the kiss turns into something more and we go upstairs. I cling onto his hand tightly and we go into his room. He takes off his shirt and I go sit on the bed, watching him. He smiles at me nervously, “You alright?” 

I nod a little and he comes over, shirtless. The whole time, he asked and checked in with me. The sex was slow and sweet, not aggressive like it was with Orlando or Xander. It was not something I had experienced before. He took his time, making sure that I was consenting fully and felt safe. 

July 2033

At 26 weeks, Zayn and I were preparing the nursery in my room. I was having a girl which I was very excited about. Today was Friday and we were painting the spare room. I had chosen grey with a pink accent wall. 

We put music on and started at opposite ends of the room. I sang along with the music, glad that Zayn had already taped off the parts to remain white and edges. I only lasted 30 minutes before the paint fumes got to my head, despite the open window and fan. “I’m going downstairs,” I said, wincing a little as Baby Aria did a flip in my stomach. “She’s moving around a lot and I’m getting a headache.” 

“Are you alright?” Zayn asks, worriedly. He puts the brush down and comes over, placing his hand on my stomach. Baby Aria kicked his hand hard and I grunt at the pressure on my bladder. 

“Mhm… She’s excited today.” I place my hand on my stomach as well, rubbing gently. “Calm down, Baby Me!” I coo gently. 

Zayn smiles a little, “Aria, I really want you to think about moving in with me until you have the baby.” 

I shrug, “I’m thinking about it!” I said. “But I kind of want to stay here. I tripped the last few times I was at your place and it’s too dangerous now.” 

“Then I’ll move in here,” He presses. 

“I’ll think about it!” I call as I head downstairs, holding the banister tightly. 

That night, we ordered a pizza and sat together, watching a movie. I frown as the TV has static and then switches to live footage of the Capital building burning. “What’s happening?” I said softly. 

Zayn frowns deeply and takes out his phone, checking it. “Shit… Someone bombed the building it looks like.” 

We watched the footage, both of us getting more worried as the number of casualties got higher and higher. There had been an emergency funding meeting to decide about the allocation of resources with international aid and someone had taken out many members of Congress. According to the news, the President and VP were being airlifted to the Mayo Clinic, both of whom were in critical condition. 

We stayed up late into the night, watching the footage. It was so sad and scary. The casualties were rising with each hour and at around 10:30 pm, we were waiting for a statement from Senator Luka Caine. His car had broken down and he had not been in the building yet. On the screen, there was an empty podium with the presidential logo up on the wall. There was the murmuring of reporters and the snaps of cameras. I sip my water, waiting. 

Then, Senator Caine came on screen. His team followed behind him all men in suits, except for one woman in a beige pants suit. I gasp as I recognize Xander was standing on Caine’s right. The water glass drops and shatters. 

“Aria!” Zayn jumps up, picking up the largest pieces of glass. “Are you alright?!” 

“I-” I started to feel my breath coming faster and my heart was beating so quickly in my chest that it felt like my chest was going to explode. 

Zayn grabs me and makes me sit up, holding my arms above my head. “Breathe, Breeze. Deep breaths!” He inhales and exhales dramatically, staring at me worriedly. 

I drag air into my lungs, trying to follow what he was saying. Everything Xander had done to me that week came rushing back. Images of the physical, sexual, and psychological abuse I had endured from him was running through my brain right now. “I can’t breathe!” I cry, feeling darkness creep at the edges of my vision. “I can’t-” Zayn curses softly and with one hand, takes out his phone, calling 911. 

It was not the first time I had a flashback. With Zayn and I had been getting more involved recently, I had a few experiences with it. One happened because he moved too quickly while we were getting into bed. Another flashback happened randomly when I had gone down on him. The rest were mostly bad dreams which were uncontrollable. He had successfully calmed me down but this was different. I had seen my abuser’s face on TV and had triggered a much more visceral reaction. 

“Breeze!” He says, his voice straining to remain calm. “Keep breathing, hon. Help is on its way.”

I cough, feeling my throat closing from Xander’s bruising grip. “Stop!” I cried, feeling my heart clench tightly. He was killing me. 

“Breathe, Breeze. In and out!” Zayn says, stroking my arm lightly. He was still holding my arms above me, trying to allow as much oxygen into my lungs. Conceptually, I knew that it was him, but the heightened state of fear that I was experiencing right now, it felt crushing. 

“Let me go!” I sob, yanking my arms down. I close my eyes tightly and try to focus on my breathing. Then, I was being lifted by the EMT’s into the gurney. When they started to strap me down, I struggled. Finally, something went into my arm and everything went dark. 

I woke up to severe pain in my stomach. It was like a period cramp but worse. I groan and grab the railing by the bed. “Ahh!” I cry, squeezing my eyes shut tightly. 

“Breeze!” I force my eyes open and see Zayn, sitting next to me. “What’s wrong?” 

“The baby!” I groan, shaking with pain. The bed beneath me was wet which was weird. 

Zayn curses, “We need a doctor in here!” He calls. The nurses rush in and lay my bed back. “Is she ok?” 

I felt my shirt being pulled up and there was something cool on my stomach. “How far along is she, Daddy?” One of the nurses asks, gently massaging my stomach. 

“26 weeks… Is she going into labor?” He frowns. 

“No, no, no!” I cry as the pain subsided. “It’s too soon!”

“Yes, we can slow it down and move her to a facility who are better equipped to handle preemies. I’ll get the OB down to help with this. You’re going to be alright, sweetheart,” She says reassuringly. More doctors and nurses come in to check on me. I reluctantly agreed to let them delay labor and move me. I needed to focus on my baby. 

“She’s still on psych watch,” One of the doctors frowns, pointing at me. “That’s the reason this is happening.” 

“We’ll send her medical information to King’s but the baby is the priority right now,” The OB argued. 

I look at them, “I-I’m fine now. I swear… I just want my baby to be safe.” They reluctantly agree to let me transfer as long as I got psych help at the other hospital. We were brought upstairs to a waiting helicopter. 

I held Zayn’s hand tightly as we took off. Curiosity overtook me and I looked out the window, temporarily forgetting the situation I was in. I had never flown before. The ride only took about 40 minutes but soon we were landing in a city in Texas. I was rushed to the maternity ward and met with a doctor who checked me out. He agreed that I was in labor and that the safest thing for me and the baby was to induce labor. 

Reluctantly, I let him do his job. I could not argue with what he was saying. I lay back and wait for the Terbutaline to wear off. Zayn sighs softly, taking my hand again. “What happened earlier?” He asks when the doctor leaves. “Did you know who was on the TV?”

“I… One of them, he hurt me,” I said softly. 

“Is he…” He gestures to the bump.

“No,” I whisper. “But when I found out, I was scared he was.” 

“I hope you can share more of your past with me in the future, Breeze. I’d love to know who you were,” He says, thumbing my hand gently. 

I shake my head, “I can’t.” 

“Ok,” He murmurs, kissing my hand gently. 

An hour later, the Terbutaline wore off and contractions began. They were about 10 minutes apart initially but were getting closer together. They brought in a therapist from the psych ward to help make sure that I would stay calm during the birth, along with nurses, doctors, and people on-call to make sure that the baby would be whisked away to the NICU.

I felt my heart rate rising as the contractions were getting less than a minute apart. “I want my mom!” I cry, feeling tears slip down my cheeks. 

“I know, but you have us,” Zayn says, squeezing my hand. “You’re doing great. Keep listening to Dr. Haverford.” 

I groan in pain, “I can’t do it! I can’t!” 

“Breeze, you’re doing so well!” He reassures me. 

The doctor asks me to push and I do, crying out in pain. There was immense pressure down there and I just wanted it to be over. I wanted Greta to hold my hand and tell me that I would be alright. “I need a phone!” I cry. “I need Greta.” 

Zayn frowns but gets his phone out. I tell him the number and he puts it to my ear. When she answers, I start crying for real. I scream as I push again. “Greta!” I sob, “Please come!!!” 

“A-Aria? Sweet girl, you’re doing great!” She sounded worried. “Do whatever the doctor says… I wish I could be there with you.” 

I tremble and lay back, the therapist wiping my forehead gently. “Greta! I miss you…” 

“I miss you too, child. Where are you?” There was an urgency in her voice. 

“I’m at the hospital…” I sniffle. 

“You need to push again,” The doctor says gently. 

I push, crying out again. It felt like no matter how hard, it was not working. “I can’t!” I cry. “Greta it hurts!” 

“You’re doing so well. Keep breathing, Aria. Deep breaths and you’ll push the baby right out. Is it a boy or a girl?” She asks calmly. 

“A-a girl!” I mumble, pushing again when the doctor instructs me. 

“Do you have a name picked out yet?” Greta presses. 

“Yeah…” My voice cracks, “S-Sierra.” 

“That’s a beautiful name… Your brother is here, can he speak to you?” She asks gently. 

“Ok…” 

“Aria?” It was Draven. I felt my eyes fill more and I let out a choked sob. “Keep pushing, you’re almost done.” 

I whimper, “I miss you!”

“I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you from Xander, Aria. I’m doing everything in my power to outmaneuver him but he’s slowly rising to power. Please know that I had no idea he was going to hurt you like he did!” He sounded sincere. Then, I heard Fletcher’s voice saying that he was tracing the call. 

“No-no. Please don’t come find me! If you find me, so can he!” I tremble, pushing hard and then feeling a ‘whoosh.’ The baby was out. “I have to go! Sierra.” I cry softly. 

Zayn takes the phone back, “She just had the baby. She seems healthy. Please don’t do anything that will endanger her, she’s had a rough time-” 

I tuned out whatever Zayn was saying as they placed Sierra on my chest. “Sierra!” I whisper, staring at my child. Then, she was taken away and put into the NICU bed. The NICU doctor was trying to make sure that she was breathing. “Is she ok?!” I cry, fighting to reach for her. 

“She’s not breathing!” One of the doctors says, “We’re doing CPR right no-” 

“Got it!” The NICU doctor says. “Get her to the NICU and we can work on her there.” 

“She’s breathing now! See? She’s going to be ok!” The nurse smiles at me. “Now we got to get you fixed up and then you can go see Sierra, alright?” 

I nod a little and look at Zayn. He was off the phone and he smiles at me. “You did so well, Aria.” I felt my eyes well up at my real name. 

The second the doctor cleared me, I asked to go see Sierra. They brought me down the hall and to the NICU. I watched a nurse wrap her up in a blanket, using the gloves that were the only way to touch her. “She’s so little…” I whisper. 

“Premature children start off small but she should grow into a healthy child later on. Right now, however, she is on the cardio-respiratory monitor just because she couldn’t breathe earlier,” One of the doctors explains softly. 

I nod, “Ok… Can I touch her?” 

“Sure,” He brings me in and I put my hands through the gloves, caressing her stomach gently. 

“Hi baby Sierra,” I whisper.

Zayn comes and stands next to me. The doctor leaves us alone, the door sliding shut behind us. “She’s beautiful,” Zayn says quietly. 

“My real name is Aria Rossi,” I said softly. “I’m from the Rossi crime family.” 

“You don’t have to…” He trails off. 

“I need to,” I murmur, staring at my daughter. “I was initially promised to our enemy as a peace treaty… Orlando and I were already dating secretly. Then, the king, Xander…” I swallow, “He came and made another deal with my father. He’s horrible, Z. He made me do so many things that I did not consent to.” 

“I’m so sorry,” Zayn whispers. 

“A friend of a friend was undercover and got me out… Then, I was whisked away and pregnant with Orlando’s child. I was so scared it was Xander’s and then when I saw him on TV today, it brought everything back. I’m not crazy, I’m so sorry if I-”

He shakes his head, “Don’t apologize, Aria…” 

I sigh softly, “I want Orlando to be in her life eventually but it’s not safe while Xander is rising into power… We’re going to have to move again if he has access to the WITSEC files.” 

“That’s not a today problem,” He says, kissing my forehead lightly. 

“I should not have broken my cover to call her… If he finds out-” 

“I’ll protect you, Aria,” Zayn says softly. “I promise.” 

After that, the majority of my days were spent in the hospital with Sierra. Zayn got a hotel room nearby but I rarely slept there, opting to sleep on a bed by Sierra’s. I had psych evaluations every day for a week, but they realized that it was from seeing something traumatic on TV, not because I was crazy. They determined also that the labor was induced from the panic attack which made sense. I did not go into details, too scared of exposing myself or Xander but I needed to explain to them on my end what had gone through my head. 

It was around 11 and Zayn had gone back to the hotel room. I watched the night staff come on and there were only four because it was a Saturday. I hum softly, watching Sierra. She was sleeping finally, having had a hard day with the tests and tubes around her. 

The door slides open and a new male nurse comes in, walking over to Sierra. “Are you running more tests?” I ask, frowning a little. It was late and I was told that she was done for the day. He ignores me, reaching for her oxygen tube, pinching it between his fingers. Panic surges in me and I stand up, pushing him away from my daughter with all my might. He growls and grabs me hard, shoving me back. I fall hard, rolling. “Leave her alone!” I shriek. “Please!” 

“Aria Rossi,” Xander says. I whip my head around and stare at my abuser. Immediately, my body responds. My breath was coming quicker, my heart rate picked up, and I felt sweat appear all over my body. “I thought I’d find you here, Aria. Who is this little thing?” He walks over to Sierra’s crib, looking down at her. 

“No no no no no no no!” My heart raced as he approached her, “Get away from her!” I cry, standing up as quickly as my healing body would allow. I was not supposed to move quickly but I did not want him near my daughter. I took a few steps but the male nurse grabbed me hard. 

He laughs deeply and comes back, towering over me. “You know better than that, Aria!” He growls, smiling but it did not reach his eyes. “Leave us, Lawrence. If you disobey me one more time tonight, he will return and hurt little Sierra.” 

I inadvertently let a small noise in the back of my throat out. “W-what are you doing here, Xander?” I demand. 

The smile drops from his face and with the speed of a bullet, he grabs the back of my hair, yanking my head back. I hit at him but he grabs my wrist tightly in a bruising grip. “Don’t speak to me like that!” He snarls. “Address me correctly!” I cried out and his grip tightens, pulling a few hairs from the root. “Now!” 

“Sir!” I scream, my voice cracking. 

He grunts and lets me go. I tremble, grabbing onto the crib for support. “Good,” He murmurs softly. “You left me, Aria. I was in prison for a month but even with your testimony, they could not keep me any longer.” He walks behind me and I felt my hands shaking. “When I got out, I tried to find you but you were gone. Totally gone. I don’t like chasing down what is rightfully  _ mine _ !” His hands fall onto my shoulders and he pushes me down. My knees hit the ground hard and I throw my hands out to catch myself. Xander walks around, crouching in front of me. “Here’s what is going to happen, Aria. You’re going to do what I say for the next hour and I won’t hurt that little child. If you’re bad, well… I’m sure you can figure out what will happen.” 

“I’ll be good,” I whispered, staring at his shoes. 

He cups his hand under my chin, lifting my face hard. “What?” 

“I’ll be good, sir!” I squeak, my eyes flicking to his then away again. “Please don’t hurt her, she’s a baby!” 

“Get up!” He says, standing. With great difficulty, I stand fully, wincing at the strain in my pelvis. He takes the wheelchair and brings it over, wheeling me out of the room. We go into the small chapel at the end of the hall. I look around at the chapel, seeing a man dressed as a priest at the end of the aisle. I gasp as I realize what was about to happen. Above me, Xander chuckles softly. 

The ceremony was short, Xander wanting it to be straight to the point. Against my will, I repeated the vows and felt tears threatening to fall. I did not want to give him the pleasure, forcing them away. Then, he kissed me hard. His hand digs into my thigh and I whimper softly, kissing him back. We each sign the marriage contract and then it was over. We go back to Sierra’s room and he grins at me. “Now’s the fun part, wife.” 

I tremble, “No…” 

“Don’t be stupid, Aria,” He says in a warning tone. “Make the right choice here.”

The tears slipped down without my consent. “Sir, it could seriously hurt me- please!” I cry, grabbing his sleeve. “The doctor said I’m not-” 

He backhands me so hard that the wheelchair rolls back a few inches. “I am your husband now, Aria. You do not say “no”. You do not argue. You obey. Is that clear?” 

My eyes flick to Sierra who was still sleeping and then back to Xander. “Yes… Yes, sir,” I added quickly. “I’m sorry.” 

He holds his hand out and I take it, leaning on him as he guides me to the bed. I was petrified to what he was going to do to me but I needed to protect my daughter. He lays me stomach-first on the bed and pulls off my leggings. “I should punish you for leaving but I’m feeling generous on our wedding night.” Xander’s voice was thick and he undid his belt, stroking himself. I turn my head to watch him and he looped the belt around my neck. I whimpered pitifully, reaching to pull it off. He immediately tightened it, cutting off my air. “Don’t!” I hyperventilated as the belt pulled against my trachea. 

“Please!” I cry. 

“Hush, sweet one,” He says and then pushes into me. It did not hurt like I thought it would but it was humiliating and I felt helpless. The grip on the belt loosened and I gasped air into my screaming lungs. As he began to work up a pace, I could already feel an orgasm building. I tried to fight it but with one hard thrust, came immediately, smothering my moan in the mattress. “That was quick… I didn’t give you permission but I forgive you,” He chuckles softly, thrusting into me at a new angle. 

“Ahh!” I whimper in pain, trying to shift to a more comfortable position but it was impossible. 

He ignores me, tightening the belt once more around my neck. I clenched around him as I gasp for air and he moans softly, thrusting quicker. I came one more time with his permission and he did as well not long after. He finished inside of me and loosened the belt, grabbing my hair. “You’re mine, do you understand, Aria?” 

“Yes, sir,” I whisper, breathing shakily. 

Xander pulls out and flips me around. I stared up at him and prayed that he leaves but instead, he pushed back into me. “I’m going to let you stay here with your daughter, Aria. I have business elsewhere to attend to but once your daughter is out of the NICU, you both will move in with me. Lawrence is going to stay and help you out.” 

I opened my mouth to protest but he slaps me hard. The ring on his finger bit into the healed scar on my cheek. Reluctantly, I bit back my protests, “Yes, I understand...” I whisper, turning my gaze from his overbearing one. 

Xander grunts and began thrusting harder. “Don’t just lay there!” He growls and I hesitantly began to rock my hips with his, not wanting to be slapped again. I reached up and grabbed his arm to help me with the movement. With my own movement that countered his, it created a pleasurable sensation on my clit as it rubbed between our bodies. I tremble, trying not to orgasm but it washed over me once more before I could help myself. 

I felt tears fall and I whimper. “I-I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to!” I squeak, shaking from the orgasm. “Please, I swear!” 

He watches me, narrowing his eyes. “Why do you cum if you hate me?” He asks, a twinkle in his eyes. “You must love the sensations I give you.” 

I shake my head, “It’s a physical reaction…” I mumble, “I can’t control-” 

“You enjoy me taking control of you, Aria. Tell me, do you cum that hard when you were with that lawyer of yours? Hmm?” He demands, reaching down and rubbing me quickly. I wince and try to move away but he holds my hips down forcefully. With a punctuated thrust, I came for the final time. I hated my body for disobeying me. How could I deny the sensations? Was Xander right? Did I enjoy this? He grins, proving his point. 

Then, Xander grunts and lifts my hips, quickening his movements. He moans and finishes inside of me once more. “Maybe you’ll have my child next.” He pulls out and fixes himself up. I sit up painfully, catching my leggings as he throws them at me. I try to put them back on but bending over hurt. He took pity on me and helped me, much to my surprise. 

“Thank you,” I whisper, staring at the mattress. Was this what my life would be now? Was there an escape from him? It did not feel like it. 

He lifts my chin up, holding it in a bruising grip. “Look at me!” My eyes flick to his and my heart beats faster at the coldness in his eyes. None of this was about me or love (however he felt he could express that); it was power. “Don’t try to run from me again, Aria. You’re my wife and you will obey what I tell you. Is that clear?” 

I swallow, “Yes sir,” I whisper. 


	25. Chapter 22.

**Chapter 22.**

~Ryker POV~ 

2030

Uncle Sal had heavy footfalls. It was something we all knew about him. Whether he was walking around the house in the middle of the night or sneaking up on someone, it was a fact. That was the sound that woke me up at 9 in the morning. My night at the club with Ethan and Genesis had been spectacular. I was very hungover and going through mild withdrawals as a result when I woke up. 

I could hear his footsteps getting closer and closer which was weird because he rarely came up to this floor of the house. “Wake up!” He barks, shaking my shoulder. 

Slowly, I opened my eyes; the hangover headache began to pound immediately in my temples. “What?!” I groan. 

“I know what happened last night,” He says, grabbing my hair and yanking it back so I was looking up at him. “You swing both ways?!” 

“What are you talking about?” I demand, blinking a few times. I needed to play this down if I could. 

Uncle Sal slaps me so hard that I saw stars. “Don’t play dumb with me, Ryker. One of my girls reported back to me!”  _ Genesis _ . 

“It won’t happen again… I was high as fuck yesterday,” I mumble, grabbing his wrist. Pain was radiating through my head and my heart began racing. “Let me sleep.” 

He lets me go but kneels down to my level, staring at me. “I will but rest assured nephew, I will use your newfound proclivities to my benefit! Or I can tell your father what you are.” If he told Papà, it was all over for me anyways. 

From that day forward, I was forced to work for Uncle Sal in ways that I never thought possible. Being gay or bi in Catholicism was seen as a sin- as a devout Catholic family, a mob family in the public eye, if it were to come out that Leonardo Rossi’s second son swung both ways, it would not be accepted in the criminal underworld. Sal withheld drugs until I agreed to comply with what he ordered. 

According to him, this was my way of helping the family. I was already withholding a major secret and all I had to do was get more secrets on other crime families. Little did I know that this was such an effective way to further the Rossi family name. 

2033

I look up as Mrs. Faava comes into the room. “Welcome,” I said, standing up. “You look beautiful as usual.” 

“I don’t have a lot of time,” She says, brushing by me and going to the bathroom. “Are you ready, Ryker?” 

Internally I sigh. She had been one of my best clients since the beginning, sharing secrets about her husband’s affiliations with a terror organization and arms dealings. I kept some of her secrets to myself but shared most of them with Uncle Sal. “I’m always ready for you, Mina.” She comes out of the bathroom, stripping down. She was older, around her mid-50s. I could imagine that she might have been attractive in her younger years but not anymore. “How’re the kids?” I ask, opening a condom. 

She nods, “Good. My husband wants to move them away until the business with Luka Caine blows over.” 

“Makes sense,” I murmur. “You know Caine?” 

She comes over, unbuttoning my shirt. “Less talking,” She says and takes the condom from me. I grunt softly as she grabs my crotch, beginning to stroke me. It was hard for me to get it up sometimes so there was always a Viagra nearby. When I could not get hard, she slapped me hard and I grit my teeth. “Why do I even hire you?” She grumbles, walking to the drawer and takes out the pill bottle. She tosses it to me, “Take it! Now.” 

I obeyed and started to apologize again but she slapped me harder. I clenched my fist tightly but knew that if I talked back, she would tell Sal and he’d throw me around worse than a few slaps. Or worse, he would hurt Ethan. Hesitantly, I lean down and kiss her softly. “I’m sorry,” I say quietly. I kiss down her neck slowly, undoing her robe. 

When it was over, I held her in my arms, playing with her hair. This was secret telling time. “Where is your husband planning on sending the kids?” I asked. 

She shrugs, “Not sure, maybe out to his sister’s in Wisconsin. We donated a lot to Luka’s reelection fund and now he’s asking for more with that friend of his… Zeke or something.”

“Xander?” 

“That’s it,” She murmurs. “He’s planning something naughty, that’s for sure.” She continued to tell me about an arms shipment coming in next week and the location, but then she wanted round two. I reluctantly complied, unable to deny that I still had a hard-on. Sal was pleased with the information and gave me a 40% cut instead of 35%. When I told him that I wanted out soon, he threw me down the stairs. 

  
  


~Anastasia POV~

April 2033

It had been a few months since the wedding and our families were now running the front against Xander Arnell. With my father’s money and connections with the Russian criminal underworld as well as the Rossi family name, we had a lot of sway with combatting his takeover. 

The wedding itself had been a joyous affair, except I had to break things off with Irina. It had been a hard decision but it was for the best. We stayed in contact but it was not like it was before because I was married now. Besides, Draven was doing everything he could to make me feel welcomed and loved. I could not help but fall for him as well. And the sex was great which was a major bonus. He had never gone down on a woman before so I had to teach him but once he learned, it had made things so much better. As a tall, attractive criminal, the idea had never crossed his mind to do that for a woman because women were throwing themselves at him left and right. 

In Texas two months ago, Xander had brought the head of criminal households to a ranch that he had. Higher-ups and elders were invited into the residence with him, as well as a few members of Congress and military officers who supported him. The rest of us were in these high-end tents that were set up on the ranch grounds. The tents were double flapped. Inside, there was a queen-sized bed, table, carpet, and a few decorations. The electricity in the tent and surrounding area was solar-powered and had been charging all day in the Texas sun. We all had about 15 meters between us and a fire every three tents. Draven and I had gotten to ours around 4 pm, then he left to meet with Xander around 6 pm. I had hung out with a few other mafia women, sipping cocktails by the pool. 

When Draven returned to the tent, I was reading in bed. He stormed in, yanking the flaps shut behind him. “Draven?” I ask, raising my eyebrows. He grabs one of the pillows, punching it over and over until he finally calmed down. I watch, with a slight twinge of fear. If he wanted to, he could definitely hurt me. When his punches got slower, his shoulders began shaking. I crawl across the bed, pulling the pillow away and hug him tightly. He pushed me away but I clung onto him. “Shh, it’s alright,” I said, running a hand through his hair.

“He’s taken, Fletcher and Casey!” He says into my shoulder. I ask if he meant Acacia and he nods. I sigh softly, kissing the top of his head. Then, I pull away, sitting him down and getting him some water. Once he was settled, he looks at me. “He’s ripping my family apart piece by piece, Ana…” 

“What happened?” I press. The group meeting was not until tomorrow. “What do you mean he took them?” 

“They hid Aria’s, my sister's, location. She was promised to Xander so that he could deepen his connections across the eastern seaboard and he was supposed to take her at the end of this year. But then, he sped that up when he discovered that her and Orlando were together, planning on getting married. He took her and-” He stops, staring at the cup of water. “He hurt her… A lot. So she went into witness protection. Fletcher and Acacia hacked it and bounced her location around so that she’d be safe from him… He said that if I joined forces with him, he would secure me financially for a long time.” Draven pauses, “He knows that my father wants me to take over as king and basically threatened that if I countered his rise to power, that he would kill Aria once he found her.” 

My hand was rubbing his back gently and I continued the movement, “What does he need Fletcher and Acacia for?” 

“He said I’d find out tomorrow,” He murmurs. 

“That is a difficult position to be in. Choosing between the safety of your family and our own safety.” 

He looks over at me, “What do I do?” 

“Your sister is safe for now with the protections set up by Fletcher,” I said slowly. Xander scared me. He was powerful and cold. He had no problems with making people who wronged him disappear. “Let’s wait until we have all the information tomorrow before we come to any decisions, yeah?” 

He nods a little, pulling me into his lap and holding onto me tightly. I sigh and wrap my arms around him. For someone so young, he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. Later that night, he got ready to meet with a few other heads of family to undermine Xander’s movement. I was going to join him but I was too tired and ended up falling asleep. 

The next day, we all gathered in Xander’s backyard while he stood on his deck. There was armed military muscle surrounding us. I grab Draven’s hand and he gives it a reassuring squeeze. Xander explained that he wanted to use us to begin the takeover of the continental United States. There were whispers of surprise but he ignored them. He explained his plan to cause city riots and get the people riled up against the government. Then, he would do something “drastic” and then, the takeover would begin. According to him, there was enough support to begin this transition to anarchy. 

“There would be no more need to hide from the police. No more need to smuggle substances, guns, or whatever else in. Everything illegal would be legal!!” That got a lot of cheers from the crowd. “You can provide for your families without fear of being locked up or them being killed. I can help you live your lives the way you want if you support me in this monumental change for our country.” 

After the speech, he made us sign a contract to consent to working with him in his rise to power. Draven signed reluctantly but continued to meet clandestinely with other people who did not support Xander.

Ever since then, we held meetings at our house. By May 2033, Draven had announced that he was running against Xander. Through word of mouth, people began flooding into our home and giving Draven our support. Xander was not popular due to his criminal past. In June, we found out Xander’s “drastic” plan that he had not shared with us. He had blown up the Capitol building during an emergency Congress meeting. Now, we were scrambling to launch a campaign against him and Senator Luka Caine who happened to have “car trouble.” 

I look up as I hear a car pull into the driveway. I hoped that it was Draven and I went to the window, frowning as I saw a girl walk out. She had on a big hoodie and was walking toward the front door. I set my book down and heard her ring the bell. Downstairs, I heard our maid open the door and greet her. Then, she comes up, “Mrs. Rossi? A girl is here for you- well for Mr. Rossi but since he’s not here… She says that she is from the lodge?” 

I frown deeply and nod, “Send her up and bring some tea please.” I moved from my window chair to the desk where I had been going over the campaign financials all morning. 

The maid brings her up and then goes to get the tea. She knocks timidly on the door, “Mrs. Rossi?” 

“Come in…” I said, looking at her. She was small and the hoodie ate her up. Her hair was in a braid down her back. “Who are you if I may ask?” 

She stood hesitantly in front of me until I gestured for her to sit. “M-my name is Jane… I worked at the lodge you guys were at four months ago. I’m a waitress there and I-I’m pregnant.” Jane’s eyes drop to her hands and I felt anger bubbling up inside of me. 

“You’re pregnant?” I ask slowly, watching her through narrowed eyes. 

“Yes- I don’t want anything but I just thought that Draven should-” She stopped and shrugged a little. 

“You’re telling me that on my engagement trip that Draven hooked up with  _ you _ ?!” I demanded, unable to hide the contempt from my voice. 

She flinches, “I wouldn’t call it hooking up, Mrs. Rossi.” 

“What would you call it then?” I pressed. She whispers something and I raise my eyebrows. “What?” 

“He raped me,” Jane says, glancing up at me and then back to her hands. “I didn’t want it to happen.” 

I nod slowly, “I see… Well, here’s what is going to happen.” I pause as the maid comes back with tea. The silence stretched between us as she poured it and then left. “Here’s what’s going to happen: you’re going to go to the doctor and get rid of the child. I don’t need you derailing him right now. He has too much on his plate.” 

Jane’s face falls, “I want to keep it, Mrs. Rossi. I came to talk to you as a courtesy.” 

“You’re.  _ Not _ . Keeping. It,” I said slowly. “I’ll pay you a million for your silence. Is that clear? That should more than cover expenses… Or, I will tell my father-in-law and he can put you in the prison that he owns for the rest of your life.” 

“Don’t threaten me!” She cries. 

I laugh a little, “It’s a choice, not a threat, child.” 

“And if I threaten to tell?” Jane murmurs. 

“Tell who?” I ask. “No one will believe you over us.” 

She agreed eventually and signed a nondisclosure agreement. I wrote her a check for half million dollars. She would get the remainder once she sent proof of the abortion. Then, I sent her on her way after giving her a copy of the agreement. If she were to break it, I had legal authority to go after. Though, I’d probably just have her killed. 

When Draven came home, I wanted to yell and scream at him but I knew that he was stressed about the campaign. He had interviews all day and had been trying to find out his brother’s location. In this life, there were some things that the wives dealt with that their husbands never ended up finding out about. We were there to help clean up the mess no matter how it hurt us. I had learned this from a young age. Whether it was bastard children, affairs, or financial indiscretions, we were there to pick up the pieces in the business and at home. I needed to be stronger than Draven in more than one different ways. 

“How was your day?” He asks softly over dinner. 

“Good. The campaign got a huge donation today,” I murmur. 

“Are you mad? You seem off,” He looks at me worriedly. 

I shake my head, “Just wish you were home more… Draven.” Watching him right now made me want to throw the knife in my hand through his heart but I needed to be a good wife to him even though he had not been good to me. 

He bows his head, “I’ll try, Ana. I’m so sorry. How can I fix it? I’m here the rest of tonight and don’t have an interview until tomorrow at 1. We can do anything that you want, baby.” 

Him being sweet made it harder to be angry with him. “Anything?” I ask. 

He gets up and comes over, kissing the top of my head. “Yes.” 

That night, I invited Irina over and we ended up having a threeway. It was not that I still wanted her but I wanted Draven to know how it felt to see me with someone else. After, Irina went to sleep in the guest room and I slid onto Draven, moaning softly. I rode him hard and fast, relishing the way he was coming apart under me. Once I came, I lean down and kissed him deeply. I could not ask him to not cheat on me but I wanted to get my point across regardless. “Just use protection if you’re with anyone but me, please?” 

He nods, “I only want you, amor.”  _ Good answer _ . 


	26. Chapter 23.

**A Perfect Circle - Weak and Powerless<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eDk1P2kjGJ8>**

**Chapter 23.**

~Aria POV~

Xander tucks a piece of hair behind my ear, “You’d better listen to Lawrence or else. Do you understand?” 

“Yes sir,” I mumble softly, staring at my hands. I felt numb after what just happened. He could make my own body betray me and I could not control reactions. 

He leans down and kisses me forcefully. When I did not kiss back, his hand grips my thigh hard until I did. “I’ll be back to fetch you soon.” I watch as he leaves as quickly as he came in. Lawrence steps back into the room after exchanging a few words with him. 

“Go to sleep,” He says, turning off the light. 

I stare up at the ceiling, letting my tears fall in the near darkness of the NICU. If I went back to Xander, I probably would not make it to my 20th birthday and that was being generous with time. A little while later, I felt someone crawl over me. I opened my eyes and flinched as Lawerence was undoing his pants. “No-” I started saying but he backhanded me, waking me up fully. 

“Open up,” He mutters. 

I opened my mouth slowly and he forced his way down my throat, already hard. I gag but he grabs my hair, starting a rhythm. In the dim light, I could not see his face fully but I could see the lack of emotion as he forced himself on me. I made myself breathe through my nose and swirled my tongue around him, hearing him moan. I hoped he would finish soon and within a minute or so, he held me all the way down, ignoring my protests. Then, he finished down my throat, making me swallow. He pulls out and grunts in satisfaction. “Good girl,” He says, releasing my hair. 

“Get off of me!” I cried, my voice raspy as I pushed at his stomach. He grabs my neck hard and choked me until I passed out. I did not fight the darkness as it came, letting my hands fall from his wrist. 

I awoke to Zayn shaking me awake, “Aria!” I was so sore and it hurt to breathe. I just wanted to sleep but he kept shaking me. “Wake up!” 

I open my eyes and look up at him, everything from last night rushing back at the sight of his worried face. I knew that if I told him, I was endangering Sierra’s life, especially with Lawerence lurking around. He was sitting in a chair behind Zayn, shaking his head slightly at me. “Hey,” I say, my voice cracking. Everything hurt. 

“What happened to you?” He frowns, lifting my chin gently. 

“I fell,” I lied, pulling away from him. 

“You fell on your face and neck?” He demands. I flinched at his tone, my eyes flicking to Lawrence. “Was it…?” He trails off and turns to Lawerence. “Who the fuck are you?” 

Lawrence stands up, easily a head taller than Zayn. He had changed from his scrubs and was wearing jeans with a flannel. “I’m a family friend of Aria’s, right?” 

I nod a little, putting my shaking hands under the covers. “Right.”

“So the day you show up is the day she’s littered in bruises and scrapes?” Zayn stands unwavering between us. 

“She fell,” Lawrence shrugs. “It was scary in her condition.” 

Zayn started to protest but I grab his hand. “Can you get me some tea, please?” 

He nods and leaves reluctantly. Lawrence comes over, looking down at me. “You’re going to be good, right?” I nod quickly, touching my neck reflexively as I remembered his cold eyes as he had choked me out. He leans down so he was at eye level with me, “Because you don’t want me to give a bad report to Xander… We both know what will happen.” 

“I’ll be good,” I whisper, looking away from him. 

He grabs my chin hard until I looked at him before forcing his thumb into my mouth. I sucked it until he pulled it out. I had no control of my life once again and these powerful men were once more taking my sense of self away bit by bit. Now, it was no longer just about me. I needed to do what needed to be done to protect Sierra. Lawrence grunts in satisfaction and goes back to sit, taking out his phone. 

I slid my phone into my sleeve before climbing out of bed and walking slowly to the bathroom. I text Zayn ‘don’t ask questions. Must protect Sierra’ I stripped down slowly and stared at myself, hate rising. Why was I so small and helpless? There were bruises on my thighs, hips, chest, neck, and arms. Between my legs, there was dried blood and I could still taste Lawerence’s semen. The thought of it made my stomach heave and I stumbled to the toilet dry heaving. I threw up a little water but that was it. I climbed into the shower and washed away all trace evidence of last night. I felt marginally better and got out, putting my dirty clothes in the hamper bag that we had. I changed into fresh clothes and came back out, going to look down at Sierra. Everything from here on out would be for her.

Over the next month, I lived in a constant state of fear. Sierra was becoming more and more healthy. She was getting bigger and I was so excited to be able to hold her soon. My body was almost fully healed from the birth which I was glad about, though I still did get an occasional pang of pain. 

Still, I was frightened to leave her alone with Lawrence. Zayn tried to stay for as long as he could but his job had taken him back to our town. Even when he had been here, Lawrence had rarely left us alone and once Zayn was gone, it was me alone with the baby and Lawerence. He would make me go down on him whenever he wanted, bringing me into the bathroom during the day and whenever he wanted to at night. If I protested, he would throw me around until I crawled back to him on my hands and knees, apologizing. Xander called a few times to check in on Sierra and I but I knew that it was not genuine. 

On the news, I had seen that Draven was running against Xander in a fight for political power. Xander had more sway and resources but Draven was a man of the people, gaining more of the popularity points for his age and charisma. There were more and more city riots. The police were exhausted from the constant job that they had to do now. We were slowly descending into anarchy. 

~Fletcher POV~

I kiss Acacia awake, having heard the guards coming down the hallway. “Wake up, pretty girl,” I murmur. “They’re here.” 

She groans and opens her eyes slowly. “I’m tired.” 

“Come on,” I say, getting up. 

The door bangs open and three guards stood there. “Get up!” The head guard barks at Acacia, pointing his weapon at her. 

I step between them, putting my hands behind my head. “I don’t need her until later. Let her stay for a little and then I’ll call her up.” 

He slams the butt of his weapon into my stomach, making me double over in pain. “Don’t tell me what to do, boy!” I fall to my knees and he hit me hard once more across the face. “Get up and go do your job!” He growls. 

I stumble away and reluctantly leave the room, wincing at the sound of him hurting Acacia. I go to the small room that had our computer access. Xander had kidnapped us a few months ago and now was making us hack into the satellites to make sure that no one could attack us while he was taking over. There were about 10 of us imprisoned here. Some were hackers, some were government employees, and there were two software engineers. 

I sit down and rub my eyes, exhausted from being forced to work here. Acacia showed up a minute later, a dark bruise already forming around her eye. I sigh softly and give her a half-smile, trying to look reassuring but I was pretty sure that she did not feel reassured. We worked for a few hours and then waited for lunch to be served. After lunch, we worked more, and then dinner was after that. We finally were allowed to go to bed at midnight. This had been the cycle of our days for the last few weeks. 

We get to our room and Acacia starts crying. I sigh, pulling her into my arms. “It’s alright, baby. We’ll be allowed to leave soon.” 

“When?!” She sobs. 

I shake my head, “I don’t know… Soon, hopefully.” 

~Aria POV~ 

September 2033

Another month passed and Sierra was due to leave the hospital under the condition that she have weekly checkups. The nurses showed me how to work some of the machines that we were supposed to have in case anything happened. She passed the car seat test and we were cleared to leave. Lawrence helped me carry the stuff to the car and I got Sierra buckled in the back. I was so glad to finally leave the hospital and change the scenery. 

I climb into the front seat and he gets into the driver’s side. “It’s about a two-hour drive,” He murmurs, looking at me. 

“Ok,” I said softly. “I’ll tell Zayn we’ll be back soon.” 

“Tell him we’ll be back in three,” Lawrence says, handing me my phone. I text him and then let him read it before sending it. He takes it back and starts driving. I fell asleep for the majority of the trip and we finally got back to my little house. I woke up and could not resist the smile. I was so happy to be away from the hospital. 

I take Sierra in and he unpacks the car. I got her settled in the makeshift nursery before checking the fridge. It was empty since we had not been back in two months. I sigh and look up as Lawrence comes over. He was very tall and intimidating. 

“Take off your shirt,” He says softly. 

“No,” I whisper, biting my cheek. He smacked me before I could say another word. I wince and bit back tears. Then his fist hits my stomach hard and I double over in pain, grabbing onto the counter. 

“Now,” He growls. I gasp in air and shakily take it off. He lifts me onto the counter and pulls down my shorts easily. I let out a nervous sound as I realized what was about to happen. He grins, “I’ve been wanting to do this for so long.” 

I shake my head, “What about Xander? If he finds out…” 

Lawrence grabs my hair and exposes my neck, kissing down it slowly. “What about Xander?” He asks, biting hard on my collarbone. He grabs my knees and forcibly spreads them, pulling me to the edge of the counter. Then, without any preparation, he forces himself into me. I groan in pain, grabbing his arm tightly. Thankfully, he allowed me time to adjust because he was pretty big. Then, after a minute, he began thrusting. His hand moves from my hair and begins roaming my body. I gasp as he drags against my g-spot and arch toward the pleasurable sensation. 

“Like that?” He murmurs softly. I did not answer and when he did it a few more times, I came hard. I felt my fluids seep out of me onto the counter and he moans at the added lubrication. He lasts another minute or so before finishing on my stomach. “Say thank you,” He says, grabbing my throat. 

I flinch, “Thank you, Lawrence,” I whisper. 

He smirks and tightens his grip for a moment, watching me squirm. I hit his arm, trying to move it but it was like metal. Just as my vision began turning black, he let go. I gasped air into my lungs as he picked me up, bringing me to the bed upstairs. I had just gotten my breath back when he pushed into me from behind. He had my wrists in one hand and my hair in another, making me arch to lessen the pull. I was face-first on my bed and could not breathe. I turn my head and he lets me for a little before pressing my face back down. My body betrayed me when the angle changed and I started crying. 

“Let me go!” I begged, struggling to no avail. 

Lawrence laughed and reached around, rubbing me. I moan softly and grit my teeth as I cum hard one final time. He pulls me tightly against him, “I’m going to make sure you are trained for Xander by the time he comes back.” I let out a sob and struggled but he thrust up painfully hard so I stopped moving. 

“Let go of her,” A voice behind me growls, then there was the cock of a gun. 

Lawrence curses softly and wraps an arm around me tightly, keeping me pressed against him as a shield as he turns around, keeping my arms pinned to my sides. The voice was Zayn, holding the gun. I tried to move but Lawrence wraps his free arm around my neck in a chokehold. I struggle but he was simply bigger and stronger. “You’ll have to go through her. Put the gun down.” 

He loosens his grip slightly and I gasp for air, “Kill him!” I cry before he tightens it once more. 

“The human body can only sustain being choked for 3 minutes on a good day but Aria’s airway has been restricted twice already,” Lawrence says, watching Zayn. “So I’m guessing that she has 30 seconds at before she passes out and maybe 45 seconds to a minute before she will need-” Zayn lowers the gun and Lawrence loosens his grip. I gasped for air and cough, as I tried to breathe normally. Lawrence takes the gun from Zayn and then pushes me off of him. “Tie him up!” He growls.

I stumble over to Zayn, crying softly. “I’m so sorry,” I said, taking a scarf from my closet. I wrapped it around his wrists, tying it tight but tried to leave some leeway for him to escape. 

Lawrence gestures me back over, “Come here,” He says to me. “If you close your eyes or look away, I’ll shoot her,” He adds, glancing at Zayn. I needed to get the upper hand in this situation quickly and I crawled onto Lawrence’s lap, pushing him back onto the bed slowly. “Try anything and I’ll shoot you,” He says, pressing the gun to my stomach. I slowly slid onto him, wincing slightly at the sensation. Then, I began to ride him. He moans and grabs my hips, setting the pace. It was quick but not terrible. 

When he was close, I reached down as fast as I could, yanking the gun from his grasp. In one swift movement, I had grabbed the gun and had it pressed against his forehead. One of his hands was holding my ribs and I wince as he crushes down hard on it, hearing a crack. Then, without a second thought, I pulled the trigger. 


	27. Chapter 24.

Falling x Clean (Mashup) - Harry Styles & Taylor Swift

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fR2TDMWrkls ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fR2TDMWrkls%C2%A0)

**Chapter 24.**

October 2033 

I sit down slowly, looking at the empty stage. Draven’s rally was starting in 5 minutes and I needed his protection right now. My seat was really far back but I needed to get closer in order for Draven to see me. I had been out of touch with my family for almost 10 months, aside from one conversation while I was giving birth. 

Less than two weeks ago, I had killed Lawrence. We were now vulnerable to Xander’s retaliation so we had driven across the country with a three-month-old child which had been a very challenging experience. I was breastfeeding every three hours and barely sleeping. Sometimes, I would force Zayn to switch with me so that he would rest. He wanted to be able to make the drive by himself but it was impossible. He was at a hotel with Sierra right now while I was at this rally, trying to get Draven’s attention. 

There were signs in support of Draven Rossi. Some people had T-shirts on that read Rossi Strong. It was odd to have the people’s support after I knew my family had taken advantage of them for so long. An usher helps an older woman to her seat and I flag him down, “Hello… I was wondering if I could get backstage? Draven Rossi is my brother.” 

He scoffs, “Yeah. Like I haven’t heard that before.” 

My jaw tightens, “He is my brother and you’ll bring me to him immediately before I take your job.” It was not the kindest thing to say but I needed to impress on him that I needed to get to Draven. 

“I’ll call my supervisor and see what I can do,” He mutters, gesturing for me to follow him. I stood up and walked down the steps, watching as he called his boss. 

The noise in the auditorium got louder as the lights dimmed and a light appeared onstage. A stunning woman walks out to loud applause. “Thank you all for coming out!” She calls, waving. “Thank you!” It was Draven’s new wife. I was impressed by her demeanor and beauty. Papà had chosen well for him. 

I gasp as two men grasp my arms, “Come with us, miss.” One of them says in a deep voice. He wore a security uniform. 

“Are you taking me to Draven?” I ask, stumbling a little at the quick walking pace. 

“Sure,” The other mutters, sighing dramatically. 

I turn and glare at the usher. “He’s my brother! I swear!” I cry, struggling in their grip but to no avail. “Let me go!” 

They ignored me and brought me through to the personnel elevator. We took it down to the ground floor and they practically dragged me down the hallway towards the back exit. “Just make this easy on yourself!” The first man groans, yanking me hard and ignoring my protests. 

“Stop!” A voice commands from down the hall. We turn and see a man in a suit walking towards us. “Where are you taking this gi- Aria?” 

I tear myself from the security guards and launch myself at Beck. “Beck!” 

He barely catches me, holding onto me tightly. “You’re safe! I got you.” For the first time in 10 months, I believed the words. 

I slowly unwound myself from around him, wiping tears from my eyes. “I need to get to Draven. Now.” 

Beck nods, murmuring something into his radio and then glaring at the security guards. “If she says that she’s related to Mr. Rossi, you should have run it by me before removing her from the premises. Is that clear?” They mumbled yes sirs, noncommittally. Beck guides me down the hall, looking at me as we walked. “How are you? You look tired? Have you been sleeping? Eating?” 

The look of concern was so genuine that more tears pricked my eyes. “I’m fine… Just not sleeping much with the baby.” 

His eyebrows shoot up, “Baby?!” 

I nod a little, “Sierra… She’s three months old.” I saw him frown, doing some mental math. “She was premature. 26 weeks. We were in the hospital for two months and…” I trailed off, stopping. Beck frowns deeply and touches my arm lightly. “Xander found me a day or so after I gave birth… He had a guard on me and they- he…” I subconsciously touch my healing rib that Lawrence had cracked when I killed him. “I’m coming home because I’m not safe. That’s why I’m here, Beck.” 

Beck frown deepens, “I’m so sorry, Aria. I did everything I could to protect you. Fletcher was changing your location and bouncing it to different addresses.” 

“I called Greta while I was in labor… It hurt and I wanted to talk to someone from home,” I said as we started walking again. “I talked to Draven for a moment but Xander must have tracked the call.” 

We went through a lot of hallways and doorways until we got to the backstage area. My emotions were running high as I got closer and closer to my family. The anticipation of seeing them sent anxiety and excitement through me. Ryker was sitting down with two models next to him. They were all over him and both shot me a dirty look as I came in with Beck. Ryker glances up and then did a double-take. “Aria?!” 

I nod a little, looking at him. He stood up, crossing the room in two steps, lifting me off my feet into a bear hug. I wrap my arms around him tightly and the sense of security mounted. “I missed you!” I whisper into the crook of his neck. 

I refused to let him go for a long time until Draven had finished his speech. Anastasia had walked in first, barely giving me a second glance as she swept to her changing room. I was curled up in Ryker’s lap, talking softly about Sierra when Draven finally came in. He stopped as he saw me and tears filled his eyes. 

“Come here,” He murmurs, quickly wiping his eyes. 

I got up and walk over, looking up at him. “Draven I-” 

My words stopped as my oldest brother got down on his knees, crying. “Please forgive me, Aria. I should never have agreed to that deal with Xander. He hurt you and it’s my fault. I’m so sorry!” Draven’s voice broke with the wracking sobs as he wrapped his arms around my legs. I had seen two emotions of Draven’s. Anger and the occasional smile. I had never ever seen him break down or be vulnerable like this, much less apologize for anything. He was the next in line to take over the family business and a hardened criminal, yet he was on his knees begging for my forgiveness. Anastasia comes out from her side changing room in a shirt and leggings, covering her mouth at the sight of her husband. She moved to go to him but Beck grabbed her arm, stopping her. 

I opened and closed my mouth, shocked. I glance at the staff in the room, “Get out,” I muttered and they all quickly left the room, leaving Ryker, Anastasia, and Beck. “I don’t blame you, Draven,” I finally said, my voice soft. “Please get up.” I gently smoothed his hair back into place, “Get up.” 

“I need you to forgive me!” He begs, clinging onto my legs tighter. “You’re my baby sister and I should have protected you from him but I did not!” 

I glance at Ryker who looked as shocked as I did. His eyes meet mine and he gives a small nod, accompanied by a shrug. “I forgive you, Draven,” I said, tugging his arm. “Get up!” 

Draven stands and hugs me tightly, burying his face into my neck. “I’m so sorry, sorellina! I’m so sorry.” I hug him back, shocked at the sudden emotional expression. If Draven needed my forgiveness, he could have it as long as he protected Sierra from Xander. Besides, it was our father who had made the deal, not Draven.

We stood like that for another minute or so. The other people in the room, busied themselves with mindless tasks as they pretended not to have witnessed Draven’s breakdown. He finally pulls away, wiping his face with a handkerchief. He smoothes his hair back and walks over to the bar cart, pouring himself a drink. I crossed my arms and moved to the couch, sitting next to Ryker. “We need to talk,” I said in Italian. “It’s really important.” 

“There’s a lot to catch you up on too,” Ryker replies in English. He looks at Beck, nodding to the door. “Take Ana with you, please. This is a family matter right now.” 

Ana looks at Draven and he nods a little before coming to sit across from Ryker and I. “What happened?” He asks once the door closes and we were alone. 

I bit my lip, “Xander… found me,” I said softly. “After I called Greta two months ago, I think he tracked the cellphone and he came to the hospital. He threatened my daughter’s life and put a security guard on me.” I paused for a moment, “I killed the guard two weeks ago and we’ve been driving out here to meet with you.” 

Draven’s face darkens, “He found you? Did he hurt you?” 

Flashes from the rape in the hospital crossed my mind; the helplessness I felt, and the fear that he would hurt my innocent baby. “Yes,” I said softly, “He made me marry him, D.” I flinch as the glass flies from Draven’s hand and smashes into the wall behind us.

Ryker curses softly, “Aria, no…” 

“It was that or he hurt her,” I whisper, watching as Draven comes over. “That’s why I’m back. Lawrence is dead and we need protection from Xander. He already knows that I have killed Lawrence and he’s going to kill me if he finds me.” 

Draven lifts my chin, looking down at me seriously. “He’s never going to touch you again. I’ll make sure of that.” 

I nod a little and then Draven leaves the room to take a call. Ryker looks over at me, “Aria?” 

“What?” I ask, drawing my knees into my chest. 

“I won’t let Xander near you either,” He murmurs. “Or my niece.” 

~Zayn POV~

I look up as Aria comes back with four men. All of them were wearing suits and were well groomed. Aria smiles and comes over, speaking quietly because Sierra was napping. “Zayn, this is Draven, Ryker, and Beck. Draven and Ryker are my brothers.” She points everyone out to me. She was practically glowing, a happy aura that I had not seen around her in months. 

“Nice to meet you,” I said, standing up and going to shake their hands. Draven’s handshake was bone crushing and it took everything not to grimace. 

Ryker goes over to look at his niece, practically melting as he stares down at her. “Hi Sierra, it’s Uncle Ryker,” He murmurs. 

Aria smiles and Draven moves to look at his niece as well. “She’s beautiful, Aria,” He says, softly. “Is she…”

“Orlando’s,” Aria says, glancing at me. I had not known the father’s identity until now and a surge of jealousy bubbled up inside of me. 

We packed as quietly as we could before driving to Draven’s house. Beck drove our car and we followed Ryker and Draven. I look back at Aria who was sitting with Sierra in the back. She looked calm and collected. I was sure that being around her family once more gave her a sense of security that she was unable to have with me. We got to Draven’s house and the servants took Sierra, leading us to our own room. 

Aria falls onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling. “I feel… safe,” She says softly. 

I set the suitcases down and walk over, sitting at the edge next to her. “That’s good, Aria. You deserve to feel safe after what has happened.” 

She looks over at me, “You can’t tell anyone about what really happened with Lawrence,” She whispers. “If my brother’s found out…” 

I sigh deeply, remembering how I had watched her assault helplessly. “It won’t come from me, baby. That was a scary time,” I murmur. “I’m glad that we all got away safely.” 

Aria looks back at the ceiling and sighs shakily. “I have to protect Sierra from him at all costs. If it comes down to it Zayn, between me and her, I’ll surrender to Xander any time. He can never touch her. Ever.” 

“I understand,” I whisper, leaning over and kissing her forehead softly. 

~Aria POV~

I was summoned to Draven’s office before dinner and was surprised to see Papà sitting in Draven’s chair. He looks up as I come in and stands slowly. “Dolcezza, come here!” He says, opening his arms. 

I walk over and he hugs me tightly, but I do not reciprocate. “Hello, Papà,” I said softly. 

He lets me go, holding me at arm's length. “You don’t look well,” He frowns, eyeing me up and down. 

“I’m on a newborn’s sleep schedule,” I say in Italian. “You should meet her- your granddaughter.” 

“Tonight, yes. Draven tells me that you’re married to Xander,” Papà presses.

I tense and shoot a glare at him before looking back at my father. “I was forced to, it was not what I wanted.” 

He shrugs, “That is no matter. You won’t be staying in the room with that brown friend of yours any longer. You’ll come back to our house where you-” 

“No!” I cry, stepping away. “You don’t control me anymore, Papà!” 

His hand shoots out and strikes me hard across the face. “Do not speak to me in that tone, Aria! I am your father and you will respect me.” 

Draven steps between us, pushing me further behind him. “Papà, please.” 

“She disrespects me and you side with her?!” He growls, glaring at me. 

“Violence is not always the answer…” Draven says softly. 

I turn on my heel and walk out before I can hear any more of my father’s insults. I went to Sierra’s room and stopped in the door as Orlando was standing over the crib, unable to stop the gasp of surprise. My stomach twisted and it took everything not to run into his arms. He did not turn but spoke in a low tone as he looked down at his daughter. “When were you going to tell me, Aria?”

“I just got back-” I started but stopped myself from adding,  _ and I did not want to see you. _

He turns and looks at me. He was as handsome as ever, his piercing blue eyes looking me up and down as I was to him. “You look… good,” He murmurs. He did too. The white shirt he was wearing was tight over his more defined muscles. 

“Who told you I was back?” I ask quietly, ignoring his lie. 

“Servant word got around,” Orlando says, walking over slowly. He reaches out, lifting my chin with his finger. I swallowed nervously as I stared up at his face. His jawline was sharp and defined; I could see when he clenched his jaw as multiple emotions crossed his face at once. Anger. Sadness. Hurt. 

I pull my chin away and try to side step him but he grabs my shoulders, pushing me into the wall. His hands move to either side of my head, effectively trapping me as he glares down at me. “Lan…” I whisper. 

“You don’t get to call me that!” He yells, slamming his hand next to my head. With his free hand, he reaches over and shuts the door to any prying eyes. “You left me, Aria. You left and had our child and didn't even reach out! Not once!” 

I shoved his chest angrily, “Don’t you think I wanted to reach out, stupid?! I called Greta and Xander tracked me down within two days!” 

He grabs my wrists, yanking them up hard. I whimper at the pain in my still-healing rib but he ignores me. “You could have let me know!” 

“And what?!” I yell, anger rising. “You could not have come to us! You would’ve led him right to me!” 

“Why are you back?” He growls, tightening his grip. 

“Because I killed his guard and we needed protection! Let me go, you ass!” I struggle but he effectively presses me into the wall with his body. I tried to bring my knee up between his legs but there was no room to. 

Orlando reaches over and grabs my neck. I whimper and stop moving, not wanting him to restrict my airway. After Xander’s, Lawrence’s, and his own abuse, both physical and sexual, my immediate response was to submit to male domination if it was what kept me alive. “You only want me when you need me. You only stayed when it meant not marrying Xander and you’re here now when you need help again.” 

“That’s not true,” I whisper, grabbing his wrist as he tightens his grip. 

“Whose bed are you sharing?” He demands, loosening it enough so that I could talk. 

I cough and gulp in the air. “T-that’s different!” 

“How?!” He yells, yanking me closer to him, his hand still around my neck. 

I look up at him, tears falling down my cheeks. It was not fair and he was lashing out instead of communicating his emotions. “Let me go and we can talk,” I whisper as Sierra starts to cry. Orlando slowly releases me and I sidestep him, picking her up. “Shh,” I coo softly and walk around the room. 

She does not calm down and he hesitantly reaches out. “May I?” 

I swallow and look at him for a long moment. “You can’t hurt her…” I said, my voice shaking. 

“She’s my daughter,” He says but waits patiently until I reluctantly handed her over. His eyes well up as he took her into his arms for the first time. She stares up at him, taking in his new face. Orlando leans down and kisses her cheeks softly, “Hello baby girl… I’m your daddy.”

I bit my lip and wipe my own tears away because I had wanted him to meet her for so long. “She was born July 17th. She was 26 weeks old when I started going into labor,” I whispered, going over to the chair and sitting down.

He glances at me before turning his gaze to Sierra who had calmed down the second she was in his arms. “Is that good?” 

“No… She was premature… Most infants are born between 37 and 40 weeks. She didn’t breathe on her own for so long but then she did… Then she was in this incubator until she was big enough.” I pause and he comes to sit next to me in the other chair. “I didn’t call you because I spent every waking moment protecting her.” 

Orlando’s eyes met mine for the first time since he held her, “Protecting her? From who?” 

I wipe a tear that slid down my cheek, “One of Xander’s men… After Xander found me, he left a guard. If I ever did anything to upset him or Xander’s interests, he would pinch her oxygen tube.” My voice was barely audible as I finished the sentence. 

Orlando’s jaw clenches, “That’s sick!” 

“I shot him in the head the first chance I got,” I said softly. 

We sat in silence until Sierra fell back asleep. Orlando carefully laid her back in her crib and came over to me. He reached for my hand and I flinched at the gesture. He sighs softly, holding his hand where it was. I hesitantly place mine into his and he pulls me to my feet. “I’m sorry for how I reacted. I was angry and I lashed out without knowing the facts. Can you forgive me, Aria?”

I hesitate, thinking hard for a moment. Obviously I wanted to forgive him; he was the father to my child after all. But he had reacted very similarly to Xander just now and it had frightened me. “Not right now,” I said with resolve. 

“Ok,” He says softly, sighing quietly. “I’ll do everything I can to make it up to you.”


	28. Chapter 25.

**Chapter 25.**

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xG_w5Aryyxo> Without A Word- Birdy

I moaned softly as Zayn ate me out, grabbing his hair as his tongue pushed inside of me. I arch off the mattress at the sensation, grinding into him as I chased an orgasm. “More!” I moan, shaking as I drew closer. He reaches up and rubs me with his thumb. My orgasm was immediate and I cried out softly, dropping back onto the mattress. He slows down and then kisses up my body gently, reaching my lips. I kiss him back deeply, wrapping my arms around his neck as he pushes into me slowly and gently. 

“Are you ok?” He whispers, his voice dropping an octave or two. 

I nod quickly, but when he stills, I know that he wanted verbal consent. “I’m good, please keep going,” I whisper, kissing down his neck. With Zayn, the sex was different. He was attuned to my every movement. We were equals and I was not dominated during our moments of intimacy. 

He begins to thrust, slowly at first but then picking up speed. I grabbed his arm for support and he leaned down, pressing his lips into mine. I kiss back deeply, my eyes fluttering closed. Zayn grunts softly as he adjusts the angle slightly. It dragged right along my g-spot and I gasp, nails digging into his bicep. “Cum for me,” He groans softly, his thrusts becoming quicker. I came hard, biting down on his shoulder to muffle my cry. 

~Orlando POV~ 

I thought back to when I saw Aria. I had treated her so poorly. For months, I had imagined our reunion being magical. I would have prepared for her return with flowers, love notes, and champagne. I was shocked to discover that she had been pregnant with our child in her absence and delivered the child without my knowledge. It had enraged me to the point of violence and I needed to apologize. What she had done in her absence was separate from our relationship. Conceptually I had known that, but it angered me that she had been with another man consensually. Zayn had seemed like a really nice guy at dinner and they had a lot of chemistry together. Yet, I could not hide my feelings of jealousy.

I got out of my guest bed and walked upstairs to where her room was. The door was parted and I could see her underneath him. He was fucking her and she was moaning quietly, her back arching so beautifully. I had missed everything about her. I had missed her laugh and personality. And the sex was always good. 

It was very surreal to watch her have sex with another man. Her demeanor was very different with Zayn than it was with me. I was a voyeur in their intimate moment. Nevertheless, it did not stop me from momentarily palming myself as I watched her dig her nails into his bicep and cum hard. She was so beautiful and I wished that it was me with her right now but I had let my emotions get the best of me earlier. 

I knock on the door and walk in before waiting for a response. “Aria I- woah!” I turn my back as they both rush to cover themselves. 

“What the hell, Lan!” She yells. 

“It’s about Draven’s campaign. He needs help with this one thing-” I started. 

“Can this wait?” Zayn mutters. 

“Uhh… I don’t know. You know what? Never mind, I’ll come back later or do it myself,” I mumble, walking out. I shut the door fully behind me and listened for a moment. I heard them talking about whether or not to join me but eventually, I heard footsteps. 

I go down the stairs to the office, panicking as I tried to figure out something to tell her that Draven needed. The fake task I’d announced had been out of my own jealousy but I knew that Aria did not trust me enough as yet after the fiasco earlier, so it had needed to appear legit. I look over as Aria had appeared in the doorway. She was wearing Zayn’s hoodie and her hair was disheveled. “What do we need to do?” She asks. 

“Come in,” I said, making my rummaging look more important. “I think he wanted us to plan the party for next weekend.”

“Party for next weekend…” Aria repeats slowly. “And he picked  _ you, _ why?” 

I shrug, pulling out a blank sheet of paper. “I just do whatever he says.” 

She scoffs, rolling her eyes. “Right.” But she comes over nonetheless. “Do we have a guest list or is he coming up with that later?” 

“I think he is. It’ll be for the crime families who have given him support already,” I say. We sit down and work until midnight, coming up with a list of places to call tomorrow about food, photography, flower arrangements, and music. Despite my reaction earlier, we actually worked really well together. Our conversation, albeit superficial, flowed easily. I had missed how we got along when we were not fighting. 

She stands up when we finished, “I’m going back to bed.” 

“Goodnight. Good work today!” I say, fixing the papers into a nice stack. I watch as she walks out of the doorway and sigh deeply. I was still in love with her. I went to my bedroom and laid down. I had been half-hard the entire time that I had been in her presence. She was the one for me but I needed to regain her into my arms.

~Aria POV~

I put on my dress with a little help from the servants as we got ready for the party that Draven was hosting. It was very important that we got a few families onto our side, specifically the Washington family, the Cho family, the Rodriguez family, and the Ćirić family. 

There was a knock and one of the girls looks at me, “It’s Mr. Violante.” She sees my face and amends, “Orlando Violante.” 

I nod a little, “Let him in.” 

Orlando comes in, dressed in a tuxedo. “Wow, you look amazing,” He says, smiling. 

“Thank you,” I said, touching my wrists where they had to put concealer. “You cleaned up well yourself.” 

He adjusts his bowtie, “Thanks. It’s a bit stuffy though.” 

“Leave us,” I said to the servants. They took their leave but their whispers as they left was not lost on me, however. 

“Aria, I want to apologize ag-” Orlando starts.

I shake my head, “I don’t want to hear it, Lan. You need to prove to me that you’re sorry. You can say it as long as the sky is blue but if I don’t see actions, it means nothing.” 

“What do you want me to do?” He asks. 

“There’s nothing right now,” I murmur. “Tonight, we need to focus on persuading the families to our side and making sure that Matteo and Jasper don’t get into it again.” 

He nods, “Last week was a disaster.” 

Yesterday, Jasper had returned from doing business for Cassius. Within hours of his return, Draven, Deangelo, Zayn, and Orlando had to yank them off one another. Apparently Matteo had said that Jasper was not pulling his weight for the family and Jasper had tackled him into a wall. 

“Can I walk you down?” Orlando asks quietly. 

I shake my head, “Zayn’s supposed to come in a minute or so. I promised him.” 

He walks over and leans down, kissing the top of my forehead. “You do look amazing,” He says again. 

“Thank you,” I said softly. 

Someone clears their throat in the doorway and I saw my father. Orlando gives me a half smile before walking out. “Can I come in?” He asks in Italian. 

I nod, “Sure. I’m about to head down.” 

“Your mother is coming tonight,” He says, walking over and standing in front of me. “You look beautiful.” 

“Thank you, Papà,” I said softly. 

“She’s fragile right now so be gentle with her.” 

Curious, I tried to press for more information. “Is that so?” 

“When you left, it was very hard on her,” He says, holding out his arm. I slide my hand into it and walk slowly to the door, adjusting to my heel height. 

“I see, it was hard on me too,” I said quietly. 

Papà stops and looks down at me, “I did not know that Xander was like that when I initially agreed on the marriage.” It was as close to an apology as I was going to get from him. 

“I know, Papà,” I said. Draven’s apology had more than covered it for me. 

“You’re a good girl,” He kisses the top of my forehead gently. 

We went down to the party that was already in full swing. There were guests everywhere eating, drinking, and dancing. It was very reminiscent of the parties from my childhood. I walked out onto the top of the stairs with Papà and the crowd quiets. 

We were announced and walked down into the crowd. Much to my surprise, Djordje makes a beeline to me and bows. “May I?” He asks my father. He looks at me and I nod, taking his outstretched hand. “You look absolutely stunning tonight, Aria.” 

“Thank you, Djordje,” I say quietly. 

“Dance with me?” He asks, already leading us to the dancefloor. I put my hand in his, placing my other hand on his arm as it goes around my waist. “Your boyfriend did not escort you down?” He asks pointedly. 

I shake my head, “No.” I had texted Zayn but he had not answered and upon a quick scan of the room, I did not even see him in the crowd. “My father offered to walk me down instead.” 

Djordje nods, “How generous.” 

“I know you’re just making small talk and you’re not one for that,” I finally said, meeting his eyes. He was stunningly handsome and I could not hide the butterflies that ignited in my stomach when his eyes met mine. 

“You’re correct. I wanted to know what we would get if we joined your side as opposed to Xander’s.” Djordje says, spinning me in a circle. 

I spin and then return to his arms, giggling as he leans me back. He was a much better dancer than I was; it had been one of my weakest subjects in school. “I’m definitely better looking!” I said jokingly. 

Djordje grins, “That’s true.” 

We danced for an hour and then went to get some water. We had talked logistics while we danced. If Djordje joined Draven’s counter movement, we would have the Serbian arms at our disposal and they would have access to our funds. It was the deal that was supposed to have happened when I was getting engaged to Orlando but had fallen through. The music shifts to something slow and Djordje pulls me back onto the dance floor. I leaned against him as we swayed to the slow music. 

“May I have this dance?” A bone-chilling voice asks. 

I could not resist the small whimper that left my mouth as I turned and saw Xander. What was he doing here? How did he get in? He flashes a cold smile at Djordje, moving his suit jacket aside enough for us to see the pistol in his belt. Djordje looked down at me, seeing the frightened look on my face as I clung onto him tighter. “No,” He says boldly. He had chosen a side. Our side. 

Xander nods a little, taking out his phone. He shows me a video of at least five gunmen around Sierra’s crib. The two nannies were tied up against the wall and I let go of Djordje, stepping over to Xander. “Very good, wife,” He says, putting his phone away. He pulls me close to him, ignoring the shaking of my body. “You look very nice tonight, I’m impressed.” 

“Thank you,” I whisper, staring at his handkerchief. 

Around us, people began whispering and moving away. I saw Draven start forward but Beck grabbed him back. “It seems we’ve been spotted. Play nice now, Aria,” He says in a warning tone. Then he pulls me tightly against him, leaning down and kissing me forcefully. I kiss back, grabbing his arm as he bends me backward. “Good,” He says, pulling away slowly. I stand shakily and he keeps an arm around my waist, turning to my brother. “Draven, Anastasia. Congratulations on your recent nuptials. What a beautiful house you two share and an lovely party you’ve thrown. I was disappointed that I did not get an invitation.”

“It did not seem appropriate,” Draven says. “Let my sister go.” 

My heart raced and shame burned inside of me as Xander speaks. “My wife and I have things to discuss. Don’t we?” His grip tightens at where my rib was still healing and it took everything not to scream in pain. “Come on, reassure them,” He prompts softly. 

“We have things to discuss,” I said, unable to keep my voice from cracking. 

Beck, Ana, and Ryker were all holding Draven back as we walked past them. Xander stops and smiles, “It’s great having some competition. It makes it all the more fun.” 

“Come on,” I said, an edge in my voice as I pulled his arm. We go up the stairs and disappear from view. I turn and glare at him, “Why are you here? Why are you threatening my child?” 

“As I said, we have much to discuss,” He says coolly. “And you know better than to speak to me in that tone.” He grips my elbow and guides me into a spare bedroom, locking the door behind us. 

“What do you want?” I demanded, not changing my tone. There was no way that he would hurt Sierra. She was his only leverage against me. 

His fist connects with my jaw and I stumble back, grabbing the bed frame for support. “That was for killing my friend!” He growls. “And this,” He backhands me hard, “Is for mouthing off to me once more!” 

I bit back a whimper of pain because I did not want to give him the satisfaction. My jaw throbbed in pain and I blinked away the tears that threatened to fall. “I’m sorry,” I mumbled, staring at the ground. I could taste blood in my mouth and even though he could not hurt Sierra, I knew he would not hesitate to beat me within an inch of my life. 

He reaches over and holds out his hand. I flinched but took it, letting him pull me over to him. His hands roam my body and stop at my chest. “Do you know what it’s like to have complete control?” He asks quietly. Before I could speak, he pressed his lips softly to mine. It was almost gentle. “It’s a calm that comes over me and I know that I can make someone do whatever I want them to.” He reaches over and pushes my shoulders down. I slowly sink down to my knees, swallowing. I reach up, undoing his belt before he can hurt me again. 

Fear bubbled inside of me. He could get to me anytime and anywhere. I was not safe and neither was my daughter. If being with this tyrant was what I needed to do to protect my daughter, I would do it forever if need be. My hands shook as I went to take him out but he stopped me. “Open,” He says softly. I open my mouth and he shoves two fingers down my throat. I gag and grab his pant leg but kept my eyes on his, tears running down my face. “Good,” He praises softly and then removes them. I cough, wiping my eyes quickly. 

He crouches down so he was at eye level with me, lifting my chin slightly with his finger. “I have a proposal for you. You come with me right now and your whole family lives. I’ll even let Fletcher go as a gesture of good faith. If you choose to decline my offer, I’ll take little Sierra with me and raise her as my own.”

The thought of him touching my daughter made me gag and I threw my hands out for support, catching myself before I hit the floor. He watched me impassively, awaiting my response. “I’ll come with you,” I whispered. 

“You’ll stay with me for one year and then I’ll let you go,” He reaches down, thumbing away my tears gently. 

“Let me go?” I ask, looking at him, confused. 

“I’ll tire of you,” He says. “I’ve never kept a wife longer than that, though you do intrigue me.” 

I swallow and nod, “I have one condition,” I whisper. 

He raises his eyebrows, surprised. “What?” 

“I won’t have your child.” 

~One year later~ 

I cry out as I was thrown from the van, falling hard on my shoulder. Pain shot through my body and it took everything to force myself to stand. I watched as the van sped off, leaving me alone in the desert. 

The year with Xander had taken a massive toll on me emotionally and physically. I had lost 20 pounds the first week, weighing less than 100 pounds. After that, he had made sure that I was eating regularly, no longer withholding food as punishment. I was still underweight now but healthier than I had been at the beginning. 

He had broken me completely by the end of the first month. Days of beatings, forced orgasms, rape, and orgasm denial had worn me down. He would leave me in a small box that only had air holes. It felt like the whole world was closing in on me. There was no way to tell time in the box; it could have been minutes, hours, or days. The fear was paralyzing. Whenever I would hear him come down the stairs, I would beg him until my voice was raspy to let me out. Sometimes he would, but sometimes he would just listen silently. 

As it was, he only used the box on me whenever I directly disobeyed him. The word “no” was no longer something in my vocabulary when I was around him because I was too frightened to be put back in the box. I tried to be good but he made it so hard, always changing the rules and making me feel crazy. It got to the point that I would cry at the slightest change in his expression. My heart rate would jump to 130 beats per minute whenever he was around, leaving me shaky with severe chest pain, unable to focus on anything he would tell me, and a nervous twitch in my knee. My stress levels were so high by the middle of the first month, that he had changed his whole approach, knowing that I would do whatever he said now. 

The threat of the basement box was always there but the new approach was much gentler. He allowed me to move around the house freely. I could interact with his staff and he put me on anti-anxiety medication. It calmed me down but I had a perpetual headache. He got busier with his work and left me for longer periods of time. I ended up befriending one of the guards, assigned to watch me. His name was Valentine and he was only a little older than I was. He had joined the military at a young age and moved up through the ranks until he was special forces. He was highly trained and very accomplished. He was cold to everyone except for me, admitting that I reminded him of his sister. 

The van disappeared from view and I looked around the desert, swallowing. It was dusk and I could already feel the temperature dropping, even though the road still radiated heat. The van had gone straight so I began walking in the opposite direction, unsure where I was. Maybe someone would drive by and give me a ride. If I had survived an entire year of Xander’s abuse, only to die of hypothermia in the desert, it would be the ultimate irony. 

I turned as I saw headlights in the distance, waving my hands frantically as I stood at the side of the road. I had been walking for at least an hour now and the sun had nearly disappeared, leaving beautiful colors in the sky. I breathed a sigh of relief as the large 18-wheeler stopped. I climbed up, opening the door with some difficulty before getting in. I understood the dangers of hitchhiking, but if I survived Xander, I could survive this. 

“Where you headed, sweetheart?”


	29. Chapter 26.

**Chapter 26.**

November 2034

“I just need a ride into Verna,” I say, my teeth chattering. I could feel the warmth of the truck inside and I longed to just jump in, but something inside me was telling me to run. 

“Verna is very far from here, little one.” 

“I… I need to go there! Please?” I say, climbing up one step. I see a shadowy figure of a man in a baseball cap sitting in the driverside. There were a few empty bags of chips and soda bottles on the seat with some candy wrappers scattered on it as well. 

“I can drop you there after my route. Get in.” He says and I climb in, despite my warning bells. “What’s your name?” 

“A… Amber,” I say softly, climbing up. I push the trash to the side so I can sit and lean over, shutting the truck door. It smelled like a long car ride. Gross. 

“Amber,” He says, looking over at me. My eyes had slightly adjusted to the darkness and I could see a beard on his face. “Name’s Jayce.” I nod a little, putting my fingers against the heater, shivering in the seat. “You must be cold, here.” he cranks the heat up and I silently thank him as he pulls onto the road. “Buckle up. What happened to your arm?” 

I pull the seat belt from above me across my body, wincing as my other shoulder protests. “I fell…” 

He nods, “Okay.” We drive in silence for a while and I slowly begin to defrost. He turned down the heat because he had gotten too warm, but already I felt much better. “Where are you coming from, Amber?” 

“I don’t know.” 

“Bad situation?” 

“Something like that…” I murmur. 

“Boyfriend?” 

“No.” 

“Father?”

“Why do you ask so many questions?” I asked quietly, looking over at him.

“I just wanna know, sweetheart. I deserve some answers for drivin’ ya,” he says, glancing over at me. We hit a bump and his seat bounces. 

I sigh softly, my warning bells still going off slightly, but I was getting sleepy with the warmth of the car and the lull of the seat. “I just need to get to Verna… How far are we from there?” 

“Bout a day or so’s drive.” 

“Oh.” 

“The loading takes place whenever we get there and then we can go, okay?” 

I nod, leaning on the window as my eyes flutter closed. Sleep. That sounded really nice right now. “Can I sleep?” 

“Yes, dearie.” I nod off almost immediately and find myself dreaming about Sierra. I dreamed that we were together again, playing on the swing set and she was laughing. Orlando was laughing with her, but when he looked at me, his face hardened and then transformed to Xander’s. Panic shot through my body as I tried to run to Sierra but my legs were trapped in quicksand. I woke with a gasp and looked around at the gas station parking lot that we were in. 

“Want to stretch your legs?” Jayce asks, peeking in as he pumps the gas into the side of the truck. I climb out, shivering at the chilly air. I walk into the mini-mart, using the bathroom. I come out and wash my hands as best I can, looking at myself in the mirror. I look rough from sleeping in the truck, but in general as well. My tank top had dirt streaks on it and my arm hung weakly by my stomach. My shoulder was a lovely purple/ blue color. I sigh shakily running my wet hand through my hair before coming back out to Jayce. “Do you want food, Amber?” He asks as he was standing at the counter with a slice of pizza in his hand. I bite my lip, nodding a little. “Go get it. I’ll pay.” 

I grab an old looking sub and a bag of pretzels, bringing it to the counter. “Thank you, Jayce,” I say softly, looking up at him. He was about 40 years old, a little chubby, but not as much as I had thought from his silhouette. His tan coat made him look larger than he was. He had long light brown hair with a white and gray goatee on his chin. His eyes were bright blue and they bore into me as we stood there. 

He winks at me before paying and we walk out together. “You are very pretty, Amber.” He says as we climb into the truck. He stands behind me, hand on my back in case I fall. I smile tightly as he hands up my food. I reach for it, but he pulls it back. “Thank me, Amber.” 

I frown, confused. “Excuse me?” 

“I said thank me,” He repeats, smirking. His teeth were yellowed slightly and he took a few steps up onto the truck so he was close to me. 

My eyes widen slightly as I look up at him, “I…” 

He puts the food down, grabbing my chin and kissing me forcibly. I struggle, but he just grabs my shoulder. I whimper in pain, flinching away, but he tightens his grip until I kiss him back. He tasted like cigarettes and also like he had not brushed his teeth in days. “Good girl. Here.” He places the food in my lap before going around to the driver side. I start to climb out but he just laughs, “Where are you going, Amber?” 

“Away!” I say, tears pricking at my eyes as I stand in the cold.

“Inside? They aren’t going to let you back in. Look, they’re closing for the night.” I turn around and see the guy closing up the doors as lights turn off. “Get in. It’s just a kiss. I need to get some type of payment for me taking you.” 

I bite my lip, shivering hard. I could stay out here and hope that someone else would bring me back, or get in with Jayce. “I…” The cashier had not looked at me kindly when we were in there, so there was no way that he would give me a ride. If the store was closing, no one would come, and it was only 1 am. 

“Amber!” He snaps. Something in his voice had the same commanding tone as Xander’s and the scared, submissive, part of me climbed back in. My shoulder throbbed painfully and I sat down, shutting the door. He grabs my chin, “Don’t do that again because I am doing you a favor here. I am giving you a ride and I bought you food, understand?” He growls. 

I swallow, looking at him, “O-okay…” I whisper, voice shaky. 

Jayce huffs softly before letting go, taking a bite of his pizza. “Just do what I say and we’ll get along, okay?”

We drive off and my heart rate eventually slows down, but not enough to make me feel safe. I was scared that he had done that and of what he could make me do. I could always try to escape like I had from Djordje, but right now that was not a good option considering my right shoulder was busted. I was too scared to sleep so I just stared out the window as we drove along. I wondered what Sierra was doing right now and whether she missed me or not. She always had trouble sleeping when it snowed because she got so excited. I jump as his hand lands on my thigh, his thumb rubbing lightly. "Why are you not eating?"

"I'm not hungry..." I say softly.

His grip on my thigh tightens and my heart flips nervously, "I bought it for you. Do you not appreciate what I have done for you?"

I tremble a little, wishing that I had listened to myself and never gotten in at all, "I'll eat it later, Jayce." I whisper, voice shaking.

"Okay," He says simply, but his hand does not leave my thigh. We drove for a little while longer, but the snow was really picking up by now. He eventually has to drive with two both with the rate at which the snow was falling. He curses under his breath and tells me to look for a good place to pull over. I point out a sign that says a hotel and he takes the exit as the truck skids slightly with the turn. I let out a slight whimper of fear but it, luckily, does not tip.

We finally pull into a grocery store parking lot and I look at him. "We aren't going to the hotel?" I ask softly, having taken a few bites of the sandwich to appease him. It tasted like cardboard, but I did not want to make him angry.

"There's a bed in the back," he mutters, unbuckling. "It's too dangerous to drive right now so we might as well just sleep it off. The snow truck will come to plow us out in the morning." He reaches behind him and takes down the middle seat, revealing a curtain behind it. He gestures me in, but I shake my head, no. He grunts, grabbing my hair, "that wasn't a request, Amber." He whispers, before pulling me towards it.

"Ow!" I cry, hitting him.

He growls, grabbing my arms easily, holding them tightly, "You knew this would happen so don't make this harder on yourself. No girl fucking hitchhikes without paying a price to me." he mutters and forces me out of my seat, and through the small entrance.

I fall into a small room behind the curtain and he crawls back with me. "Don't do this... I know some very powerful people who will kill you!" I say, making a run back towards the front of the cab as he turns the little light on.

He chuckles, grabbing me back easily, "Where are they?" He asks, looking around.

"Jayce, please..." I say, swallowing as he pushes me onto the bed, straddling me.

"At least you're hot," He mumbles, looking down at me, "The last girl was fucking ugly." His hands make their way to my shirt, starting to lift it up.

I bite my lip hard before slamming my fist into his stomach, "Don't touch me!"

He grunts, doubling over, grabbing my wrist with his hand as he coughs. "Stupid girl! He snaps, shaking his head.

I wince as my arm is yanked up over my head, my lack of mobility and the aching pain serving as its own restraint. "Don't do this!" I beg, starting to cry. "I just needed a ride!"

Jayce smirks down at me, "And I'm gonna take you for one, baby!"

I blocked out the memory of what had happened because when I woke up, Jayce was quietly sleeping next to me. His breathing was soft as he held me close to his body. Once more a man had taken advantage of me in my vulnerable state. Once more, I had caved out of self preservation. I swallowed, my shoulder feeling stiff as I began to sit up. Jayce stirs but does not wake. I bite my lip, trying to maneuver my way across from him to get to the cab on the other side. I crawl over him, careful about where I dip the bed. I climb out and make my way to sit on the seats, opening the door. The cold air hit me like a slap in the face. I bite my lip and climb down the stairs, my shoulder groaning painfully as I try to shut the door. It creaked, so I just left it open. The snow was high, like almost up to my knees high. There was no way that I could go anywhere without him following me, or even walking easily. I was only wearing the jeans and tank top from before so it was not feasible to leave tonight. I let out a soft cry as my head was yanked back harshly by my hair, "Where are you going?!"

I wince, stumbling backward, "I-I just came to pee!" I squeak out.

He grunts softly and gives a light tug, pulling me back up the stairs. "Don't lie to me."

I climb up, grabbing his arm as I almost fell backward, "I'm not! I swear..."

Jayce brings me back into the cab and onto the seat of the truck, "Amber, just go back to bed, okay? It's late and we're going to have a long day tomorrow."

I look at him for a long moment, "I'm not sleeping with you again!"

He grunts, "You're going to do what I tell you to do because if you don't, I will make things very difficult. I'm doing you a big favor by giving you a ride, food, and shelter in this weather, so you have to pay me back somehow. Do you understand?"

I glare at him silently for a long moment, "I hate you!"

"Do. You. Understand?" He snaps, pressing down on my bad shoulder.

"Yes!" I scream out, shrinking away. "Ow! Please!"

He slowly lets go, "now come back to sleep." I tremble and climb back into the little room, wiping away some tears. He follows me, laying down again, wrapping both arms around my waist. "We're going to get along just fine, little one."

I was too scared, angry, and frustrated to sleep so I just stared at the wall while he slept against my back. I managed to move as far as I could away from him, but in the cramped little area, so it was not far. I must have fallen asleep though because the next thing that happened was a man banging on the door.

Jayce got up and opened the door, asking for help being plowed out. The man eventually agreed and Jayce went to shovel out his tires. I shivered as I sat in the back room, the temperature in it chilly without Jayce. Maybe I could run now that we were being shoveled out, but that did not stop the fact that I did not have a coat. I sigh deeply, climbing into the front, watching him shovel in the mirror. It was still dark outside, the automatic clock reading 4:38 am. I frown deeply, yawning before crawling back and curling up in the blankets. When I awoke later, we were driving. I climb out slowly and Jayce looks over, "Morning princess."

"Hey..." I say softly.

He chuckles softly, "took a little bit, but managed to get us out."

I nod, looking at the clock which now read 8:17 am. I felt a slight throb in my neck and I frown, touching it which was painful. I bite my sore bottom lip before looking at myself in the visor. My neck and chest were covered in dark hickeys. I pressed down on one but it was very painful. My shoulder was also purple from yesterday's dislocation as well. "Ow!" I hiss out as I stare at them.

"You're quite the pretty picture this morning, Amber." He grins.

I bite frown deeply, "Why did you do that last night...?" I whisper.

"I had to mark what was mine," He chuckles.

"What do you mean?" I frown.

He ignores me and continues driving. I sigh deeply, leaning on the window, but it was chilly. We drive for a while until we finally arrive at a warehouse. "Stay here," Jayce says, climbing out. I sigh deeply, watching him trudge through the ankle-deep snow to the door where he banged on it. Eventually, someone opened up and they chatted for a while before they both walked back over towards the truck. I bite my lip and Jayce opens my door, "Come on out."

I shiver as the cold air hits me, "Where?"

"Inside," The other man says, helping me down the steps. He puts his coat around my shoulders and we walk to the warehouse. 

"Thanks," I say softly once we were inside the little office near the door.

"No problem," He says softly, turning up the heater. "Jayce is gonna unload then take you back."

I bite my lip, "Yeah." I say softly, walking to the heater, putting my hands up near it. They began to warm up and I breathed a slight sigh of relief.

"Where are you from?"

"I... It doesn't matter. I just need to get to Verna."

He nods, "Okay."

"Can you help me with that?" I ask hopefully. There was no way that he did not see all the bruising and hickeys.

The man shakes his head, "I don't do that part of life. You just listen to Jayce and you'll be alright."

I frown deeply, "What're you talking about?! I need to get to Verna!"

He grunts, "He didn't tell you?"

I shake my head, "No..."

"You're his now. He's gonna bring ya back to work for him."

Right then, Jayce walks in and I stare at him in horror. "You're sick!" I cry, throwing everything in my reach at him. "I!" "Am!" "Not!" "Working for you!" I let out a grunt as my back hit the wall.

He glares at his friend, then at me, "You need to pay me back for what I have done for you.” 

I spit in his face, "I did! Last night when you held me down!"

He sighs deeply, wiping his cheek before slapping me hard across the face. I would have fallen if he did not hold me up. "How much longer until the truck is empty?"

"’Bout 10 minutes," The man says, reading through papers as if nothing was wrong.

I sighed shakily, "You guys are sick!"

"Amber, you will learn to enjoy it." Jayce chuckles letting me go. I make a run for the door, but Jayce grabs me back, forcing me to sit in a chair. "Don't make me hurt you, Amber."

I look up at him, "Just let me go. I won't tell anyone, I promise!"

He grabs my chin, "Just be a good girl for me."

My stomach churns and I turn away, barely managing to grab the trash can as I threw up the limited contents of my stomach. He makes a face and huffs deeply. I tremble and shrink into the chair, looking at the floor as we wait for the truck to be emptied. The man sighs, taking the trash can out of the small office and by the time he returned, the truck was empty.

"Come on," Jayce says, taking my wrist. I stumble behind him and we go into the empty back of the truck. "Up," He says, pushing me up then getting in behind me. He pulls me all the way to the back where the wall slid out. He opened it and pushed me in.

My stomach flipped nervously, "No!" I scream, trying to get out before he shut it, but right as I reach the opening, he had shut it and padlocked it to the wall. I banged on it, "Jayce please!" I begged, not liking small spaces.

"You'll be fine." He says before I hear his footsteps disappear.

It was dark in there so I had no sense of time, but I did feel when the truck moved and stopped. I managed to quell my panic attack by thinking of Sierra. I prayed to God that she was safe and happy. I prayed that somehow my family would get her back for me and she would never have to see the Violante's again. Part of me even longed for Djordje and I wished that I had just trusted him instead of getting myself into this situation. Nonetheless, I had to just survive this ordeal so that I could eventually get back to my daughter. Jayce came back a few times to let me use the restroom while we drove, but they were short visits where he did not even give me privacy.

We stop again and I sit up as the padlock is unlocked and the door opens up. Jayce is standing there with two other men, "Come on, Amb." He says and I step out slowly. He leads me out of the truck and towards a house. Even though it was night time, my eyes hurt from being in the complete darkness. "I am the proprietor here and you will work for me here with the other girls," He explains.

"Work?" I ask softly.

He smiles, "Yes, dear."

We walk inside and the girls all flood around him, "You're back, Jayce!"

"Hello, girls. I have a new sister for you guys. Her name is allegedly Amber and she is going to work with you from now on."

The girls look at me, some of them making a face, "Why?" The head girl frowns, looking at Jayce. "You said that Molly was the last one."

"This one just happened, Beth," Jayce said simply.

She rolls her eyes, "Fine."

"Attitude," He mutters. "Go show her around, Molly."

A young girl steps forward and looks at me expectantly. I follow her slowly as we walk through the house. "Jayce can be nice, really." She says softly.

I look at her, "He kidnapped me."

"Me too, but I am really living a better life here than I could ever live before."

"Can't relate," I mutter.

She sighs, "Don't have an attitude or it will be much harder on you."

I bite my lip and she shows me around the house with the different rooms. In the basement, there is nothing except for a stage with strip poles. "You've gotta be kidding me..." I mutter.

"We do it every night," Molly says.

I sigh deeply, "Jesus Christ... I am so screwed."


	30. Chapter 27.

**Chapter 27.**

November 2034

**<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=voG07pt-KYI> Entertainer: Zayn Malik**

Night fell and I followed the girls down to the basement where music was now playing. The lights were dimmed into a party setting and the girls were bustling around, dressed in small outfits. Jayce comes down in an open button-down shirt with pants on, “Amber, go put an outfit on.” He snaps. 

I look at him, “Yes sir,” I mutter, knowing it was not worth the fight. Shaky and anxious, I follow one of the girls to the back room where there were multiple outfits on hangers as well as make-up stations. “You’ll just be serving drinks because it is your first night,” Molly says. 

I look at her, “Okay…” 

She picks up a waitressing outfit which was much less revealing, but still something that I was not at all comfortable wearing. With Xander, he at least let me wear what I wanted unless we were in his room. I reluctantly slid my tank top off my shoulders and Molly helped me with getting my jeans off. She shows me where the shower is and I slip in, cleaning myself off painfully. It felt nice but ended too quickly. I climb out and she helps me into the outfit, giving me a proper arm brace that Jayce got for me. I looked at myself in the mirror as she put concealer on my various injuries before she finally went to get ready herself. I look at the tight black lingerie that was the waitress's uniform. My hair was pulled up into a high ponytail and I knew that it would be a long night for me. 

Jayce comes back, “Our guests are arriving. Amber! You look fabulous. Come here. Let’s set your shoulder and then we’ll get you downstairs.” He reaches out and feels around my shoulder. I flinched ant hissed in pain as he found where it hurt the most. “Go lay down,” He says, gesturing to the bed. I lay down, looking up at him. “Here. Bite down on this,” He says, taking off his belt. The sound of the buckle sent tremors of fear through my heart as I got flashbacks from Xander. When I did not take it, he looks at me seriously. “It’s so that you don’t bite off your tongue.” 

“Right,” I muttered and put it between my teeth. Molly came over and pressed my body down against the bed. 

“I’m going to relocate your shoulder on three,” He says, taking my hand. He lifts it so it was straight out and I whimpered in pain. “This is necessary,” He says, kissing my fingers gently. Then, he started counting. “One… Two…” Pain explodes in my shoulder as he yanks it forward. I screamed and let out a string of curse words, directed at Jayce. 

He and Molly both shower me with compliments at how well I handled the relocation. I groan in pain and sit up with Molly’s help, already having a lot more range of motion with my shoulder back in place. “Here,” She says, helping me into a sling. Jayce gives me pain killers and then sent me downstairs with her. 

I was surprised at the basement. It was a full professional-looking strip club. There were already men there, sitting around tables or in booths, chatting. Music was pounding loudly and girls were walking around, flirting with the men. One girl was at the bar making and pouring drinks and placing them on a tray. I bite my lip struggling to pick up the tray, but eventually succeeding. I walk to the first table, handing out the drinks. The men smiled at me, “You’re new, girlie!” 

I look at them, “Yeah…” 

“What’s your name?” 

“Ar- Amber.” 

He nods and winks at me as I move to the next table. More people began to fill up the room and Jayce opened up a whole side wall that had private rooms behind it. Music began playing and the girls all began to take the poles and dance on them. I watched how their bodies moved and spun. It was almost mesmerizing. I walked around bringing drinks to the different tables and the guys were mostly good except for a few. Some were pretty handsy especially since I only had one available without dropping the tray. I wince as a guy pulls me into his lap, feeling me up. 

“Sir, stop!” I say, wriggling but only feeling him more below me. 

“Why? You’re such a pretty girl. Why don’t you go give me a private show, Amber?” He grins softly, getting into my face. 

I put the tray down and push myself away from him. “Let me go!” I cry. As he grabs my waist, I accidentally let my working elbow connect with his face. 

He growls, “Ow! Stupid girl!” He grabs my neck, slamming me hard face-first onto the table. 

“Stop!!” I scream, shaking.

Jayce walks over, “Is there a problem?” 

“Stupid bitch attacked me!” He snaps, letting me go. 

“She’s new. She’s a little too feisty for her own good.” He mutters, making me stand up. I glare at him but stay quiet. “I apologize for her behavior. We will give you a complimentary dance; it’s on the house. I’ll get someone over to you right away.” 

“Let me go!” I frown as he drags me away. 

“Listen to me! You need to stop acting out or I will make things very difficult for you.” He hisses, grabbing my shoulder tightly.

“I-” My statement was cut off as pain shot through my healing shoulder. I tremble and sway on my feet. Even with the painkillers, direct contact like this was excruciating. 

He lets go, leaning down so he was at eye-level with me. “No. You are nothing. You will do any and everything that I tell you to because if you don’t, you won’t eat, sleep, or be allowed to do anything else that you’d otherwise want to.” He murmurs softly. 

I had those threats with Xander and was still experiencing flashbacks from his treatment of me. I was not sure if Jayce would follow up on his threats so I caved. I look up at him, “I just wanted a ride…” 

He smiles softly, “Don’t worry. Once I believe that you have paid off your debt, I will let you go.” 

I look up at him, “What do I have to do?” 

He nods, “Serve drinks. Let them do as they wish to you. Don’t make me tell you again or I _will_ kill you, Amber.” 

I frown deeply and look up at him. There was something in his calm demeanor that I knew he meant what he was saying. “Okay…” I needed to get back to Sierra and there had been no way I could have escaped from Jayce earlier. Sierra was my number one priority and I needed to prove myself to Jayce so I could leave.

The night continued on and I felt disgusting as it went on. There were so many men that felt the right to put their hands on me as well as a few women who were with them. I bite my lip trying to keep my cool as I felt more and more frightened about the situation. I was too scared about making Jayce angry so I kept quiet as the night wore on. It was akin to the experience from Xander’s apartment when his friends had raped me- they had returned during the year I was with him, but never all at once; he had respected my wishes about that, even though he had been arrested right after that experience. I began getting sleepy so I took a shot to stay awake as the girls on stage racked up loads of money. It was about 3 am when Jayce called me over to him. 

I walk over and look up at him, ‘Yes?” 

He looks down, “Amber, come with me.” He murmurs softly, taking my hand and leading me to a back room. He stumbled a few times, using me to keep himself standing. I grit my teeth when he neared my injured shoulder but he never put too much pressure on it which I was grateful for. 

“What’re we-?” 

“Shh,” He says, pushing me against the wall and kissing me deeply. I frown deeply but kiss back reluctantly. He smirks, placing his hand around my neck as he deepens the kiss. As much as I hated to admit it, he was a good kisser. He pulls away and looks me up and down. “Dance for me, Amber.” He says, walking over to the chair in the center of the room. 

I look at him in surprise, “D-dance?” 

“Yes,” He smirks, pointing to the pole near him. 

I swallow a little and walk over to it as he turns on music from the tablet on the table next to him. It was a pretty slow song so I began to swing my hips slowly, nervous about what was currently happening. I had only learned dances from my school ever so long ago, and once or twice for Xander, but nothing like I had seen the girls did on stage tonight. I knew nothing about being a stripper or even being sexy. And I only had one functioning arm. 

“Come on, Amber. Get into it!” He says, smirking. 

I bite my lip grabbing the pole as the music picks up, partly using it for balance, but also because I had seen Beth do it earlier in the night. I swung around slowly, letting my head fall back as I moved. It felt nice in a way to feel free even for a small moment where it was just me and the music. I close my eyes and continue to dance with the music until he turns it off. I stop and look around, realizing that I was now half in a split.

“Amber, you’re a natural!” I lean back and sit down on the small stage, looking at him quietly. “We’ll have you right up on stage once that arm heals up! Now come here.” 

I walk over hesitantly and he kisses me again. I kiss back and then follow him out of the room as we go upstairs. I sigh shakily as we go up into his rooms where he shuts the door, locking it behind me. “Jayce…” 

He stumbles over and unstraps my lingerie set with practiced ease. “I’m going to make you feel so good, Amber!” 

I stand there, biting the inside of my cheek hard as he pulls it from my body all the way down so that I can step out of it. He fingered me until I came and then took me roughly on the bed. My “training” with Xander kicked in and I moaned, pretending it felt good even when it hurt. He pulls me close afterward, already falling asleep since he was so drunk. “I’m going to make you a star, Amber.” He murmurs before passing out. 

After that, time went by in a blur. The next few weeks consisted of waking up by 4 pm, cleaning the whole house after the disaster of a party of the night before, laundry, eating, and then getting ready to do it all over again. The nights were long because they started at 10 pm promptly. Some nights were at home while others we were shipped out to other venues where we served/performed there. Jayce made sure that I did physical therapy exercises that he found online and had one of the girls work through it with me since she had some other exercises that she had to do herself for her ankle. 

I lost count at how long I had been with Jayce because it felt like forever. I wanted to see Sierra of course; the girls told me that I talked about her at night, but I was in no position to be allowed to do that. I also did not want to tell Jayce about who Sierra was because there was no way of knowing who he had connections with or the implications of that. 

One night, in particular, was life-changing for me because I saw someone who I actually knew at an event that we were hired for. I had started dancing at night usually as an opening act because of my shoulder but eventually moving up to a dancer. I was surprisingly good at it and Jayce hoped that I would soon take center stage with the main girls. I would be able to do more things if my shoulder was stronger but as of right now, it was unable to do most of the weight-bearing exercises.

We were at an event where the guys were very touchy where we danced. We knew that it would be a long night because if the first hour felt long, it was an indicator of the rest of the night. As the beginner girls warmed the crowd up, we got ready in the backroom to go onstage. Beth did not like me, but she made it easy for me not to like her either because she was so mean to me. She reluctantly came and got me before we all went to our places behind the curtain where we were supposed to start the routine. “Don’t get in my way,” She mutters softly. 

I sigh as the lights go out and the crowd goes silent for a moment before the curtain pulls away and the music starts playing as the lights shine down on us. I begin doing the routine that we had been practicing for days as we move around the pole, dropping layers of clothes. The crowd was loving it, but in the distance, I saw a man looking at me. He looked different, so by the time that I finished the set and went backstage, I had forgotten him. 


	31. Chapter 28.

**Chapter 28.**

**<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4sesUEiTcXo> The Killers - All These Things That I've Done **

~Ryker POV~ 

November 2034 

I look up as a man comes into my office. He had long blonde hair that was pulled tightly into a bun behind his head. His arms were covered in tattoos and he was very attractive, I had to admit. “Can I help you?” I ask as I set my file aside. 

“I can help you,” He says, tossing me a flash drive. I caught it, frowning. “It’s about your sister.” 

I stare at him for a moment before putting it into my computer. I open the file and my heart stopped as I saw grainy footage of Aria on the floor. She looked like she had lost weight and was crying. I glance at the man before watching more. This video was through a half-opened door and was not the best quality, but the viewer could see what was happening. Xander advanced on her and grabbed her by her hair, yanking her to her feet. He threw her into the wall, slapping her around until she collapsed again. She was crying, begging him to stop but he had continued regardless of her pain, rather he seemed to be enjoying it at it. I yank the flash drive out as he started undoing his belt, not wanting to see that. “Who are you?” I demand, taking the gun from the drawer and training it on the man before me. 

He holds his hands up immediately and sighs softly. “My name is Valentine. I’m a- I was a guard for Xander Arnell. I believed in his philosophy for so long but then when I saw him hurting your sister, I-... I had to do something.” 

I watch him slowly, “He’s had her for over a year. Why didn’t you help her sooner?” 

He shrugs, “I didn’t know what to do… I’ve risked everything by taking this video.” 

I stand up, keeping the gun pointed at him. I call my secretary in, a skittish woman of about 30. “Macy, do me a favor and pat Mr. Valentine here down for any weapons.” Her eyes flick to mine, widening in fear. “It’s alright. If he tries anything, he’ll be dead in seconds. I’m a good shot.” She hesitantly walks over and runs her hands around his body, following my instructions on where to look. 

“I’m not- armed!” Valentine grunts as she checks his crotch area. “And I was already checked by the guards.” 

“I’m a high profile target right now,” I said. “Xander had my younger siblings in his clutches, only releasing my brother as a gesture of good faith when he took my sister. And Draven is campaigning against him as you very well know.” 

She finishes and shakes her head a little. “No weapons, Mr. Ryker.” 

“Thank you, Macy,” I said, dismissing her. When the door closes, I look at Valentine once more. “You brought me the tape but not my sister. What do you suggest I do?” 

Valentine puts his hands down and sighs deeply. “Xander let Aria go last week. I tried to track her whereabouts but she’s disappeared. We need to find her and then release the video as an act of rebellion against him.” 

“I’ll talk to Draven,” I said softly, nodding. 

~Aria POV~

End of November 2034

I wince as someone grabs my arm, yanking me around. “Aria Rossi?” I stood there, dazed for a moment as I heard my real name for the first time in over a year. Xander had taken to calling me anything but my name; it took me a moment but I recognized Mr. Olliver. 

My face pales and I cover his mouth, climbing onto his lap. “Please don’t say my real name!” I said in a low voice. 

He grabs my wrist hard, yanking it from his mouth. “What’s in it for me?” He asks, tightening his grip. 

“I’ll take you to the back,” I whimper softly. “On the house.” 

His eyes narrow for a long moment before he nods. “Let’s go.” I stand and he lets go of my wrist. “I want the full service, _Amber_ ,” He says, squeezing my butt. I grit my teeth but kept walking to the back room. 

I shut the door behind him and take a shaky breath, remembering the last time I had been alone with him. Xander had left for the weekend to travel and he left me with Frederico Olliver. He had tied me to the bed, doing everything to bring me close to orgasm and then denying me until I was begging him for any release. After almost seven hours of torture, I had cum without permission against a vibrator. He then taped it against me, leaving it on while he went to sleep. Nearly eight hours later when he returned, I was still orgasming, even though I was exhausted and shaking. He let me rest for a little and did not have sex with me until the night when I had recovered, though I had blown him a few times throughout the day. When Xander returned on Sunday afternoon, I slept straight until early Tuesday morning. 

“Pour me a drink,” He orders, going to sit in the lounge chair. “Whiskey.” I poured it and brought it over to him, unable to hide my shaking hand. He notices and grins, looking up at me. “Why are you nervous, dear? Scared I’ll expose you as the whore I know you are?” 

I swallow, “I’m scared,” I admitted reluctantly. What was the point in lying? There was a strong chance that regardless if I complied with everything he told me today, he would tell the world of my time here. 

“Dance,” He says, gesturing to the pole. I walk over, turning on the music. Initially, I thought about doing our most popular routine, but Mr. Olliver was all about desire, hunger, and yearning for what you could not have. I opted for a slower song, one that tugged on the heartstrings and made for a very sensual striptease. 

By the time I finished, he was leaning back in his chair, his eyes lidded as he stroked himself slowly. I walk back to the music, turning it down and putting on the background music for what would happen next. “Come here,” He murmurs softly. 

I walked over, kneeling in front of him. Jayce had claimed me as his and the clients were not allowed to go further than oral sex with me, but they made the most of it while they could. I only had the high-end clients, but I knew that with Frederico, he could take me if he wanted because he knew my true identity. 

We both jump as the door opens and Jayce walks in with another man. “Amber, come here.” He says in a sharp tone. 

I frown and stand up, walking over. “What’s wrong?” I ask. 

“This man has bought you from me and you will go serve him effectively immediately,” He says, his voice harsh. I could tell that he was trying to hide his anger. Hesitantly, I glanced at the other man. He was tall and handsome. His suit was form-fitting and he carried himself with an aura of authority. I looked longer than I should have and quickly lowered my eyes again. Heat rose throughout my body as the thought of this being one of Xander’s lackey’s to bring me back to him.

“I’m not finished with her!” Mr. Olliver protests, standing up. 

“I’m sorry sir, your dance will be on the house,” Jayce says. 

I turn and plead with my eyes, begging Mr. Olliver to stay silent. I could see him weighing his options as he stared back at me. I needed to act quickly, but what? “That’s Aria Rossi!” Mr. Olliver blurts out, smirking softly. 

“I know,” The stranger says, stepping forward. The sound of his voice makes me recognize who he was: Djordje. He grabs my arm and pulls me behind him. In one smooth motion, he takes the gun from his waistband and shoots Mr. Olliver. There was a long silencer, not that anyone could have heard over the pounding music. Before Jayce could react, he shoots him too. 

I gasp, stepping aside as Jayce topples toward me, falling hard to the ground. Then I launched myself at Djordje, crying as I clung to him. He hugged me back, letting me bury my face in his neck. Finally, he taps me gently and I slowly climb down from our embrace. He shuts the door behind us and we walk out as if nothing happened. 

I woke up with a gasp, looking around the unfamiliar room. It was yellow and had butterfly wallpaper around the edges. Memories came flooding back; Djordje shooting Jayce and driving us away. He had freed the other girls, dismantling the electric fence that surrounded the house. After over a year of nonstop torture by Xander and Jayce, it was over. Sierra. 

I get out of bed, going to the door. I open it, seeing two guards posted outside. “Where’s Djordje?” I ask. 

They point down the hall, “That way, ma’am.” 

I hurry down the hallway, barely noticing the paintings on the wall. I open the door and walk into his study. “I need to see my daughter.” 

“I know. I’ve called Draven and Anastasia. They’re on their way,” He says, looking up from some documents he was reading. Behind him, the TV showed images of cities burning. “How are you feeling?” 

“Terrible,” I admit. “I can’t believe it’s over.” 

Djordje nods a little, “You survived.” 

I watch him for a long moment, “I survived,” I said quietly, walking to the window. The view from his study was stunning. There were rolling hills bathed in the afternoon sun. The ordeal was over and I had survived it. There had been many times that I had not thought it possible but I had actually endured the abuse. “How long was I asleep?” I asked.

“About… 12 hours,” He says. “Go shower. I’ll have the maid put clothes out for you.” 

I sigh shakily and return to my room. I took a long shower, washing away the tacky makeup and concealer. I washed twice and then washed my hair. I stepped out, putting on lotion, and saw the clothes that were laid out. It was leggings and a long sleeve t-shirt. I put it on, looking at myself in the mirror before crying. This was the most concealed my body had been in over a year. With Xander, he had insisted that either my arms or legs were bare. Preferably both, but if I had leggings on, I could only wear a bra or tank top. If I had any long sleeve shirt on, I was not allowed pants. With Jayce, the more skin that showed, the better. It was stupid to cry but I felt so safe right now.

I heard tire tracks in the driveway and ran out of the room, ignoring the shouts of surprise from the guard. I flew down the stairs and opened the front door as Draven was raising his hand to knock. Behind him, Anastasia was holding my daughter. She was so big, already a year and a half old. Tears flowed freely as I stared at her.

She looked at me and smiles, her little cheeks scrunching adorably. I hesitantly reach for her but she hides her face in Anastasia’s arm. “It’s ok. This is a friend,” She says softly. 

Sierra peeks out at me again and I wipe my eyes quickly, “Hi sweet girl. I know you don’t remember me but I can’t wait to hold you and love you,” I whisper. “I missed you so much and I had to protect you.” 

“She’s a little shy,” Draven said, reaching to hug me. 

I flinched away and sidestepped him. “I can tell.” 

Hurt crosses his face but he puts his arms down, regaining his composure. “Let’s go inside and get settled.” 

We went in and sat around the kitchen table. I helped Anastasia with the snacks for Sierra and got she put her into a highchair. I could not take my eyes off of her, shocked at how she had grown. She was beautiful and I wanted to hold her close but knew that it would be too much too soon for her. 

“I’ll go set her toys up in the living room,” Anastasia says, looking between Draven and I. She walks out and there was a long silence that stretched out. 

“Aria I-” He started. 

I turned and glared at him. “You promised me that I would never have to touch him again, Draven. Then he held a gun to my daughter and threatened to kill everyone unless I spent one year with him. One year that I’ll never get back. One year that I was away from my daughter. One year that was the worst year of my entire life.” 

He bows his head, “I thought I could keep that promise and I’m so sorry I failed you. I will do everything in my power to make it up to you.” 

“How?” I demanded, looking back at my daughter who was happily munching on a baby fruit bar. 

“I don’t know,” He whispers, adjusting his cuff. “Whatever you need, I’ll get it for you. I swear.” 

“What I need is my daughter to know that I’m her real mother,” I mutter, reaching over with a napkin to wipe her face. She squirms but lets me. “Where’s Fletcher? I need to talk to him about Acacia.” 

“Is she alright?” Draven frowns. 

“No.” 

The rest of my family arrived that night. All of them tried to hug me except for Ryker. It was overwhelming to be the center of attention so halfway through dinner, I walked outside. Ryker followed me, walking next to me silently for a long time before finally speaking. “It gets better,” He says quietly. 

“What does?” I asked, looking over at him. 

“Recovering.” 

I stopped and examined his face. He looked sincere. “What do you mean?” I murmur, confused. What did he know about healing from trauma?

“You know what I mean, Aria,” He says, putting his hands in his pockets. “I know that Xander must have hurt you in so many ways that it seemed like there was no end in sight but the worst part is over now. You’re going to heal and come back from this. You’re so strong, Aria.” 

I felt tears prick my eyes and I turned away so he would not see me cry. “When?” I asked in a small voice. “It hurts.” 

Ryker sighs and sits down on the ground. “With time. And talking about it.” 

“To you?” I scoff, running my hand over my eyes. 

“If you’d like… Or we can find someone who is more equipped to deal with what you went through. I can find a good therapist.” 

I turn to him, “A shrink? I’m not crazy!” It came out more aggressive than I intended but he did not flinch at my tone. 

“You’re not crazy,” He said softly. “But in order to heal properly and be there for Sierra, you’ll need to talk it out.” 

I crouched down, getting to eye-level with him. “You want me to talk to some random person about how Xander raped me and beat me over and over for a year?” I spat, my tone low and cruel. “Should I tell them about how he put me on anti-anxiety medicine because I would get panic attacks whenever he would walk in the room? Or how he locked me in a box for hours, listening to me begging him to let me out? Or should I talk about how I began to want him near the end? How even when I sleep, he creeps into my dreams and hurts me there too? There’s no escaping the things he did to me last year, Ryker.” 

Ryker’s eyes were hurt but he kept a calm demeanor, “Yes, Aria. You should talk about all of that. In my experience, talking about it takes the power away from your abuser.” 

“Who abused you?” I demanded, standing up. That was definitely meaner than I intended. 

Ryker sighs, “I’m telling you this to help you but please do not tell anyone…” He pauses for a second. “I’m bisexual, Aria. Uncle Sal found out and took advantage of it for the family. He would send me on calls to make deals with apprehensive business partners. Mostly it was wives of criminals who could convince their husbands but sometimes it was gangsters too.” 

I knelt next to him and hugged him tightly. “I didn’t know, I’m so sorry,” I said quietly. He was crying. 

“You can’t tell anyone, Aria!” There was real fear in his voice. “Ever.”

“Your secret is safe with me,” I murmur, pressing my lips to his head. 

“I saw a video of what Xander did to you, Aria. Valentine brought it and we released it to show what type of a man that Xander is.” 

I let go of him, frowning. “You had no right!” 

“It was for the campaign! Draven said we had to,” He sighs. 

“Of course he did,” I muttered, rolling my eyes. “I’d like to see it…” 

He nods, “If you want… Will you get help, Aria?” 

I hesitate but then nod as well. “I’ll talk to a therapist if you think it will help.” We stand up and he takes my hand, walking back to the house with me. I had never really bonded with Ryker before; he had not tried to stay close with me growing up. The fact that we shared trauma around sexual abuse in this life was unique and bonded us in a way that I knew was distinctive from my other relationships with my brothers.


	32. Chapter 29.

**Chapter 29.**

**<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=39xGflo5kTs> Hailee Steinfeld - Wrong Direction **

I wake up, screaming. Xander had put me back in the box and left me there to die as the air holes closed one by one. Sweaty and shaking, I stand up, going to look into Sierra’s room. She was curled up on her bed, sleeping peacefully with her thumb in her mouth. I sat down and watched her until I fell asleep. 

The next morning, I knew I would have to talk about the past year but I was not ready. I was about to knock on Djordje’s door but then I heard him yelling. Quickly, I opened the door, seeing Djordje thrashing in his bed. I bite my lip before going over, shaking him gently. “Djordje, wake up!” I say, but he was too far into his dream. I shove him harder, “wake up!” I say louder. Suddenly, I was on the bed with him on top of me with a choking grip on my neck. I struggle, coughing, but he did not let go. “It’s Aria! Djordje, stop!” I gasp out, coughing. He was damp with sweat and his pupils slowly registered what was happening. 

He let go of me, rolling to the side, “Get out.”

I sit up, “Are you okay?” I ask shakily. 

Djordje looks back at me, “No, now get out!” 

I frown deeply, leaving. I knew all too well how those nightmares felt so real. How everything in the dream was vivid and scary. I managed to find my way to the kitchen before someone kicked me out, telling me where to sit for breakfast. 

I ordered eggs, sausage, and toast. When it came, I ate the eggs but pushed everything else around on my plate as it did not seem as appealing anymore. I look up as Anastasia walks in. As always, she was glowing. “Good morning, Aria,” She says, smiling at me. 

“Morning,” I murmur, unable to hide the pang of jealousy that arose when I saw her. She had the perfect life, perfect body, perfect hair, and my daughter thought she was her mother. It hurt in more ways than I could explain. 

“I know we never really talked before, and when we did, we were not civil, but I’d really like to get to know you.” She sits down across from me. She was right; when we had first met, we were not civil and it had been a competition for Draven’s attention. I had not really liked her and had not hidden it well. “I think after everything you’ve been through, it would be good to have a female friend to talk to about everything.” 

I force a smile, “I’d like that.” I lied. 

Later that morning, I sat across from my entire family and talked about the last year. I kept my eyes on Ryker as I talked about the abuse I had endured, keeping it as PG as possible for their sake, but Draven already looked sick to his stomach. Papà was listening intently and sighs deeply when I finished. 

“You have suffered many things that I never wanted you to,” He says quietly. “I am so sorry for what you went through.” 

Surprised at the real apology, I just nodded. “Thank you, Papà. What have I missed while I was... Away?” I asked, looking to Draven for answers. 

He sighs, turning on the TV. “Xander is in… power. He took control about 9 months ago and the campaign kind of fell off after that. He made a big speech about giving power back to the people and letting them govern themselves. Ever since then, it’s been chaos. Gangs have been hoarding resources and making people do things in order to get rations. There’s a lot happening but I’m not totally out of the running. Many people don’t want the anarchic world that Xander’s created.” 

I nod slowly, “I see.” 

I was mentally exhausted as Draven continued to explain what Xander had been doing. He had taken out many government officials and with Fletcher and Acacia’s help, had successfully taken over satellites and now controlled the military. Of course, there were small revolutions popping up, trying to overthrow the gangs who controlled the resources but it was not enough to fully regain power. 

After hearing Xander’s name for the hundredth time this afternoon, I stood up, leaving. I wanted to check in on Djordje after this morning. I had to ask a few servants, checking in multiple rooms, but they eventually pointed me out back to the greenhouse. I walk in and the blast of heat and the earthy smell hits me all at once. It was damp and warm, but oddly comforting. “Djordje?” I call softly. 

He comes out from a back room with an apron and large gardening gloves on. “What?” He asks after pausing for a long moment, staring at me. 

I walk closer to him, hand trailing across leaves as I walk. “I just… I… I just wanted to check in about earlier.” I say softly. 

Djordje sighs deeply, “You had no right coming in…” 

“You were screaming… I honestly thought you were hurt- but I got… worried when it was you.” I admit, stumbling over my words as I looked at him. 

He takes off the gloves, setting them on the table. “I don’t know what you want me to say, Aria.” 

“I just want to know if you’re okay…” I murmur quietly. 

Djordje shrugs, “There is nothing that you can do about it, so why does it matter? Besides, I barely know you so…”

“So what? You literally saved me last night from being raped, but now you’re acting like an ass?” I huff, “I don’t understand.” 

He stares at me for a long moment, “Come here.” 

“Why?” I ask stubbornly. 

“Come. Here.” He says, with an edge in his voice. I walk over to him until I was about 5 ft away, “Closer…” I take a step and he gives me a look and I finally step around the table so I was next to him. “Look,” He says, showing me a plant in a pot. “This is an orchid. It is a very sensitive flower. Too cold, they die. Too hot, they die. It can only successfully grow in a greenhouse because the temperatures are monitored, so they thrive.” He explains. 

“It’s beautiful,” I say softly, touching the leaf gently. 

“Yes, but this one is outgrowing its container, so we need to put new soil into the pot and pot the bottom of the plant so that the roots can grow.” He explains, coming back with a larger pot. “Do it.” 

I look up at him before taking the soil scooper, putting some in the pot. I fill it about a third of the way before he leans around me, placing both arms on either side of me, guiding me into unpotting the orchid. My breath hitches momentarily, but I let him help me as we take it from the old pot, moving it into the new pot. I then fill it with more soil as his lips move to my neck. “Djordje,” I breathe softly. 

He smiles a little and begins to kiss more firmly before turning me by my waist to face him. I look up at him and he leans down, stopping right before my lips. “Kiss me, Aria.” He whispers. 

I let my eyes flutter shut as I lean up, kissing him softly. His kisses were soft, unlike anything I had experienced recently. My heart raced as I place my hand on his chest for balance as thoughts flew through my mind. What was I doing? I pull away and look down, “I should…” 

His hand reaches out, taking my chin into his hand, lifting my head so that I look at him but I did not. “Look at me, Aria.” I gradually lift my eyes to meet his, my heart racing, “I know that you are going through some stuff right now but I think you are a beautiful, strong woman from the first time I met you. You are caring and it’s not as appreciated as it should be. I want to get to know you more; I’m sorry about how I acted earlier, I was just scared about what you would think of me.” 

I bite my lip, “Yeah… I’ll think about it.” I say hesitantly. 

He smiles slightly, kissing my cheek before letting my chin go. He turns me back around somewhat forcibly before showing me some more gardening things, still standing behind me. I was shaken to the core at what had just gone down. He kissed me! We barely knew one another. 

That night, Zayn came to dinner. I was surprised to see him but glad as well. He pulled me aside, “Aria. How are you doing?” 

I shrug a little, “Good enough all things considered,” I murmur, crossing my arms. “You?” 

He shrugs as well, “Good enough.” 

I nod, “Good talk,” I say sarcastically, starting to leave. 

He catches my arm, pulling me back. “I missed you,” He murmurs softly. 

“I missed you too,” I admit, giving him a half-smile. “Are you mad?” 

“Why would I be mad, Aria?” He frowns, leaning forward. 

I shrug, “I wasn’t exactly faithful recently and I know that we were together-” I stop and look down, fidgeting with a bracelet. 

He looks at me seriously, “You didn’t have a choice in any of it, Aria.” 

“I did with Jayce…” I said quietly. 

“Did you?” 

I shrug a little, “He said that I had to in order to pay for the ride that he gave me.” 

Zayn looks at me, “That’s not consensual, Aria.” 

“I said yes, Zayn! I needed to come back after Xander taking me and I said yes because I wanted to see my daughter.” 

His face hardens, “That’s not consensual, Aria.” He repeats. “He made you depend on him for a ride and then kidnapped you himself.” He pauses and cocks his head slightly, “Do you know what consent is?” 

I bite my lip hard, wanting to say the right thing but Orlando, Xander, Jayce, and the other men I had been with had distorted my view so much so that at this point, I did not even have the slightest clue anymore. “When... I’m supposed to?” 

He shakes his head, looking sad. “Sweet girl, no. It’s when you want to consent to any sexual advances. It’s when you say yes because you want to participate in it.” 

I frown, looking away from him as I felt tears burning in my eyes. Thoughts ran through my head at a million miles an hour. Once, Orlando had woken me up while he was having sex with me. That was not consensual. Another time, I had gone to Xander’s room when I felt very turned on and climbed into his bed. I found out later that he had slipped me a pill that increased my libido, so technically that was non-consensual either. Another time, I had gone to Xander of my own fruition because I wanted him. Was that consensual? “I-” My voice catches in my throat and I cough softly, shrugging. “I know,” I lied. 

The next day, I met with a therapist that Ryker had suggested. Her name was Jenna and she listened to everything I said, asking questions and prompting me to talk longer. I told her so much of the abuse that I had endured and after an hour and a half, she diagnosed me with complex PTSD and depression. We were to meet twice a week until I no longer had nightmares and could control my emotions more. She got me back onto medication and I hated to admit it, but Ryker was right. Talking about it was really helping. 

In my spare time, I would hang out with Sierra. Most of the time she was with Anastasia but sometimes she was with the nanny. I was playing dolls with her when Fletcher walked in. “Aria? Can I talk to you?” 

I looked at him and nod a little. “Yes.” 

He comes in and sits down, frowning slightly. “Acacia. Is she…?” 

“She’s alive,” I murmur softly. 

I flashed back to the night that Xander when he had forced Acacia to go down on me, threatening Fletcher’s life if she did not comply. I was tied spreadeagled on the bed. He had entered with Acacia on his arm and brought her over. She was crying, having a dark bruise on her eye and cheek. He had explained that we would have sex or he would order a drone strike to Fletcher’s location. Me, crying as well, had reassured her that it was alright and to comply with whatever he said. She had gone down on me until I orgasmed and then he had sex with both of us. It was one of the worst times with him because I knew how much she meant to Fletcher. 

“Is he hurting her?” He frowns. “Can we break her out?” 

“He’s- He raped her at least once or twice that I know about,” I said softly, looking up at him. 

“That you know about?” Fletcher presses, frowning deeply. “What do you mean?” 

I let the tears fall and turned away, taking a shaky breath. “He made us… do stuff… together,” I whispered, staring at the floor. 

Fletcher growls softly and then takes a deep breath. “I’m so sorry, Aria.” 

“Please don’t be mad! I didn’t have a choice,” I say, looking over at him. “Please.” 

“I’m not mad,” He says calmly. “It’s alright. I’m not mad.” 

Sierra comes over and hugs my leg, making me cry more. Fletcher wraps his arms around my shoulders as I cry into his chest. I was still not over Xander’s abuse and was not sure if I would ever be able to get past it. He still had a hold on me, even though he was many miles away.


	33. Chapter 30.

**Chapter 30.**

~Sophia POV~

I wake up with a jolt as Leonardo screams in his sleep. He has bad nightmares and every emotion that he works so hard to hide during the daytime appears at night. I sigh deeply, forcing myself awake before I shake him hard. “Leonardo, mio amore, wake up!” 

His screaming finally cuts and he sits up, breathing heavily. “I…” 

“It’s alright. You’re safe,” I say softly, rubbing his shoulder which just made his shirt stick to his body which was it was covered in a thin layer of sweat. 

“Sophia!” He hugs me tightly, burying his head in my nightgown. I run my fingers through his hair gently, speaking softly to him. I look over at the clock, seeing it was 3:11 am. The nightmares were inconsistent, some early in the night, some as late as 6:40 am. We usually went to bed around 10 pm, so I was surprised that it took so long tonight for him to wake me up. His nightmares, paired with the stress of being the glue of the family, were both strong reasons why I had gotten addicted to sleeping pills when Aria was little. “It was her,” He says in Italian, pulling away. 

I look at him, “Who?” I ask in English. 

“The same girl from last night, and the night before, and the night before, a-”

“What did she do this time?” I ask, part of me not even wanting to know, but I knew that I did not really have a choice. 

“She… she said that I would pay for what I did.” He murmurs, “She said that I killed her family and that I would pay.” He continues speaking in Italian so I switched to Italian which was easier for me too. 

“Did you kill her family? You don’t recognize her at all?” I ask, turning the light on. 

“I really don’t know.” He sighs, putting his feet over the edge of the bed. He is wearing his matching blue and white striped pajama set. It was too big for him since he had lost some weight and made him look so small as he calmed himself down. “I don’t remember.” 

I watch him, “Do you think that it is a sign or something?” 

He runs a hand through his hair before hobbling to get a drink from the table across the room, “I hope not. We need to get my daughter back.” He murmurs. “She needs help and I haven’t been able to help her.” 

I settle into the pillows and watch him as he pours whiskey into his glass. “You’re killing your liver,” I mutter. 

“I don’t care, I need to sleep.” He snaps softly.

“Ryker said that you could talk to someone… a doctor who can help you sleep and work with your issues,” I say. 

“A therapist?!” He scoffs. 

“I don’t know, I am just telling you what he told me.” 

“I am not fucking crazy, Sophia!” He snaps at me. “I don’t need some doctor in my head, telling me that I have problems.” 

I shrug, “Okay, but if you wake me up tomorrow, you are sleeping in another room.” I say simply. 

He sighs deeply, steadying himself on the bedpost as he rubs his leg. “I’ll just go to the other room now.” 

“You don’t have to now, but tomorrow you should,” I murmur softly as I braid my hair absentmindedly. 

“Okay, Sophia,” he sits down at the edge of the bed again. 

“I worry about Aria every day,” I say softly. “We should never have made her agree to get with Xander in the first place.” 

“I know,” He sighs, looking over at me. He holds up his drink, offering it to me. 

I take a sip, scrunching my face at the taste before handing it back. “She’s so strong and resilient, unlike the boys are though. She is so much more mature than any of them were at her age.” 

“Except maybe Fletcher.” Leonardo murmurs.

“She grew up so fast and we did not even see the most important parts,” I say. 

“When I find Xander Arnell I will end him,” Leonardo vows softly. “He hurt my baby girl.” 

I watch him, “So did we.” 

He sighs deeply, “I know and I will never forgive myself for it.”

“Aria was so angry the last time I saw her. Do you think that one day she will forgive us?” He asks hopefully. 

I sigh, “I don’t know.” 

“I’m so lucky that I married you, Sophia,” Leonardo says, finishing his glass. 

I raise my eyebrows, “Drink too much, mio amore?” 

He sets it down on the nightstand, “I’m serious! I mean we’ve had our issues, for sure, but it was nothing like our daughter has had to endure.” 

I nod, “I suppose so.” 

“I never hurt you though in the way that Aria has been hurt. I pray that we raised our boys well enough that they do not act like that savage Xander.” 

He was mostly right. I mean, both of us slept around a little, and he had hit me around a few times, but so had my father so it was nothing that I could not handle. The fights got bad sometimes and I knew it scared the children, but I had never really feared for my life. “I was so scared when I met you,” I admitted softly.

He smiles softly, “Me too.”

*Flashback* 

I was only 17 years old when my father brought me to meet Leonardo. Our parents had arranged our marriage, even in the modern-day, because without my family, the Rossi’s would not be able to rise into power as they wanted. My family, the Gagliardi’s were powerful on the West End. We had a bunch of factories that we ran which produced things from renewable energy sources an underground production of coal and other non-renewable sources which sold for thousands of dollars. 

Back then, the Rossi family were not as powerful as we are now, but still enough to be feared. The Violante family had also offered a proposal to us of one of Cassius’s brother’s, but my father said that he did not want to consort with them. He was worried that the Violante family marriage would not be as sustainable as a Rossi family marriage. 

“Sophia!” My father’s voice cut through sharply. 

I sit up, “Yes?” 

“We’re almost here,” He says, straightening his tie. 

“Okay…” I say quietly, smoothing my dress down. What if he was ugly? Or mean? There were so many things that could go wrong if I did this. 

“Come on,” My father says as the limo stops. I climb out with him and touch my hair up as we enter the restaurant. I follow him and we walk in. It was a Chinese restaurant which was in the middle and currently no man’s land. We were never on bad terms with the Rossi’s, but this would solidify the good terms. 

A man stands up, holding out his hand. “Gagliardi? Nice to see you!” 

My father walks over to him and a boy a little older than me stands as well. He was so cute with long dark brown hair that was held up in a bun behind his head. “Nice to see you too! I’m so glad this meeting is happening. Sophia, go say hello.” 

I walk over, shaking hands with Salvatore Rossi and then his son. “I’m Sophia,” I say softly, biting my lip as I look up at him. 

“Leonardo,” he says with a slight accent. “You look beautiful.” My cheeks turn bright red and I sit next to my father at the table. Our fathers were already talking business. 

“What do you do?” I ask softly. 

“I mostly am the muscle for my father. I sometimes do like the books, but my younger brother usually does that.” He explains. 

“That’s nice.” 

“What do you do?” 

I shrug, “Whatever my father wants me to. I sometimes convince people to start working with us, manage the books too, and like whatever else needs to get done.” 

He smiles, “Do you go to school or have a tutor?” 

“I have tutors but I’m almost done.” 

“Sophia, tell him about the financial system that you set up for us.” My father gushes. 

I blush, running my hand through my hair, “So basically our net worth was exceeding what we initially have so we could not keep that much cash around, or keep it all in one bank account, so I convinced Daddy to invest in illiquid assets or to open up with a private bank.

Mr. Rossi smiles, “What does that mean, little one?” 

“I basically just um had Daddy invest into private banking where we pay them off to put it in separate accounts for us and we also own buildings in the city. Also, most of the bank employees work for us now so…” 

“She’s smart!” Mr. Rossi grins. 

The conversation but I just see Leonardo smiling at me from the other side of the table. He eventually invites me on a walk. Daddy was hesitant initially but finally agreed. I walk out with him and we ended up talking for an hour until our parents came looking for us. We had not even gotten far, sitting by the waterfront out. 

After that, we began seeing each other more regularly. Leonardo took me out on proper dates without our parents shadowing us. I was hesitant at first, but he made it hard not to fall for him. Almost every date he brought flowers, chocolates, or a gift that he saw and thought of me. He really listened to what I had to say, and I felt comfortable confiding in him. 

Time passed and one day we were out on the waterfront when he finally knelt down, producing a ring from his pocket, and he asked me to be his wife. I said yes and after that, the wedding plans began with a flurry. Our parents were overjoyed and the merging of our families began almost immediately. A lot of the older generation already knew each other and were on good terms, but it was nice to make it official. 

The wedding date was June 3rd, 2008. I was in the bridal chambers setting up and I remember my heart racing. I was getting married to a lovely man! My aunt came in and checked up on me, making sure that everything was in order. My father waited outside until it was our time to head into the chapel. He had his handkerchief but pretended that he was not crying. We waited until the bridesmaids, groomsmen, flower girl had all gone down the aisle before the music began playing. He squeezed my arm as we walked down the aisle. Leonardo was at the end, smiling widely at me. I smile back, but he could not see under the veil. 

We reach the end of the aisle and my father gives me away, kissing my cheeks before going to stand with my aunt. I smile up at Leonardo as he takes off my veil and he grins back even wider. We drag through all the formalities, but right as we were about to say ‘I do’ shots are fired into the crowd. “This should have been us!” Someone yells. Leonardo grabs me, yanking me behind the altar as everyone screams, ducking. I hold onto him, scared as he pulls a gun from behind his back, peering out. The doors opened up and men run in, shooting more times into the crowd. Leonardo shoots two men before ducking back behind the altar. Shots were fired back and forth for what seemed like forever before they ran off. Someone shuts the door, bolting them shut before we begin to climb out of our hiding places. Many people were injured, but no one died except on their end. Salvatore Rossi went off angrily about the Violante’s and how they destroyed anything good in this world. We ended up in the hospital, checking on our family/friends, and eventually getting married in the small church that they had there. 

From there, we got pregnant with Draven soon after. Leonardo began to take over with his father and eventually did once Draven was born. He kept us close, scared for our wellbeing, but knew that eventually his first son would be dragged into the life too. We partook in human trafficking, drug smuggling, as well as a few legit businesses that we used to hide the illegal activities that we were doing. When I was pregnant with Ryker, Leonardo began having his affair with another woman. 

I only found out because he had left his phone one day during a job. His phone had gone off with multiple texts from ‘Rose’. I opened them and much to my surprise, found explicit texts, and pictures sent between them. I waited for him to come home and threw everything that I could until he finally made his way over, pinning me on the wall. “What the hell is wrong with you?!” He demands. 

“How dare you!” I repeat, spitting in his face. 

He hits me hard, “Fuck!” 

I wince and glare up at him, “Who is Rose?! How fucking could you?!” I demand. 

Leonardo’s face falls and he sighs deeply, “Sophia…” 

I shove him back hard, “Don’t touch me! I’m going to bed. You can sleep on the couch or at fucking Rose’s house.” I mutter before going upstairs to Draven’s room. 

He was almost two at this time and looks up as I come in. “Mama!” I smile slightly, wiping my eyes as I walk over, picking him up. 

I hear Leonardo coming up the stairs, but barricaded myself into Draven’s room. Leonardo sat outside all night, waiting for me to come out. I finally had to pee around 2 am and slipped out of Draven’s little bed, opening the door. Leonardo fell against my legs and I ‘accidentally’ kick him as I walk to the bathroom. He grunts before following me, “Talk to me, Soph!” 

“What do you want me to say?!” I hiss, turning the light on. “I am pregnant with our second child and cannot have sex because it is uncomfortable for me, so you go out and find someone you can-” 

“I never had sex with her!” he shouts, banging his fist on the wall. 

This wakes Draven up and he starts crying. “Good job,” I mutter, shutting the bathroom door before doing my business while he calms our son down. 

After the Rose situation blew over, everything was fine until I discovered another affair with someone named Tatiana a little after Fletcher was born. I knew for a fact that they were having sex so I found her address and went over with Greta one day, getting another servant to watch the three boys. I knock on the door, shoving her inside when she answered. “Stop fucking my husband!” I spit, glaring at her. 

She swings at me, but I duck, punching her hard in the stomach. “Don’t!” She cries, “I’m pregnant!” 

I freeze and Greta gasps. “You’re lying, you slut!” I say, trying to stop my bottom lip from quivering. 

She holds her hands up, walking into the side bathroom before coming out with a pregnancy test. “See!” 

I snatch it and see the double bars indicating that she was, indeed, pregnant. “You’re not keeping it,” I say, tossing it to the ground. 

Tatiana frowns deeply, “What?!” 

“You’re not fucking keeping it!” I snap. “He is MY husband and I forbid you from bringing a child that is not mine into this world.” 

“You can’t tell m-” 

She cuts off as I slam her hard into the wall, hand on her neck. “I will pay for it to be done and I will be there, watching.” I snap softly. “I swear if you say anything to him, I will make your life very difficult for you.” She tries to struggle, but I tighten my grip, “What’s your phone password?” I ask, taking it from her pocket with my free hand. 

She glares at me, but I tighten my grip even more. “7529!” She gasps and I loosen my grip, handing it to Greta. 

“Delete everything,” I say to her and she nods, doing so quickly, showing me when she finished. I take it back, dropping it so it shattered before letting Tatiana go. She holds her neck, coughing and gasping for air. “I’ll be back tomorrow to pick you up at 9 am,” I say before walking to the door. “Oh and don’t try to leave because I will find you before you step one toe outside of this house.” I snap before we leave. 

I did sometimes regret making her have an abortion, but I paid her handsomely for it. Leonardo never found out about Tatiana and just thought that she had disappeared. He seemed down and depressed for a few weeks, but when I asked him about it, he said that he felt ill. After that, he never had any more affairs. He did, however, pimp me out to a few men to ensure their cooperation with some deals that they wanted. I knew that he knew that I had something to do with Tatiana’s disappearance. Dimitri, a Russian crime boss, rocked my world and I started seeing him a little too much before Leonardo started getting jealous, so he stopped that from happening. I thought about Tatiana a few times and ended up wanting another baby after that situation, so then we had Aria and everything changed. Leonardo was thrilled to be having a little girl to spoil and the boys were excited to be big brothers. 

We all messed up when we agreed to the peace treaty with the Violante’s. I was very surprised that he even considered it after everything that had gone down over the years, from drive by’s, to stolen business deals, stolen products, and even stealing some people from us. The peace treaty had seemed like a good idea at the time, but it turned out to be disastrous. 

*End flashback*

“Come back to bed,” I say softly and he comes in, curling up against me, stroking my hair until we both fall back to sleep. 


	34. Chapter 31.

**Chapter 31.**

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EfjQphETCfk> "Can You Feel the Heat Now" (feat. Fleurie) // Produced by Tommee Profitt 

Hesitantly, I turn on the news, barely holding back the bile that rose in the back of my throat as images of Xander flashed across the screen. There were a few pictures of me as well from the functions we had attended during the year I had been with him. A couple of dances, weddings, and even a few religious parties (quince and bat mitzvah). 

Then, the video of Xander throwing me into a wall and beating me until I fell. I was crying and begging him to stop. He started undoing his belt and the video cut out. I was pretty sure that the reason was that I did not shine his shoes well enough. Or it was because I did not bring his breakfast quickly enough. There had been so many instances like this one that they all blurred together. The announcer had a troubled look on his face, “That video was released to us last week of Xander hurting his wife, Aria Rossi. We do not know whether Ms. Rossi is alive and well, but we can only pray for her speedy recovery from this gruesome video by Mr. Arnell.” 

I turn the TV off and look over, seeing Sierra in the doorway. “Hwgy,” She says, smiling adorably. 

I grin and walk over, scooping her up. “Let’s get you some lunch then,” I say, kissing her nose. She giggles and grabs my shirt. I got her settled in the high chair and then looked in the fridge, getting out stuff to make grilled cheese. 

Draven walks in and sits at the island. “Aria, can we talk?” 

I shrug, “Talk,” I said simply as I put the lid on the pan to melt the cheese. 

“I’m so sorry that I could not protect you last year, truly,” He murmurs. “I know how hard that year must have been for you… I was wondering if you’d make a statement, saying you’re alive, well, and safe from Xander. After we released the video, everyone’s worried about your safety now and-” 

I scoff and shake my head. “You’re making demands?” 

“It’s important, Aria.” He whispers. 

I sigh deeply, “Fine.” I mumble, lifting the lid. I check to see if the cheese was melted before cutting half of it into small pieces. I put some vegetables on the side and slid it over to her. 

Later that day, I was all dolled up in front of the camera, holding the script that Draven’s team had written for me. I gulped nervously and read the words once more in my head. Then, I looked at the camera, repeating them. I had to read through it at least four times until they felt like they had done it well enough to send out.

I called Jenna and talked to her for a little about the video. It had scared me to see it; I looked terrible in the video but that had been my reality for the last year. I hesitate but admitted to her that I kind of missed having sex with Xander. 

“Why do you say that, Aria?” She asks. 

“It was just… good,” I mumble. “I don’t know. I know it’s super fucked up that I even think- never mind.” 

“Aria, it’s natural to feel like this. He was your abuser though and none of it was consensual.” That word again. “Even if you went to him willingly, it was to prevent him from hurting you more in the future.” 

I nod a little, “I guess so.” 

“Again, I suggest you do your breathing exercises whenever you start to feel anxious or nervous. Is there anything else you need today?” 

“No, thank you.” 

I hang up and go play with Sierra until bedtime. She was warming up to me a lot which I felt better about. Once she was down, I went downstairs, opening a bottle of wine. Djordje was making a sandwich and watches me. “How are you doing?” He asks, raising his eyebrows. 

“Great,” I mutter, pouring my glass nearly to the brim. 

“Want to talk about it?” He asks, cutting his sandwich in half. 

I shake my head, “No. But thank you.” 

He nods, offering me half. I accepted it and poured him a glass. We ate and drank in comfortable silence. I took a long sip to wash down the last bite of the sandwich and then turned to him. “What do you want from me?” 

Djordje looks over at me, “I just want you to know you’re appreciated and loved, Aria. I want to appreciate and love you but not until you’re ready.” 

“What if I’m never ready?” I asked, taking another sip of wine. 

“That’s fine. I’m not a one-woman man and you don’t want to be tied down either, am I wrong?” He pours more wine into his glass. 

I shrug, “I don’t know what I want right now.” 

“That’s totally fine. After what you endured, I’m surprised you’re still functioning.” He murmurs, looking at me seriously. “That video was horrifying.” 

I bit my lip and looked away, finishing my glass. “Let’s take a walk,” I said, refilling my glass. We walked out of the house, going down the driveway until we reached the trail. It was dark but he pulled the flashlight up on his phone. I held his arm for balance as we walked down to the lake, sitting down as the moon shone down above us. 

“Let’s play a drinking game,” Djordje suggests, looking at me. 

I raise my eyebrows, laughing a little. “Sure. Why not.”

“We can get to know each other at the same time… let’s say the rules are,” He pauses and thinks for a moment. “Two truths and a lie but you drink if you get it wrong.” 

I laugh deeply, “Sure.” 

“I’ll go first. My favorite color is green. I love quesadillas. I hate the smell of cigarettes.” He said them rapidly. 

I giggle, “Umm… the lie is that you love quesadillas?” I asked, unsure. 

He curses softly, “You’re right. It’s like weird pizza. Two sips because you got it right.” 

I take my two sips, thinking. “Hmm… I hate birds. My favorite color is purple and… I really love dogs.” 

Djordje cocks his head, looking at me for a long moment. “I think the lie is that you hate birds.” 

I shake my head, “Nope. That’s true.” 

“Is it that your favorite color is purple?” He asks, throwing his hands up. 

“Yes,” I nod. “Two sips.” 

We continued playing until our glasses were empty. Impulsively, because I was a little tipsy, I took off my shirt and leggings and dove into the lake. Djordje gasps and then followed suit. I grin and we swim around, splashing in the water.

I finally lay back and float, looking up at the moon. Djordje comes over and bops me lightly on the nose. I giggle and grab his hand, turning over. He helps me, letting me lean against him because I could not stand. Feeling bold, I wrapped myself around him and then kissed him softly. He kisses back, putting his hands under my butt to support me. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the moment. It was so natural and normal, yet I was not quite sure how I felt about it yet. 

Djordje pulls away, dodging my attempt to kiss him again. “You’re drunk,” He says, smiling gently. 

“I know,” I replied, looking up at him. “I still want to kiss you.” 

“Ok,” He says and presses his lips back against mine. We continued kissing until it started to turn into something more carnal. I felt him harden against my thigh and found myself grinding into him. “Aria,” He whispers against my neck. 

“I’m good,” I murmur, running a hand through his hair. 

His kiss was soft, yet still demanding as his tongue slides against my bottom lip. I slowly let him in, but use my tongue to battle his. I tasted his the wine left in his mouth and slid my fingers into his hair, tugging softly. He groans and places one hand on my cheek, the other on my breast. “Is this okay, Aria?” He breathes softly between kisses. 

I nod, heat rushing to my face, and to other places.

“Words.” 

“Yes, Djordje.” 

He kisses me again and begins to grope me more, kneading my breast with his hand before sliding it under my bra. I gasp and tense momentarily. “Are you alright?” He asks, pulling back again. 

I nod, but then verbally give my consent. He reaches behind, taking off my bra as I kiss down his neck. Then, he leans down and flicks my nipple with his tongue before sucking on it slowly. I gasp, tightening my grip on his hair. He smirks, rolling the other one as his tongue works magic on the left before he switches. He moved and sat me on the deck, standing in the shallow water. I felt incredibly turned on as his mouth moves lower and then lower. I bite my cheek hard as I look down at him as he touches the top of my panties, “Please…” 

“Please what?” He asks, a small smirk forming on his lips. I ignore him and pull off my panties as far as they can go, letting him finish the job. He then leans down and lets his tongue drag up my sex. I tremble and bite my cheek harder when he stops. “Beg me, princess.” 

My eyes open and I look at his intense stare, “p-please continue, Djordje. Please.” 

I barely got the second please out when he began eating me out. I had to cover my mouth with my hand as his mouth worked wonders on my clit. He sucked, licked, and then finger-fucked me, bringing me to places I had not been in a while. It was hard to stay quiet with his movements. I arched up, cumming almost immediately when he rubbed his finger against my clit while his tongue moved inside me. 

I felt him smile against me before he pulled back, his chin wet. “That was delicious, Aria.” 

I blush deeply before climbing back into the water, pulling at his shorts. He takes them off, tossing them onto the deck. I wrapped myself around him and flushed, feeling him already mostly hard. I reached down and stroked him to full hardness. He was not as big as Xander but I knew it would do the job. “Ready?” I ask softly, looking up at him. He answers with a kiss and then says yes against my lips. I pull away slowly and then line him up under me before sinking down slowly. He grips my hips with both his hands and I bite my lip as I slowly let myself be filled. He was large and it took me a moment but it felt amazing because he curved slightly to his left and it rubbed in just the right way inside of me. I began to ride him, slowly at first as I got used to him, but then quicker. 

He grunts softly and holds my hips, thrusting into me. I gasp, arching at the sensation. It was partly the alcohol but I felt amazing right now. I felt in control and that made it even better. He reaches between us and rubs me as he rocks quicker into me. I gasp and dig my nails into his back as I came for the second time. He moans softly and kissed down my jawline before sucking marks into my neck. I moan again and turn my neck to allow him more access. He was everywhere, giving me so much pleasure that I was unable to be quiet. 

After my fifth orgasm, he pulls out roughly and sitting on the dock, stroking himself slowly. I stand, using his legs for balance. Then, I lean down and lick the tip of his dick, moving his hand, replacing it with mine as he finishes into my mouth. My nose scrunches and he grabs my hair, covering my mouth, “Swallow, Aria.” 

I did and open my mouth to show him, smirking slightly. He still has his grip on my hair and pulls it back so that my neck was exposed before biting down. I moan softly and flinch as he was a bit too hard. He grunts and pulls me up out of the water, laying me down on the deck. I reach out, grabbing onto his arm as he pushes into me once more.“Say my name when you cum again Aria.” Not if, when. An order.

I nod and arch when his hand slips between my legs again, rubbing quickly. He was far more experienced than I had ever given him credit for. He seemed to be all over me, his lips, hands, dick, all giving me the pleasure and sexual release of stress. “Fuck!” I gasp, nails digging into his upper arm that supported him. He grunts and pushes at a harder pace as I clench around him, shaking through another orgasm. I did not say his name but had let out an unearthly sound that made me blush deeply. He looks at me as he fucks me twice more deeply before finishing once more, barely having time to pull out as I felt it on my thighs and stomach. 

I rinsed off in the water and then we got dressed, walking back to the house. He pulls me tight against his side, kissing the top of my head. “I had fun tonight.” 

I nod a little, “Me too,” I admitted. 

“Sleep well,” He says when we reach my bedroom door. I turn around and kiss him softly on the lips before going to shower. I curled up in bed and smiled to myself. Maybe I would get through this after all. I could not fall asleep so I walked to his room, knocking softly. I heard the shower running so I walked in, sitting on his bed. He came out, a towel hanging loosely around his waist. “Round 2?” He asks, raising his eyebrows. 

I shake my head, “I just can’t sleep.” 

He nods and puts on boxers before climbing into bed with me. “Come here,” He says softly and pulls me into his arms. I cuddled up against him, nuzzling his arm before shutting my eyes. “Get some rest,” He whispers, kissing the top of my head. My eyes closed and I fell into a deep sleep. For the first time in months, I did not dream of Xander. 


	35. Chapter 32.

**Chapter 32.**

**<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8geHjo5vUsI> Used - Wyvern Lingo **

The next morning, everyone was packing to leave. I decided that it was best to stay here for a little and clear my head until I decided whether or not I wanted to engage with my family. Of course, I wanted to leave with them but after the year with Xander, there was a resentment that had built up inside of me. I was not used to the emotion but I figured it was better for me to process it here with Jenna and for myself. 

Saying goodbye to Sierra was hard but I knew that when I felt able, I would go live with Draven in order to spend time with her. Until then, I knew it was best for both of us that I get my head right first and then bring her back into my life. I hugged Zayn goodbye, glad that he had come to check in on me. I hesitated but also hugged my brothers. Ryker kissed the top of my head, “Call me if you need anything.” 

Mama and Papà were staying the weekend, just to make sure that I was alright. I took a walk with Mama, sliding my arm into hers. “I can’t believe you are 16,” She says, squeezing my hand gently. “You’ve grown into a beautiful young woman.” 

“A lot has happened,” I said, sighing quietly. We took the path around the lake and I could not hide the flush that reached my cheeks as I looked at the dock, remembering the night before. “Mama?” 

“Yes, amor?” 

“I don’t think that we should have Uncle Sal around anymore,” I murmured. 

She stops, frowning. “What are you talking about?” 

I bit my lip, “He’s not a good guy. I just- can you trust me on this one?” 

“Did he touch you?” She asks, running her hands up and down my arms, like she could see if he had. 

“No, but he’s hurting someone else,” I said quietly. 

“It’s Ryker, isn’t it?” She says. 

I hesitate and then nod. “How did you know?” 

“A mother knows her children,” She murmurs, walking again slowly. “I should have helped him sooner.” 

“Yes,” I agreed. If she had known he was hurting, why didn’t she help? I could feel the resentment growing and forced myself to push it away. It was time to turn over a new leaf and move on from this situation. 

We did the lap around the lake and then she went to sit down. I decided to go for a run and went inside to change. Djordje was walking out of his study as I was going to my room. He grins and follows me in, shutting the door behind him. “How was your walk?” He asks, crossing his arms. 

“Good,” I said, glancing at him as I rummaged through the drawers until I found suitable running clothes. “I’m headed out to run now if you want to join.” 

“I have a meeting soon but otherwise I would. I’ll send a guard with you. You shouldn’t be alone.” I shrug in agreement. “It’s important to be stretched out enough before a run,” He murmurs, walking over slowly. I flushed deeply and looked up at him. “Do you need help… stretching?” 

I felt a tingling down in my lady parts and felt a grin creep onto my face. “Quickly, sure,” I said. He chuckles and leans down, kissing me softly. His hands were quick with getting my shorts off and I got his pants down. He fingered me for a little but I was already wet so he pushed in easily. We did it quickly because his meeting was in a few minutes. I came twice and then he finished into a paper towel in the bathroom. He wanted me to go down on him and swallow but I had said no. 

“I feel super stretched out!” I giggle, putting on my running clothes while he was washing up. 

“Good!” He quips back. 

I went on my run with one of Djordje’s guards. He was a nice young man who had just finished university and had been planning on enlisting but after everything with Xander, decided to go into private security instead. We jogged around the lake a few times and then raced to the end. He let me win and I fell over, holding my ribs. 

“I’m dead, Elijah!” I laugh. 

“I haven’t run like that in a while,” He chuckles, falling next to me. 

I nod, “Tell me about it!” 

After my run, I went to shower. When I got out, I immediately went to the mini-fridge, taking out the alcoholic drinks, and began drinking. There was nothing else to do and I did not want to sit around with my thoughts, waiting for Xander to invade them. 

I soon had finished all the mini bottles and then called a servant, asking her to bring me a vodka bottle. She hurried off and I sat on the bed, waiting. I hesitantly got up and walked over to the desk that had a blank journal. I wrote down my drunk thoughts at the moment about Djordje, Xander, Orlando, and my whole current situation. I just wanted to feel better and stable but I was constantly on edge. The alcohol made me feel numb and that felt better. 

~Orlando POV~ one week later from ^

When I got a call from Aria to come to Djorge’s, I was shocked. I dropped everything and went immediately, worried that she was hurt or worse. A servant led me to her room and I opened the door, walking in quickly. 

She was at her desk, a half-opened bottle of vodka next to her. She turns around, her eyes slightly lidded and gives me a small smile. “You came,” She says, almost surprised. Aria was stunning but right now, she looked like she needed help. 

“You’re drunk,” I said, gesturing to the bottle. 

She looks at it and then back at me, shrugging. “There are some things I need to say and I won’t say them sober so here we go.” 

“Like?” I ask, raising my eyebrows. 

Her passive expression hardens and she glares at me. “Shut up and don’t interrupt me. Sit down!” More out of shock than anything else, I complied. No one had ever spoken to me like that without receiving it or my fist back. That was not to say that I had never hurt her but this was a whole new woman before me; no longer the young, innocent girl I had fallen for. There was another knock on the door and Zayn was standing there. She gestures him over and points to the chair next to mine. “Sit and shut up!” He glances at me and I shrug a little. 

Aria holds up the journal in her hands, looking at me for a moment then back at it. “I’ve learned a lot about myself in therapy recently, and I’ve come to a  _ lot _ of realizations within the past few weeks.” She looks once more at the journal then throws it down, glaring at me once more. “I’m going to say this once and only once so you better hear it! This is  _ not _ the alcohol talking. This is me and my feelings and the effects that my past has had on me!” I hold my hands up, gesturing for her to continue with my left. She walks over and stands tall above me. Well, not tall, but taller than me sitting down. 

“You were just as abusive to me as Xander was!” She says, picking up her notes once more. “I literally killed a man to get you out of prison and I woke up to you having sex with me because  _ you _ wanted sex!  _ Not me _ !  _ Then _ , you assaulted me at your house because I considered Djordje’s offer of marriage! The only difference between you and Xander was that I loved you but after spending a year with him, I realized the similarities!” 

I scoff, “You’re comparing our relationship to that of your kidnapper?!” Zayn shoots me a look but stays quiet. 

“You’re not listening to me!” She yells and her hand flies out, slapping me hard. Zayn flinches at the loud sound that resonated. “These are real things that you did to me, Orlando! You also kidnapped me from my family after the treaty. You also raped me- or at least had sex with me when I was not sure about boundaries or saying no! I was so young back then and I’m barely legal now! Do you realize how messed up that is?” 

My heart felt as if it was being crushed. All this time I had considered our former relationship consensual and loving- well, she was right about the kidnapping part. The sex in the basement, in my mind, was not rape. It had been me trying to put her in her place for when she was to become my wife. I opened my mouth to speak, but images from the video of her torment from Xander flashed through my mind, and then I could see how it had impacted her. Then, when I saw her after her escape in the witness protection program, I had thrown her into a wall and choked her. She was right; I was a monster. “Aria. I’m…” 

“I want to forgive you but it’s going to take a lot of time!” She mumbles, touching lightly where she had slapped me. “I want to forgive everyone on my family but I have a lot of resentment right now. I’ve done everything right and I’m still sick to my stomach every day about what Xander did to me.” She takes her cup, sipping slowly. “Lan, I haven’t told anyone this except my therapist, but I started to want him toward the end. I was blurring the lines of saving myself and still being a prisoner. I blurred the lines because I loved you and still let you do those things to me.” 

“I love you, Aria. I never stopped. I’m so sorry for how I treated you. Truly. I know that there is nothing that I can say that will ever make up for it but I want to try,” I reach for her but she flinches away.

Then, she turns to Zayn. “You!” He opens his mouth to speak but she slams her hand on the table. “I’m talking!” He snaps his mouth closed and I could see his fists clench but he stayed quiet. “You never should have called Greta. You must’ve known that I was in witness protection. You’re a prosecutor who met me with absolutely nothing in my house and showed up in the town unannounced, by myself!” 

Aria pauses to check her notes, “And then you left me with Lawrence!” 

“You texted me that we had to protect Sierra!” He protests. “And you said he was a family friend.” 

“A family friend who beat me up and assaulted me?!” She yells, glaring at him. “If it wasn’t for you, Xander would never have found me!” 

“That’s not fair!” He growls. “I did everything I could for you!” 

She opens her mouth to speak but something changes slightly in her expression. Before either of us could say anything, there was a loud knock and Djordje comes in, anger on his face. “What are you doing here, Orlando? You know what Draven said! Zayn- you too!” 

“She called me!” I protested, grunting as he dragged me to my feet. 

“Stop!” She frowns, stumbling. 

“She’s drunk and needs to get sober,” Zayn said, gesturing to her as Djordje holds onto me tightly. 

Aria collapses against the desk and we both curse, rushing to her. She started throwing up so we dragged/carried her to the bathroom, getting her over the toilet. She threw up for about 20 minutes, mumbling incoherent words. It was insane how quickly the alcohol had poisoned her blood after her very logical argument about us. 

I look over at Djordje as he sat on the tub. It was my 5 minutes to hold her up and I sighed deeply. “You’re right. I should not have come. She gave us an earful of all our wrongdoings to her.” 

He raises his eyebrows, “Did she?” 

I nodded, “Yes, and she was right about all of it.”

Zayn runs a hand through his hair, “I think a part of me did know but I just did not want to believe it. Then, she was in labor and screaming, crying; I did know what to do and she begged for me to call Greta. Two days later, I walk in and she’s covered in bruises. Lawrence is sitting two feet away, claiming to be a family friend. She agreed with it. What was I going to do?” 

“Kill him,” Djordje and I said at the same time. We glace at one another and give a half-smile before Aria gags again. 

“You’re alright,” I murmur, rubbing her back. “Get it all out.” Her head lolls against the rim of the toilet and starts dry-heaving, too drunk to lift her head. Zayn hurries over and grabs her hair, aiming her mouth down as she throws up again. 

“Look, we all obviously have impacted her in good and bad ways,” Zayn murmurs. “I think the best thing for her is to get her healthy and secure.” 

“That’s why Draven didn’t want you all here,” Djordje mutters, watching her intently. 

“Why hasn’t she moved in with her brothers? Or with Leonardo and Sophia?” I ask.

He shrugs, “I think she’s still angry with them. They have not yet thanked her for her sacrifice. They’ve only apologized. She told me last week when we were-” He pauses, “On a walk.” 

“If you’re doing anything with her, it needs to stop,” I said seriously. “Zayn’s right. She needs to heal by herself. Especially after everything she’s been th-” 

“You caused it!” Zayn snaps, cutting me off. 

Aria looks up, staring blankly at us. “Shh… If Xander finds out, he’ll be mad. We have to be quiet,” She mumbles, starting to shiver. 

I rub her back, “Xander’s not here, sweetie. You’re safe.” 

“I’m never safe,” She whimpers, grabbing the bowl. She dry heaves a few more times before laying her cheek on the bowl once more. 

“She’s right,” I sigh softly. “Xander’s empire is growing by the day. He’s amassed over a million supporters. Draven’s not strong enough and Xander has all the resources.” 

Djordje nods a little, “If he wanted her, he would have taken her back though. For now, she’s safe and we have to protect her. No matter what.” 

We all turn at the scuffle of footsteps and see Greta standing in the door. “Is she drunk?” She sighs, looking at Aria sadly. 

Zayn nods, “She started throwing up about 20 minutes ago.”

“Help me get her into the shower,” Greta says, taking control of the situation. “I’ve done this enough with her brothers.” 

We easily lift Aria from the toilet, despite her weak protests. She slips immediately and I sigh, climbing in with her. I was immediately soaked by the water but helped Greta get her clothes off, stepping out to let her wash her. Then, with a towel wrapped around her loosely, we brought her to bed, settling her in. 

“Who wants the first watch?” I ask, sitting at the edge of the bed, moving the wet hair from her sleeping face. 

“I got it. Go rest,” Djordje says, running a hand through his hair. 

Greta shakes her head, “I will. Go to sleep boys. You’ve done enough.” 

None of us argued with her and left the room. I showered and then sat at the edge of my bed, thinking over what Aria had said. I needed to change for her. For our daughter. For our family. I needed to become a better man. I would become a better man. 


	36. Chapter 33.

**Chapter 33.**

**https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SFDqbBwWAyY** James Arthur - Train Wreck 

~Aria POV~

I woke up with a massive headache. I could feel it as I slowly regained consciousness. I kept my eyes closed as I thought about what had happened last night. Like every night this week, I had gotten drunk but I vividly remembered texting Orlando. Once he had shown up, I remembered yelling at him about something. Then a flash memory of throwing up. I curse quietly and reluctantly open my eyes, seeing Greta asleep in the small wooden desk chair. 

I sit up, clutching my head with one hand. “Greta, I’m so sorry…” I said softly. 

She jerks awake and stands up. “How are you feeling, sweetie?” 

My eyes welled up and I began crying. I was dehydrated so tears were not falling but I just started dry sobbing. “I tried to make it seem like I was doing well but I’m not. I can’t sleep. I can’t eat. I can’t function! He controlled everything I did and I don’t know what to do with all this freedom.” 

She sits at the edge of the bed, rubbing my back. “You are grounded for drinking,” She said finally. “You’re still well underage and there was no reason for you to drink from the minibar. In fact, I’m removing that from your room.” 

I nod a little and lean against her. “What did I say last night?” 

“A lot apparently,” She murmurs. “You popped off on the boys.” 

Memories of me yelling at Orlando and Zayn came back. I groan and let out another sob. “They probably hate me!” 

“I don’t know, but I doubt it, Aria. You went through a traumatic event. We’re all just worried about you,” She rubs my back and I sniffle softly. 

Later that day, I had my session with Jenna. She asked about what I had told Greta. I hesitantly explained. “Xander told me when I could do every and anything,” I said hesitantly. “He told where, when, and how much I could eat or sleep… I don’t remember how to function on my own timeline,” I shrug. “I can do whatever I want and no one will stop me.” 

“Is that why you got so drunk last night?’ She asks. 

I nod a little, “I guess. Everyone’s so worried about me but I don’t know how to ask for help… I think it hit me this morning that I just need… boundaries?” 

“You’re only 16, you’ve been through unimaginable trauma for any woman, much less the fact that you’re not even 18 yet,” Jenna says, watching me. “I think that we need to talk with your family and Djordje to figure out some rules for you. No drinking is an obvious one. Alcohol has a numbing effect and does not let you express emotions effectively. What do you think other rules should be, Aria?” 

I shrug, “I don’t know.” 

“A bedtime would be good, let’s say 11?” I nod and she continues. “We’ll set up meals for you at specific times but you’ll need to order from a menu before that. This is all to help you with your newfound freedoms. You can get this under control. You’re more resilient than you give yourself credit for, Aria. You’ve come further in one week than I have with some patients I’ve worked with for months.”

“I’m not crazy?” I asked, watching her. 

“Aria, you are not crazy. Xander abused you mentally, physically, emotionally, and sexually. That will take a lot of work to recover from. We’re going to get through this,” Jenna smiles gently. “Talk more to me about what you did around the house when he was out.” 

The past week, I had given her a few details to work with but today, I poured my heart out to her. I talked for over three hours, describing the horrors I had endured under Xander’s care. How he would share me with his friends or my father’s enemies. How he would control me in bed, edging me or denying me. The punishment of the box had been an ever-present threat and I had done everything in my power to stay in his good graces. Whether it was cleaning, attending dinners, or giving speeches- endorsing him. 

She listened intently and we came up with a more concrete plan on how to deal better with everything I had experienced. I cried but felt stronger after somehow. Ryker was right; sharing the experience took his power from me. It was like a release, talking about the ways I had been hurt and she was giving me productive ways to recover from them. 

It took three weeks and daily intensive therapy with Jenna until I finally felt able to see my family again. I think the holidays also played a major role in my decision. Christmas had been such a big deal growing up. I would wake up very early, like 6 or 7 am, run downstairs to see how many presents Santa brought, before running around the house to wake everyone up. Ryker and Fletcher would usually throw something at me sleepily, but Draven would pretend to be asleep, fake snoring obnoxiously, mumbling how I would get coal if I kept waking him up. I would start to cry, but then he would always have a little candy cane or a small present for me. Once I got everyone up though, I bounced downstairs and we would open presents together. Everyone had stuff from Santa, even Greta, the servants, and security guards. Papà gave them two-hour shifts on Christmas to try to give them as much time with their families as possible for Christmas mornings. Then, the whole family would come over at around 3 pm. I would show my cousins all the new toys I had gotten and then we would have to come down for the long dinner that ensued. Mama only allowed one toy at the table so we had to pick carefully. The dinners would go from about 4:30 to 7, and then the men would go smoke outside while we cleaned up and played until the early morning when everyone left or crashed in our living room. Christmas time was always a holiday that I held fondly in my heart and I wanted to be able to share those traditions with my daughter. 

Saying goodbye to Djordje was easier than I thought it would have been. I was so grateful to him for coming back and saving me from Jayce. He had explained the reason for being at Jayce’s; he had gone to Jayce’s establishment for fun and to blow off some steam. I had recognized him from the stage but never put it together who he was. The next night, he returned to save me and get me away from the situation. 

He hugged me tightly, kissing the top of my head. “Call me if you ever need anything, alright?” He says, giving me an extra squeeze. 

I nod, “I will.” 

“Merry Christmas,” He adds, pecking my nose. 

I giggled and stepped back, “Merry Christmas.” 

When I got to Draven’s house two hours later, Sierra was playing outside with Valentine. I clenched my jaw, barely holding in my emotions as I looked at the man who took that compromising video. I got out of the car, letting the servants take my bags. I jog over and Sierra looks up, waddling over to meet me. She could barely move in her bulky winter coat. 

I scoop her up, grinning. “Hi, baby girl!” I coo, kissing her face. She giggles and attempts to say my name, absolutely butchering it. “Go inside and play with Ana,” I said, kissing her nose. We were slowly phasing her out of calling Anastasia “mama.”

“Hello, Aria,” Valentine says quietly as we watch her waddle inside. The front door closes and I tackle him, hitting him a few times in the face before he rolls us, pinning me down. “Stop!” He grunts. 

“Why would you take that video?!” I screamed, struggling against him. “Let me go!” 

He sighs deeply, “I had to, Aria! He was abusing you and no one would believe it otherwise! Please- I was trying to help.” 

I grunt and stop struggling. “Trying to help by exposing one of the worst moments of my life?” I mumbled.

“He did a lot worse, we both know that,” Valentine mumbles, releasing me. 

I nod a little and sigh deeply. “Yes.” I sit up and he moves off of me. “What are you doing here?” 

“After Xander found out who took the video, he threatened my life so I’m working for your brother’s security team,” He offers me a hand and we stand up, walking inside. 

“I see,” I murmured, looking around for Sierra. 

It was quiet, save for the shower running upstairs. I curse softly and run into the kitchen, seeing her on the counter, reaching for the cookie jar above the fridge. I launch myself toward her, barely catching her as she tilts off the side. I fall hard, slamming my elbow into one of the cabinet handles. It took everything not to let a string of curses out as I held her close. “Sierra, don’t  _ ever _ do that without a grown-up! That was so dangerous!” I reprimanded her, standing her up. My elbow throbbed painfully and I could feel it bruising already. 

Valentine frowns, “Are you alright, Aria?!” He asks, getting ice from the freezer. 

I nod, clutching my arm to my chest. “Cwkie!” Sierra coos, pointing up to the top of the fridge. 

“No!” I snapped, accepting the baggie that Valentine held out. Her face crumpled and tears welled into her eyes. She stomped her foot and started screaming. I sigh deeply and watch her throw her fit. She finally calmed down when the nanny hurries in. “Where were you?!” I demanded, watching her lift Sierra into her arms. “She nearly fell off the counter.” 

“I was folding laundry- I thought she was with Valentine!” She protests. 

“What’s going on?” Anastasia asks, coming downstairs. She was wearing sweats and a tank top, her hair wrapped in a towel. 

“Sierra moved the chair and climbed onto the counter, trying to get the cookies,” Valentine explained. “Aria laid out and barely caught her as she fell.” 

“Are you ok? Did she get hurt?!” Ana asks, rushing over to Sierra, checking her all over. 

“She’s fine,” I said, standing with Valentine’s help. “It’s my fault. I thought there was someone inside who could watch her.” 

“Where were you?” Ana asks the nanny. 

“I had to get her laundry-” She starts then stops. “I asked Valentine to play with her while I went downstairs. I’m sorry, ma’am!” 

Ana takes Sierra from the nanny, dismissing her for the rest of the day. “I’m glad you got here in time,” She says, looking at me. “Are you alright?” 

I nod, “I’ll be fine. It's just going to bruise.” 

About a week later, Anastasia knocks on my door. “Can I talk to you?” She asks. 

I nod a little, gesturing her in. “What’s going on?” 

She smiles and comes in. “I wanted you to be the first to know… I’m pregnant.” 

“That’s awesome, congratulations!” I said, smiling in return. “I’m so happy for you. How far along are you?” 

“About 10 weeks,” She says, putting her hands on her stomach. “I really hope it’s a girl. I’ve loved spending time with Sierra.” 

I knew that with her own child on the way, it would be much easier for her to let go of Sierra. “I’m really happy for you,” I said, hugging her. 

“Does it hurt?” She asks, pulling back. “Childbirth?” 

I nod, “It’s the worst pain I’ve ever experienced. That’s why I think Xander never fully broke me. Nothing he could do would compare to that.” 

She cringes, “Oh my.” 

“It’s different for everyone!” I amended quickly. “But the first child is the hardest. At least that’s what they taught me at the mommy and me classes. I’ll help you through it, I promise. We’ll get through this together.” I squeeze her hand reassuringly. 

By the end of the week, Draven invited everyone as he threw a pregnancy announcement party. He was ecstatic about becoming a father. I knew he would be very good at it, especially with our childhood experiences. There was a knock on my door while I was getting ready and I opened it, biting my cheek hard in surprise as I saw Orlando. 

“Aria,” He says softly. The last time I saw him was when I was hungover after my “word-vomit” night. 

“Hey,” I said quietly, stepping aside to let him in. 

“You look amazing,” He says, smiling a little. “Much better than the last time I saw you,” He chuckles softly, probably remembering me dead on the toilet. 

“Thanks,” I give him a half-smile. “Sorry about that, by the way. I’m so sorry for anything I sai-” 

Orlando holds up a hand to stop me, “It was all true, Aria. I don’t know how much you remember, but you really let us have it. I’m so sorry for hurting you in the past, truly. I had never considered how my actions affected you or your psyche.” 

I turned to the mirror, fumbling for my mascara as I tried to process what he was saying. “You’re apologizing,” I said quietly. 

He nods, “I should have thought about you and not myself, Aria.” 

I began applying the mascara, opening my mouth slightly as I angled the brush. “How’s Sierra?” I ask, changing the subject. 

“I used to come every weekend to see her but once you got back, Draven said it might not be the best idea…” He looked at me anxiously. “I wasn’t even supposed to come to talk to you but I had to.” 

I nod a little, “I see… What have you been doing instead?”

“Mostly working for Draven. I’ve been hearing rumblings recently of uprisings and I needed to see for myself so I’ve been slowly getting people together who are against Xander but it’s nothing really yet.” He shoves his hands into his pockets. “I’ve missed you.” 

I nod a little, “I’ve missed you too,” I admitted. Despite it all, I had not connected with Djorge on the same level I had with Orlando. I did not want to backtrack and fall back for him. “We should go,” I say, standing quickly. 

“Aria?” 

He looks over, “I want us to be together as a family. We could take her and go start over somewhere. Anywhere.” 

I turn and look at him, “You’re serious?” 

“Yes, Aria. I still love you and I want Sierra’s childhood to be as normal as possible. That means having consistency and a safe environment to grow up.” I took his hand, stepping down from the podium in front of the mirror. “I have some money stashed away...” 

“I’ll think about it,” I said. “Come on, we’ll be late.” 

We got downstairs and I saw Djordje. He started toward me but paused as he saw Orlando. His brow furrows for a moment and then he regains his composure, coming over. “Aria. Look at you!” He grins, holding out his hand. 

I take it and he spins me around. I laugh and flush deeply as he pulls me back into his chest. “Thank you!” I said, looking up at him. 

He leans down as if to kiss me but then brings the back of my hand to his lips. I had almost leaned up but was glad that I did not. “Save me a dance tonight, princess.” 

Orlando coughs slightly and I glance at him. “Oh, Orlando, this is Djordje- oh wait, you’ve met…” I trail off awkwardly. Of course, they had met; Djordje and his uncle had shown up when the Rossi-Violante truce was happening and proposed to me. And apparently talked the night I had died. 

“Pleasure,” Djordje says, holding his hand out. 

Orlando took it stiffly, “Nice to see you again.” 

I look between them, raising my eyebrows. “I’m going to get a drink!” 

I go to the bar and see Zayn, groaning internally. What were the odds that all my exes were here at once? I had forced it when I was drunk but I was not right now and it was stressful. I grab a waiter’s arm and order a strong cocktail, telling him I’ll be on the balcony. He rushes off to fill my order while I dodge out to the balcony. I take a deep breath, looking out at the gardens.

“You look beautiful tonight,” Matteo says, coming to stand next to me. 

I stiffen in surprise and look over at him. “Thank you.” My heart rate rose as I looked at him and I touched the spot on my arm where I had the scars. I could almost feel the pain again and I wanted to cry. 

“I wanted to apologize about what happened,” He says, finishing his drink. “I didn’t have a choice- he had Megan.” 

“Does Orlando know?” I ask, turning my gaze away. 

“No,” The waiter arrives and I order a second, chugging the cocktail in my hand. “Do you want to tell him or do you want me to?” 

I finally turn to look at him, feeling the fire from the drink burn in my stomach. “You should. I was in no position to say “no” at the time.” Memories from that night flashed before my eyes and I felt my fingernails dig into the healed scars on my palm. 

“You’re right, I’ll tell Orlando,” Matteo sighs shakily. 

“Tell me what?” Orlando asks, coming over. 

I bit my cheek hard and looked at Matteo, feeling tears well up in my eyes. “Tell him.” 

A few months into my time with Xander, Matteo had been compelled to come over because Xander had kidnapped Megan. In another effort to break my spirit, Xander had demanded that he pick between a taser or vibrator to hold on me in order to win Megan’s freedom. Xander had recommended the vibrator because I had been “good” that day but I begged Matteo to use the taser because I did not want him to see me like that. I had passed out after only a few seconds and awoken to them doing CPR. 

Orlando’s jaw tightens as he listens and I look away quickly, finishing my drink. “I’m so sorry, Aria.” Matteo says, sighing shakily. 

I shrug, “It’s in the past,” I mumble, digging my nail into the scar. 

“I’m going to kill him if I ever see him,” Orlando growls, shaking his head. 

Jasper comes out and looks at us, “Aria, you’re not allowed to be drinking. Come, your brother wants to see you.” 

I shot him a glare, “Snitch,” I hiss at the waiter who paled visibly. I follow Jasper away from the Violante brothers. “How’ve you been?” I ask. 

He shrugs, “Can’t complain. I’m training men as soldiers to fight against Xander.” 

I nod, “That’s cool.” 

“You? I saw the video and I’d like to express my-” 

“I don’t want to hear about the video again!” I snap harshly. I was sick and tired of hearing about my abuse being broadcasted. 

“I’m sorry,” Jasper whispers. “I didn’t mean to offend you.” 

I sigh, “It’s alright… It’s just been a lot,” I murmur. 

Draven waves me over and I move to stand next to Fletcher. Ana’s family were by her side and Draven hits a fork against his glass until everyone quiets down. He made a speech about how excited they were to be parents. Papà was crying and I could not resist rolling my eyes. Draven was obviously his favorite. In Ana’s speech, she thanked me for letting them practice on her niece. I laugh softly and wave at her, the crowd chuckling as well. 

After that, we moved outside. Ryker gave me his jacket as I shivered in the night air. Draven and Ana stood on the balcony above everyone and we watched the night sky, waiting to see the colored fireworks. There were a few trial ones and then the sky lit up with bright blue fireworks. Ana grins widely, touching her stomach. I clapped with everyone and then we turned to watch the firework show that ensued. 

The fireworks stopped just before the finale and a team of armed guards hustled us inside. “What’s going on?” I ask, grabbing Valentine’s arm. 

“Xander’s making an announcement and we need to get everyone indoors just to be safe,” He says. “Don’t worry, you’re out number one priority, Aria.” 

Fletcher takes my hand and pulls me inside, away from the crowd. I grab his hand tightly and go upstairs with him. “You don’t need to watch that,” He says, pulling me into a tight hug. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, thank you all for tuning in. As many of you know, a compromising video of me has been released a month ago of a private moment from my wife and I. It appears on the video that I am hurting her, but I can swear to you all that I am not. As embarrassing as it is, that was an exclusive clip of what our sex life was like. Aria enjoyed “rape fantasies” to get off and as a loving husband, I complied.” 

“This is bullshit,” Draven mutters, crossing his arms. Ana touches his arm gently and he shrugs her off, seething. 

Xander looks down at his notes and then back to the camera. “My wife and I are currently separated. I can only hope that she comes to her senses and returns to me so we can continue to grow as a family. 

“I also have some other things I need to address as well. We have heard rumors of uprisings against our movement of giving the people freedom. We have decided that anyone who is associated with any rebel movements will be sent to the colonies to work until they decide to change their minds. There will now be a curfew at 11 pm. Anyone who is out past that is subject to jail time or will be sent to the colonies. Only soldiers in my army will have arms. Anyone who has guns needs to surrender them to us or you will be sent to the colonies as a rebel. Lastly, we will be dropping food packages off around major cities. We know things have been difficult and we want to show our support. Goodnight.” 


	37. Chapter 34.

**Chapter 34.**

~Vanessa POV~

*Flashback*

I put the phone down, gawking at my roommate. “Guess what!” I squeal, grinning. 

“What?” She asks, raising her eyebrows. 

“I got an interview for Arnell Imports!” I blurt out, dancing with excitement. 

“No way!” She cries, laughing and jumping up. 

I nod and she runs over, hugging me tightly. I grin and hug her back. “I’m interviewing today at 5.” 

“You got this. Make sure you act professionally and give yourself time to answer their questions,” She says, smoothing my shirt. “Do you know if it’s one on one or a panel?” 

I shrug, “I don’t know. But it’s from 5-5:30 so I need to pack a lot of information into such a short time period.” 

Later that day, I walked into the highrise and went to the sign-in desk. They took my driver’s license and scanned it before printing up a badge. “60th floor.” 

I went to the elevator, putting my license back into my wallet, and pressed floor 60. There was no one in the elevator going up because it was the end of the workday and most people were heading home. I got out at the top floor and walked over to the desk where a young woman sat, typing. “Hi… I’m Vanessa Lawson. I’m here to interview for the Executive Assistant position.” 

She glances at me and then back at her computer. “Down the hall, last door on the left. Knock and wait for Mr. Arnell to open it.” 

My eyes widen, “M-Mr. Arnell?” 

“Yes, sweetie. He handles all the interviewing for the company directly. He likes knowing the people his company is hiring,” She gestures for me to move. “Go. Tardiness is unacceptable.” 

I check my watch, seeing it was already 4:58 pm. I walk down the hall, stopping at the last door on the left. I knocked timidly and then stood back, waiting for him to come to the door. I heard footsteps and the door swings open. A tall man in a suit stood there and he eyes me up and down. “You’re right on time,” He says, his voice deep and commanding. He had a close shave around his jawline and sported a goatee. “Come in.” 

I walked past him, walking to the desk. I put my stuff down by the chair and sat down on the edge, my back straight. Behind me, I could hear him walk over to table next to the door and pour himself a drink. He comes back and sits in front of me on the other side of the desk, putting his ankle on his knee. He gestures for me to speak and I stumbled over my words. “Hello Vanessa, I’m Mr. Arnell!” I flushed deeply and took a deep breath, seeing a smirk play at the edge of his lips. “I’m sorry, I’m really nervous.” I laugh shakily, “Hello, Mr. Arnell, I’m Vanessa Lawson. I’m interviewing for the executive assistant position.” 

“Why are you nervous, Ms. Lawson?” He asks, sipping the drink. 

I clear my throat, “I just did not know you would be conducting the interview yourself, Mr. Arnell. I thought you were much too busy for that.” 

“I like knowing who I am paying,” He says simply. “Give me your resume.” I fumble and got it out of my bag, creasing one side by accident. I hand it over and he takes it from me, looking it over. “Impressive. You just graduated? Congratulations.” 

“Thank you,” I murmur. 

“Smith College. Talk to me about your experience there.” 

“I chose Smith because it let me create my own major basically. I technically have a Bachelor’s degree in administrative studies but I called it office management.” I said confidently. “I worked as an administrative assistant to the president and I scheduled her travels, calendar, and whatever else she needed help with.” 

He nods, “I see. If an angry person called and demanded to speak with the executive you support, who is currently unavailable, how would you handle it?” 

“In my experience, that has happened a few times… First, I would focus on remaining calm and professional. My goal would be to deescalate the conflict and provide a reasonable solution. I would begin by taking a thorough message” I explain, “While collecting details, I would address the caller by name to reassure them that I have that in the message. Similarly, I would repeat back what is told to me in a new way to confirm I fully captured the nature of the message to ensure we are on the same page. Lastly, I would recite the caller’s name and contact information a final time and reassure them that the executive will respond to their message before the call ends. If the caller isn’t satisfied with that approach, I would see if a suitable person is available to take the call based on the nature of the caller’s issue. Sometimes they would hang up before I could get any of the information which would be frustrating.” 

“How do you deal with frustration, Ms. Lawson?” He asks, his eyes trained on mine. 

I sat back, surprised “I… I usually try to listen to some music or take deep breaths,” I say, biting my cheek. 

“What strategies do you use for time management when you have multiple pressing assignments at the same time?” He asks, standing up and walking to fill his glass again. 

I glanced over at him and then kept talking. “When I have several high-priority tasks on my plate, I make sure that I remain calm and collected above all else. Next, I create a quick to-do list to organize my duties and order them based on the required deadline and degree of importance. In a situation where the deadlines and level of importance are the same, I do the one that can be handled the fastest first. This allows me to clear an item off of the list and give my full attention to the second task as soon as possible.”

He nods slowly, “I see.” I bit back the impulse to stutter through an apology and he returns, standing next to my chair. “Why do you want this job, in particular, Ms. Lawson?” 

“I need the job to pay my rent,” I said truthfully. “And it’s so close to my apartment so a long commute isn’t going to be a problem.” 

Mr. Arnell nods once more, “Thank you, Ms. Lawson. You’re dismissed.” 

“You only asked two questions!” I frown. 

“I’ve heard all I needed to hear,” He says, calmly. 

I hesitantly stood up and grabbed my stuff. “I hope to hear from you soon,” I said bitterly. It took another week or so until I was called back to the office. I was surprised after hearing nothing. Xander offered me the job and I was over the moon. 

Working for him was interesting. He was very demanding, having a set color code for his calendar. Anything other than the way he liked it was unacceptable. He was a busy man so there were a lot of phone calls, visitors, and even travel arrangements. 

It started out with a few lingering touches on my arm or back but then it turned into more. I was a scared 22-year-old, desperate for my job, and he had preyed on me easily. The first time was when he asked me to stay late again, fielding calls while he was finishing up a proposal for a client meeting tomorrow. The calls stopped at around 6:30 pm so I just replied to emails, waiting for him to let me leave. 

At around 6:45, he called me into his office. I went in and he gestured me over to look at something on his computer. His hand touched the small of my back as he leaned forward, looking over my shoulder. I gave my opinion on the email and stood, starting to step away but he pulled me close to him. “Mr. Arnell-” I started. He shushed me and ended up fingering me on his desk. I was shocked at what had happened and too scared to tell anyone. 

About a week later, it had escalated to sex. Over a month later, I was forced to go to his house and do things that I never had ever imagined. I was in way over my head and one day my roommate found me crying in the bathroom, asking what was wrong. I just shook my head, unable to speak. She put two and two together and called my mother. Together, they coaxed the story out of me. Immediately they took me to the hospital and I got a rape kit done. I sent my letter of resignation to Xander, blocking his number from my phone. I needed a job, but I did not want to let that continue. He was my boss and he had abused his power, leaving me scared, vulnerable, and pregnant. 

It had taken a few weeks for me to realize but I was petrified when I found out. Hesitantly, I showed up at the office. I went to Xander’s office, knocking and waiting for him to let me in. He was surprised to see me, “You quit. Are you here to ask for your job back?” He asks, shutting the door behind me. 

My heart racing, I reach into my bag and hand him the positive pregnancy test. “No,” I say quietly. 

He stares at it for a long moment and then looks back at me. “You’re pregnant.” 

“Yes,” I swallow. “I’m keeping it… I don’t want anything from you but I thought I’d just let you know.” 

Xander nods slowly, “I see… You’re pregnant.” He was genuinely surprised. “I’ll pay for all your pregnancy-related expenses.” 

“You don’t need to-” I started but he cut me off. 

“I’m going to be a father and I will be in our child’s life,” He says adamantly. 

I refused to accept any money that was not for the baby, taking a job as a secretary for a small law firm near my mother’s house. Nine months later, our daughter was born; Trinity Lawson Arnell. She was my pride and joy. I refused to let her hold any of Xander’s values, vowing to make sure that she grew up stronger than me and would never experience what I had gone through with her father We alternated weeks but as she grew older, he decided to only see her on weekends. 

Xander’s and I’s relationship became a little closer now that we were co-parents. I tried to give him a chance but it was hard because I still feared him. He was so commanding and had a set way how he wanted things to happen in Trinity’s life. He was very good with her which made me feel better. 

Xander got more into the crime side of his business and it worried me. He was nothing but cordial whenever we interacted. Yet, I could still not get over the fact that our sex had not been consensual. I was still scared of him but that was not an issue until Trinity was about 5 years old.

Xander’s hold on the criminal underworld had gotten him the nickname “king.” That obviously made him and us a target. One of his enemies came to our house, taking us captive until he arrived with money. Xander had paid him and when he left, he punched a hole in the wall. Seeing him so angry made me fear him more. He set up a security system at the house to prevent that from happening again. 

*end flashback*

Now, Trinity was ten years old and starting to question her father’s decisions as she saw them on TV. We only saw him every month or so since he had taken over the country. I knew that we would be well-protected as the closest thing to his family. I was shocked when I had found out he had married Aria Rossi. 

When the video of him beating her was released, I knew that he was every bit the monster I had imagined. I was lucky enough that he had never laid his hands on me but when he made the statement about her “rape fantasy,” it made me question my loyalties. He was the father of our daughter and I feared his wrath if I went against him, yet a young girl was struggling to make sense of what he had done to her and I wanted to help. I made a plan to somehow get in contact with Ms. Rossi but then, Trinity did not return home from school. 

  
  


*Trinity POV* 

I pop my headphones in immediately once the final bell rings. I plug my phone in, checking in on all the texts I missed during class before tossing my bag over my shoulder as I head out of the building. My best friend who usually walks with me had gotten a ride home from her mom so I was on my own today. As usual, I had shaken my bodyguard and snuck out of school without him noticing. 

I cross through my friend’s backyard and onto the other street. I come out and look over, seeing a delivery van driving slowly. The driver was on the phone and I let him drive by before crossing over to the other side, walking so that I can see the cars coming. My father always said to know what’s around you at all times, especially since I walked home now. My favorite song came on and I began singing it in my head, tuning out the world. There was a crunch behind me and I look back, seeing the van driving back on the other side of the road. I shrugged it off, maybe they were lost. I was about to round the corner when I heard the slide of a van door and felt someone behind me. I was only half turned around before I was grabbed by two men and yanked into the van. I scream, but a hand was clamped over my mouth and the door shuts, despite my struggles. 

“We’re not going to hurt you, Trinity,” One of the guys says, taking out my earbud as my hands are tied behind me. He looked older, maybe around 30. 

I let out muffled noises against the hand on my mouth and it was quickly replaced with a piece of cloth that was tied behind my head. 

“Let’s go home,” Another deep voice says from the front and the van drives faster. 

I was panicking. I had gotten kidnapped! I whimper softly as they blindfold me and we continue driving for a while. Who were they? Were they going to kill me?! My father had loads of money and he could pay them off if that’s what they wanted! I test my bonds, but they were tied pretty tightly, and there was nothing that I could do. They were speaking in a foreign language that I did not understand. My mind freaked out and I tremble. I was going to get sex-trafficked! My friend’s brother showed us a movie about it once. I began crying which made it harder to breathe against the gag.

The van finally stops and one of the guys grabs my arm, pulling me to the door. I kick him hard in the shin and he grunts in pain, “Shit!” I smirk to myself and try again, but slaps my face lightly. It did not hurt, but it was a warning. “Don’t make me do that. It’ll hurt a lot more next time”

The door opens and I was forced out of the van. I stumble as I am led across what felt like gravel, “There are stairs coming up,” A voice above me says. I stumble into the first one and he holds me up as I manage the rest of them. We go inside and he picks me up bridal style, bringing me through wherever we were. I was still crying and scared of what was happening. Then, I was set on my feet and my hands were untied. I heard him walk away and I yank off the gag and blindfold, looking around at the relatively empty bedroom. I run to the door in time to hear him lock it. 


	38. Chapter 35.

**Chapter 35.**

**https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wt9mTLDMKFU** Nina Nesbitt- Colder

15 December 2034

~Aria POV~

I toss the ball gently at Sierra, “Catch it, sweetie!” I grin. She reaches for it and presses her hands together too late, the ball already bouncing off her chest. “Good try!” I giggle, going over and scooping her up.

“Mama!” She coos, wrapping her arms around my neck. 

My jaw drops and tears fill my eyes as I tighten my grip around her. “Yes. Mama loves you so much,” I said, my voice full of emotion. 

Beck comes over, “Hello, ladies. Draven’s requested your presence in the office, Aria.” I look at him, annoyed. “I’m sorry. I know you’re spending time with Sierra. I’ll bring her to Elia.” 

I slowly put her down and she protests when Beck tries to pick her up. He crouches down, “Want to go find Ms. Elia with me?” He asks. She looks at me and I nod. She takes his outstretched hand and he stands, bending to keep his hand with hers. “I’ll radio that you’re on your way, Aria.” 

I head inside and go up to Draven’s study, getting stopped by Ryker. “Hey,” He says, standing at the top of the stairs. “Did you hear about Xander’s speech last night? I can give you the recap if you want.” 

I shake my head, “Not yet. And sure, I guess. I’m about to meet with Draven about it, I think.” As Ryker speakers, my jaw tightens and I felt anger well up inside of me like nothing else I’d ever felt. “He said WHAT?!” I scream, feeling like I was about to explode. I storm away, walking past Ryker, slamming open the door to Draven’s office. “Put it on,” I say, ignoring his shocked face. He hesitates and then takes the remote out, showing Xander’s speech from last night. I shake my head, my hands shaking. “He’s a liar!” I began pacing back and forth, wanting to throw something. 

“Aria, calm down. Everyone knows that he’s lying,” Draven says as Ryker and Fletcher appear in the doorway. “We’re working on a rebuttal.” 

“He said that I enjoyed what he did to me, Draven!” I yell, shaking my head. “What would you have me do right now? He lied!” 

“I mean, we could have you make a statement against him,” Fletcher says, shrugging and walking into the room. “I don’t know how effective it would be but it’s better than nothing.” 

I flex my hands angrily and then grab a glass vase, hurling at the wall. “I’m going to kill him!” I yell, shaking with anger. 

Ryker comes over, grabbing my hands. “Deep breaths like Jenna said,” he says, squeezing my hands firmly. It took a little but then I complied, feeling the anger ebb slightly. I felt helpless right now because of Xander’s lie. Not only had he discounted my experience and story, but he had misinformed millions of people. 

“I can make a statement,” I murmur, looking at Draven. “I’m going to be stronger and better than him. He cannot continue to spread these falasehoods.” 

“Great. Now can we get back to Acacia?” Fletcher says, brushing past me and going to Draven. “We need to contact Xander and do a hostage swap.” 

“Hostage swap?” I demanded, looking at him. “You’re sending me BACK?!” I yell, lunging at Fletcher. “I hate you!”

He darts out of the way as Ryker barely grabs me, “We’re not, Aria! We’re not!” 

“What do you mean?” I ask, shaking Ryker off, trying to calm myself down. Draven, Ryker, and Fletcher shuffle their feet, looking sheepish. “What did you do?” I demand, crossing my arms. 

“We… got excited when we got a lead,” Ryker says slowly. 

“We really didn’t think it through…” Draven adds.

Ryker nudges Fletcher, “And we were wondering if you could help us, Ri,” He finishes. 

“Stop stalling like my daughter does when she’s in trouble. What. Did. You. Do?” I press. 

“WEKIDNAPPEDXANDERSDAUGHTER!” They all say at once. 

I lean my head forwards, “Excuse me?” 

“We…” Fletcher starts. 

“Kidnapped…” Rryker mumbles. 

“Xander’s daughter,” Draven finishes slowly, scratching his head. My head spun and I grab the desk for support. 

“Xander has a daughter?” I ask, surprised. But then as my mind catches up, to the rising sense of dread that was in the pit of my stomach. “Xander’s going to be pissed. Why would you do that?!” 

“We really didn’t think it through when we found out, Aria! But we needed to get Acacia and this seemed like the best-” Ryker starts. 

I push past them, “Where is she?!” 

“Viv’s old room…” Draven mutters and they all follow me like a puppy as I storm down to the servant’s quarters. He had a daughter?! How old was she? What did she look like? What was her mother like? Who was her mother? I had so many questions, but I was also angry at them for not consulting with me beforehand. “Stay… here!” I snap, pointing to the end of the hallway before going to the door, taking a shaky breath. 

I open the door and duck the painting that was thrown at my head. I hold my hands up as I look at the scared young girl sitting on the bed, “Hey hun… Take a breath and calm down.” 

“Calm down?! You kidnapped me!” She yells. 

I step into the room, surprised to see a girl, no more than ten, sitting alone on the bed. She looked frightened and had dried tears on her cheeks. “My brothers were rash in that decision. What’s your name? My name is Aria.” 

She glares at me, “I’m not telling you!” 

“It’s Trinity!” Fletcher calls from outside. 

I huff and turn my head into the hallway, “Go away! I’ve got it handled!” I sigh deeply and turn back to her, “Trinity is a beautiful name.” 

“I just want to go home!” She squeaks. 

I nod, remembering how scared I was when the Violante’s took me as a child. “I know but we need to get in contact with your dad to do something really important,” I said. “Once that happens, we’ll send you home.” 

“Mama says he’s bad sometimes, is that why you took me?” She asks, looking up at me. 

I nod, “Yes.” 

“Are you going to kill me?” She whimpers. 

“No, Trinity,” I say softly, walking closer. She moves back on the bed and I sigh, “I have a little girl. Her name is Sierra. Right now, she’s upstairs playing dolls. Do you want to come meet her?” 

Trinity looks at me suspiciously, “I…” 

“My brothers are not going to let you go right now because we need you to deal with your dad, but I promise you that you will not be hurt and it’d be more fun to come upstairs than sit here by yourself.” I hold out my hand and wait patiently. 

She bites her lip and then stands up slowly. She looked nothing like Xander. Her face was sweet and round. Her eyes were hazel and she was pretty, despite the fear etched into her facial features. “Fine.” 

I squeeze her hand reassuringly as I lead her out of the room, “Please don’t try to run. It’ll only bring you back here by yourself which I don’t think you want…” 

“What do you need from my dad?” She asks as we walk through the house. 

I bite my lip, “Do you want an honest answer?” 

“Yes.” 

“He has a friend of mine and we need to get back. So we’re going to use you to get my friend back,” I explained. 

“Is that it?” She presses. 

I stop and look at her. “Basically.” Then, I open the door to Sierra’s room. 

She looks up as the door opens, “Mama!”

“This is my daughter, Sierra. Sierra honey, this is Trinity.” I introduced themm sighing internally at the mess she had left in the play room. 

Sierra looks at Trinity for a long moment before holding up a doll, “Wanna pway?” 

Trinity looks at me and I nod, “Okay, Sierra,” She says, sitting down next to her. 

I sigh deeply and watch them play for a little before stepping out once the nanny nods to me. I leave to find Draven, hitting him in the chest, “What were you thinking?!” 

“I wasn’t! We just got so excit-” 

“She’s a child!” I snap. 

“I know, bu-” 

“But nothing! He is going to bring down hellfire once he finds out that we took her!” I snap. Draven tries to speak again, but I cut him off, “No! You need to call him right now and tell him to come do the switch!” 

He sighs deeply, “Aria, I know you’re terrified of him, but imagine what he can do to other people. Other girls.” 

I cross my arms, “I don’t care, Draven! I have to protect Sierra!” 

He grabs my shoulders and presses me against the wall, “This is how we protect her, Aria. I love that little girl as if she is my own and I will not let anything happen to her! Please trust me on this that if Xander gets into power, whatever he did before will be nothing to what he will do.” 

I swallow and look up at Draven, “I’m scared…” 

He pulls me into a hug, kissing the top of my head for a long moment, “me too.” 

“What did he do before?” 

We break apart and look over at Trinity standing in the hallway. “Nothing, sweetie,” I say, wiping my eyes. 

“Please tell me… I need to know,” She says softly. 

“You’re not old enough for this, little one,” I say, looking at her seriously. 

She shakes her head, “I know what he did to my mom… She has nightmares still about him. Please just tell me.” 

“He… likes to hurt people, Trinity.” I say, going over to her. There were tears in her eyes, “He likes to see them hurt, cry, and enjoys their pain. I know he is your father and that you love him, but this is the reality.” 

“D-did he hurt you?” She asks softly.

“Yes.” 

“I-I’m sorry,” She stammers. “I-I’m so sorry for what he-” 

I lean down so that I am at eye level with her; it was not very far down since I was pretty short, but it conveyed the point. “Listen to me, Trinity. Never apologize for things that are you of your control. Never apologize for other people because their actions are their own and should own up to it themselves. Do you understand me?” 

She nods and sniffles. Sierra hugs her leg, “Dwont cwy!” 

We both laugh a little as we smile down at her, “Shall we bring your mom here so she is safe from him?” I ask in a serious tone, picking Sierra up as she makes grabby hands for me. 

“Probably… It’s 357 Shady Grove Rd… but you already know that,” She murmurs softly. 

I nod and sigh deeply, “What do you know about what he did to her?” I ask as we walk back into Sierra’s room, Draven leaving. 

“I know that he would make her cry… every time that they were together, she was crying or scared. Even when she tried to hide it.. I remember these things from when I was little,” She says, petting Polar. 

I nod, running my hands through Sierra’s hair gently, “Okay. Anything else?” 

“I think he would hit her…” 

“Why do you say that?” I ask, trying to test the waters of her knowledge. 

She looks at Sierra and I cover her ears, “She would scream in her sleep that she’s sorry… For him to stop…” 

I sigh deeply, hugging Sierra close, “I’m so sorry that you had to grow up like that, but you seem like a very resilient young woman.” 

She watches me, “I thought you said not to apologize for things that aren’t your fault…” 

“I’m expressing my condolences for what you’ve had to overcome. It’s different,” I explain. 

Later that night, Draven comes home with a very frazzled looking mother. Trinity had told me that her name was Vanessa. She went down to calm her mother down, explaining the reason why she was here. 

Vanessa storms over to me, slapping me hard, “You kidnapped my daughter?!” 

“Mom! Stop! They’ve been very good to me. I know about Dad and what he’s done,” Trinity protests as I wipe my lip. 

Vanessa’s eyes meet mine and then looks at Trinity, “What’re you talking about?” 

“Mom, I know what you dream about… You’re so scared of him,” Trinity puts a hand on her mother’s arm. 

“What’re you-” 

“She tells me that you woke her up sleep talking, but in reality you have nightmares about Xander almost every night, Vanessa,” I say quietly. “She wakes you up to let you know you’re safe from him and he can’t get to you anymore…”

“Aria told me that he hurt her too, Mom,” Trinity sighs. 

Vanessa looks at me for a long moment, “You told her everything?” 

I shake my head, “No.” 

“Let’s go talk somewhere private, Aria,” She says simply. I nod and lead her into my father’s office, shutting the soundproof door. “I don’t appreciate you telling my daughter the things that you did, but thank you for not hurting her.” 

“Your daughter already knew everything, Vanessa. I just filled in the blanks,” I sigh softly, turning on the electric kettle. 

Vanessa sits down in the armchair and puts her head in her hands, “I… I was 22 years old. I was fresh out of college and went to an interview at his company. I did not expect to even meet him- the CEO, but he had a special interest in hiring people for the company. I was hired on the spot. It was not bad at first, but then the small touches started… and it only escalated from there,” She murmurs, voice shaking. 

“Honey?” I ask as I set the tea bag in the mug. 

“No, thank you… Then only a month after I started there… I found out that I was…-” 

“Pregnant?” 

She nods, “Yes. Thank you.” She wraps her hands around the mug. “Once we had Trinity, he was young and sweet still. He was excited to have a child and would send me all the money that I needed. But before- before he was cold and cruel. He did a lot of unspeakable things to me that I could never get past even though he never touched me again,” She says, touching her throat. “During the sex he would…” 

“Choke,” I murmur softly. 

She sniffles and nods again, “By the time Trinity was 5 years old, I knew that he would not hurt me or her but I still worry for her sake. Then, when I heard about the bombing-” She sighs. “I didnt believe it was him. But when I saw the video…” 

I look down at my hands, stopping myself from digging my nails into my palm. “What about it?” I ask quietly. 

“I knew that he was exactly the man I remembered from my 20s,” She says softly. “He hurt me in so many ways that month and I can’t imagine what you went through…” 

I swallow, “I was with him for a year,” I whispered. “I’ve never encountered a man who was so… sadistic and I have met a lot of cruel men.” 

Vanessa nods, “How are you recovering?” 

“I’m in therapy,” I said. “It’s been really really hard.” 

“I’m sure. If you ever need to talk, I know exactly what you’ve gone through and I’m here to listen,” She smiles a little. “Even though your brothers kidnapped my daughter.” 

I give her a half-smile, feeling the tension lift between us. “We’re going to trade her for my brother’s girlfriend. He’s had her for a while and I know he’s been hurting her too. You’ll need to pretend to be in distress and get him to agree to the trade.” 

She nods, “I’ll help, Aria.” 

“It does sound like he loves her…” I said slowly. “He has to agree to it.” 

“He can’t love,” She says firmly. I bit my lip but did not answer, unsurprised. 


	39. Chapter 36.

**Chapter 36.**

16 December 2034

We got Vanessa prepped and then she made a panicked phone call to Xander. When he answered, my heart dropped and I made a concerted effort to hide the feeling like all the air was gone from my body. Ryker noticed and Beck gently took my arm, leading me out of the room. He took my arms and held them above my head, “Deep breaths,” He said calmly. “You’re safe.” 

I shakily took deep breaths until I got myself together. Even the sound of his voice had triggered my fight/flight/freeze response. I knew that I did not need to go to the handoff later today but I wanted to be there for Acacia and to show Xander that I was strong and unaffected by what he had done to me. 

“Are you going to be able to keep it together today?” Beck asks, moving a piece of hair from my face. 

I nod, “I’ll do it out of spite,” I murmur with a shaky voice. He squeezes my upper arm gently and then we go back into the room. I gripped his arm tightly until the phone conversation was over; Xander sounded so gentle with Vanessa, reassuring her that all his resources would be devoted to finding Trinity. 

Once Vanessa hung up with Xander, Draven called about 20 minutes later. Xander was livid and his angry tone sent a chill down my spine. I took a shaky breath and was grateful when Beck’s hand searched for mine, squeezing mine comfortingly. 

After a meeting place was agreed upon, there was a flurry of emotion as everyone armed themselves. Draven, Ryker, Fletcher, Beck, and Valentine put on bulletproof vests, loading the magazines with bullets. The air was tense as we prepared the hostage swap. With Greta’s help, I put on a vest as well and then went to see Sierra. 

She was playing with Krystal, her nanny. “Mama!” She grins, looking up at me. 

I zip up my jacket, covering the vest. “Come here,” I said and she runs over, wrapping her little arms around my neck. 

“Gwoing away?” She asks, looking at me closely. 

I nod, “For a little,” I said, pushing a piece of hair out of her eyes. She scrunches up her nose and pouts her lip. “I’ll come back tomorrow morning and we’ll play all day.” 

She grins and kisses my cheek, “Oki.” 

I see Beck in the doorway and stand up. “Bye, baby,” I said and walked out, taking one last look at her before following him down the hallway. If this went according to plan, Xander would take Trinity away from Vanessa and keep her safe near him. Vanessa would not be included in his protections and Xander would manipulate this young girl into whatever he liked, molding her into following in his footsteps. The mother in me could not let that happen, yet I knew the emotional toll that Acacia was going through.

I look at Beck and take his arm, pulling him into a room. “I need you to do something for me,” I said softly. 

We got into the car and I ignored the glances from my brother’s and guards. I knew everyone was worried about how I would comport myself around Xander but I also knew it was imperative that I be there for Acacia when the swap happened. Fletcher’s knee bounced anxiously and Ryker wraps an arm around him for a moment. 

Trinity sat next to me and takes a shaky breath, “What’s going to happen?” She asks, watching the other car with Vanessa pull off. 

“We’re going to act like we’ve kidnapped you. We’re meeting up at the drop site later tonight,” Draven explains again. “Your mom is going to be there with your father and we’ll get our friend back.” 

“That just leaves me with him,” She grumbles and an awkward silence fell over the car. Beck’s eyes flick to me and I not a little, giving him a half smile.

We arrived at the warehouse and began to set up for the night. I was sharing the small office with Trinity while the boys slept near the door. The mattress was lumpy and uncomfortable but it was only for a few hours. More of our guards arrived to provide reinforcements and we settled in for the evening; the hostage exchange was not until 1 am. 

Outside, I could hear my brother’s trading stories with the guards about similar situations to this one, referencing their trip to Milan a few years ago. Niall provides everyone with alcohol which everyone sipped sparingly.

Hesitantly, I called Djordje. “Hello?” 

“Hey it’s me. Are you ready?” I ask, checking my watch. 

“Yes. I’m outside,” He says. Beck walks in and nods to me slightly, confirming that the guards were asleep. He goes and easily lifts Trinity into his arms, carrying her out. 

Draven curses softly at me as he slowly slumps against Ryker. “Don’t fucking do this!” He groans, reaching for his gun. Beck easily kicks his hand away and he collapses, resigned on the ground. 

“I have to do what’s right, brother,” I said, sighing softly. 

Fletcher nods to me, “Let’s go.” 

Djordje was standing outside with his men and nods to me. “Are they down?” 

“Yes, come on.” Zayn opens the door and I climb in, surprised to see Orlando. “You’re here,” I said, buckling my seatbelt. 

“You need support,” Orlando says as Zayn shuts the door behind us, going to another car. Djordje climbs into the front seat and we speed off. 

“First off we need to locate Acacia,” I said, radioing Beck in from the walkie-talkie that one of Djordje’s men had given me. “Next, I keep Xander distracted while you guys grab her. Meanwhile, someone has to get Vanessa and Trinity.” 

Djordje speaks on his radio in a commanding tone, “Strike team one locates Acacia at the drop. Team two is covering Aria, ready to get her out of there if anything goes south, and team three is moving the mom and child to the safehouse.” 

There were voices agreeing and then the radio goes silent as we drove to the parking lot. Orlando glances over at me, “You ready?” He asks as we pull up. 

I nod, “I have to be.” The radio buzzes to life, confirming that Acacia was in the car with Xander as the driver steers us over to Xander’s waiting car. 

Orlando, Djordje, and Fletcher double check that their weapons were loaded; they each had two pistols and machine guns. Then, Djordje gives the ok to step out. I climb out of the car, walking in front of the car. Immediately, Orlando and Djordje flank me on either side, Fletcher standing next to Orlando. 

Xander was waiting with three of his men, Acacia at his feet, blindfolded, gagged, and wearing headphones. He let his face break out into a wide grin as he saw me appear, reaching dow and touching Acacia’s head, making her jump. My stomach flipped as I remembered some of the things he used to do to me in a similar position. Orlando nudges Fletcher as he made a sound in his throat. “Hello, wife,” He says, glee evident in his voice. “I thought I’d be seeing your brother.” 

“No,” I said simply, putting my hands in the pockets of my jacket. “Give us Acacia.” I ordered, surprised at how even my tone was. 

“Where’s my daughter?” He asks, gesturing with his hands. 

“She’s in a safe location,” I said, walking forward. Orlando reached for my arm but I shook him off. “Don’t attempt to stall this, Xander.” 

“You called this hostage exchange! Produce my child or I’ll kill you all right here and now!” He growls, taking a gun and putting it to Acacia’s head. 

I turn around slightly and nod to Orlando. He goes to the back, producing the doll we had dressed up around Trinity’s height and weight. It was covered in a blanket and it looked so realistic it had surprised even me. “She’s tranquizlized,” I said, gesturing to her unmoving figure. “It was easier to transport.” 

Xander removes the gun from Acacia’s head and gestures to his men to get her. “Meet in the middle,” He orders. One of his men grabs Acacia hard, ignoring her struggles and muffled screams. Orlando walks over slowly with the doll and meets Xander’s man, handing her off. The second he let her go, he picks up Acacia easily and we bolt back into the van, ducking the gunfire from Xander’s men. The van speeds off as Djordje’s men cover us. 

“Good. Now, get out of there!” Djordje orders over the radio. “You have the flash grenades!” I heard him shouting more orders as Orlando and I worked to untie Acacia in the backseat. 

She was fighting us and crying until I lifted the blindfold. She whimpers but stops moving. “It’s ok,” I reassured as I lift off the headphones, throwing them onto the ground. “You’re safe now.” 

Fletcher climbs into the back seat, replacing Orlando. Acacia was finally fully untied and she threw her arms around me, sobbing. “I thought he was going to kill me!” She cries and I wrap my arms tightly around her, reassuring her softly. 

Fletcher sat next to us, gnawing his lip anxiously. “Acacia?” He asks softly once she calmed down. “How’re you doing?” 

She turns to him and flushes deeply, “I- I’m so sorry. I tried to resist him!” Someone had turned on the light and we saw the bruises that littered her body. 

“Don’t be apologize,” He said, reaching for her. She flinches and I push his hand away, smoothing her hair down gently. “I’m sorry,” He whispers, dropping his hand. “I’ll give you all the time that you need.” 

We drove back to the warehouse where Draven and everyone else were just waking up. Beck jogs over with Niall to help us unload the car. “He’s pissed,” He warns me in a soft tone, taking the machine gun from Fletcher. 

I had barely climbed out of the car before I saw Draven advancing on me. “You couldn’t have told me the plan?!” He yells, grabbing my shoulders and slamming them into the car hard. I lost my breath with the force of it, unable to answer as his grip tightens on my shoulders. “Answer me!”

“Get off of her!” Orlando growls, coming over and shoving him back. Draven swings but Orlando ducks the punch, tackling him hard to the ground. 

“Stop!” I cried but Beck grabs me back out of impulse of protecting me. 

“Stop!” Djordje commands, yanking Orlando back by his collar after he landed two har blows on Draven’s face, drawing blood immediately. Orlando growls but holds his hands up in surrender, not fighting Djordje other than shaking him off. 

I walk over to Draven as he sits up, holding his nose. “You didn’t let me speak!” I said softly. “You did all the planning and I realized that the plan was to send Trinity, a child, to a man with no heart. He would have hurt her just as much and molded her for his succession.” 

Draven resets his nose, hissing in pain. “You could have been recaptured or worse!” He says, shaking his head at me. “That was stupid and reckless, Aria. You’re a mother now.” 

“That’s exactly why I did not agree to your plan!” I yelled, shoving his shoulder. “Don’t you think I know that?!” 

He shakes his head and stands up, brushing past me. I started to speak but then cut myself off as Fletcher gestures me over. “He’ll get over it,” He says reassuringly. “Anyway, can you stay with her? I think having you here is helping more than me.” 

I nod, “Yes. We need to move and get home as soon as possible.” 

The crackle of the radio came on as I get into the car with Acacia, wrapping her in a blanket. “You’re alright,” I said softly. 

Then, Valentine runs over to Draven. “Sir! You need to hear this!” 

Greta’s panicked voice came on, “Mr. Draven! Come quickly. Xander has bombed your house. There’s bodies everywhere!” 

I whimper softly, eyes searching for Orlando. He was pale and his eyes met mine, walking over to me quickly. “Sierra!” I cry, letting out a choked sob. Draven spoke gravely but it was muffled and growing more distant as a ringing got louder in my ears. 


	40. Chapter 37.

**Chapter 37.**

**https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=24rvr9HeeiY** Pretty when you cry-Lana Del Rey 

~Orlando POV~ 

My knuckles were white, clinging to Aria’s hand as we sped back to Draven’s house. If Xander killed my daughter, it was over. Aria and I were out of the van before it even stopped moving, running in sync to where medics were buzzing around survivors. The house was still burning and we both flinch at the deafening crash of the sidewall caving in, me instinctively covering her with my body. When nothing else happened, we ran towards the medics. 

“Sierra!” I call in a panicky voice, eyes searching the bodies. 

Greta waves her hand over to us, “Over here!” We run over and see our daughter, laying on a blanket. Her favorite pink shirt was now grey with ash and had an oxygen mask on but she looked otherwise unharmed. “She’s alright. She had a little bit of smoke inhalation but Krystal heard the first bomb and jumped out the window with her,” Greta explains in a quiet voice. I let go of Aria’s hand as we both gently touch our precious little girl. 

She opens her eyes and I smooth her hair back, “Hi sweetheart. You’re safe now,” Aria says softly, taking her small hand. 

I sigh deeply, kissing her forehead. “Where’s Krystal?” I ask, looking over at Greta. “We have to thank her.” Afterall, she had somehow saved our daughter. In the back of my head, I heard the buzzing screams of the injured and it tugged at my heart. 

Greta nods over to where Krystal was being loaded into the ambulance with a splint on her leg. I went to thank her even though she was pretty high on morphine by now. Aria went to thank her once I returned. The next step of the night was to accompany Sierra to the hospital to get checked out. Draven was with Anastasia who had gotten burned on her leg but was otherwise safe; the baby was unharmed as well. I could tell that Draven had a lot to say to Aria but I was glad that he did not approach her again. It was not until late at night we were allowed to take Sierra back to Aria’s parents’ house. 

From the moment we got there, Sophia bustled about making sure that Sierra had everything she needed. I could tell that Aria was annoyed but she did well concealing it from her mother. Aria and I got Sierra into bed. She was basically asleep anyway, exhausted from tonight’s ordeal. Aria wanted to watch her all night but her mother and I convinced her that she needed to sleep. 

After I showered, I went to check on Aria. She was in a bathrobe, her hair wet as she stared out the open window. She was probably listening for the hum of incoming planes. “You should sleep,” I murmur, shoving my hands into the pockets of my PJ pants. My damp hair flopped into my face and I shook it away, a droplet of water dripping down my bare chest. “He won’t hit again tonight. He knows he got his point across.” 

“You don’t know him if that’s what you think,” She says softly. “His goal is complete domination of every aspect.” I noticed her fists clenching, digging into the crescent-shaped scars on her palm. 

Orlando sighs softly, “He won’t, Aria. Hurting you is what he enjoys. That’s why he started at the opposite side of the house from Sierra…” The thought had occurred to me in the shower when I got shampoo in my eye. It had been so clear, especially considering how quickly Xander had relayed the message for the bombing. He had known that it would be a declaration of war against Draven. Too many people would have sided with Draven in the rebellion if he had killed a defenseless 3 year old, but if he could bomb Draven’s house  _ and _ leave the possibility of hurting Sierra dangling over Aria’s head, he had won. “He enjoys the game too much to stop playing,” I sigh. “Anyway, goodnight.” 

Aria turns to finally look at me, “I was so scared tonight, Lan. The thought of losing her was one of the most frightening things ever but…” She pauses, “I’m glad you were there with me. I don’t think I could have gotten through it without you.” 

I walked over and knelt in front of her, “I’m glad I was there too,” I said softly, taking one of her hands into mine. It was cold so I covered it with my other hand. “We got through it together and all that matters is that Sierra is safe now.” 

She nods, “I don’t want to fight Xander anymore. I don’t want to play the game… That’s it; he’s won. I just want to take Sierra away and hide.” 

“What about your family?” I asked. “My family.”

“What about them? Xander has effectively ruined my relationship with my brothers and my father set me up to marry him. Taking Sierra away and going into hiding is the best course of action. Xander won’t see her as a threat and I won’t have to worry about it anymore,” She mumbles, picking at a piece of string on her robe. 

“Am I a part of this plan? I’m her father after all,” I whisper, letting go of her hands.

Much to my surprise, she nods a little, “I think so.”

I lean over, pressing my lips to her forehead, “Get some sleep, Aria.” 

She touches my arm before I stand up, “Can you stay too?” She asks, biting her lip. 

I nod slowly and climb into the bed next to her. I turned off the lamp behind me, settling under the blankets. She hesitantly lays her head on my shoulder and I move so that I wrap my arm around her shoulders. I felt the strong responsibility of protecting her. The fact that I had hurt her made me sick to my stomach now and I wanted to change that. My thumb rubbed lightly on her arm as the thoughts of what a Xander-free future would look like. Much to my surprise, she leans up and presses her lips to mine. I felt butterflies in my stomach and it took everything not to grab her to deepen the connection. “Aria,” I whisper, pulling away after a moment. 

She pulls away and stares up at the ceiling, “I’m sorry- I just…” 

“Talk,” I said softly, watching her in the dark. 

“I’m sorry. I just misread the situation,” She shrugs. “I just… Feel crazy all the time. Like nothing that I do is right or how I’m supposed to get over what happened to me.” 

“Don’t apologize,” I whisper. 

“Today I was so worried about Sierra. And in the past, when we were together, I had envisioned a future for us and what that would look like,” She pauses for a long moment. “It was perfect, Lan. It was the white picket fence, a dog, multiple kids… But after what happened at your house and then now after my… situation, I just; I don’t know what I want, I don’t know how to be normal again.” 

I bit my lip, choosing my words carefully. “We have that, Aria. We have Sierra and we can leave like you want. We can go wherever you feel comfortable. I want that with you still. You’re going to need time to figure out what you want and if I’m a part of that or not.” I think for a moment, then add. “I’ll never hurt you again, Aria.”

“I believe you,” She admits softly. “But that doesn’t change the fact that I’m damaged.” 

“You’re not damaged, Aria!” I snap and then quickly change the tone of my voice when she flinches. “You were traumatized by a tyrant and it’s going to take time to recover from that. No one has a timeline in mind for you or expectations on how you’re supposed to act in order to recuperate.” 

There was a long pause and then she shrugs, mumbling “okay.” 

The next day, I woke up expecting to see her beside me but was surprised to find an empty bed. I got up and went to check on Sierra. She was downstairs with Sophia, playing with dolls. “Dada!” She grins and runs over, hugging my legs.

I scoop her up into my arms, “Hello princess. Are you excited for Santa to come soon?” 

She nods quickly, “I’ve been so good!” She said, or something close to that. 

“Good,” I said. “Have you eaten?” I ask, glancing at Sophia. She nods, gesturing to the cereal bowl on the counter. “I’m going to go find Mama and then I’ll come eat with you.” 

Greta bustles in, shaking her head. “Aria and Acacia are in the backyard talking. I think it’s best to let them be right now, Mr. Violante.” 

“Please, call me Orlando,” I murmur, setting Sierra down. I went to the window and saw them sitting in the grass, huddled in blankets. 

They spent most of the day outside, talking, crying, and laughing. It was good for Aria to have someone to share her experience with. Fletcher was hovering with me, anxiously watching them until Greta swatted us with a duster. “Go do something productive and leave them be!” 

After that, Fletcher and I went to wrap Sierra’s presents. He told me what Acacia had told him about what it was like with Xander. The tyrant had forced them to hook up and Aria had been acting weird around Fletcher ever since. I remembered how he had forced Matteo into compliance as well by kidnapping Megan. The fact that Aria was as functional as she was after enduring what he had put her through… 

“Orlando!” Fletcher snaps. I look down at the crunched wrapping paper in my fist. Mumbling an apology, I cut it away and continued wrapping the presents. 

The girls came in at around dinnertime. Acacia was smiling ear to ear and Aria looked lighter. At dinner, Aria actually voluntarily spoke with her father instead of giving him the silent treatment and Acacia chatted happily like nothing had happened. Fletcher and I went along with it but were casting one another confused looks. 

As the holiday approached over the next few days, I could see the shift in Aria. Acacia had readjusted back into normal life easily. She held conversations effortlessly and from what I heard from the servant staff, she and Fletcher were going at it like bunny rabbits. I watched, seeing the jealousy that Aria felt when she interacted with them. It was amazing that Acacia was thriving like she was but it was hard for Aria to feel happy for them when she still had the darkness inside of her. 

It took me a while to figure out why but then it hit me. Acacia had been one of Xander’s top computer geeks. He had hurt her but he needed her and allowed her to interact with a team of other hackers to accomplish his goal. Aria, on the other hand, had been alone and at his mercy. She still had nightmares, daymares, and panic attacks. It was really hard to see her try to struggle with coping when a girl with a similar lived experience had readjusted so easily.

Draven and Ryker dropped by, asking if she would give a statement about what Xander had said on TV. She adamantly refused and then locked herself in her room for hours. When she came out, she was back to being bubbly, trying to channel Acacia’s demeanor. She was struggling and I did not know how to help. At night, we would share the occasional kiss or touch. I did not initiate anything, unsure about how this was helping her. 

On Christmas, we had a tremendous increase in security, rotating the guard every 2 hours but at different intervals so that no place would be unmanned longer than a minute. My family came to the Rossi mansion and Sierra thrived in the attention she received. Everyone was there: my father, my mother, Deangelo, his girlfriend, Matteo, Megan, Aria’s parents, Draven, Anastasia, Ryker, Fletcher, Acacia, Jasper, Ethan, Valentine, Beck, and Zayn. 

We sat in the living room, drinking and laughing. Aria’s knee bounced nervously and her hands were fidgeting. I stood and walked over, sitting next to her. She glanced at me but without missing a beat, I continued my conversation with Deangelo, wrapping an arm securely around her. She leaned into the touch, her fidgeting stopping. She mumbled her thanks but I shook my head slightly, indicating that it was nothing. 

Sierra runs over, showing us the nail polish set that Matteo and Megan had got for her. “Look!” She squeals excitedly. 

Aria’s demeanor changes and she smiles widely, leaning forward. “That’s so cool, Sierra! What colors are there in the set?” She points to the pictures. Sierra stumbled over naming them, mixing up purple and red, but got the rest of them. Aria laughs and kisses her forehead, sinking back into my touch when Sierra runs off, hand resting on her stomach. 

While dinner was being set up, Aria’s father calls the men into his study. We all got up and went in. He turns on the TV where Xander was speaking. “I’m excited to announce that my wife, Aria Rossi, is pregnant with my child. She is expected to have my child in August. While we are currently separated right now, that does not take away from the fact that I expect to share full custody of our child.” 

Draven growls softly, “There’s no fucking way!” 

Beck bit his lip, finishing his drink. “It fits the timeline considering he let her go in early November.” 

Xander continued speaking, “My personal news aside, I’d like to reiterate some things. Only personnel directly related to me are allowed weapons. As long as you support the cause of Legality Movement, you are free to do whatever you want. 

“The holidays are an important time to spend with friends and family. I know that it looks different this year than in years prior. Under the Legality Treaty, pleasurable things are no longer affordable or deemed a necessity. As king, I want to make sure that everyone has access to presents and gifts. Every town center has a Christmas tree and other religious affiliates in celebration. However, just a reminder that if anyone tries to hurt any Legality Movement members during these sacred holidays, there will be severe consequences.” 

Leonardo mutes it and sighs deeply, shaking his head. “It’s been on repeat. If Aria sees…”

I curse quietly and look at Draven, “She’s not well and if she is actually pregnant, it will destroy her.” 

Draven curses, covering his face with his hands and then punches the wall hard. “I’m sure she already knows,” He said softly. 

~Aria POV~ 

20 December 2034 - flashback

When Draven and Ryker asked if I would make the video, denouncing Xander’s claims, I had initially been excited but after the attack on Draven’s house, I did not want to. I needed to protect Sierra and the constant anxiety I felt about Xander hurting her was enough to silence me. I had cursed at them and then went into my room, locking the door. 

I screamed into a pillow before crying on the ground. I felt nauseous again and barely made it to the bathroom before throwing up. It was different than feeling sick, it was a churning in my stomach like when I had been pregnant with Sierra. 

My nails dug into my palms at the thought and I stood up, rinsing my mouth in the sink. I hesitantly looked through the cabinets until I found an old pregnancy test. Hesitantly, I took it and put it on the counter, waiting. It was not long before the two lines came up and I let out a sob of fear, anger, and hatred. My one request of Xander was that he not put a child in me, yet here I was. The rational part of me was saying that it could have been Djordjes’ but he had pulled out and I had swallowed. 

I packed a bag and then snuck out of the window, darting across the lawn carefully. I got to the cars and took the Audi, speeding down the driveway. One of the guards tried to flag me down but I ignored him, driving as fast as I could out of the house. I drove to a hotel, getting more pregnancy tests on the way. I needed to find out if I was actually pregnant or not.

I chugged water and then waited. I took the tests one by one, praying that one would say negative or only have one line. When all of them came up positive. I hurled them at the wall, sobbing. I laid on the bed, staring at the ceiling as I debated what to do, eventually falling asleep.

I woke with a gasp as I heard the floorboard creak, then a hand came down, covering my mouth and nose. I felt something cold and hard press against my temple. “Shut up,” A hoarse whisper orders from above. 

I let out a muffled whimper and the hand with the gun hit me hard across the face. The pain burned on my cheek and I bit my tongue, swallowing the blood. “I’m going to remove my hand but you’re not going to make a sound,” Xander murmurs, tucking a piece of hair from my face. “Nod and be a good girl.” Now that I recognize his voice, my heart twists with anxiousness. How did he find me? 

I nod and reach up, pushing his hand off my face. Any tiredness was long gone now and I was on edge as adrenaline raced through my body. He had found me and he would take me back, forcing me to have a child I would hate. He smiles down at me, “You still remember your training, right?” He asks, setting the gun down on the nightstand. From his pocket, he produced a gag and tapped my lips gently. I felt my mouth open of its own accord and my hands moved in front of me, waiting to be restrained. 

It was easier to submit than to fight. Xander had controlled my body and mind in ways that would take hundreds of years to recover from. The fear of disobeying him was still a major factor in my recovery because his “training” had accounted for the fact that I would seek help after. Once, he had asked me everything that I hated about him. He had promised me that I would not be punished for it so I hesitantly told him. He had laughed, then hit me so hard that I fell. He had grabbed my hair and dragged me to a mirror, fingering me while he said, “No matter what you do to forget about me, I’ll always be in the back of your mind. You’ll never live a life where you won’t think of me and our times together. I control everything you do and you’re mine until I no longer want you. I decide when you take your next breath and you’ll never be free of me because you’ll know the only reason you’re alive is because I allowed you to be.” Even in my sessions with Jenna, I withheld some of the worst things he had done because it was too painful to remember. 

He chuckles and zip ties my wrists together, “Good girl,” He praises and I felt a pang of pleasure at his praise that quickly was replaced with self-hatred. He reaches down and pulls the blankets off, dragging my shorts down my legs. My mind screamed at me to stop but the fear of his wrath was much stronger and I slowly spread my legs. 

~Xander POV~

I smiled down at her, chuckling softly. I knew that it had been a risk to come here and assault her but I took pleasure in watching her pitiful attempts to recover from our time together. I reach over, touching her arm lightly. She jerked at the touch but stayed still. Little did she know that I had a tracking chip inserted that let me listen to every conversation and know where/what she was doing. When I had gotten the notification that she was here, I sent a team to check if she was alone, when they confirmed that, I had shown up immediately. 

“Let’s have some fun… You’re already pregnant after all, wife.” I murmur and unbuckle my pants. Her eyes were watery and a tear slipped down her cheek, turning her head away. “No,” I said simply and her head whipped back around, eyes looking up at me imploringly. Part of me wanted to kiss her and reassure her that I was planning on being gentle tonight but as I climbed on top of her and pushed in, all thoughts of gentleness were gone. 

Aria gave me sensations that I had never felt with anyone. I thrived on the way that I had been able to control her body but mostly her mind. I wanted to dominate her in all ways and her feeble attempts to fight me off were cute, to say the least. 

I began thrusting hard, not giving her time to adjust. She was tight and it felt so good around me. I grunted in satisfaction as she began to get wetter and increased the tempo of my thrusts. She whimpers softly and looks up at me anxiously. I was not surprised that she already wanted to cum. Subtly, I shifted my weight and moved to the right slightly, knowing where her g-spot was. I reached between us, rubbing her quickly. She cries out, muffled with the gag, cumming hard. I smirked and felt her nails digging into my abdomen. “Good,” I murmured and with the increased lubrication, began pounding her. I felt my hair fall into my face but ignored it, chasing the unique sensation that only she could give me. I considered edging myself but I had come for one thing so I continued my thrusts, playing with her nipples. She begins to shake, grabbing onto my shirt. I lean down and bite down on her ear, then whisper my permission for her to cum. She moans again and, against my better judgment, I did as well as I finished hard. 

Aria whimpers and my penis twitched back to life. I reach down, wrapping my fingers around her neck. I felt her heart rate increase and I chuckled softly as I squeezed slightly. I wanted her to know that I could end her life if I wanted to. I got immense pleasure from watching her writhe before me, panicking at the thought that I would kill her. Yet, I did not want to do anything to hurt the baby.

“You’re going to be good and not intervene in my politics. Do you understand?” I pushed inside of her as I spoke, watching her arch up, nodding fervently. I slapped her hard to reinforce my point and she let out a sob, grabbing my shirt in desperation. I moaned softly and pressed deeper into her. Feeling generous, I reached around and removed the ball gag. 

Immediately, she spoke. “I understand, please!” 

I replaced my hand at her neck, squeezing once more. “You’re going to keep my child and you will raise them like you do with little Sierra.” 

She shook her head, tears falling freely. “Please don’t make me, sir! You promised!” Her voice cracked and her grip on my shirt tightened. “I’ll do anything else, please please please!” 

I grunted softly, looking down at her as I thrust slowly. I wanted to control her body and mind but she was right; I had promised her. The thought of forcing her to have my child would be the ultimate domination of her body, mind, and spirit. The question for me was whether I respected her enough to adhere to my promise. Right now, I just wanted to fuck her but I knew that this was an important conversation to be had. “Anything?” I ask, letting go of her neck. 

She nods, “I beg you, sir! I’ve been good and I won’t interfere with your politics or anything, just don’t make me do this.” 

I nod slowly, “I won’t.” Aria’s face relaxes slightly and I shifted so that my thrusts would be painful, wanting to prove a point to her. “But you’re going to tell me where my daughter is.” 

Aria nods quickly, “Yes.”

“Then we’ll go get the abortion after that.” She whimpers softly and I continue fucking her, waiting as the pleasure built inside of me. “Fuck!” I whisper, smirking as she leans up, catching my lips. It was a rare gentle moment between us and I knew she needed validation from me after my treatment of her tonight. “Did you miss me?” I ask, pulling away slightly to look down at her. 

“Yes,” She says, the slightest hint of confusion crossing her face as she told the truth. 

“What about me?” I ask, pulling out slowly. 

“The structure… I don’t know what to do in my free time now.” I nearly kissed her right then and there, knowing that I had successfully invaded her mind. 

I nod slightly, “Don’t move,” I said softly and got off the bed. I turned the lights on and took my phone, snapping pictures of her. 

“No!” She cried, sitting up. I growled and advanced on her, watching her immediately cower away from me. She curled into a tight ball, whimpering. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to say that!” She trembles, eyes scrunched tightly shut. 

“Spread your legs!” I muttered, grabbing one leg and moving it slightly. She did, shaking. I took more pictures and then cut the zip ties. “Go shower and we’ll leave to do this.” 

She bolted from the bed, going into the bathroom. I was proud that she did not shut the door, knowing better. I walked into the bathroom, pulling back the curtain so I could watch her. “Where is Trinity, Aria?” She looks at me, swallowing. I could tell that her little weak mind was racing but I did not care. “Now!” I snapped, “Or I’ll change my mind about the abortion!” 

She flinches and steps away from me, “S-she’s in a safehouse!” She whispers, her shoulders slumping. “It’s in Edgewood.” 

I nod a little and just watched her as she finished showering. When she stepped out, I gave her the praise I knew she was craving. “You were very good today, Aria.” She looks up at me, nodding a little.

The procedure was quick. Aria was crying silently but the doctor pretended not to notice. I stood above her, arms crossed as I watched. She flinched at every touch from the doctor and I wanted to fuck her again but decided against it. I dropped her back at her car after, assigning one of my security guards to drive her home. 

I went home, sending a team to Edgewood. While I waited to reunite with my family, I looked through the photos I had taken. She was so pretty when she cried and among other photos I had of her, this was by far my favorite set. Aria Rossi; the girl who had taken my heart but I could never admit that to anyone.


	41. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

LANY - [Malibu Nights](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jdXmLIGpkqs)

~Aria POV~ 

I tried to focus on Christmas but it was difficult after what had happened last week. Xander had taken a toll on my recovery and I distanced myself from everyone, except Sierra. She could not see or know the turmoil going on inside of my head. I knew that Orlando suspected something but how much, I was not sure. 

It was not until the day after Christmas that I found out that Xander had announced my pregnancy for the world to hear. My family had been giving me looks all day and I had walked in on Beck watching the news. I heard Xander claiming I would be carrying to term in August and my heart sank. Did I tell them that I had left last week and Xander had found me, raped me, then brought me to get the abortion? I had promised Xander not to speak out against him in exchange and he still humiliated me on television. 

I crossed my arms and then frowned as I felt a small metal rod in the inner part of my left arm. It was right where Xander had first touched me last week. My heartbeat faster and I walked over to Beck, tapping his shoulder. He jumps and turns off the tv. I pressed my fingers to my lips and grabbed his hand, pressing it to my arm. 

His eyes widened and he nodded, taking my wrist. Half dragging me, he runs us up to Draven and Ana’s room, knocking quietly. Draven comes out, “What?” He asks. 

“Can you help us move something for Aria’s room?” Beck asks, taking Draven’s hand and moving it to my arm. 

“Yes,” Draven says, immediately, feeling the implant. 

They brought me down to the kitchen, shutting all the doors. Draven grabs a knife and comes over as Beck gestures for me to lay down on the kitchen table. Shakily, I do, lifting my arm above my head. Draven tosses me a hand towel, washing his hands. I bit down on the towel as Beck pins my arms down and my year of training with Xander kicked in as the knife entered my skin. It took every fiber of my being not to cry out as he cut around but when Draven stuck his fingers into the wound, searching for it, I screamed. My knee caught Beck in the rib and he grunted, continuing to pin my arms in place until Draven came up with the device. Tears flowed freely down my cheeks and Draven crushes the chip under the knife. 

“It’s done,” Beck coos softly, taking the hand towel from my mouth. 

I let out a sob and Orlando rushed in, “What are you doing to her?” He growls, starting for Draven. 

Draven holds the knife and broken chip up to him, backing up a few steps. “Xander was tracking or listening to her; probably both. I’m going to have Fletcher and Acacia run some tests on it.” 

Orlando looks at me and I nod a little, clinging onto Beck as blood flowed down my other arm. “Holy shit,” He mutters. “Let’s clean your wound up.” 

Hesitantly, I lay back down and they cleaned the wound. Then, they began stitching it back together with practiced ease. I was shaking with pain so Beck and Orlando held me down once more as Draven sewed my wound shut. “I hate him,” I whispered to no one in particular. That was how he found me last week and how he had been ahead of all of Draven’s plans. 

“I know,” Orlando murmurs. 

In a moment of weakness, I lifted my head up, ignoring the blinding pain in my arm. “I’m not pregnant anymore,” I whispered softly. All eyes met mine immediately. “I found out last week and escaped the house….” I said hesitantly. “Xander found me and…” I trailed off for a moment. Draven opened his mouth but Beck kicked him hard under the table, causing him to grimace. “He said that I would have to keep it but I-” I let out a sob, “I told him where Trinity and Vanessa were in exchange for the abortion. I’m so sorry! But I said the wrong city but he’ll still find them.” 

“It’s ok,” Beck says softly. “You did what you had to do.” Draven goes back to stitching my arm and Orlando leans over me. 

“Aria, we’re going to leave. We can take Sierra and getaway!” He says urgently. 

“You can make a statement, discrediting what he said-” Draven starts. 

I jerked and they held me tighter. “No! I can’t!” I cried out, shaking. “Please, I can’t.” 

They whispered amongst themselves and then Draven spoke again, placing a bandage over the stitches. “You have to Aria.” 

It was as if something snapped in me and my world went dark for a moment. The thought of disobeying Xander sparked more fear in me than going against my family. After he had bombed Draven’s house and I thought I had lost Sierra, I never wanted to get involved with any of the politics or lies he was spreading. He could humiliate me all he wanted but as long as he never hurt my daughter, that was all I cared about. 

“Aria!” Orlando shook me lightly. My eyes snapped open and I looked up at him. “Are you alright?” He asks, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. 

_ Yes _ , I said, swallowing. 

“Answer me!” Orlando presses, looking worried. 

_ I am! _ I shot back, annoyed. Was he deaf? Could he not hear me? Xander. I could not get involved with anything he said to protect Sierra. I would do whatever it took to keep her safe. 

“Aria!” Draven says, sitting me up forcefully. “Talk to us.” 

_ Leave me alone! I won’t make the statement. _ I growled.  _ You can’t make me _ . My hand shot out to hit Draven but he caught it, pinning my wrists together painfully. The pain was the only grounding thing right now as I felt like my body was not even mine. It was as if my body and brain were disconnected. I wanted to talk but words were not coming out. 

“Call Jenna,” Draven orders Beck. “Orlando, go get Acacia. Maybe she can help.” 

I sat there, glaring at my brother. I hoped I was glaring, that is. He wanted to make me hurt my daughter and that was something I just would never do. I had sworn to Xander not to speak out and my family had proven to me time and time again, that they were not enough to protect me. Xander always would win and I was along for the ride, getting tugged along by whoever controlled my life. 

~Third person POV~

“It’s called Disassociation,” Jenna explains as the Rossi’s and company sat around the kitchen table. There was a small stain at the top of the table of Aria’s blood, Orlando rubbed at it absentmindedly with a cloth but it was not coming off. The kitchen was warm with the amount of people all crowded in and it felt cramped. Jenna was seated in Leonardo’s usual spot at the head of the table, looking at Draven and Beck. “I need to know everything that was said leading up to it.” 

Draven spoke first, “I asked her to make a statement, denying Xander’s pregnancy claims. She got an abortion last week when she escaped…” He pauses. “Xander had found her during her escape and hurt her.” 

Beck nods, “Draven asked her to make a statement denying it. She started crying more and then shut her eyes. When she opened them, she was not speaking anymore.” 

Jenna nodded and wrote some notes down. Then, she interviewed everyone individually with a focus on Acacia. Draven felt responsible for Aria’s disassociation but still pressed the fact that Aria needed to make a public statement to contradict Xander’s announcement. Beck was conflicted about the right course of action. His job had been for many years to protect Aria- a job that he had failed at on multiple occasions. Orlando wanted Jenna to try to medically get Aria out of her head but when Jenna explained the potential complications, he relented. Leonardo and Sophia admitted to putting too much pressure on the young girl, wishing that they had kept her in the dark more. With the pressure of a child, struggles of growing up, and honoring her family, it was a lot to manage. That was excluding all the trauma she had already endured at a young age but Leonardo refused to acknowledge that. Sophia acknowledged her daughter's trauma to an extent but was worried about how it would look to the outsiders. Acacia tried everything that she was able to with Aria, talking to her quietly, reminding her about her daughter, and tried to channel the minimal conversations they had had under Xander’s watchful eye a few months ago. It did not work and Aria stayed in bed. Ryker and Greta were the ones the most committed to Aria’s recovery, staying by her bedside. Ryker admitted to Jenna his reasons why and she vowed to never say anything. Greta declared herself more of a mother to Aria than Sophia which Jenna had already figured out for herself.

By the end of the day, Jenna was exhausted and saddened by the family's treatment of her patient. Young Aria had been thrust into a volatile situation with no coping mechanisms except ones that benefitted the family. During her interviews, she had put together Aria’s storyline. She had been too nervous to attempt to do it when Aria was talking during private sessions because she wanted Aria to talk and express herself without getting bogged down with the details. 

Aria had been promised to Xander before her 16th birthday and engaged to Orlando within a few months before Xander took her for the first time. When Aria had escaped to witness protection, Xander had found her a few days after giving birth to Sierra. She had escaped Xander and found her brother. Orlando had told Jenna that Aria admitted to killing Xander’s bodyguard, the one who had been assigned to her, so she also had that on her young conscience. Then, at Anastasia’s pregnancy announcement, Xander had given her the proposition of killing her family and taking her daughter or agreeing to him for a year. He had done horrible things to her but Jenna knew that in her sessions with Aria, she still had been holding back. Xander enjoyed the mind games that he could do on young Aria. He enjoyed hurting her physically, sexually, emotionally, and spiritually. When she had been released, she was human trafficked and Djordje had come to rescue her. Now, the poor thing had been pregnant with Xander’s child and he had undone all the progress Jenna had made with Aria. Aria was no longer pregnant but the thought of disobeying Xander’s direct order to not interfere had been the stressor for her to shut down completely to protect herself. 

In medical books, the direct causes of disassociation were physical or sexual abuse, childhood trauma, combat, torture or capture, motor vehicle accidents, and natural disasters. Aria had endured the abuse, childhood trauma, and being kidnapped by Xander all before her 17th birthday. In Jenna’s medical opinion, she needed to completely cut her family off because they did not have any of her best interests at heart.

Ryker looked up as his father and Draven walked into the room. “How is she doing?” Leonardo asks, looking at his only daughter. Ryker and Greta had not left Aria’s bedside since this had happened. The pit of remorse grew in Leonardo’s stomach as he watched her sleeping face. She looked her age (16) when she did not have the weight of the world on her shoulders. 

“Still out. Sometimes she wakes up and stares at the ceiling but mostly she sleeps,” Ryker replies, sitting up straighter in his chair. 

Leonardo barely glances at Greta, “Leave us.” He orders. Greta opened her mouth as if to protest but then snapped it shut. She bowed her head and left the room, shutting the door behind her. “Did Fletcher tell you the plan?” Leonardo asks, looking at his middle son.

“Plan?” Ryker asks, frowning. 

“For the army,” Draven says. “There have been people gathering in the field, wanting guidance on how to escape Xander’s regime.” 

Ryker’s eyes narrow, gesturing to his sister. “Xander does this to her and you still want to fight him?” He yells, jumping to his feet. “If he hurts Aria or my niece-” 

Leonardo’s hand shot out and punched Ryker hard in the jaw with lightning speed. Ryker stumbled back, clutching his face. “Enough!” He growls, glaring at his son. “I am disappointed in your priorities here. We need to capitalize on this while it is still here!” He says in Italian. 

“I’m sorry, Father,” Ryker mumbles, flexing his jaw. 

Draven sighs deeply, “We have made a deal with Saša and Djordje Ćirić who are getting arms from overseas in order to fight against Xander. We will start setting up bases and begin training as soon as we can. People are ready to fight and don’t want to be living under the Legality Movement.” 

“We’ve been in contact with military officials, and former police officers who are willing to leave the service and offer their aid for the trainees,” Leonardo continued in Italian. “We will be able to take power once we have an army.” 

Ryker spoke carefully, choosing his words wisely. “I understand that, Father. That is a very good plan but I do not understand how you can continue this fight against Xander when he has blown up Draven and Ana’s house, and put your only daughter in a catatonic state.” 

“We need to do what is best for the interests of the family here,” Leonardo says slowly. “It is in the best interests right now to work this gun deal and get ahead of Xander before it is too late.” 

“So we do the gun deal and then what?” 

It took three days but when Ryker was asleep in the chair and Greta was taking a shower. Sierra slipped into the forbidden room, curling up next to her mother. “Mama? I miss you,” She says softly.

~Aria POV~

It was as if the fog cleared and I opened my eyes, looking at my daughter. “Sierra,” I whisper, wrapping my arms around her tightly. 

She clings onto me, “Awe you swik?” She asks. 

I did not know how to answer so I just held her tightly. I remembered my brother taking the chip from my arm but I did not remember how I got here. I looked over at Ryker, asleep in the chair. It looked as if it was early morning outside. 

Hesitantly, I sat up, ignoring the subtle pain in my arm. “Mama loves you,” I said softly, smoothing her hair back into place. “We need to go.” 

“Where?” Sierra asks, looking up curiously. 

“I don’t know… Anywhere,” I murmured. I took her face in my hands, looking down at her. “We’re going to play a quiet game. Do you think you can play along?” She nods eagerly and I press my finger to my lips. 

We slipped out of bed and I bit my cheek hard at the wave of dizziness that washed over me. I took a shaky breath and went to Sierra’s bedroom, packing a bag with her clothes, a few favorite toys, and other essentials like pull ups. 

For myself, I packed clothes, a gun, some snacks, and first aid supplies. It was two backpacks and a duffle. Grunting with the effort, I lifted the bags and walked with Sierra to the garage. Beck was standing there, smoking a cigarette. He looked at me, his jaw clenching as he saw the bags. “Aria…” He starts. 

I shake my head, “Please help me, Beck. This is the last thing I’ll ever ask of you.” 

“If Draven finds out-” Beck started. 

“Draven will always do what’s best for Papà’s endeavors,” I said, remembering a conversation from my foggy three days. “I know they plan on capitalizing on this situation and will continue to fight Xander because of the economic gain we get from it. Please, Beck. I’m just a pawn in Draven’s goal of beating Xander. He does not care about me or our best interests.” I put my hand on Sierra’s back.

Beck sighs deeply and walks to the wall, taking one of the keys down. “Get in the trunk.” He says quietly. I climbed in first and then he lifted Sierra into my arms. “Not a sound,” He growls softly. I nod meekly, blinking away the tears that formed as I remembered Xander locking me in the box for days. 

I clung to Sierra, careful not to hurt her. “Keep playing the game,” I whispered in her ear, pressing a kiss to her head as the flap covers us, then the trunk closes above us.  _ Stay alive _ . I said to myself over and over again, mimicking my motto from Xander and Jayce’s torture. 

A few minutes later, the car begins to move and Sierra whimpers softly. We drove for a little, stopping and starting more than I would’ve liked to. Eventually, we were moving quickly on a highway. I began sweating and I felt Sierra’s breath increasing. I knew the dangers of putting people in trunks for long periods of time. “Beck!” I yelled, my voice cracking with the fear of confined spaces. 

The car pulls off to the side of the road and Beck comes around, opening the trunk. “Aria, you’re too controversial to be seen in this area. I can take Sierra out but not you,” He says softly. 

I nod a little, handing her up to him. “Mama!” She complains, reaching for me. 

“Listen to Uncle Beck,” I said softly, forcing a smile. 

Beck takes her away before returning to me. “You can do this Aria,” He says, thumbing the tears from my cheeks. “I know what he did to you but he can’t find you now. I swear.”  _ More false promises _ . Nevertheless, I nod a little and he leans down, pressing a kiss to my temple. 

I squeezed my eyes shut tightly as he covered me back up again. We drove for hours and I felt myself pass out. I awoke to the crunch of gravel and loud voices. The trunk opens and I hear the sound of someone poking around. Nervous, I held my breath, flinching as the flap opened. A soldier in Xander’s army shined a light in my face. I trembled and cowered from him, frightened of being recognized and returned to Xander. 

The light moved around the trunk and I felt myself begin to shake violently at the thoughts running through my head. “Clear,” The soldier called and shut the trunk. I let out a sigh of relief and the vehicle moved on. We drove for another 10 minutes or so before we finally stopped. 

Beck opens the trunk and I launch myself into his arms. “You did so well,” He says softly. “How did you get passed the trunk check?” 

I shrugged, sniffling softly. “He pretended not to see me…” 

Beck nods, “We’re going to camp out here,” He says, gesturing around the refugee camp. I looked around, surprised. I had not really looked at my surroundings when I had jumped from the trunk. 

Around us were hundreds of tents with men, women, and children milling around small fires. Some people had cars while others looked haggard from long walks. The smell was awful, ranging from wafts of sweat, blood, food, urine and feces. The tents stretched as far as the eye could see and around us, there was high fencing that kept us separated from the refugees from the town on the other side. There were a few bathrooms scattered with long lines because it was early morning and people needed to begin their day. There was a hum of chatter and . Everyone looked underfed and I took a shaky breath, nodding a little. 

The tent next to our car opened and a woman got out, looking at us. “Welcome,” She says sarcastically. “It’s always a great day in this hellhole.” 

Beck shrugs, “We won’t be staying long…” 

“That’s what I said a month and a half ago,” She mutters, pulling down her pants and popping a squat. Beck and I averted our eyes quickly, him letting out an awkward cough. 

“I’ll go get Sierra settled in,” I whisper, disentangling myself from Beck and climbing out of the trunk. I pulled my sleeping daughter into my arms and felt my heart rate slow itself. 

“Mama,” She mumbles, nuzzling into me. 

I kissed the top of her head and sighed. “We can take a nap soon,” I said, watching Beck begin to pitch a tent. 

“Aria!” I turned and saw Orlando, my jaw dropping. 

“What are you doing here?!” I squeaked, rushing over. 

“I saw you weren’t upstairs and then when Beck was leaving, I followed…” He mumbles, looking down. “I could not lose Sierra again.” 

Beck walks over and shakes hands with Orlando. “When I saw him following us, I called him and made sure that he was on our side, Aria.” 

I look at Orlando, “You won’t tell my family I’m here? They’ll make me speak out against-” I stopped, lowering my voice. “You know I can’t do it…” 

Orlando nods, “I won’t ever make you do that, Aria. I swear to you. Not after what happened… I was so worried.” Sierra reaches for her father and he takes her from me, hugging her close. “We’re going to get through this, Ari.” 

I shake my head, “Breeze. Breeze Evans.” I said, referring to my undercover name as I gestured around. “It’s not safe.” 

Beck nods, “Good call. We should be good tho, Orlando.”

The boys pitch the tent while I change Sierra’s pull-up. She whines about being hungry and I opened the bags, getting out one of the snacks. I ripped it in half, giving it to her. She protested but I explained that we needed to keep the food for as long as we could.

A green armoured car pulled up and everyone around us fell quiet. A guard climbs out and he points to me with his long machine gun. “You, come here.” I recognized him as the one who pretended not to see me in the trunk. I looked around and he gestured at me impatiently. “You girl! Come.” 

I walked over hesitantly, ignoring the whispering behind me. He opens the car door and I get in slowly. I turn and look at Orlando, Beck, and Sierra who were standing by our car. The vehicle sped off and I looked at the guard with wide eyes. “Where are you taking me?!”


	42. Chapter 39.

**Chapter 39.**

[ **Taylor Swift - Safe and Sound** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f_FkM0S-PgY)

I followed the guard down a long hallway and into an office. He had refused to answer any of my questions, staring stoically ahead. My heart was beating out of my chest at the thought of being sent to the colonies or hand back over to Xander. When the guard had yanked me from the car, I had whimpered softly and he only tightened his grip on my arm. I could feel the bruise forming as he marched me through the door. 

It was a large room with military medals on the wall and a huge certificate at the center. The room had no windows and was lit with a large fluorescent light at the center of the room. There were bookcases lining the walls, filled with books, binders, and a few model planes. A small desk was shoved into a corner and there was a man in a green uniform writing. He looked up as we entered the room, standing quickly. 

“Chase, thank you.” He waves his hand, dismissing the guard before placing his arms behind him as he watches me. His uniform had pins, stripes, and badges, confirming his status as a leader. His age was indistinguishable; he could have been in his early twenties or in his thirties but the beard made it hard to tell. “Ms. Rossi, please have a seat,” He gestures to the empty chair across from his desk once the door shuts behind Chase. 

My training from Orianne Mireille Martullo-Blocher’s finishing school had taught me to keep my face impassive even when confronted with the truth. “Rossi? I fear you have me mistaken with someone else,” I said, remaining standing. He cocks his eyebrows and I immediately recognized him as the guard who had seen me in the trunk earlier. Why was a high ranking officer on guard duty? 

“Ms. Rossi,” He says pointedly, “Sit.” There was a commanding tone in his voice and I walked to the chair, sitting down slowly. He sat once I was settled and he took his mouse, opening a tab. “My name is General Sawyer. You can call me General,” He says in that same tone. The general types at the computer and then clicked something. I heard the sound of the video of Xander abusing me begin to play and I bit my cheek hard, looking down. “You’re saying that this is not you?” He asks, pausing and turning the screen to face me. My hair was a mess and I was grabbing onto Xander’s wrist, weakly trying to stop his assault. My face was upturned but even in the minimal light, it was me. “Be honest with me, dear, and it will make things a lot easier for you,” The general says in a soft voice.

The lump in my throat grew and I tasted blood, barely managing to swallow it. “Please don’t send me to him! I beg of you,” I whisper. “He’ll kill me.” 

“You’re pregnant,” The general says, minimizing the video. “Why would he kill you?” 

I shake my head slightly, “I’m not… He’s lying.” 

My gaze remained on my hands as they shook with fear. “Aria,” The general says softly, leaning against the side of the desk. I refused to look up and he reached out, grabbing my chin lightly. I flinched and met his blue eyes, tears forming in mine. “If you do me a favor, I will do one for you. You smuggled yourself into this camp and thought you could remain hidden from me. I keep a tight ship here and do not want to let chaos ensue with your presence here.” 

I swallowed, “Please… I’ll leave! Just forget you saw me here.” 

“I can’t do that, Aria,” He says, thumbing my cheek lightly. “You are much too valuable to the cause.” 

“T-the cause?” I ask. 

His eyes bore into mine, “Yes,” He says softly.

“What will happen if I say that is me?” I ask, choosing my words carefully. 

“As of right now, I will keep your identity a secret until necessary. We will need to do something about your hair in order to fully protect you,” He says slowly. “I can arrange that but I will still need the favor from you.” 

“What do you need me to do?” I frown. 

“That is yet to be determined but for now, I cannot allow you to remain here in camp. I will board you somewhere safe and out of the way until I return for my favor.” He stops as he sees me grimace. “Trust me, dear. It is nothing of  _ that _ ,” He gestures to the computer where he had shown me the video, “Nature.”

I nod slowly, “What’s the cause? Why am I valuable to it?” 

“In due time, dear,” He says, moving back behind his desk. “What would you like to be called from here on out?” 

“Breeze…” I said softly, “Breeze Evans.” He nodded and typed on the computer. “How did you know it was me?” 

“Besides the video? I used to have connections with law enforcement and we used to try to track down your families… dealings,” He says, glancing at me as he types. 

I nod, “Right.” 

“You’ll spend the next few days in camp until I can get you re-located…” He looks up from the computer. “As for this meeting, we can explain it away by saying that you were a Legality Movement supporter” He pauses until I nod my agreement. “I’ll send Chase to tell your boyfriend and daughter to move locations. He will assist them in moving you guys to the other side. There are enough people in this camp right now to hide you guys and if you’re on the other side, there’s less of a chance you’ll be seen by the half you already were in, alright?” I nod again, not correcting him on calling Beck my boyfriend. “Ms. Evans, I am doing you a huge service for your protection so please believe that I really do have your best interests at heart.” 

“Thank you, General,” I said softly. 

He calls Chase back into the room and explains what to do. Then, a girl was summoned into the office. Mason pulled her over, speaking to her softly in her ear. She looks at me and then nods. “Let’s get your hair dyed, Ms. Evans,” she says, smiling. 

I looked at the General and stood before following the girl. She brought me to the bathroom and rummaged around until she found blonde hair dye. I stayed with her for three hours while she dyed my hair bleach blonde. 

“You’re getting out of a bad relationship, Ms. Evans?” The girl asks as she read through the dying directions. 

“Yes,” I said without missing a beat. “A very toxic one so I need to ensure that my identity is hidden in this camp. I can count on your silence, Ms…” I trail off. 

“Julianna. My name is Julianna,” She says, putting on gloves. “And yes, of course.” 

“Breeze,” I said softly. “Breeze Evans.”

“Nice to meet you,” She gives me a half smile. “I was wondering…” She trails off before feeling emboldened. “How did you know to… leave?” 

My eyes met hers in the mirror, “I left when I knew it was no longer safe for my daughter and I to be near him,” I said softly. 

“I see…” She murmurs, getting to work on my hair. 

“Is everything alright, Julianna?” I press, watching her intently. 

She shrugs, “I just sometimes think I should… get out of… my relationship,” She spoke slowly and I could tell she was nervous. 

“Please let me know if there is anything that I can do to help,” I said, giving her an encouraging smile in the mirror. “I think the General would be a great resource as well to assist you.” 

Julianna nods, “He’s a sweetheart even though he plays the tough cookie.” 

We chatted, sharing small details about our lives but both of us too scared to get into detail. I learned about what life at camp was like. Breakfast was from 7-8:30 am, lunch was from 12-1:30 pm, and dinner was 6-7:30 pm. At breakfast, you were given one snack for the day. You had the choice to eat it in the morning or afternoon, though most people chose the afternoon, she explained. Between meals, people were charged with different tasks around the camp. Most of the men, and a few women, were soldiers. They trained under General Sawyer. Anyone who was not a soldier and young enough assisted in expanding camp. They built buildings, offices, barracks, and small neighborhoods for the influx of residents. Some were carriers, bringing in food, wood, water, and other necessities into camp. For those too old or unhealthy to do manual labor, they usually served in the kitchens or laundry. There was a day-care center being built for the children and a school under construction as well. The progress was slow but the camp was coming together. The guards (off-duty soldiers), saw to camp management, ensuring that theft and other crime was kept to a minimum. Weapons were confiscated from incoming civilians at the gate and held in the armory that was always guarded.

I tuned her out for a little and when she shook my shoulder, I realized I had fallen asleep. I opened my eyes and gasped as I saw myself in the mirror. I barely recognized myself when she had finished. I thanked her profusely and told her to ask the General to track me down if she needed help leaving her boyfriend. 

Chase brought me to the other side of camp, not commenting on my hair. I thanked him and climbed out, rushing over to our tent. We were now on a separate side of camp but I was glad to be away from our weird neighbor we had met earlier. The neighbors on this side of camp seemed to be younger. In the distance, I saw the barracks which were under construction. I unzipped the tent and Beck sits up quickly, throwing a protective arm around Sierra. She was snoring softly. He looked confused when he saw me but recognized me. 

He comes out, wrapping his arms around me tightly. “Are you alright?” He asks, kissing my forehead. 

I nod, “The General knows. He’s agreed to hide us but we’re staying in camp here until he can relocate us,” I said quietly. 

“How does he know?” He frowns, pulling away. 

“He recognized me from Valentine’s video,” I murmur. “I’m supposed to help him with “the cause” and return the favor to him later on.” I put quotation marks around ‘the cause’ with my fingers. When Beck makes a face, I shrug, knowing what he was about to say. “I don’t know what the favor is but he reassured me it wasn’t anything sexual…” 

“That’s convincing,” Beck mutters. “The cause, though? As in the Anti-Legality movement?” 

I shrug again, “Don’t know but I’m not going to do anything until I’m sure that we’re protected from you know who…” 

  
  


“Dinner!” A loud voice yelled over the loudspeaker. 

I jumped and Beck looked over as people began to line up. “I’ll stay and watch the fire.”

“I’ll go get food for us then,” I murmur and follow the line, shivering at the blast of wind. 

“I love your hair!” A voice says from behind me. I turn and see a young woman in line. She had bleach blonde hair and looked like a beautiful real-life Barbie.

“Thanks,” I said, giving her a half-smile and then turning back.

“I used to do my hair all the time in college but now I can’t obviously,” She says, touching her hair. Her roots were dark and growing out. “I’m so annoyed about everything happening because like it ruined my plans for everything but it’s literally sooo different now. Like literally! His men killed people from our town for not complying with their demands! It was wild. Like we all were legit college students until now!” 

I turn and nod a little, “Yes, the Legality Movement’s actions are inexcusable.” 

“Literally like it was  _ crazy _ . We had to watch. It was so sad but then my friends and I escaped thankfully. Now we’re here and trying to contact our families. My family is in Portland so I probably won’t be able to. We’re trying to move from camp to camp to see if we can use a cellphone or anything to like try to contact them! The soldier’s took all our phones which  _ sucks _ and I think they have in other major cities as well which is why we can’t...” She finishes, drawing breath. “I’m Amanda, by the way.” 

“Nice to meet you, Amanda,” I said, surprised at how quickly she talked. “I’m Breeze.” 

“This is Will, James, Kennedy, and Amara,” She points to her friends. “Julianna is back at camp right now watching our stuff.” 

I shook their hands, “Nice to meet you guys. And wait- Julianna? I think I met her earlier.” 

“Short, dark hair?” James asks, putting an arm around Amanda. I nod and he chuckles. “That’s her.” He had an easy grin and wore a plaid jacket. “Where you stayin’, Breeze?”

“I’m off 118th,” I said, pointing in the general direction. 

“No way! We’re off 117th!” Amara grins. She was African-American with her hair in long braids. “You should drop by our fire later tonight.” 

“We made moonshine!” Will whispers, handing me a flask. 

“Don’t tell her that, oh my God!” Amanda says, hitting his arm. “She’ll snitch on us!” 

“I won’t,” I said, smelling the flask, scrunching my nose. “Oh jeez!” 

“Try it!” James grins. I took a sip and it took everything in me to swallow the strong liquid. It tasted like hand sanitizer and rubbing alcohol. They all laughed loudly at the face I made as I handed the flask back. 

Will gave me a water bottle, “Here. It helps wash it down,” He says. He was Asain and wore glasses. I hesitated but he cracked half a smile. “I know washing alcohol down with water isn’t the best but it helps, I promise.” 

I accepted it but only took a small sip, not wanting to take his water which was scarce in camp. “Thanks….” Once I had rinsed my mouth, I met his gaze again. “It did help,” I admitted. “Where were you guys in school?” 

“We were at the University of Pennsylvania,” James says as we moved up in line slightly. About four years ago, due to government mandate, there would only be one university per-state. All college-aged students were forced to live at the college and most townspeople were forced from their homes and relocated. 

“They gunned down anyone who did not support the Legality Movement,” Kennedy says, speaking for the first time. He was tall, around Caine’s height. He had a deep voice and even though he spoke quietly, it drew a hush from the people around us. He was also African American and wore a University of Pennsylvania hoodie. 

“That must have been really hard to see,” I said quietly, looking up at him. 

“It literally was so hard,” Amanda says, flipping the hair from her shoulder. “Like people in my sorority were like ‘Ew, no we’re not going to follow your rules’ But I was hooking up with James at the time and like we came back to see the execution! It was legit like one of the hardest things I’ve ever had to witness. There were so many bodies and then like they made us burn them. It was horrible. Like where was the news on that?!” 

James sighs and pulls her close to him, “We saw many classmates stand up but even though we had the same views, we didn’t want to end up in the pile like them. They were so brave and in a better place now. We’re just surviving.” 

Amara nods, “One of my professors legit was shot point blank.” 

We reached the food line and I took a tray, two bowls and two pairs of cutlery. “Just one!” The lady barks at me. 

I look up at her, “My daughter is sleeping in the tent,” I said truthfully. “She’s only two and I didn’t want to wake her!” She glared at me about to protest when the former college students came to my aid, shouting her down. I bit back a smile and continued down the line. 

I got food for Beck and I, making small-talk with them. I agreed to find them after dinner and then headed back to our tent. Beck and Sierra were playing soccer with a few other children when I came back. Beck grins and waves. We went to sit down by our fire and I shared my food with Sierra. 

“Was it a long line?” Beck asks, eating quickly. 

I shrugged, handing Sierra the bread roll. “Not too bad. I met some nice former college students and they invited me over to their bonfire later tonight.” 

~

Later that night, we headed over to 117th Street. There were a few more people but we were welcomed with open arms. Sierra got a lot of attention from the girls as the boys subtly passed out the moonshine. Beck did not drink but I took one mug, hesitant to try the horrible-tasting liquid. Kennedy, Amara, and Will were drinking out of the dinner bowls. 

Currently, we were playing would you rather. James spoke up, “Would you rather!” He announces loudly. He was obviously very drunk, “Would you rather be here in this hovel or in a city taken over by the Legality movement!?”

“Here!” A few people shouted while others disagreed. 

Amanda threw her arm around my shoulders, “Here!” She grins, taking a sip from her mug. “Definitely.” I took a sip as well, smiling tentatively. 

“Breeze, your turn!” James says, grinning and winking obnoxiously. 

I laugh nervously, slightly unsure how to act around young people my age. Albeit they were older than me, but I mostly had been around family or others. I had not interacted with peers since Switzerland. “Would you rather…” I said, trailing off as I thought. “Eat Ms. J’s food for the rest of your life, or take bathroom duty for a week?” Julianna had warned me about the cooking earlier today and it had lived up to her glowing (sarcasm) review.

There were roars of laughter at the two terrible options. Ms. J was the head chef for the camp and her talent was “chili.” It was essentially whatever she had, all thrown into a pot. Bathroom duty, was cleaning up after everyone every hour or so and an awful job to have. As everyone argued, the consensus was an overwhelming bathroom duty for a week.

I had maybe only three small sips from the mug before handing it off because I felt 6/10 drunk. It was strong and I had not had alcohol in a while on top of it so it was a lot. Sierra was put to bed around 8 pm and we continued talking before taking her from their tent at around 9:30. Beck held Sierra on his shoulder with one arm as we headed home. 

I put my arm through Beck’s free one, leaning on his shoulder. “I am drunk!” I giggled. 

“I know,” He grins, looking down at me. 

“That was fun. I’m glad we hung out with them,” I said as we turned onto 118th Street. “I missed hanging out with people who aren’t family or related to my family.” 

He nods, “Last time you did that was in Switzerland, right?” He asks, looking down at me.

“Yes and know,” I said. “I was technically with peers when I was with Jayce…” I trailed off, changing the subject. “What’s your family like?” I ask, looking up at him as we got closer to our tent. 

Beck sighs, “My family died in a car crash when I was younger. I got out somehow and I’ve been on my own. Your family was the first real family I knew.” 

I smile and squeeze his arm, “Thank you for having our back.” 

“Of course,” He says.

We got back to our tent and got ready for bed. I changed clothes and then zip up my suitcase once more. 

“Goodnight, Aria,” Beck says quietly then blows out the lamp. 

“Goodnight, Beck,” I said and slid into the sleeping bag with Sierra. That night, I dreamt of Xander coming into camp and shooting everyone one by one while I was forced to watch. 


	43. Chapter 40.

**Chapter 40.**

~Deangelo POV~ January 2035 

Growing up in a war against the Rossi’s, I learned quickly that we would need to grow our own wealth as soon as possible. In high school, Draven and I had a semi-truce but when our brothers were unable to adhere to the truce, it fell apart. Of course, my allegiances rested with my family. I was my father’s first-born, after all, but I did begin to realize the frivolity of the Rossi-Violante back and forth.

When Orlando had started dating Aria Rossi, we all had been shocked initially until my father realized its potential benefit. We had kidnapped her as a child but nothing had come from it, except a hostage exchange for a bastard brother who my mother never cared for. To be fair, Matteo and I were a little too hard on him at the beginning so he easily became our father’s favorite. The Orlando/Aria dynamic was interesting, to say the least. She, a mafia princess with her head in the clouds, and him, a young boy who did not fully comprehend the life our family led. Both had been sent to schools away from Verna because, at heart, I think my father was tired of the Rossi-Violante dynamic. To an extent, I thought that Leonardo was as well. Perhaps their marriage would be a good thing. We knew Xander Arnell and his power over crime families but I sincerely had doubted his capabilities.

I went to college at the University of Virginia and earned quite the reputation there. I was head of my class for business school and then invested in green energy, a rising industry. Economically, it made sense to profit off of a resource already provided by natural resources (sun, water, air+) as the physical resources (coal, wood, oil+) depleted. 

Within two years, I was head of a Fortune 500 company called Energy V. We sold solar panels, assisted companies in going green, and providing them with sustainable solutions. Many of my employees were the hippy type and most did not realize that I was from one of the most notable crime families.

I answer the phone as it rings, “This is Deangelo.”

“Hi, Mr. Violante. It is Lisa,” my secretary, “There are some police officers here to see you. They’re in the lobby. Shall I send them up?” 

“If they are here to arrest me they can come up but if n-” I was cut off by my office door being kicked open. I hear Lisa yelling that they are not allowed in without a warrant and five men come into my office. I stand up, indignantly adjusting my suit. “How dare you!”

“Deangelo Violante, you are under arrest for extortion, murder, kidnapping, tax fraud, and gambling fraud.” Says a man in an FBI jacket. _They’re missing a few,_ I thought as he listed the charges against me. 

I glare at them, putting my hands behind my back as another man comes over, putting handcuffs on. “This is ridiculous. Lisa, call Brian please and have him meet me at the station.” I say as they take me out of the office. “I am suing for the destruction of property,” I mutter. 

“Stop talking, Mr. Violante! I’m calling him right now!” Lisa calls after me as I am escorted out. 

“Call my father too, Lisa!” I call before the elevator shuts.

~Aria POV~

I woke up with a pounding headache, “Holy fuck,” I mutter under my breath. 

“Howy fuck!” Sierra says, giggling. 

My eyes shot open and I sat up which I immediately regretted. “Sierra, don’t say that word!” I said. 

“Mommy said it!” She pointed out and Beck opens his eyes, a slight grin on his face. 

I threw a pillow at him, “Not funny!” I say and he busts out laughing. Sierra squeals and shouts the f word again. 

“You’re hungover and your child knows arguably one of the worst curse words!” Beck wheezes, ducking from the second pillow being thrown his way. 

I roll my eyes and get up, “I’m going to the bathroom. C, do you want to come?” 

She nods and we bundle up before going outside. I held her hand tightly as we made our way through camp, getting in line for the bathroom. Luckily it moved quickly but when it got to about 10 people ahead of us, Sierra was close to losing it. Thankfully, they let us go ahead and I got her to the bathroom before any accidents. “Thank you, sorry!” I said as I left with her. 

After we washed our hands and then used hand sanitizer, we headed back to camp. I had listened to peoples snippets of conversations in line and whenever we walked through camp. People were from all over and all making the best of it here. There was a diverse age range in camp and I was grateful that there would soon be a daycare facility. 

Over the next few days, we fell into a routine. Beck had immediately been enlisted and was gone, training with the soldiers all day. He returned around 6 to have dinner and give me a break from Sierra, and then would leave again at 8 for guard duty. During the day, Sierra and I helped with building the daycare facility. Many parents were dropping off extra toys that had been packed and Sierra’s job was organizing them. It was a lot for a 3 (2?) year-old, but she successfully organized all the dolls together, legos, stuffed animals etc… For the first time in my life, I developed calluses on my palms and it felt good to be contributing. I had never built anything ever before but the guy in charge used to run a construction company and knew what he was doing. We would just do whatever he told us. 

At night, we would hang out with Amanda’s friends. I got really close with Julianna for obvious reasons. Her boyfriend was one who trucked in supplies so he had been gone. The other members of her group did not realize what went on between them and she opened up to me about what she had experienced. I convinced her that next time he hurt her to tell one of us so we could help her. 

On the fourth of fifth evening, I was beginning to lose time, I was on a walk while Beck watched Sierra. It was dark but the flood lights illuminate camp enough. I heard raised voices and frowned, going closer. I was now in the construction zone of the barracks and it was deserted. There was a resounding slap and I broke into a run, seeing a man standing over a woman. She was crying. 

“Why are you talking to James?!” The man demanded and even in the darkness, I realized it was Julianna on the floor. He kicks her and she rolls over, groaning. 

“I wasn’t!” She cries. “I just was asking-” 

“Don’t lie to me!” He yells. I curse softly and reach down, grabbing a brick. I moved as close as I could and then threw the brick, hitting him hard in the head. “What the-” He stumbled back and I grabbed another, hitting him hard. He fell and I hit him one more time for good measure until he passed out. 

“Breeze!” Julianna cries, sitting up. 

“Are you alright?” I ask, rushing over to her. In the dim light, I could see that she was bleeding heavily from her nose. “Come on!” I helped her to her feet and we stumbled back into the light. I waved down the first guard I saw, “There’s a man back there. He was assaulting her!” I said, pointing. The guard radio's the incident in and another escorts us immediately to the General. 

He was unhappy to see us but in the light, I could see that Julianna’s nose was broken. “This is going to hurt,” I said, looking at her seriously. “I’m going to reset your nose when I count to three.” 

She whimpers and grabs the sides of the chair tightly. “Okay…” She says meekly. 

“Three… two…” I reset her nose before I got to one. She screams and grips the chair tightly, letting out a string of curse words. “Sorry, you would have flinched if it was on one,” I said, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. “Good job, it’s over now.” 

“Ladies!” The General barks and I turn, shooting him an offended look. “What is the meaning of this?!” 

I looked at Julianna who had flinched at the tone, “Tell him.” 

“M-my boyfriend…” She says, trailing off. “My boyfriend was hurting me and Aria found me.” 

The General’s face softens, “Has he been apprehended?” He asks the guard who nods. “Bring him in.” They dragged the boyfriend in; he was bloodied from the bricks but still functioning somehow. “Do you enjoy hurting women?” The General asks, glaring at him.

“That crazy bitch hit me!” He growls, lunging toward me. 

I flinched back slightly but the guards held him tightly. “You were abusing Julianna and you know it!” I countered. “I heard him hit her and saw him kick her, General.” 

“I see,” He says, walking over to the man. “Let him go,” He tells the guard and Julianna whimpers, grabbing my hand. Then, to our surprise, “If you’re such a big man, hit me,” He says, shoving her boyfriend back. 

He stumbles slightly, “what?” 

“Go on, hit me!” The General presses, shoving him harder. Her boyfriend halfheartedly swung at the General who ducked easily. “If you’re such a man to hit a woman, hit me!” He growls and then the boyfriend lunged for him. The General grabbed his wrist, breaking it and then punched him twice in the stomach. His hat did not even move. “Lock him up.”

Julianna was crying and I hugged her tightly as her boyfriend yelled curse words at her and the General. He comes over, looking at us seriously. “Are you ladies alright?” 

I nod, “Yes.” And once Julianna calms down, she did too. 

“Let’s get you to the infirmary,” The General says, taking Julianna’s hand lightly. He sent Chase along with her. “Ms. Evans, do you mind staying?”

Chase shut the door behind us and I bit my lip, looking at him. “Look, I’m sorry… I know you said to have a low-profile-” 

He holds up his hand and stops me, “That was not why I asked you to stay, dear,” He says, watching me intently. “I was going to ask if you would share a meal with me.” The General flushes, “Go to dinner with me… tonight.” 

It took all my training to hide the surprised look from appearing on my face, “Dinner? With you?” I said, unable to hide it from my voice. 

“If that’s too forward…” He flushes darker. “That was out of line, I apologize.” 

“I would love to, General,” I said, forcing a smile. I needed to find out more about ‘the cause.’ “But tonight, Beck has guard duty and I’d need to get back to Sierra, my daughter.” 

He nods, “Of course. I’ll send someone to fetch Sierra and we can eat together… If that’s alright with you.” 

“How about you radio Beck to bring Sierra here?” I suggested, “I don’t let strangers around my daughter.” 

“Of course,” He says and radios the unit, requesting their presence. He also tells the night guards to keep an eye on our camp while no one is there. 

Soon, we were in the General’s cabin. It was small and quaint but it was cozy. He was in the kitchen, humming softly. Sierra stood on a stool in the kitchen, helping him. I sipped the warm apple cider and felt myself warming up. 

“Can you mix this for me, Sierra?” The General asks, handing her a bowl with a spoon in it. She complies, scrunching her face in concentration as she mixed carefully. “Good girl!” He grins once she finished and then poured the contents into the pan. 

“What are you making, General?” I ask, standing up and walking over. 

“Pan fried noodles,” He says, smiling over at me. He was no longer in his uniform, wearing cargo pants and a long sleeve. 

“I hewped!” Sierra crows. 

“You’re the best chef here,” He says, ruffling her hair. 

I smiled softly as I watched the interaction. The General was really good with her, patient, and good at explaining his directions. “Tell me a little about yourself, General.” 

He shrugs, “I enlisted at age 18, served in the war overseas for a little, got a purple heart, and then when I got back, I did some intelligence work. It was very… helpful, and I got promoted to my rank now. Youngest ranking general.” 

“How old are you, if you don’t mind me asking?” I pressed, leaning forward slightly. 

“22,” He says, putting a lid on the pan. “You?” 

“I turn 17 in October,” I murmur, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. 

His eyebrows shoot up, “Jesus, you’re young.” 

“I’m old beyond my years,” I said truthfully. “Back in 2033, only a few months after she was born, Xander gave me a choice. He said he’d k-i-l-l,” I spelled it out so Sierra would not understand. “My family, and take her, or I would be with him for a year… I chose the latter.” 

“An impossible choice. That video was really…” He started and trailed off. “Well, you’re right. You are old beyond your years. I feel like I am too. I saw a lot of stuff overseas.” 

“I’m sure,” I take another sip of cider. “So what’s the cause?” 

He lifts Sierra off the chair and sets her down. “Go play with the puzzle over there,” He says and she bounces off. “Well, that’s what this is really about… Tonight,” the General comes and stands next to me. “Your brother has been fighting the fight against Xander, leading the anti-legality movement. There’s a few people that I’m in contact with who are willing to start mobilizing against Xander and we wanted to see if you would be interested-” 

“No,” I said firmly. “I cannot get involved in this.” 

“But we need-” He started. 

I shake my head, “Xander threatened Sierra’s safety if I spoke against him. I cannot risk it or anyone else getting hurt.” 

The General sighs deeply and nods. “I understand, it’s all under development right now but Xander’s movement is still hurting everyday people.” 

“I can’t,” I said softly, knowing that it was selfish. 

“Ok,” He sighs again and rubs my arm lightly. “Noodles should be ready in a moment. So you were young when you had Sierra then.” 

I was glad the topic had changed, “Yes, she was a preemie. I had her at 15.”

He whistles his surprise, “Wow but you missed the first year of her life.” 

“My brother and his wife took care of her,” I explained. “I was very lucky that my family supported her.” 

“My sister had my nephew at a young age. She was like 16 or 17 at the time, I think,” He says, watching me. “My parents were not happy but it worked out for the best.” 

“Where is she? Your sister?” I ask. 

He bows his head, “Dead.” 

“I’m so sorry, General.” I said softly and reached out, touching his arm softly. 

He looks at my hand on his arm for a long moment before speaking, “Mason. You can call me Mason.”

“I’m so sorry, Mason,” I repeat, squeezing his arm lightly before removing my hand. There was an odd feeling that came over me the more time I spent with him. He had a charm and even as I spoke of my darkest moments, they did not seem as hard to talk about anymore. 

After we ate, Sierra sat watching TV and we cleaned up in the tiny kitchen. “Dinner was really good, thank you,” I said, smiling over at him. 

He smiles back, “I’m glad you liked it.” 

“So much better than Mrs. J’s,” I giggle and he rolls his eyes, nodding in agreement. “Here,” I pass him the last pot to dry. 

"Speaking of which, on Friday, there is a party here just to lighten the mood and get everyone's minds off of life. Would you want to attend with me?" He asks, blushing once more. It was cute and I grin, feeling butterflies rise in my stomach. 

"Yes," I said, looking up at him. "But someone has to watch Sierra. Beck can't have guard duty." 

“I can arrange that,” Mason says and puts the pot away. He turns on some music and then holds out his hand to me. I frown and he wiggles it slightly until I take it. He pulls me close, placing one hand on my back and keeping the one he was holding high. “Put your arm around my waist, dear,” He says softly and I did, flushing deeply. He grins and we begin to sway to the music, “There you go!” 

I smiled slowly and we continued dancing until Sierra wanted to join in. Mason scooped her up with one arm, spinning me with his other arm. “I’m going to get dizzy!” I laugh and steady myself. Mason spins with Sierra, holding her tiny hand in his. I lean against the counter, laughing as she squeals with joy. 

The song ends and he sets her down, ruffling her hair. “I should walk you guys home soon. I have to be up early,” He says. 

“Me too,” I murmured and we gathered our coats. I got Sierra dressed and then put my own coat on, mentally preparing myself for the chilly temperature outside. 

Mason opens the door and we walk out, Sierra squealing excitedly as she saw snowflakes in the air. “Oh wow,” Mason murmurs. 

“Mommy snow!” She squeals, grabbing my hand. 

“I know, I can see it. Maybe we can make a snowman tomorrow if it sticks!” She wiggles and runs ahead, jumping as she tries to catch one. 

“She’s adorable and very well-mannered,” Mason says, walking close to me. 

“Thank you,” I murmur, shoving my hands into my pockets. “I want her to treat everyone with respect.” 

Mason nods, “Have you spoken to Julianna since…?” 

I shake my head, “I saw her on our way over here but not really.” 

“He confessed to hurting her. Our guards can be very… persuasive,” He explains quietly. 

“I’m glad to hear that,” I said as we got closer to the tents. 

Mason grabs my arm and stops me, “This might be too forward, Ms. Rossi, but may I kiss you?” He asks, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. 

My eyes widen slightly and I look up at him as the snow falls around us. “Sure…” I whisper, taken off my guard. 

He leans down slowly and presses his lips to mine. It was warm and comforting, making me feel fuzzy inside. I close my eyes, feeling one of his hands slide into my pockets. Our hands intertwined for a moment before he pulled away completely from me. “Let’s get you back,” He whispers, his voice low. 

I flushed and we walked back to camp. “Thank you for inviting me tonight, Mason… And you can call me A- Breeze.” We get back to camp and he pecks my lips one last time.


	44. Chapter 41.

**Chapter 41.**

[ Breakin' the Rules ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8MJrYp4EabI&feature=emb_logo)

Beck and I moved into a small cabin similar to Mason’s the next morning. I was glad to be away from the loud campground and be in warmth. Last night, we had combined our sleeping bags and cuddled Sierra because she was shivering. 

I managed a few decorations from the things we packed but it came mostly furnished which was nice. Beck left for guard duty which left Sierra and me to prepare our new home. We had gotten about 4 inches of snow last night so her focus was getting time to play in the snow. I made her help me with chores for a little before letting her out to play. She made snow angels and we began making a snowman. 

The new house was in a small neighborhood about six miles from the base. It felt far removed but more natural to let Sierra live in. Families with children and the elderly had been prioritized for this neighborhood. The next-door neighbors were a couple with five children. There were three boys and two girls. Sierra ran over and began to play with them. 

I ducked inside to finish something up and then came out to a snowball fight. I grinned and threw one at my daughter, knocking her off her feet. She yelled at me and then threw more snow at me. All the children teamed up against me and then as Mason stopped by to check in, he came to my rescue. We made a good team against the six of them but eventually, we let them win, getting bombarded with snowballs. 

“Sierra, come inside and warm up for a little!” I called and she reluctantly came. 

“Hi Sierra,” Mason smiles. 

“Hi!” She grins up at him, taking his hand and leading him inside.

I looked around the small cabin that General Sawyer had given to us, shutting the door behind me. With my decorations, it seemed homier but it was still small. There was a small cot in the left corner that had storage underneath for clothes, a table with two chairs at the center of the room, a kitchenette to the right, and a small door by the cot for the bathroom. “It’s not much but it should be a lot better than staying at the camp,” He says, scratching his head. “I can try to find bigger accommodations for you, Ms. Rossi but-” 

“It’s perfect, thank you,” I said softly.

“That’s my woom!” Sierra interrupts, pointing to her small section of the cabin. 

“No way!” He gasps and walks over, exploring the space with her. 

We drank hot tea and then I put Sierra down for a nap. Mason stands up, “I should head back. We have some shipments coming in that I need to deal with.” 

I stand up, “Thank you for dropping by.” 

“Of course,” He smiles and takes my hand, pulling me close to him. “I’ll see you on Friday, alright?” I nod and he leans down, kissing me softly. I felt the same butterflies rise up in the pit of my stomach as I wrap my arms around his neck. I felt so comfortable with him around and it was an odd feeling that I was not used to. 

Friday rolled around and I put on leggings, a cozy sweater, and my warm pants. I had gone into camp earlier and gotten some alcohol from Will. He had been excited to give me some and I had sipped it as I got ready for the party. 

Beck opened the door before Mason even knocked and stepped outside, talking with him. Sierra distracted me from going to eavesdrop. “Mommy, I wanna come!” She whines. 

I walk over, putting the flask in my pocket. “You can’t, honey. You have to be a lot older to come to this party.” 

She sniffles, “I can be a big kid!” 

“Soon, sweetheart. I’ll be back later, you be good for Uncle Beck,” I tuck a piece of hair behind her ear. 

Beck and Mason both step inside. I stand and kiss Sierra’s head, “I’ll be back later, sweetie. No TV until you ate all your dinner.” She ignored me as she launched herself at Mason, hugging him tightly. 

Beck smiles, “I promise no TV until she eats everything. I’ll see you later tonight, Breeze. Have fun, guys.” 

We bid our goodbyes and then went out into the cold. “What’s this party going to be like?” I ask, shoving my hands into my pockets. 

“I’m not sure,” He admits. “But I’m excited. You look really pretty tonight.” 

“Thank you,” I smiled at him and then slid the flask from my pocket. “Want some?” I ask and he shakes his head as I take a sip. “Are you sureee?” He relents and takes a sip, cringing at the strong taste. 

“Oh my gosh, what’s in that?!” He groans, making another face. 

I laugh, “Moonshine, apparently!”

“Where’d you get it?” He asks, taking another sip before giving it back to me. 

I almost told him the truth but I stopped myself, unsure if they would get in trouble. “I can’t tell you but you’re more than welcome to enjoy it.” 

He nodded a little and took the shuttle back to camp. I had to sit on his lap because of how crowded the shuttle was. Everyone was excited to have some fun, especially after such hard times happening. I chatted with Mason softly about my family, keeping obvious details from the story since we were in public. He told me that he also had siblings but they were in a different encampment. 

We arrived and there was a roaring bonfire at the center with flames at least six feet tall. People were spread out around different tables with snacks, drinks, and food. There was a band playing on the raised podium and the sound of laughter from refugees and soldiers alike. 

I grabbed Mason’s hand reflexively, usually anxious in situations like these. Yet, at this one, I was a nobody. No one knew me except for a few people and no one knew my identity except Mason. He squeezed my hand gently, “Let’s go get some food,” He says, pulling me over to one of the tables. 

We got food and I searched for Amanda’s group, finding them huddled around one f the smaller fires. “Hi guys,” I said, smiling nervously. 

“Oh my gosh, hi Breeze!” Amanda grins, standing up. She sways and James automatically puts a steadying hand on her hip, not even looking at her as he talked to Amara. “Oh, and hello, General!” 

“I hope it’s alright that I brought him,” I said, hugging her back as she stumbles into me. 

“Of course!” She says loudly, then whispers into my ear. “Does he know about the…” 

“No,” I giggle and she pulls us over to the fire, introducing everyone to him. 

James gives me a side-hug, “Sleeping with the boss?” He asks a grin playing on his lips. 

I roll my eyes, “Shut up, James!” I laugh softly and then go to Julianna. “Hi, how are you doing?” I ask, sitting next to her. 

“A lot better, thank you… I mean I still miss him but I’m not scared anymore,” She murmurs, taking my hand in hers. “Also like my nose still hurts,” She grins. 

“Sorry about that,” I said, inspecting it in the firelight. “It looks like it's healing though.” 

She nods, “It really is.” 

Mason joined me on the log and we listened to the group conversation. We chatted lightly about things in camp and then decided to play a drinking game. Will provided Mason with his own mug of moonshine. 

“Ok, let’s play… never have I ever,” Amanda says. “So you hold up 5 fingers and if you’ve done the thing, you put a finger down and take a drink. I’ll go first. Never have I ever… travelled outside of this country.” 

A few of us put our fingers down and drank. Julianna went next, “Never have I ever… skipped class.” 

All of them took a drink and the game continued. It was really fun and lighthearted. I felt at ease with them, enjoying the vibe. 

Mason and I excused ourselves to go on a walk. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close as we walked. “Thank you for coming with me tonight. I’m having a lot of fun,” He says softly. 

“Me too,” I grin up at him. 

He leans down and pecks my lips. “Your friends are funny.” 

“They’re so chaotic,” I chuckle and he smiles. “I think everyone needed this. Just a chance to unwind and de-stress.” 

“I agree,” Mason murmurs. 

“I am drunk!” I grin and stop, leaning against a light pole. 

He nods, “Me too, Breeze,” He leans down and kisses me softly. 

I kiss back, wrapping my arms around his neck. He pulls me close and then we ended up back at his cabin. Our clothes were gone the second the door closed behind us, leaving a trail from the door to the bed. Mason pushed me back onto the bed, kissing me softly. “Are you alright?” He asks, touching my knee lightly. 

I nod, “Yes.” 

He kisses down my neck, moving lower and lower until he began to eat me out. I moan softly, sliding a hand into his hair. He was not as skilled as some of my former lovers but it still did the job and I came, pulling his hair. Much to my surprise, instead of trying to move us along, he continued getting me to cum twice more before asking if I wanted to have sex. I knew that my cheeks were flushed and I nod meekly, “Mhm!” I gasp, sliding back on the bed. 

Mason grins and goes to get a condom, kissing me softly as he puts it on. I was surprised at how big he was and he crawled over to me, “are you ready, Ms. Evans?” He asks softly. 

I nod, “Breeze… and yes,” I whisper as he slides in slowly. I moan, grabbing his arm as it felt so good. “Fuck!” I gasp, digging my nails in. 

He moans softly and kisses me, giving me time to adjust before pressing in further. He was wider than I anticipated and it rubbed in the right places. “Are you doing alright, dear?” He murmurs, moving hair from my face. 

“Yes,” I mumble, looking up at him. He presses all the way in and I arch up, putting a hand on his chest. “Wait!” I whisper and he stops, playing with my hair until I tell him to continue. 

We went a few rounds and he pulled out so he did not finish as quickly. I came twice and he finished after my second time. “That felt so good,” He moans softly, biting down on my shoulder lightly. 

“Me too,” I say, running a hand through his hair.

He pulls out and I go to the shower to wash up. I pull my clothes back on and he showers after me, coming back into the room with sweatpants on. He was shirtless and I stared at his abs as I took another sip from the flask. “Do you want to spend the night here or get back?” He asks. 

“I don’t know,” I admit. 

He comes over, toweling off his wet hair as he walked. “I want you to stay,” He says, biting his lip. “Please.” 

“Would it make me a bad parent not to return tonight?” I ask softly. 

He shrugs, “I don’t think so.” 

We debated it and neither of us wanted to go back into the cold so we crawled under the covers. I lay my head on his chest, closing my eyes for a moment. “Mas?” 

“Hmm?” He murmurs. 

“I think I love you,” I said drunkenly. 

“That’s kind of soon, dear,” He chuckles, rubbing circles with his thumb on my shoulder.

I shook my head adamantly, “I mean it… I feel very comfortable around you in a way that I have not felt in a long time.” 

“Comfort and love are not the same things,” He says softly. 

“They are to me,” I reply, looking up at him. “Comfortable means safe. I haven't been safe in a year and a half almost. It’s been really hard but I’m getting better, I think.”

There was a long silence and he sighs softly. “Aria?” He said softly and I sat up, looking at him. I was surprised he used my real name, worried about what he was going to say. Did he think I was crazy? I thought I was even bringing it up, “I think I love you too.” 


	45. Chapter 42.

**Chapter 42.**

Matt Maltese -[ As the World Caves In](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yS2KyK3pqj4)

~Orlando POV~ **Dec 2036**

I felt my heart shatter once again as the household learns of Aria’s disappearance once more. It pained me to realize that, again, she took my daughter from me. She had totally shut down a few days ago and then we woke up one morning with her gone. I had run all over the house, yelling Sierra’s name but she was not there. I fell to my knees, sobbing. Anastasia came and hugged me tightly as I cried. Draven threw a book at the window, cracking it, when he found out that Beck had left with Aria. 

That afternoon, we all gathered around the table trying to decide what to do next. Should we try to track her down? Should we track her down just to get Sierra back? Was it even safe to track them? Draven and Aria’s father were both huge proponents of tracking her down. I sat sullenly, staring at the table. My mind raced about everything that had happened and as angry as I was, I came to the same conclusion everytime. As the voices at the table got louder, everyone sharing their own views on what to do, my mind became more made up. 

“We don’t track her down,” I said loudly, standing up. “We can’t track her because she needs to protect my daughter, your niece, and granddaughter…” A silence fell as everyone looked at me. “We need to act as if everything is fine here. Xander scares the living hell out of her and if she felt compelled to run, we need to do everything we can to keep his focus on us. Not her.” 

“What do you want to do?” Draven asks, crossing his arms. 

“You are going to really start campaigning against Xander. Rally’s, training, speeches, and doing everything you can to make him annoyed with you,” I say, watching him. 

Anastasia frowns, “No!” She snaps, glaring at me. “We’re not going to do that! He  _ bombed _ our house! We’re not safe either!” 

Draven puts his hand on his wife’s arm, squeezing lightly. “That’s why we have to fight back, Ana,” He says softly. “Orlando’s right, if we can keep Xander’s focus away from her and onto us, she’ll have a chance to protect our niece.” 

Ana shakes her head, “I don’t agree with this,” She mutters under her breath and I saw Draven’s jaw tighten. 

“Why don’t we put it to a vote?” Ryker says, leaning on the table. “We’ve all seen how taxing recovery has been on Aria. I say we distract the fuck, sorry Mama [for cursing], out of Xander and give him a taste of his own medicine.” 

“I agree,” I said, sitting down. 

“I don’t,” Fletcher says, crossing his arms. 

“Me neither,” Acacia says. 

“I agree,” Sophia says. “I have to protect my daughter.” 

“I don’t agree,” Leonardo murmurs, shooting a glare at his wife. 

“I don’t agree,” Ana says. 

Draven sighs deeply, “I… agree. We fight Xander.” 

“It’s 4-4,” I say, raising my eyebrows. “Does anyone want to change their vote?” There was silence at the table. “We need someone to be the tie breaker.” 

Fletcher whispers in Acacia’s ear and then raises his hand. “I… change my vote. I think we should fight Xander. KC and I know some of his weaknesses from our time with him. I believe that we will have a fighting chance against him.” 

“So it’s decided then,” Draven says. “In a vote 5-4, we continue fighting Xander.”

~Anastasia POV~ 

Whether it was the pregnancy hormones, or something else, I did not care about tradition or how it looked; I slammed my water bottle down on the table and got up, walking away. I knew that Draven would have a lot to say about my attitude but I did not care. Now, we had our own family to protect and it bothered me that he continued choosing his own. 

I rang for one of the servants who met me at our room, “Can you pack me a bag with a week’s worth of clothes?” I asked. She nods silently and begins to pack for me as I put the hot water bottle in the microwave. It beeped after 20 seconds and I put it onto my stomach, sitting on the chair. 

Draven banged the door open, slamming it shut behind him. “You embarrass me like that in front of my family?” He demands. 

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, remaining composed. “I am a part of your family now, Draven. We are.” I touched my stomach. Draven let out a string of cursewords in Italian and I waited until he was finished. “I’m going to stay at my parent’s house for a little. I didn’t get to see them on Christmas and I miss them.” 

“You’re not leaving!” Draven says, shooting a look at the servant who stops packing. 

“I am leaving, Draven. You can’t stop me!” I say, standing up. “Keep packing, Yara!” Yara looks between us, trying to decide who she was more afraid of. “Now!” She jumps and continues packing my bag. 

Draven comes over, towering over me. “I will not allow you to leave this home,” He says menacingly. “You are my wife and I order you to stay!” 

I let out a short laugh, “Oh Draven, when will you learn that I have a brain of my own and will make decisions on my own?!” 

He grabs my arms, forcing me back to sit in the chair. I whimper softly as his grip was bruising. “You might get away with humiliating me in public but not in here,” He growls softly, raising his hand. I flinch preemptively and then Yara grabs his arm, shoving him back hard. 

“Do not touch her, Mr. Rossi!” She says, standing her ground between us. Draven looked shocked for a moment and then reached to shove Yara out of the way. She easily ducked and then grabbed him, yanking him forward. Using her momentum, she kneed him hard between the legs and then kicked him in the stomach, sending him to the floor. “Come on, Ms. Rossi,” Yara says calmly. “Your bag is packed.” 

I took her hand and let her help me up, stepping around Draven who was on the floor. “Don’t go, Ana!” He begs, kneeling up. It was pathetic. “Please, don’t leave, Ana!” 

I stopped at the door, looking back at him. “I don’t know when I’ll be back, amor,” I said before shutting it behind me. I went downstairs, following Yara. 

“Where are you going, sister?” Ryker asks, looking up at us from the parlor. 

“I’m going to my parents for a little. I miss my little sister’s. It was my first Christmas without them,” I said, reaching the bottom of the stairs. “You might want to go check on your brother…” 

Ryker raises his eyebrows and nods, “Alright… I’ll see you soon then, Ana.” He leans down and kisses my cheek before going upstairs. 

I look at Yara, “Come with me.” 

She shakes her head, “I’m under contract here. Mr. or Mrs. Rossi senior would need to release me...” 

“Whatever you did, I’ll cover for you,” Ryker calls from the stairs. “Go.” 

We left quickly without needing any more prompting. I was excited to go home. I knew it was a long drive but this was the first Christmas away from them in my entire life. It took almost 11 hours of driving and getting through checkpoints but we finally made it back to my house. I got out and rushed inside. 

~Ryker POV~ 

I went upstairs and chuckled as I saw Draven get up from the floor. He was still holding himself and was pale. “Was that Ana or the servant?” I ask, gesturing to his crotch.

“The servant!” He growls, “Where is she?! I’m going to-” 

I held my hand up, shaking my head. “You’re going to respect your wife’s wishes to leave is what you’re going to do, brother.” 

Draven glares at me, “This is something between my wife and I!” He snaps. 

“Oh shut up, Draven!” I groan, shaking my head. “We have work to do, come on.” 

Our first call was to the the Ćirić family. We had not spoken since the arms deal with them to get arms against the Legality Movement. Saša answered the phone and told us that he had an incoming shipment of 10,000 guns. It was to arrive tomorrow. 

Next, we called our military contacts and began setting up bases in fields, forests, and in our own backyard. We already had people flocking to the home to train and now needed to show them that we were listening to their needs. 

~Xander POV~

Jan 2037

I look around the table with some of the most notable crime families, “Thank you all for joining me,” I say softly. “I know that this has been a tremendous effort on you and your families parts to help push the Legality Movement forward. I think we have the momentum right now to move into phase II.” 

“The people are really divided right now, sir. There are many people who just want to wait things out in the homes and not take your or Draven Rossi’s side,” One of the heads of the families says, watching me. 

I nod and sigh softly, “I know. With my Council, we have been discussing that same issue. It essentially has been decided that we need some kind of catalyst to effectively divide the country with enough supporters of the Legality Movement. We need to trigger something that will not just spark an emotional choice, like with the Capitol, but something that will be a decisive choice.” 

“What are you thinking, sir?” Another advisor asks. “Playing more into the Aria Rossi angle?” 

“I think we can use some of that but I also think that we can do more. We need to play into the working class and how they really struggled under the most recent regimes,” I murmur. “What do you think?” 

My head advisor nods slowly, “I see where you’re going with this but how will that get people to join us, sir?” 

“We get our prisoners to confess to all of their past crimes,” I say slowly, looking over at Senator Caine. “It was Luka Caine’s idea after all.” 

The Senator swallows and nods, “Y-yes… I had an idea basically that we expose all the crimes of Congress, the president, and government officials. Use that as a rallying point to further our claim. Right now there are some military officials who are rising against us and the definitely have the numbers, weapons, and intel. We need to move on this before they strike.” 

“How long do we have?” A crime boss asks, crossing his arms. 

“A day tops,” My advisor says. 

“Free reign?” The crime boss presses, raising his eyebrows. 

My advisor looks to me and I nod. The servants began passing out cameras to everyone who would be in interrogation. “Keep away from their faces and hands but everything else is game. No fatal blows and make sure to to send everything to him [my advisor] before releasing.” 

~Aria POV~ 

Jan 2037  18 years old

The next morning, I woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon. I sat up slowly and climbed from the bed. I moved the curtain and saw Mason in the kitchen, cooking. He was shirtless and looked really good. Before he could see me, I slipped into the bathroom, splashing water on my face. I used his mouthwash and then came out. 

“Good morning,” I say, running a hand through my hair. 

He looks over at me and smiles, “Good morning, beautiful.” 

I flush and walk over, “You didn’t have to do this,” I murmur, my stomach growling. 

He nods, “I know but I wanted to. Sit and I’ll make you a cup of tea.” I did as he said and shivered in the morning coolness. He soon thrust a steaming mug of tea into my hands and went to bank the fire. “I had fun last night,” He says, squatting down as he added a log. 

“Me too,” I said, watching him. 

“I’m glad,” He smiles over at me and then comes over, standing tall above me. “I know that we said some words last night but I just want to say that I do have very strong feelings for you,” He tucks a piece of hair behind my ear. “Very strong.” 

I smile, “I was drunk… I shouldn’t have said that but I’ve also not felt like this in so long,” I admit and hold my mug tighter. 

Mason leans down and kisses me softly, “I’ll always protect you, Aria,” He whispers in my ear. “And Sierra. I know you’ve probably heard that a thousand times and it hasn’t happened, but I’m grateful that you can feel that with me.” He kisses me again, “And I’ll do everything to keep it like this.” 

I lean up and kiss him one more time but this one was longer. My stomach was doing summersaults and I wanted to drag him back into the bedroom right now. “Thank you,” I whisper, pulling away. His eyes roamed my face as if he was mentally taking a picture and memorizing it. In truth, I was doing the same to him. He was so handsome. “Let’s eat.”

Over the next few weeks, Mason and I spent a lot of time together whenever he was free. We did everything from crafts with Sierra to having a quickie in his office. He made me feel alive again. There were no strings attached, worries about my family, or concerns for my safety. I was able to discover in its purest form. 

I had started working at the daycare at camp. With the influx of refugees, we had tons of young children there. We had children of all ages, babies to age 6. The school had opened as well having children ages 6 through 17. 

At daycare, we divided the children up by ages. We kept the under 3s together, had 3 and 4s together, and then the 5-6’s in a separate room. I was with the 3 and 4s which I loved. We played games, drew pictures, practiced the alphabet, read books, and had dance breaks. I was able to let loose and just have fun with the children. 

Every two weeks, we had a camp drill on what to do if we were under attack. It was hard to keep the children calm during those but after the first few, they began to accept it as part of the routine. Sierra was thriving with the other children, making friends, and learning a lot. Our nextdoor neighbors were always open to watching her because they were a little older than her and loved babying her. 

Julianna was also doing well without her ex. Julianna, Amanda, and Amara all worked at at the welcome comittee which had been formed to greet the new refugees entering the camp. It had been my idea that I brought up to Mason and he had wholeheartedly agreed. Their job was to ensure that the people coming in had what they needed: tents, sleeping bags, blankets, and medicine. Amanda did a lot of the organization while Amara and Julianna did the distribution and checkups. Will had gone to the kitchens with Mrs. J. She was harsh and mean but with his ideas, the food had gotten marginally better. 

James and Kennedy both were enlisted pretty soon, ending up in Beck’s unit. Beck told me that he would keep an eye out for them. He had quickly risen through the ranks and now commanded the 15th unit. He also worked construction during the nights he was not watching Sierra. With the influx of people, Mason had decided that construction had to continue through the night to ensure everything was completed in a timely manner. 

Life at camp was good. Everyone felt safe and we were making due with the resources we had, ensuring that everyone had access. I went to Mason’s office for our lunch date, humming softly. I knocked and waited. I could hear him talking inside and wondered who it was. A second voice joined his and it was raised in anger. I frown deeply, leaning closer to hear.

“We need to formally take a stance against Xander!” The second voice growls. “You’ve seen what he’s been doing.” 

“It’s too soon! We don’t have enough men, and the men we do have are untrained!” Mason quips back. 

“Then increase training time!” The man yells. 

“Caine, you know that’s not how it work!” Mason replies calmly. “We need more resources than what we have now: guns, ammo, radio’s. You’re head of security so do what you need to do to see it done. I don’t want to hear it anymore.” 

Then, the door was yanked open and Caine stood before me. He was tall and had long hair past his shoulders. He glared down at me and then brushed past me forcefully. I stumbled and then went into Mason’s office. “Who was that?” 

“No one,” He sighs, shaking his head. “Are you ready for lunch?” 

I nod, “Yep.” My mind raced at what Mason had said, if he needed weapons, I knew exactly who to call to get it for him. 


	46. Chapter 43.

**Chapter 43.**

[Undefeated - Tommee Profitt (feat. Beacon Light)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4-1d1zvwHk4)

~Mason POV~ April 2037 

I sigh deeply as I look out at the long line of people all coming to me with complaints about things happening in camp. I had tried to make it as accessible as possible but it was not perfect. I still had a long list of things that I needed to do today, including finding a little gift for Aria- Breeze. I needed to not use her real name, even in my thoughts. 

“Next,” Chase calls and waves the next person in. 

“What can I do for you?” I ask, shaking myself from my thoughts. 

“My daughter has asthma and has been on the medical waitlist for almost 3 months but nothing has happened to get her an inhaler,” A man says, putting his hands on his daughter’s shoulders. She looked about 7 or 8. “What can you do to get one for her?” 

I nod, jotting down a note. “What’s your name, sweetie?” I ask. 

Her father nudges her, “Hannah Smith,” She says softly. 

“We’ll get you an inhaler as soon as the next shipment comes in,” I said, writing her name down. “Anything else?” 

Her father shakes his head, “Thank you for your time, sir.” 

“Next!” Chase calls. 

“I need prenatal vitamins.”

“I have been getting migraines.” 

“There are not enough feminine care products.” 

“We need some warmer clothes, we just got to camp.” 

“Some people have not been pulling their weight and I’m working harder than other people… How will they be punished?” 

“My son was enlisted and we haven’t heard from him.” 

“I need help contacting my family off base.” 

“Can I request leave?” 

“My son has been bullied in school.” 

“Our next door neighbors argue late into the night and the guards don’t do anything because he’s one as well.” 

“The communal bathrooms are too unsanitary.” 

“During the last camp drill, my stuff was stolen.” 

“How do I connect with people off base?” 

“Is my family at a different base? How do I contact them?” 

“My daughter has been seeing a boy and I want him removed from camp.” 

“How are you planning on protecting us from an airstrike?” 

“What steps have been taken to alleviate the workload here at camp?” 

“Can we have a movie theater or game room?” 

“I want a playground, sir.” 

“The ground is rocky.”

“There is never enough firewood.” 

“The food is bad.” 

“Some of us, the construction crew, haven’t been getting all of our rations for the evening. The kitchens are saying they run out of food by the time we work nights.”

I looked at Chase and shook my head slightly as he was about to call ‘next.’ I now had a blinding headache and I could barely string two towards together. “Holy fuck,” I mumble, laying my forehead against my desk. 

Chase sighs deeply, “This is a lot for you to take on all by yourself, sir. Perhaps you could delegate some of your duties to others.”

I shake my head, “Who?” 

“I don’t know,” He says softly. “Like a Council who would take over the running of camp so you could focus on us [soldiers]. That’s your training, afterall. Not this.” 

“Get me a list of people you would recommend and I’ll interview them next week,” I said, looking at him.

“Yes sir… You have a combat session now with the 15th unit,” Chase says, checking his calendar. I had been rotating my own training so that nearly every unit would see me training with them at some point. 

“Of course I do,” I groaned and got up, looking at the five sheets of paper with my notes. I took some scissors and cut the medical ones, giving them to Chase. “Bring those to the infirmary and tell them that I gave them direct orders to see that these patients are seen and treated immediately.” 

Chase nods, “I’ll drop it off on the way to the gate.” 

“Thank you,” I said and grabbed his shoulder, squeezing lightly. “Seriously. You’ve made my job a lot easier.” 

“Of course, bro,” Chase smiles. We had gone to high school together and now that I outranked him, he only called me sir in front of others.

I left my office to the angry cries of people who I did not have a chance to meet. “I’ll be back tonight!” I reassured, my headache getting worse as I walked. I hurried from the building, heading to the training grounds. I saw Beck and walked over, “Lieutenant Petrov,” I call. 

He turns and salutes, “General.” 

“I’m overseeing training with you guys today,” I said, looking over the men who were paired off for hand to hand combat. 

“Of course,” Beck says. He barks orders for the specific moves that we had all practiced as a base: disarming a gun, disarming a knife, chokeholds, and rushing a potential lethal situation. I watched, nodding my approval at James and Kennedy. 

“You just gonna watch us, Gen?” One of the soldiers asks, wiping sweat from his face. 

I look at him for a long moment and then call for everyone to stop. “You all are going to fight your partner and whoever wins will fight whoever won in the group next to you. Whoever is last is whom I will fight.” 

The men cheer and laugh softly, readying to spar with their partners. At the end of 15 minutes, there were four groups left. Beck, Kennedy, James, and another man named Kyle. James lost to Kyle and Beck beat Kennedy with a left hook that knocked Kennedy to his back. Beck and Kyle shook hands then began sparring. Beck barely beat Kyle as they fought, finally getting him into a chokehold until Kyle tapped. The men gave whoops of excitement. Looking around, we had gotten a larger crowd of soldiers who were all prepared to watch their General fight. 

I grin and shake hands with Beck, “I’ll go easy on you!” I said. 

“As if!” Beck chuckles and in a low voice, “I’ll lose, don’t worry, Gen.” Of course, he understood the importance of the men seeing their General as a strong leader. 

I clapped him on the shoulder and then steadied my sparring position. Beck grabbed water then got ready. I ducked his first punch, going for an uppercut but he was quick, darting back. I advanced on him, staying light on my feet. He lunged for me as if to tackle me but I swept his feet from under him. He fell hard, looking genuinely surprised. I was on top of him, pinning his arms with my legs and then lightly punching his face until he tapped. The point of sparring was not to injure but to see room for improvement.

“Let’s go, Gen!” The soldiers cheer and pull me off, clapping me on the back. 

I chuckle, raising my arms in victory. “Alright, alright!” I laugh, putting my hat back on. “Everyone take 5.” 

I walk back to Beck and shake his hand, “Good match, Lieutenant.” 

“You got me with that sweep,” Beck laughs good heartedly. 

“Your unit looks good,” I said under my breath, looking out at his men. “I might need you guys for a covert mission that needs to stay between us.” 

Beck nods, “After today, they’ll do anything for you, sir. You’ve earned a lot of respect around here and this is a good group.” 

“Meet me at my office at dinnertime,” I said, shaking his hand once more. “Bring your top 10 guys. Guys you’ll trust with your life.” 

~Aria POV~ 

Mason was hesitant about approving my leave but I convinced him that it was necessary. I did not tell him where I was going or what I was doing. I knew if I told him, he would get angry for overhearing his conversation. Yet, he talked in his sleep and I had heard enough to know the stress he was under. If Xander’s men attacked us, we did not have enough weapons for all the soldiers. The majority of the units were untrained and unprepared. In essence, the entire camp would be at risk. 

I drove from camp and pulled up the directions, making my way to the airport. I still had my father’s credit card and I chartered a flight to West Virginia. I was, of course, traveling under a false name: Phoebe Varro. 

I landed in West Virginia and then drove to Djordje’s house. The guards at the gate stopped me but the bottle of whiskey I handed off, allowed me entrance after they did a full sweep of myself and the car. I did not wait for a servant as I walked inside and straight for his office, knocking softly. “Come in!” He calls. 

I open the door and he frowns then his eyes widen as he recognizes me. “Don’t say it,” I said, holding up my hand. “My name is Phoebe Varro and I need your help.” 

He collects himself, “Of course. With what, Ms. Varro?” I bit my lip and took a piece of paper, writing it down. I slid it across to him and he frowns deeply, “I just sent an order like that to some close mutual friends of ours actually.” 

I nod slowly, “Is there more?” 

“There can be,” He says, “I’d need some assurances first.” 

“Like?” 

“Who I’m dealing with…, money or other assets…, any and all insurances in place so it does not get traced back to me. Our mutual friends understood the gravity of this request,” He says, watching me. 

“Done but I need it done as soon as possible, and away from here,” I gestured around. “They are legitimate… security concerns.” 

“Of course. Meet me tonight at the warehouse.” 

~Mason POV~

I look up as someone knocks at my office door, “Come in,” I call and Beck walks in with 10 guys behind him. Caine stood to greet them, shaking hands with Beck but unable to reach all the other men with him. My office was medium-sized but with 10 tall, built, and armored men, it shrunk to the size of a small car. “This isn’t going to work. Conference room, down the hall. First door on the right.” We moved locations and I grabbed my maps, bringing them with me. 

I roll out a map down the table, “We need weapons,” I said truthfully. “The job is raiding Xander’s stockpile, here,” I take a sharpie and circle the location. “It’s about 200 miles east of here and our scouts have confirmed their location… This officially is an unsanctioned mission because if this comes back to us, everyone in this camp is at risk.” 

Caine nods, “Also unofficially, there are not enough weapons here. If we were to be attacked, there are not enough weapons to defend us and it would be really bad.” 

I nod, “You have the entire armory at your disposal, of course, and will take two trucks with you. Get in, get out, and leave no witnesses. Make it look like a random attack.” There was a murmur of ‘yessirs.’ “Caine will get you out of here unseen. I’ll see you guys back here in 4 days,” I said. 

Caine led everyone from the room and Beck turned to look at me, “Take care of her, yeah?”

I nod, “Always.” It crossed my mind to tell him that she was currently off-base but that would do nothing but worry him during the mission. I shook his hand and then went back to my office to hear more camp concerns. 


	47. Chapter 44.

**Chapter 43.**

[ Wiz Khalifa - See You Again (Lyrics) ft. Charlie Puth ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cPyovQwFmhE)

~Ryker POV~  April 2037

I grab my three guns, putting one in the inside pocket of my jacket, one in the waistband of my pants behind me, and one in the holster by my ankle. I put on a silk shirt and pulled my jacket on over it, smoothing down my hair once more. In the distance, I heard Draven yelling for me. “I’m coming!” I huff, checking my hair one more time. 

It was hypocritical, but we were doing what many other crime families were doing. For those who had been paying us protection fees since the beginning, we extended our protection to them. For other families who needed more convincing, we decided to give them some persuasion. We went from house to house, business to business, with Ethan, Draven, Valentine, Papà, and Uncle Sal. Most agreed to fall under our protective wing, preferring the enemy they knew to the enemy they did not. 

After, as usual, we went to our bar. My knee bounced nervously as we sat down and ordered drinks. I could feel Uncle Sal’s eyes boring down on me and I wanted to shrink back into the cushions. 

Draven looks at his list, “That’s everyone from the list,” He says, folding it and putting it into his pocket. “Now we need to plan our next move for Xander.”

“What do you propose, brother?” I ask, placing my hands on the table. 

“Something big…” He muses quietly. 

Just then, the TV in the bar was interrupted and yet another former Congressmen flashed across the screen. This one admitted to embezzlement, taking bribes, tax fraud, and adultery. It was hard to push for change when former leaders had been all admitting their past crimes. Since January, there had been at least one government official a week who had admitted their crimes. The background had been the same in all announcements so it was obvious Xander was holding them somewhere together. 

Once he admitted to his crimes, Xander’s usual message popped onto the screen. He talked about how the Legality Movement was liberating American citizens from the shackles of apathetic politicians and how through the Legality Movement, they could reclaim their former freedoms. I roll my eyes and sigh deeply. 

Right now, there has been chaos in major cities. The majority of them were now run by gangs who had no central base or direction. Ordinary people were fleeing at nighttime or succumbing to their threats of violence. Some crime families, like ours, offered protection from rogue gangs. Yet, with the decentralization of government, basic infrastructure had fallen apart. Construction work, school systems, hospitals, transport systems, communications, and even some water/ sewage treatments had been affected. Papà had invested early on in the farms outside of Verna, giving them as many resources as they needed. Verna was one of the better off cities, but it was obvious that Xander’s rebellion was not a sustainable solution. Yet, he gained more and more support as the weeks went on. Whether it was out of fear, genuine belief, or American individualism, it was working. 

“Like what? We’ve been over practically everything,” I sigh, shaking my head. “We’ve been supplying bases with guns, you’ve been making speeches, and every time the bases are either getting overrun or pushed further and further back.” 

“We could join as soldiers…” Ethan says softly. “I mean right now, they’re seeing Draven as a posh rich guy in suits. It’s no different than what they’re used to seeing, no offense.” 

Draven raises his eyebrows at the insinuation but Ethan was correct. “That would change a lot... Where though?” 

“We’d have to retreat West… Xander’s forces grow too quickly here on the East Coast… He’s struggling to gain followers right now out there and honestly, my guess is Aria’s out West somewhere,” I said, looking at my brother. 

“You want to leave Verna?” Papà demands, frowning. 

“If we leave Verna and Xander takes it over, we’re abandoning all these people. We’d be admitting defeat,” Uncle Sal says. 

Valentine hesitantly raises his hand, “I have a suggestion…” He said and when no one shouted at him, he continued. “What if…, and hear me out on this, what if you guys had a temporary truce with the Violante’s? Both of you run Verna- Deangelo is to be released soon and there had been a potential truce before, I heard. You either stand strong here against Xander’s forces or you abandon Verna  _ with _ the Violante’s… And join up somewhere as soldiers.” 

I raise my eyebrows and look at my father, “What do you think, Father?” 

Papà stares at Valentine for a long time, “You think that Xander will attack here?” 

Valentine nods, “Absolutely. If he takes you guys out, the only voice against him would be anti-legality movement bases scattered around the country. I’m surprised he hasn’t attacked yet, honestly. Well, besides when he bombed Draven’s.” 

“I think joining up as soldiers is a good idea,” Draven says slowly. “And unfortunately, I also agree that Xander will probably attack Verna very soon. It is not a sustainable solution to stay here, Father.” 

“We have stayed in Verna since 1960!” Uncle Sal says, frowning. “That’s almost 80 years of us giving blood, sweat, and tears to this city!” 

“There was nearly a Violante-Rossi treaty twice already,” Draven says. 

Papà looks at his brother and shrugs a little, “Why not? This is no longer our war anymore. It’s bigger than Verna now.”

“We’d be one step closer to finding Aria,” I murmur. 

Uncle Sal sighs deeply, nodding slowly. “Fine.” 

I stand up and go get drinks. We all sat silently in the booth, thinking of what the future would look like without a Rossi or Violante in Verna. 

“We need to tell them eventually,” Draven says softly. 

“I’ll do it,” Papà says. “It’s Cassius and I bury the hatchet.” 

“I’ll join you, as Valentine said, Deangelo is out of prison soon,” Draven murmurs. 

“Who’s going to tell Mama?” I asked and the table went quiet once more. As the silence stretched on, I looked up from my drink and realized they all were looking at me. “Fine,” I sigh. 

~Matteo POV~ 

I lean down and kiss Megan’s head softly, “I’m sorry,” I whisper, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear. She stirred in her sleep but did not awaken. I felt a tear slide down my cheek and wiped it away before it dripped onto her. I took one last look at her before walking out of the room.

With Deangelo arrested, everything had fallen apart. Orlando was too depressed with Aria gone and without Deangelo to run things, we had taken a hard hit as a family. As usual, my father did not trust me to take over so now I had to go to Deangelo’s prison and bargain for his release. I had tracked it down earlier and now was headed to Xander’s. 

I drove for a few hours, arriving at the address he sent me. It was a beige mansion with a huge property. The guards at the gate searched me and then allowed me inside. I parked out front, tossing my keys to the butler before going up the front steps. I went inside and followed the servant girl up to Xander’s office. He made me wait about half an hour before he finally saw me. 

I walked in and bowed deeply, “Sir.” 

“Matteo Violante,” Xander says coldly. “To what do I owe this honor?” 

I bit my lip, “I am here to negotiate for my brother Deangelo’s release.”

“What do you have to offer me as the  _ second _ Violante son?” Xander leans back in his chair, steepling his fingers. 

“I’ll do whatever it takes to get my brother out,” I say softly. “I’ll do whatever job you need me to. Anything.” 

“Your family actively tried to separate me from my wife,” Xander says, standing up. “Your younger brother thought he could outsmart me and get engaged to her!”

I slid my hands into my pockets, “I do not support the views of the Rossi family,” I said quietly. “Please, let my brother go…” 

“Whose views do you support then, Matteo?” Xander asks, walking over to me. 

Swallowing my pride and morals, I knelt. “Yours, sir,” I said softly. 

~Aria POV~ 

I met Djordje at the warehouse and was surprised to see Zayn with him. I flushed softly, thinking back on some of the spicy things I had done with each of them. “You work with Djordje?” I ask, hugging Zayn. 

He nods, kissing my cheek, “Yes, you look beautiful as always.” 

“Thank you,” I murmur and step back, looking at Djordje. “So, weapons.” Djordje walks over to a covered box and yanks the top off. He gestures me over and then lifts me so I could see inside. I gawked at the hundreds of weapons that lay there then, when he set me back down, turned to him. “There’s so many.”

“Yes,” He says, crossing his arms. “I need to know what money or assets I will receive.” 

“I only have money to offer you,” I said, holding up my card. “I went to an ATM and took out everything left on here.” I gestured to the large box one of my former guards, Elijah, was carrying. 

“How much?” Djordje asks. 

“That’s 2 million,” I said, gesturing to the box again. 

“That’ll get you about 5,000,” Djordje muses. “Delivered to where?” I named the base and he whistles, “That’s far, Aria.” 

I bit my lip, “Please?” 

“I’ll deliver them myself,” Zayn says. “Does this mean you’re fighting Xander?” 

I shake my head quickly, “No! And you mustn’t tell my brothers that I was here! I just- my b- General- the base I’m at really needs the weapons so I figured I could supply them…” I stumble over my words. 

“Right…” Zayn says slowly, his eyes flitting to Djordje. 

I bit my lip, “Can we go then?” I ask, gesturing to the box. 

It was a long and awkward road trip. I had to admit to Zayn that I was dating Mason. He told me that he was excited for me but it was still odd to talk about my new beau with an old one. We finally got to the base and took the express line into camp. 

~Beck POV~

[ I Hear The Day Has Come ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AGB3ZJ_LI6Y)

I looked at the small outpost with a shed. “They’re in there?” I ask the scout. 

He nods, “Yes, Lieutenant.” 

Silently, I counted the guards. There were about 8 of them, milling around. We had the skill set and capability to easily take them. I turn back to my men, whispering the plan. “We’re going to go in hot and heavy. Bruce, you take the sharpshooter position from up here. You three are down on the ground with me. You five take the other side. We all heard General Sawyer’s instructions, leave none alive.” It felt odd to lead after following Draven for so long but it was freeing to be in charge. 

We moved noiselessly through the trees, surrounding the shed. I gave my bird call signal to Bruce and there was the soft sound of a gunshot, then one of the guards fell. The other guards were slow to react and we took them out easily. One escaped to the woods but Bruce got him before he got far. 

“Get the guns!” I said, walking to the shed. About 10 feet from the door, something clicked under my foot. “Shit! Freeze!” I yelled to everyone. 

“What is it, sir?” One of my guys asked me. 

“I’m standing on a landmine,” I said softly, my heart racing. “I want you guys to step carefully, get the guns, and get the fuck out of here.” 

“Sir!” They protested. 

I pointed out a safe path, silently cursing myself for not noticing it earlier. “I’m so sorry guys,” I said as they passed the boxes down the line. “Please, you have to tell Breeze that I’m sorry!” 

“You can tell her yourself, Lieu!” Another soldier says, frowning deeply. “Let me take your place!” 

“Absolutely not!” I said, shaking my head. I could not let these men die for me. Besides, Mason needed these guns to protect Aria so if this is what I needed to do to protect her, one final act of selflessness, I would do it. 

I watched them load the trunk and then ordered them to get in and drive away. I felt hot tears running down my face as I thought back on everything that had happened in my life. Growing up, I had always wanted to be a police officer. My mother had been a nurse and my father had been a detective. I had wanted to be like him but when it came down to it, I had realized that I preferred the Rossi lifestyle. My first and only love, Peyton, flashed before my eyes. I reminisced on all the joyful times I had spent with Draven, Ryker, Fletcher, and Aria. The family gatherings, the amazing food, the stupid fights Draven and I had. The small arguments that Aria would try to make to get an extended bedtime. Then, Aria sharing her precious moments with her daughter. Sierra reminded me so much of Aria. My leg began to shake with the pressure of it all and I took a final deep breath, throwing myself back as far as I could. Then, nothing.

~Aria POV~

I was worried about how Mason would react to me coming back with 5,000 guns. I walked into his office and he jumped to his feet, “Breeze!” He says, sounding surprised. “Listen… something happened.”

My face fell, “Sierra?!” I ask, my voice rising two octaves. 

“No no!” Mason reassures me quickly, coming over. He takes my hands, “Please forgive me, Aria,” He whispers. “I sent Beck on a mission. It was not supposed to be that bad and…” He trails off, swallowing. 

“And what?!” I asked, yanking my hands from his. 

“It was a landmine,” A voice says from the doorway. “He went quickly.” I turn and see one of the men from Beck’s unit. His name was Bruce, I think. 

My world spun and I looked back at Mason. He nods in confirmation after glancing at Bruce. I felt my legs cave from under me and I started falling. Mason catches me and holds me up while I sob into his arms. Beck had been my only ‘family member’ to truly care what happened to me and go out of his way to protect me. He had not always succeeded in my protection but he had done everything he could for me. I felt numb. Sierra and I were alone now, without any connections to home. Beck was gone.

I took a deep breath that was cut off by a sob, “I-I got you the guns,” I said, wiping my eyes. “T-they’re in the truck.” 

“Breeze, what?!” Mason frowns. “That’s where you went?” 

I nod a little and steady myself. “5,000. They’re all yours,” I whisper and walk from his office, tears still flowing freely down my face. Right now, I just needed my daughter. I found her at the neighbor's house. I took her back home and explained what happened to Uncle Beck; she cried with me. 


	48. Chapter 45.

**Chapter 45.**

[Ultraviolence- Lana Del Rey ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EJSk2RySqKg)

~Bruce POV~ 

It was a silent truck ride as we drove away from the location. We all were saddened by Beck’s sacrifice. We stopped after a few miles and had a heated debate about going back for him but then silence fell over the truck as we heard an explosion in the distance. 

A few soldiers took off their hats and we sat, frozen. This was not how we had imagined today going down at all. I run my hand over my face, wiping the tears from my eyes, “Let’s go get these guns back to the General,” I said in a gruff voice. As we drove, I radioed Mason to tell him the news. 

We drove back to camp and pulled up next to another truck. I went inside and saw him, holding his girlfriend in his arms. I had to confirm the news that Beck had been killed, although I lied about Beck going quickly. She did not need to hear that, poor young thing. Johnny came to check on what was taking so long and saw me watching the General comfort her.

“Come on, man. Caine needs help unloading,” He murmurs softly, pulling my arm. 

Later that night, we all sat around a fire with the rest of the unit. We had told them what happened and we all were quietly drinking to Beck’s sacrifice. Kent had the idea to invite Beck’s niece, the General’s girlfriend. He sent one of the rookies and he came back with her. She sat on the side, staring at the fire, tears rolling down her face as she drank her cup. We stayed up for another hour or so before turning in. 

~Aria POV~

It took an entire week for me to even remotely recover from the news of Beck’s death. It had shaken me badly and while I kept Sierra’s routine the same, I took time off from work to process. Mason came to watch Sierra as much as he could but I mostly was home, except for when I had gone to drink with Beck’s unit. 

I had decided to send a letter to Draven to let him know that his best friend had passed; it was only fair and the least I could do. I stared at the piece of paper for a long time before picking up the pen and writing: 

_Dearest Draven,_ _15 April 2037_

_ I write with a heavy heart and regret to inform you that our stand-in brother, security guard, and friend, Beck, has passed away. I’m told that he was killed in a landmine on a mission to get arms from Xander’s men. Sierra and I are alright without him but we miss him.  _

_I know that I hurt everyone by leaving once again, but I_ _have_ _to protect my daughter, especially in these times. Beck understood that which was why he agreed to leave with me and continue protecting us, even away from my family. I am so sorry to give you the news like this._

_ I love and miss you.  _

_ Yours truly,  _

_ A.R.  _

By the end of the week, I finally left to do laundry while she was at school. I timed it so that I could pick up the dried clothes when I went to bring her home. 

I was folding the laundry in my room when I heard her call me. “Mama!” 

“Yes? I’m doing laundry!” I call back.

“There are people here!” She says.

I drop the basket and hurry to the door, frowning. I hold it behind my back and go to the door as the bell rings again loudly. Outside, there were five men in regular clothes. I open the door, leaving the screen door where it was, since it was locked. “Can I help you?” I ask, Sierra standing next to me. 

“Aria Rossi?” One of them asks. 

“Wrong house, sorry.” I ask, frowning deeply. 

The men around him were looking around nervously, “We know who you are, Aria. And we can’t talk out here.” I could see one of my neighbors coming and I did not want her to hear my real name. “And what we have to say cannot be said out here,” The man adds, nodding over to her.

I raise my eyebrows, “Well you’re not coming in, so either you tell me what you want or I’ll call the General.” 

“It’s about your identity,” The head guy says. “And Xander.” 

“You, come in,” I say pointing to him. “The rest of you, stay out there.” I hesitantly unlock the door and step back to let him in. The head guy walks in and I tell Sierra to lock the door immediately after. “C, go play,” I say in a serious tone once she locked it. She looks at me before going into her corner. 

“My name is Kent. I was in the same unit as Beck… I’m so sorry about the loss of your uncle, he was a very good man,” He says, crossing his arms. I nod my appreciation for the comment and wait for him to continue, wiping the tears that formed at the mention of his name. “We want to do everything to ensure that you have everything you need here, Ms. Rossi… One of our men also figured out who you really are-”

“My name is Breeze Evans!” I said sharply. 

“We both know that’s not true,” Kent says calmly. “The General has asked some of us to join the Council with him and become a centralized unit against Xander… You have true first hand experience with him and we want you to join as well. I’d like to add that General Sawyer does not know you’re here right now.” 

I took a deep breath, “How am I supposed to trust you if Mas- the General does not know you’re here?” 

Kent nods, “Fair point, ma’am. For me, Beck helped me through the loss of my partner.” I remembered Beck telling me about one of his men whose partner was brutally killed in front of him for refusing the food tax. “It was one of the worst times for me and he listened to whatever I had to go through,” Kent sighs softly and then moves to the front door, unlocking it. “Bruce?”

My eyes flicked to the man who had confirmed the news of Beck’s death as he stepped into my home. My eyes had watered at his name but seeing the bearer of bad news made me feel weak at the knees once again. I grabbed the counter and then forced myself to sit. 

“I know I’m the last person you’d want to see right now,” Bruce says softly. “But I worked both on the construction crew with Be- him, and I- another reason that I am fighting Xander is because his men enlisted my young son… I haven’t heard from him since they took him so I need to fight them to get him back. They threatened my wife and forced us to agree to send my 16-year-old son because he would be 17 by the time that they needed him to deploy.” 

Another man comes closer to the door, “Luka Caine’s men took all my research on Xander Arnell and a few other men who are supporting his domination.” 

I bite my lip before unlocking the door, “Come in. Let’s talk.” I cross my arms and gesture for them to sit around the table, “What do you need me for?” 

Kent nods, “We heard that you have the means to supply arms and you've become a beacon of hope to many people against Xander. You’ve spent time with him and as I said before, you have that experience with him.” 

I watched him, the other four men sitting with him, “All of that money went to the arms for Mason… I really cannot afford to fund this.” 

“Bu-” Bruce started.

I hold my hand up, “I can get you in touch with people who can supply the firearms if that’s what you want. It won’t be legal, not that anything is anymore, but I know that you will get good quality and unmarked bullets.” 

They murmur amongst themselves for a moment, “What’s your angle on this? Are you going to screw us over?” One of the men asks, adjusting his hat. I looked up at him and recognized him from Mason’s office- Conner or something. 

I shake my head, “I have an important reason to fight against Xander Arnell too,” I say, looking over at Sierra who was playing in the living room. 

“I see,” He murmurs stiffly and pulls out a piece of paper. “Write down your contact,” He says, handing it over. I take it and jot down Djordje’s name, handing it back to him. He grabs my wrist firmly and looks me in the eye, “You better not be working with them or I will kill you myself.” 

I glared right back at him, “Xander Arnell is a horrible person. I’ll connect you with the right people to fight him but I won’t actively do anything against him right now. I have many contacts and I’ll give you information in exchange for your silence about my true identity.” 

“Caine!” Kent snaps. 

“Bargaining?” Caine growls, tightening his grip. 

The front door opens and Mason comes in, frowning. “What’s going on here?!” 

Caine lets go and huffs, stepping back. “Your girlfriend agreed to give her contacts for those guns she got us.” 

Mason looks at me and I nod a little massaging my wrist. Sierra runs over and hugs his leg, looking up at Caine. “Hi Maswie!” She chips, looking up at him with a big smile.

“C, go run next door. The grown-ups are talking,” I said softly, glad she had missed Caine grabbing my arm. 

“Okay, Mommy,” She says and runs out the front door. I stand to watch out the window until they let her inside. 

“We know who she is, General,” Bruce says softly.

Mason sighs softly, “Yes, this is Aria Rossi.” He gestures to me. “These are some of the founding members of the anti-legality movement, assisting me on the Council here at camp. We have Kent, Bruce, Kyle, Johnny, and Caine.” They all nod in their turn. “What have you agreed to, Aria?” 

“Supplying contacts in exchange for keeping my identity hidden,” I said quietly. 

Caine turns to me, “You know we’ve been in contact with your brother, Draven Rossi. He’s traveling here who wants you prepped and ready by the time he gets here.” 

“She’s agreed to join?” Mason asks, gesturing to me. 

“No- well kind of!” I frown, crossing my arms. 

“She might have the contacts but I don’t trust her. She spent an entire year with Xander and he’s probably indoctrinated her, sending her here to spy on us!” Caine snaps, glaring at me. He turns to me and walks over menacingly. “If she doesn’t agree to help us and her brother, we’ll have to deal with her somehow.” I stepped back and hit the windowsill. I grabbed it and tensed as Caine put his hands on either side of mine, trapping me. 

“Leave the poor girl alone!” Bruce snaps. 

“Step away,” Mason says in a low voice. 

Caine held my gaze, his lip curling slightly before he stepped back. For a moment, Xander’s face replaced his. I crossed my arms tightly around myself, “I-I’m not a spy and stop threatening my daughter,” I said, my voice holding no authority. “Draven knows better than to push me to do this.” 

Caine scoffs, “I’ll show you the instructions he sent along. You’re to make a statement by the time he gets here.” 

“I believe you’d be a huge asset to the movement, Mason does too,” Kent says, coming into my view. My eyes flicked to Mason who was staring at the floor, unable to look at me. “With Draven joining up, we’ll have an actual united front!” 

I raised my hand and cut him off. “Xander is too powerful and I promised him not to interfere in his politics in exchange for my freedom… And my daughter’s safety.”

“His politics are affecting lives, Aria!” Caine roars, turning on me. He began to advance on me and Mason stepped between us. 

Anger and frustration rose up in me. “He affected  _ my _ life, Caine!” I yelled back, finding my voice. “He did so many horrible things to me!” 

“You put the lives of millions at risk because of a promise to a dictator?!!” Caine snarled, trying to get past Mason. “Get off of me!” Mason pushed hard on Caine’s chest and Caine retaliated, swinging hard for his face. My hand covered the cry of alarm as his fist connected hard and sent Mason to the floor. Caine advanced on me and grabbed me by my upper arms, shaking me hard. “Answer me!” He yells, slamming me hard into the cabinet. 

I blinked as I saw stars, opening my mouth to speak. Then, Caine was being dragged away by the men, shouting curses at me. Bruce rushes over and touches my arm lightly. “Come sit, Aria.” 

I stumbled to the chair and sat, staring at Mason who was still out cold. I held my head and looked up at them. “Please don’t hurt me!” I cried, my heart clenching hard. I knew that I was on the verge of a panic attack and began trying to take calming breaths. 

“No one is going to hurt you!” Bruce says softly, kneeling by my side. “Caine got heated and is being dealt with right now.” 

I jumped as the door banged open loudly and my eyes widened as Caine returned, bloodied. He had obviously shaken his guard in his rage. “You’re going to let him win because of a promise?” He spat blood onto the ground and came over. “I’ll make you agree to my way. Bruce, move. This does not concern you.” He cracks his knuckles and I tremble, cowering back from him in my chair.

“Caine stop!” Bruce cries, standing. 

Caine shoves him aside easily and grabs my wrist, yanking me to my feet. “They killed my entire family because they refused to pay the tax on food! One by one, execution-style.” He pressed down on my shoulders and I dropped to my knees, looking up at him with wide eyes. Caine reached behind him and pulled out a gun, placing it at my forehead. “Agree to work with us!”

I whimper softly and nod a little, my mind rationalizing that it was Caine but my eyes only saw Xander above me. “I-I can’t!” I stumbled over my words as tears fell from my eyes. 

“Caine stop!” There was the sound of another gun cocking and I saw Mason press a gun to Caine’s head. “Let her go now!” I blink, trying to focus.

“You won’t kill me because you know she’ll be dead before you release the trigger!” Caine growls, keeping his eyes on mine. “Maybe I’ll go find her daughter to convince her!” 

“NO!” I yell, grabbing his pant leg. Threatening my daughter was the line I did not want crossed. I would do whatever they wanted to me as long as it protected her. “I-I’ll do it! I’ll be good, sir!” My voice was shrill and panicked. 

Caine’s lip curled, “What the hell did he do to you?” He demands, cocking his own gun. 

“Everything…” I whispered.

Caine slowly lowers his gun, placing it on the table. “Get up!” He spat and sat down in the chair I had been seated in. 

Mason pulls me to my feet and then pulls me behind him. Bruce wraps me in a tight hug, ignoring my attempts to fight him. I finally gave up and sobbed into his chest. I heard them talking behind me but could not stop my tears to listen. Kent brought me water and I drank, crying into the cup. 

“She can’t do it! She’s damaged!” Caine was saying. 

“With the right coaching and word choice, I believe that she will be monumental to the movement!” Bruce said, rubbing my back with his hand. 

“She’s a young child!” Kyle snaps, “I agree with Caine! She’s too damaged to even attempt to do what we need her to do.”

“You threw her around like she was a rag doll. She obviously shows signs of PTSD from the time she spent with him!” Kent snaps. “You saw it too and continued to berate her.” 

“You got all the guns you could want and we still lost someone close to me!” I jump to my feet, looking at Caine. “Everything I do is in the best interests of my child! I came here for protection from my own family and from Xander! And I  _ will _ leave if you ever threaten her again.”

Caine stood and walked over, glaring down at me. “You’re willing to break your promise to Xander  _ now _ ?” He asks in a quiet voice. “You broke too easily. I don’t trust you as far as I can throw you” 

I resisted the urge to break into tears again, “You threatened my child and I’m not a spy!” I said, my voice losing some of its previous strength, cracking on the last word. 

“Prove it!” Caine countered. 

“I should not have to prove it but Xander forced me to marry him! When I was with him, it was the hardest year of my life. I was forced to do so many ungodly things  _ against my will. _ You’ve all seen the video,” I said and Mason squeezes my hip lightly. I took a deep breath, remembering what happened after. “Whenever I used the word no or disrespected him, he would put me in a small box in the basement. He would leave me there for hours and days, even after I agreed to do whatever he wanted. I would beg him to let me out, promise whatever I could; sometimes it worked and other times, he would just listen to me beg. After the video cut out… he forced me to have sex until I was bled. He said it was my fault for not being ready for him.” There was silence in the room and the only grounding thing was Mason’s touch on my hip. “Caine, your temper reminds me a lot of him.”

“I’m nothing like him,” Caine says, his face impassive. 

I ignore him turning to Bruce, Kent, and Mason. “I’ll need assurances before I do anything more than provide contacts. For Sierra.” 

“We’ll protect you from Xander and he won’t ever hurt you again,” Kent says. 

“I’ve heard that before,” I muttered. 

“We have the men, resources, and are well-armed. We will.” Mason interjects, coming over and tucking a piece of hair behind my ear, “I will.” 

I swallow, “W-what do I need to do?” 


	49. Chapter 46.

**Chapter 46.**

~Draven POV~ April 2035

[ I love you Billie Eilish  ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MpQr2cksrL4)

I called Ana and sigh deeply as one of the twin sisters answers once again, “Is she around? Can I talk to her?” I ask quietly. “Please, Karina or Nat.” They were 15 by now and had been in full protection mode of their eldest, pregnant, sister.

“It’s Nat and she doesn’t want to talk to you,” She says. 

“Please!” I cried, “Just- put me on speaker or something…” There was a long drawn out pause and I sigh deeply, “Am I already on speaker, Nat?” 

“Yes,” She admits. 

“Is she there?” I press. 

“Yes.” 

I bit my lip and then just spoke as if Natalia was not on the phone call, “Ana, please. I’m sorry that I hurt you. Please let me come see you. I love you and I miss you.” The silence stretched for a long time and I felt frustration rise up in me. “Are you there?” 

“I’m here, Draven,” She says softly. 

My heart leapt at the sound of her voice, “Please, amor,” I whispered. “I need to see you. Be with you, you’re nearly into your third trimester.” 

“You read the books?” She asks, sounding surprised. “I did not think you had time with… everything going on.” 

“This is our future, Ana, of course I read them,” I said, looking over at the stack of half-read books. I had skimmed a few and then gotten called away for business. “Please let me come visit.” A servant comes over and hands me the mail. I push through it while I wait for Ana to answer me, picking up an envelope with Aria’s handwriting. I frown, holding the phone to my ear with my shoulder as I open it. 

“Fine, Draven, come visit,” Ana says softly. I read the letter and the phone fell from my ear as I stared at the words.  _ Beck has passed away. _ My one and only true friend was gone. “Draven? Are you there, amor?” 

I scrambled to pick up the phone, tears stinging my eyes. “I’ll be there soon,” I said, my voice thick. I hung up and read the letter, my vision blurring. Hot tears ran down my cheeks and I silently cursed Beck for always being such a good man; he was always first to volunteer for missions, no matter how dangerous they were. 

Ryker comes in and stops as he sees me. I quickly pulled my pocket square from my breast pocket and turned away, drying my eyes. “Is it Aria?” He asks coming over. 

I shook my head, handing him the letter as I furiously rubbed the pocket square under my eyes. “Look,” I said, barely managing the word. 

He read the letter and sighs deeply, patting my shoulder until I calmed down. “I’m sorry, Drey,” He says softly. 

“He was a good guy,” I murmur, taking a big breath. “I have to go to Ana’s now.” 

“You going to be ok?” Ryker asks. 

I shrug, tossing my pocket square into the hamper. “I have to be.” 

~Aria POV~

[ Breathe Me-Sia ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jpmzAtTpe70)

I sat down for dinner after getting Sierra settled. I had found paper and a pencil, letting her draw while we had our meeting today. “Mommy, can I have food?” She asks, looking up at me with wide eyes. 

“Shh, honey. We’re at someone else’s house,” I said, smoothing her hair with my hand. “The food will be out soon.” She sighs dramatically and returns to her coloring. I look over at Mason, biting my lip nervously. After the confrontation yesterday with Caine, I felt anxious about actually becoming a member of the Council. 

He reaches over and puts his hand on my leg, rubbing a circle with his thumb. “You alright, babe?” He asks quietly. 

I nod a little, “Better now,” I murmur. 

Kent sits down at the head of the table and everyone quiets. There was Kent, Bruce and his wife Lucy, Kyle, Johnny and his date, Caine and his date, Mason, Chase and his wife Lindsey, Sierra and myself. “Thank you all for coming,” He says, lifting his glass. We all grab ours and watch him. “We have a lot to discuss today, beginning with what Xander’s retaliation will look like, fortifying camp, guard rotation- especially the ones who will be around us and the weapons,” He pauses, checking a piece of paper. “And working on our new name.” 

“What about Fuck Arnell?” Johnny mutters, earning a laugh from everyone there.

“Maybe something with X and A to show how we don’t approve of him? We have to keep it subtle,” Bruce murmurs. 

“Action Association?” Someone throws out. 

“That sounds dumb!” Chase snorts. 

“You come up with something then!” Kyle snaps glaring at him.

Chase makes a face at him, “I don’t know! Xander Arnell Sucks. XAS.” 

I listen to them before speaking, “Until we figure the name out, we won’t have a way to recruit effectively. We need to expand if we want people to help us. I want this to be a safe haven for every and anyone running from the Legality Movement. We also need people to start farming before summer ends and begin to ration food. People were talking about it the other day in camp.” 

“Agreed,” Kent says, nodding. “We have a plot of land a few miles away that we plan to start growing. We also only have a handful of farmers who know what they’re doing outside of genetic modifications to the food. We need the best ways to sustainably grow plants with maximum soil efficiency.” 

“This is not how I want Sierra to grow up,” I say, looking over at her as she colors quietly. I was impressed at her behavior tonight and wished that there was no rationing so I could reward her.

“So what about this name Anti-Xander Arnell?” Caine asks softly.

“I got it!!” I cry, making Mason spill his drink in surprise. 

“Got what?” Kent asks, raising his eyebrows. 

“XAR. Xander Arnell Resistance!” He says excitedly. (pronounced like tsar /zär,(t)sär/)

“We’ll use that for now,” Kent says, nodding. “XAR… I like it.” 

“Isn’t that a Russian thing?” Johnny asks. 

Kyle nods, “It’s what they used to call their ruler.” 

“I like it even more now!” I grin. 

“Let’s eat,” Kent’s girlfriend says, bustling into the kitchen with a huge tray. She sets it down at the center of the table and we all gasp at the heaping bowl of pasta before us. She helps pass out plates and we sent the bowl around. 

“Thank you so much for having us,” I say graciously, looking at Ursula. 

She smiles at me, sitting down next to Kent who puts his arm around her. “It’s our pleasure.” 

Everyone murmurs their thanks as we all begin eating. Sierra wiggles happily as she munches on the noodles. “Say thank you to Ursula and Kent,” I say softly, placing my hand on her head. 

“Twank you Mr. Ken and Ms. Urswa,” She says, her mouth full. They laugh softly and wave at her. 

After dinner, we sent anyone who was not on the Council for a walk as we convened in the living room. Sierra was in Kent’s bedroom, playing with a puzzle that Bruce and Lucy brought for her. 

“So what contacts do you have for us?” Kent asks, looking over at me. 

“I have one sure contact,” I say, reaching behind me for Mason’s hand. He intertwined his hand with mine as I spoke to the Council. The feeling of his hand against mine, grounded me and made me feel secure. “His name is Djordje Ćirić. His uncle, Saša Ćirić, runs guns from Europe. It’s his guns that are now in the armory.” 

“He Russian?” Kyle asks, crossing his arms. 

“Serbian, I believe,” I replied. 

“Besides weapons, what else can he do for us?” Bruce asks, writing his name down after asking me to spell it for him. 

I pause, thinking. “He’s very diplomatic,” I say with confidence, thinking back on our time together. Aside from when he chose our side against Xander, he had easily played both sides. 

“An arms-running diplomat, great,” Caine mutters, rolling his eyes. 

I turn on him, dropping Mason’s hand. “Who has successfully now oversupplied this camp with much-needed weapons!” I snap, glaring at him. 

Before Caine could reply, the TV in the corner blinks on. Xander was in frame, looking at the screen. “Hello, citizens,” He says, his voice dripping honey. I could tell by his tone, he had concocted some new plot to terrorize us. 

I took a step back and landed heavily against Mason. He pulls me into his arms, wrapping both around me, intertwining both his hands with mine as he pulls me against his chest. “I got you. Breathe.” He whispers in my ear, kissing my shoulder. 

“As you all know, my wife Aria Rossi, has been separated from me for quite some time. She is carrying our child and refusing to let me be a part of my child’s life. She and her brother’s have separated me from my other daughter, Trinity Arnell. I beg of you, if you see my wife, or know anyone associated with her, please contact Legality Movement forces. Please bring her back to me so that I may have a chance in my future child’s life.” He was staring straight into the screen; he was staring directly at me. “In other news-” 

His voice was drowned out by the rushing in my ears and I pulled away from Mason, pushing my way to the door. I stumble outside, taking a huge breath of fresh air. I wanted to be free of him, yet he continued to spread lies and hurt me even from afar. I walked to the slide of the cabin, sliding down the wall as I hugged my knees to my chest. 

“Mama?” Sierra asks, coming to sit next to me. “Are you sad?” 

I choked out a sob, nodding. “A little, sweetie,” I whispered, wiping my eyes. 

“Is it a bad dream again?” She asks, knowing I still had nightmares of Xander. I understood her childish babble as whole sentences as her mother. 

“Yes, something like that,” I say, pulling her into my arms. “Come here, baby girl,” I hug her closely. “I’ll never let anyone hurt you.” 

“Ok, Mama,” She murmurs, nuzzling her face into neck. “Don’t cwy.” 

I kiss her head for a long moment, looking up as Mason comes out. “I’m not crying anymore, sweetie,” I murmur, smoothing her hair. 

“Are you alright?” Mason asks, crouching down to my level. “C ran out after you so I wanted to give you guys a little space before I came.” 

“C, go inside, sweetie,” I said, kissing the top of her head a few times. 

She looks up at me and kisses my chin, “Ok, Mama.” 

Mason walks her back inside and then comes back. “Talk to me,” He says, sitting next to me in the dirt. 

I shake my head, “Everytime I think I’m over it, over him, he does something to throw me off of my recovery.” 

Mason nods a little, offering me his hand. I took it and he wrapped his warm fingers around my cold hand. When he did not speak or interrupt me, I looked up at him somewhat surprised. “I’m not going to make you talk if you don’t want to, Aria,” He says softly. “Whatever you want to share with me is your own prerogative.” 

“What does that mean?” I ask softly. 

“You can tell me if you want to but I’m not going to force you,” Mason squeezes my hand gently. 

I nod and take a deep breath, “I want to tell you everything but I’m scared,” I say, turning my eyes to the dirt. I stared at it for a long moment and then realized that, as Ryker had told me, keeping it in only gave power to Xander. “Well, it all started wayyy back when. Our family, the Rossi’s, were in a huge war against the Violante’s. There has been a longstanding blood feud between us, killings, kidnappings, robberies. I was young when I grew up with it and my family kept me very sheltered from “ _ the life” _ . When I was 14, they sent me off to Switzerland to a school for girls because things were getting really bad back in Verna.” I pause and see Mason watching me intently before looking back at the floor. “I was on vacation with a friend in the Maldives and ended up officially meeting Sierra’s father, Orlando Violante.” 

“The family you feuded with, right?” He asks. 

I nod, “Yes. He knew who I was right away but I did not realize it. We got into a relationship quickly and things went from there until I found out that my father had proposed marriage for me. To Xander. When I met Xander,” My voice shook as I remembered our first encounter, “I realized the type of man he was. A treaty was proposed between the Rossi’s and Violante’s in order to protect me from the engagement to Xander but it was short-lived. Lan had been arrested for an assault charge and I found out that my father was running a fight ring in the prison, trying to get him killed. I realized my brothers and his to break him out,” I pause, biting my lip. “I killed one of the guards who assaulted me that day as he begged for his life.

“When the treaty with the Violante’s was happening, the Serbians got involved and proposed a marriage to me as well. Of course, it was all transactional. Trade routes, weapons, contacts, everything a crime-boss like my father and brother would need to further their empire. Orlando was furious that I considered Djordje Ćirić’s proposal and kind of kidnapped me to his home. I was angry with him for a while but then I realized I still loved him. Sierra was conceived during that time until Xander found us. He had heard about the proposal and was enraged. He took me with him from Orlando and did horrible things to me over that week. Luckily, one of my guard’s former partners was there and he got a team to extradite me into witness protection. 

“I had Sierra by myself basically and only a few days after she was born, Xander found me again. He forced me to marry him and I realized that I was not safe no matter where I went. He now had a patriarchal claim against me… He left me with a guard, Lawrence, who was just as cruel as he was. I killed him while he was… and then fled back home with my daughter. My family took us in and Draven had been campaigning against Xander already- apparently, there was something with their trip to Milan, but that’s a whole other story.

“ _ Then _ , Xander found me for a…” I pause as I counted, “third time and at a party celebrating Draven’s and Anastasia’s wedding. He had men threatening Sierra,” My voice got choked up as I remembered the footage he had shown me of his men with their guns aimed at my daughter. “He said that if I did not go with him, he would hurt her and my family. I was with him for a year and you saw what he did. Everyone saw, actually. 

“He left me in a desert and I hitchhiked back but was trafficked for a few weeks. Djordje found me and let me stay with him while I sorted through everything that happened. I needed space away from them because they did not appreciate the sacrifice I made for them. They did not really acknowledge the pain, suffering, or abuse I had gone through for them. Draven continued to push me because he wanted me to deny everything Xander was saying. Over the Christmas holiday, I found out that Xander had impregnated me… I was horrified and he raped me in my hotel room. I begged him not to make me have his child and I-I did something I’m so ashamed of, Mas. I nearly gave up the location of his daughter in exchange for the abortion. I just- I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t have his child!” My voice got louder and I felt hot tears running down my cheeks.

“You might feel shame for that but no one would ever fault you for it, knowing what he did to you, Aria,” Mason says, pulling me into his arms. 

I take a shaky breath, “He made me promise not to get involved with his politics, and well, you saw how that went with Caine. I just- I’m so frightened by him and what he is capable of. He bombed Draven’s house because he was angry with me. Sierra was in that house and her nanny barely got her out in time! He put a tracking chip in my arm and was listening to all of Draven’s plans! He knew my location, who I was with, when… That’s how he found me.” I stop and wipe my eyes, pushing myself away from Mason. “Do you want to know the worst part?”

“If you want to share-” Mason started but I continued talking before I could stop myself.

“ _ I actually miss him!  _ My therapist said it was a natural trauma response but it’s so fucked up to miss someone who did those things to me- so many things!” I cried, my chest rising and falling with my words. I felt overwhelmed, feeling my ears ringing, my cheeks were flushed, and tears rolled down my chilled cheeks. 

Mason frowns slightly, “I don’t know what missing him means but I can understand why you do, Aria. He fucked with your head and now life without him is confusing.” 

I look at him surprised. No one had acknowledged my point of view like that, or validated what I had to say before. Jenna was the exception but that was her job. I was taken aback at how understanding Mason was in all this. “Yeah…” I murmur, looking back to my hands. “And now I’m here because I did not trust my family to keep me safe, yet they’re being brought here to fight Xander as a united front of the movement. I’m so confused.” 

“That’s ok, Aria,” Mason says, lifting my chin gently and turning my head to face him. “Everything you’re saying is valid. I’m always here to listen if you want to talk. I’m not going anywhere. I love you.” 


	50. Chapter 47.

**Chapter 47.**

“We prepared the speech for you,” Kent says, sliding a piece of paper over to me. “Read through it and see what you think.” 

I took the speech and read through it, raising my eyebrows. “I’m not saying this,” I said, setting the piece of paper down after reading through it. 

“I told you!” Kyle mutters. 

“It’s not that! It’s not genuine. If you want-” I pause until everyone quiets down. “If you want people to mobilize around the movement, it needs to be a lot more genuine than this!” 

“Like what then, Aria?” Kent asks. 

I shrug, “You said I was just the figurehead.” 

“So just read it!” Kyle snaps. 

“Fine! But it’s not going to do anything,” I snap back. 

“She’s got a fire under her today,” Johnny observes. 

Soon, I was standing in front of the camera and held up the piece of paper. Johnny counted down the seconds until we were live and then gave me a thumbs up once it was rolling. I glanced over and saw myself on the screen, swallowing nervously. This was directly disobeying Xander and it scared me but it needed to be done not just for my sake but for the sake of others. 

~Ryker POV~

“Guys?! Come see this!” Acacia calls from the workroom. 

I frown and hurry in. “Is it the software again?!” Fletcher groans, following me. 

“It’s your sister,” She says, turning it up. 

Aria stood there, holding a piece of paper tightly in her hands. It was obvious she was frightened because the piece of paper was shaking significantly. She took a deep breath and began to read. “Xander claims to be a lot of things like the ruler of this-” She stops and then puts the piece of paper down, looking directly at the camera. 

“My name is Aria Rossi. Xander forced me to marry him a year and a half ago. I am not yet 18 and the marriage was under great duress. For those of you who willingly follow Xander, I do not understand how you support the tyrant who did heinous things to me. He is tyrannical and cruel. Many of you have seen the video that was leaked from his home and were horrified at what happened. That was a day-to-day occurrence for me when I was with him. He threatened me, my daughter, and my family so that I would comply with what he wanted me to do.” 

“Get this on every channel!” I growl, nudging Fletcher. “Now!” Acacia, Fletcher, and his crew began furiously typing as they tried to do just that. 

“Xander has convinced many of you to join him with his Legality movement, claiming that he is giving the people what they want. In reality, it is what he wants. He is lording over the chaos and-” Suddenly, the feed cuts out and Xander’s face appears. 

“My wife has decided to go against our agreement and betray me,” Xander says, calmly. “As a result, I will be turning off all electricity except for in cities that support the Legality movement. Anyone who is using a generator who does not support us is at risk for attack. We will find you and ensure that you comply with what we want. Legality forces are within their rights to remove the power source at all costs. 

“The rebels who strive to impede on your freedoms are making a weak effort to circumvent me. I am the one who gave you back control. I am the one who has restored us to our former countries’ ideals, laws, and governance. Any rebel who is caught will be sent to the colonies without a trial now. And Aria? Please come home and stop meddling in things that are too complicated for you.” 

I turn to Valentine and raise my eyebrows, “Well shit,” I mutter. Just then, the power blinks and everything shuts off. Fletcher curses and we heard the generators kick on. “Where is she? Who was getting her to broadcast?” 

Fletcher shrugs, “It was somewhere out west.”

“Find out where!” Draven growls, slamming his hand on the table. “We need to know!” He had returned from Anastasia’s to get another bag of clothes. 

Acacia looks around, “Wherever she is, she’s well protected and feels safe enough to do the broadcast. Xander has us under watch and if we try to find her, he will too.” 

Draven rounds on her, angry. “I said find her, dammit!” He yells. 

Fletcher jumps to his feet, “Don’t talk to her like that!” 

Draven grabs his younger brother and throws him hard into the wall. “Do not speak to  _ me _ like that,” He says in Italian. “I am your eldest brother and currently in charge of this operation. You listen to me and listen well, if you do not do as I tell you to, there will be hell to pay!” 

“You can’t do anything that Xander has not already done to us!” Fletcher counters in Italian as well. 

“Enough!” I said in a quiet voice. “We go to the rebel base where we send the men and start there. It’s in the anti-legality movement’s best interest if we are a united front.” 

“What about the guns?” Draven asks. “We need to honor the deal with Ciric.” 

“We will,” I said. “But we first need to get under the protection of the rebels. That is in the best interest of this family right now. I’ll go get Mother and Father. You guys pack. There is no time to lose.” 

With that, I swept from the room. Ethan fell in step next to me, “Is this really happening?” He asks. 

I shrug, “It appears so. Everything has changed now that Aria’s spoken out.” 

I heard voices coming from their quarters and I knocked, waiting for a response. Papà called for me to enter and I did, my heart dropping as I saw Uncle Sal. “Why did the power go out?” Papà asks in Italian, shutting the door behind me. I was surprised to see Cassius, Nicole, Matteo, and Deangelo as well. 

“Xander turned it off,” I said, keeping my eyes locked on my uncle. “Aria spoke out against him and he retaliated.” 

“Where is my niece?” Uncle Sal asks, standing up. 

“We’re not sure,” I replied curtly. “We’re leaving in an hour for the rebel base camp. You should all join us before Xander tries to take us out or the members of his movement do.” 

Uncle Sal grunts softly, “We Rossi’s don’t run even though your sister has made a mockery of this family!” 

“She’s barely 19!” I snap, “And the only reason she is involved in this is that my father promised her to Xander!” 

Papà turned on me and backhanded me hard. “Do not speak to your uncle like that!” I tasted blood and slowly met his eyes. “As to the future of this family, it has already been decided!” He barks. 

“We’re all to enlist in the anti-legality movement effective immediately,” Deangelo says, stepping forward. “It is the best way for us to gain information and support the cause.” 

“I’m not doing that!” I scoff, ducking as my father swung at me again. 

Cassius clears his throat, “Your brother can no longer be leading this movement if our families are not taking the same risk as the people. That is the rationale behind that and I think that a united front of our families is the best way to convey that to those who need to pick a side in this battle.” 

“I understand that-” I started. 

Papà looks at me, “So you agree, yes?” I hesitantly nod and he grunts softly. “We will go tell everyone right away,” My father says and opens the door forcefully. 

“A word?” Uncle Sal asks, looking at me. 

I watched as everyone left the room and my heart was racing as I looked at him. “Yes?” I ask tersely. 

He comes over, his footsteps falling heavily on the wood floor. “You will do whatever you need to in order to gather intelligence for this family, is that clear?” 

“I’m not going to-” I started. 

Uncle Sal reaches out and grabs my hair hard, yanking my head back. I was slightly taller than him but with his past treatment of me, I was too frightened to fight back. “You will do what I tell you!” He growls softly. “Or I out you and your proclivities to the family!” 

I swallow hard, “Okay!” I grunt, not wanting anyone other than Fletcher to know.

“Is that clear?!” He yells, slamming his fist into my stomach. I had flexed at the last minute which absorbed some of the punch but it still knocked the wind out of me. 

“Yes sir!” I croaked, falling to my knees as I held my stomach, gasping for air. 

Uncle Sal ruffles my hair, “Good,” He mutters before walking out of the room. 

Ethan rushes in after he leaves, coming over. “Are you alright?!” He asks, touching my arm. “Breathe!” 

I shook him off, anger rising inside of me. “I’m fine!” I snap, knowing it was unfair to do so. “Get off of me!”

Ethan holds his hands up defensively, “I’m just asking!” He mutters, holding out a hand to help me up. 

“I’m sorry,” I said softly and took it, letting him help me stand. “I’m going to kill him,” I added in a small voice. 

His eyebrows shot up, “How?” 

“I don’t know yet,” I mutter, leaning into Ethan’s embrace momentarily. He leans down and pecks me briefly on the lips. “Come on, let’s go downstairs.” He squeezed my hand gently and we started out of the room but my mother stood in the hallway, arms crossed. 

“Ryker,” She says softly as I dropped his hand quickly. 

“Mother I- I can explain,” I started, stumbling over my words. “I- we-” 

Much to my surprise, she hugs me. “I’m so sorry,” She murmurs, pulling my tighter into her embrace. “I should have helped you sooner.” Ethan quietly excuses himself and goes downstairs. “I knew what he was doing somewhat and I pretended not to know.”

“You knew?!” I yelled, forcing myself from her arms. 

“No! I just knew that whenever he was here, you’d shut down!” She says. “I thought he was hurting you. Then Aria asked that he not come around anymore!” 

I swallow, silently hurting about my younger sister protecting me when I could not protect her. “Please don’t tell them,” I said softly. “They won’t be as accepting and I-” 

“Your secret is safe with me,” She replies, squeezing my upper arm.

**~** Orlando POV~ 

I took the speech from the aid and read it over. We had to do some damage control now that the power was out and Aria had been cut off by Xander’s speech. I had been shocked that he chose me but Ryker had refused and many people already knew my face from standing behind Draven in enough of his speeches. 

“Orlando!” I looked up as Sam and Thomas came over. They had moved to the States a few years ago to run a technology company. We had stayed friends since grade school but now that everything was falling apart and the borders were closed, we had reconnected. Fletcher loved talking with them and they traded ideas constantly on how best to run the movement. 

“Is that the speech?” Sam asks, clasping my hand as I held it out. 

“Mhm,” I said, shaking Thomas’s hand in turn. “It’s pretty good. Draven wants us to go live at noon.” 

“That’s coming up,” Sam says, sitting across from me. “Are you ready?” 

I shrug, “I guess so,” I murmur. 

“Where’s your daughter? I’ve been wanting to meet her,” Thomas says, sitting next to his twin. “Aria was stunning so I’m assuming that Sierra is too.” 

My face fell and they both looked at me worriedly. “Aria took her away. She went into hiding from Xander.” 

“Shit, I didn’t know,” Thomas stumbles over his words. “I’m sorry, man.” 

I shake my head, “We’re not really talking about it right now. As long as my daughter is safe, that's all that matters.” 

“We'll be live in 5 minutes!” Zayn says coming over. I nod my thanks to him and he departs, consulting with the rest of the crew. 

The speech itself was easy to do but I lacked some of the passion that Draven brought. Midway through my speech, Xander’s feed attempted to hack ours but Fletcher and Acacia fought it. I stumbled over a sentence and then regained my place, speaking more confidently. I explained calmly how Xander was trying to silence the majority with fear-tactics and urged everyone to donate or join the rebel camps. 

I felt empowered after denouncing him like that. After what he did to my family, it was the right thing to do and publicly speak out against him. My father called once the speech was over and I went home, bringing Thomas and Sam with me. 

On the car ride home, we reminisced about our school days. 

We had all met in maths class. We had been put in the back of the classroom and had an absolute blast with each other. When we got detention one day, we realized that we could have a lot more fun at the school. We came up with hundreds of pranks we played on the teachers, staff, and students. The Hill Twins and I were the definition of trouble. Our other friends would egg us on as we set up mouse traps in a classroom, water balloons over a doorway, or painting a car. Some of our pranks were harmless while others landed us in the headmaster’s office. 

Our time in the Maldives had been unique. Once I met Aria, everything had changed. Of course I had known who she was, but she was so different from the other school girls who usually sought my attention. She had been with Alfie at the time and it made the chase even more thrilling. I sought my father’s approval and when he had found out that Aria was at the same summer home as me, he was beyond thrilled to have me spy on her. The Hill Twins were none the wiser, not knowing about my life in America. The Hill’s were responsible for the majority of the drug trade in England, it was common knowledge, but we had rarely talked about what our families did. 

Now, as men, we shared significant details or our lives. I explained how I had been in prison on trumped up assault charges. Thomas admitted that he had a pregnant girlfriend back at home whom he paid off for her silence. Our father’s had contact with one another and were each other’s suppliers for certain goods. 

“Remember the dance when we hooked up with those girls in the bathroom?” Sam asks, laughing deeply. 

“Oh yes,” I say, putting the turn signal on and changing lanes. “They were little freaks.” 

“There was no reason for that to even happen!” Thomas chuckles softly. 

“You wouldn’t come out of the stall!” Sam teases, shoving his brother’s shoulder. 

Thomas whips around and glares at him from the front seat. “I didn’t want to see your dick!” 

I snort, “I barely saw his dick. Tiny little thing.” 

“Oh shut up! You have a little nub down there! I’m surprised it even made a baby!” Sam counters, glaring at me. 

I laugh deeply at his insult, “Still bigger than yours!” Thomas howls with laughter, holding his sides. 

We pull up at my house and walk over to my mother who was smoking a cigarette outside. “Hi, Mama,” I say, kissing her cheek. “These are my friends from grade school. Thomas and Sam- I went on vacation with them years ago.” 

She smiles and goes to greet them, “Nice to meet you guys,” She says, shaking their hands as they showered her with compliments. 

“This is why Orlando never introduced us to you!” Sam says. 

“Wow, look at those eyes. You’re stunning, Mrs. Violante!” Thomas grins, winking at her. 

I make a face as my mother flirts back, rolling my eyes. I went inside, leaving them with her and went to find my father. I found him in his study and knocked on the door, walking inside. “Father?” 

“Come in,” He says, eyes glued to the television. “I think I’ve tracked down my granddaughter. Your daughter.” 

I frown, surprised. “Really?” 

He nods, “Aria would have wanted to get as far from DC [where Xander is] as possible so that’s somewhere out West, right? That’s what Fletcher said at least.” He turns off the TV, Xander’s face disappearing from the screen. The generator had been running since the power was turned off. 

“Yes…” I said slowly. 

“Her guard went with her, Beck. He was a cop here in Verna for years but he grew up in Nevada many years ago,” He says, standing up and walking over to the table with a map set up. There were little red thumb tacks with Xander’s check points and little blue ones of known rebel camps in the area. “I went back into the military records and I found his hometown. My guess is that he headed in that area… landing at the only camp there; Outpost 113.” 

I bit my lip hard and stared at it. I really wanted to drop everything and go find her but part of me was still cautious if Xander found out. “That makes sense,” I said slowly. 

My father nods, “I’ve spoken with Leonardo and he agrees to start looking there. That’s where we’re sending you guys first. You’ll join up there.” 

I sigh deeply, crossing my arms. “Alright.”


	51. Chapter 48.

**Chapter 48.**

[ Karmina - All The King's Horses ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u1j2LoW3P14)

~Aria POV~ 

I gasped as my face was replaced with Xander’s, stumbling back. I could feel my breaths coming quicker and dropped to my knees. Mason and Chase were at my side in an instant. “Aria, breathe!” Mason says, placing his hand lightly on my arm. 

“It’s my fault!” I whisper as I listen to him threaten millions. The power cut out and the room went dark until the hum of machinery kicked in as the generators turned on. “It’s my fault! I shouldn’t have done this!” I cried, fear, panic, and resentment rising up in me. 

“We knew this would happen,” Mason says in a calm voice. “Xander was always going to turn off the electricity and use it to his advantage. You were just the catalyst.” 

I turn to him, still hyperventilating. “What’s that?!” I sniffle. 

“A catalyst is- it just means that you made it happen sooner, come on, let’s get you some water,” He holds out his hand and I take it, letting him help me to my feet. He brought me to a chair and got me settled as they talked about the live broadcast amongst themselves. 

“She went off script!” Kent mutters, shaking his head. 

“It was better than anything we could have written!” Chase counters, handing me a cup but was looking at the other Council members. 

“How did Xander override our feed?” Johnny asks, frowning. “We had our techs making sure that it would not happen!”

“He’s powerful and has some of the best with him. We need her brother and his girlfriend to come to amp up our own cyber network!” Caine crosses his arms, standing tall on the side. 

“I can arrange that!” Kent says. 

“Get Draven here too,” Kyle calls as he writes down notes. 

“We need to mobilize and find all the generators we can before the Legality movement destroys them!” Mason was saying as my breath finally stabilized. 

I look over at them and stand up. “My brothers are coming here?” I ask, frowning. The Council members were so frenzied that they barely heard me.

“Yes, we need them to join us to show a united front of the movement,” Kent says, glancing over at me. “Send out all units and start bringing people in. Gather all supplies available but don’t raid homes.” 

“Yes, sir. Aria, come with me,” Mason says then Chase and I follow him out. “You two go back to the cabin with Sierra. Chase, take the long way and keep her out of sight until we gauge how folks feel about her statement.” 

“Yes, General,” Chase says and we walk to where Bruce’s office was. There were candles already lit and Sierra was happily playing with some tennis balls and a puzzle. 

“Mama!” She looks up, grinning. 

“Hi sweetie, come on. We have to go home now,” I said, holding out my arms. She runs and hugs me, squeezing tightly. I kiss the top of her head and look at Bruce. “Thank you for watching her.” 

“Any time, Aria. Sierra was very well-behaved and only a little frightened when the lights went out. She was fascinated by the candles,” He chuckles. “But we talked about the importance of being careful around fires, right?” 

Sierra nods and peeks back at him from my legs, shy now. Chase brings Sierra and I back to our cabin, hanging out with us. We got along well, being relatively close in age and he had an easy temperament. Bruce let us borrow the puzzle to bring home then Chase and I spent the afternoon with Sierra. 

The next morning, everything went as scheduled. I dropped Sierra off at daycare but had the day off to help with the Council. The speech was well-received, despite getting cut off by Xander. It invigorated the soldiers in the camp and people seemed excited to see me whenever I walked through camp. I nearly always had Chase as my bodyguard now and it made sense. I had exposed myself as Aria Rossi. There was no more hiding. My only solace was that Xander did not know which rebel camp I was in but it would not be too long before he figured it out. We planned a few appearances but after Xander’s interruption, they had me just standing in the back while someone else from the Council talked. I recommended a few trigger words that I knew would anger Xander. 

~Orlando POV~

Soon, Deangelo, Matteo, Sam, Thomas, and I were all on the flight to Nevada. My leg bounced anxiously as I looked out the window. The flight was pretty short and we landed after about 2 hours. There was a car waiting for us and we all piled in. The drive to camp was long, almost another hour. The scenery was very different than on the East coast. I had seen pictures of the desert but seeing it in real life was incredible. 

We made it to the road to the front gate and saw a long line of cars ahead. The cars were at a stand-still as the guards at the front checked each one individually. We all hopped out and stretched our legs while we waited to be let in. Hesitantly, I jogged up to the guards, “How long is the wait?” I asked, running a hand through my hair. 

“About an hour or so, depending on where your car is,” One of them says, barely giving me a second glance as he runs a metal detector under the car. 

“Okay.... Well, my name is Orlando Violante. I’m Sierra’s father-” I started. 

“We don’t care who you are,” The guard snaps. “Go back to your car.” 

My eyebrows shot up; it had been a while since I had been spoken to in that manner. “I work with Draven Rossi who’s the other head of the anti-legality movement!” I snap.

One of the guards whispers in the head guard’s ear and he sighs dramatically, nodding. “Search him and let him in.” I held my arms up as they searched me and took away the small pocket knife from my pocket. It had slipped my mind that it was in there. “You, take him to the Council and then come back for duty.”

A guard accompanied me inside the camp, and he led me to a large building. I was surprised at how organized the camp was. In the distance, I could see the hundreds of tents and vehicles. I entered the building and was brought to a small office. I sat down on the chair across from the desk and sighed deeply as I prepared for a long wait. I looked around the office and when I got bored, I decided to walk around. On the other side of the desk, I was incredibly surprised to see a picture of a young-looking General. He looked younger than me which was shocking. I had heard of a General who had risen through the ranks but I was surprised he was stationed here, fighting Xander.

~Aria POV~ 

I grin as I see Mason coming down the hallway and wave at him from the classroom. He comes in and the kids all run over to him, hugging him. I had taken a shift for one of the aides who had gotten sick and needed to leave early. He grins, chatting with them as he attempts to walk through them to come to me. 

“Guys, come back! We haven’t finished storytime yet. The General is going to come listen to the book with us,” I laugh and Mason sits with them on the carpet. Sierra climbs in his lap and everyone else crowds around him. 

I finished reading the book and then they went to wash up for lunch time. I said bye to the kids, kissing Sierra’s head as they all sat down. “Bye baby. I’ll see you at pick up,” I said and she turned, kissing my cheek. 

“Ready?” Mason asks, giving me his arm. 

I slid mine into his and we went out to get our lunch, eating with Kyle and Johnny from the Council. Both were in their late 20s and a lot more laidback outside of the Council setting. Kyle admitted to playing a lot of video games which he missed now that he was at camp. Johnny enjoyed physical activity like running to do in his free time at camp. 

“I have another 30 minutes until my meeting if we want to go to my office quickly,” Mason murmurs in my ear as we clean up from lunch. 

I turn and grin, “Yes!” 

We excuse ourselves from lunch and I slid my hand into his as we half ran to his office. I laugh as he grabs my waist, pressing me against the wall as we hurry down the hallway. His lips were soft as they kissed down my neck and he fumbled for the door handle. I unbuttoned his shirt as the door opened and he pushed me lightly into his office. 

I walked backward and then Mason jerked away, coughing awkwardly into his fist. “Hello, sir,” He says, fixing his shirt. “How can I help you?”

I whip around and turn to look at, “Orlando?”

“Aria!” He stands up and I flush dark red, taking a step away from Mason. He reached for me but I ignored the touch, feeling awkward as I stood between the two men I truly loved. One had given me my will to live and the other had given me a reason to live.

“You know him?” Mason asks, coming to stand next to me. 

I nod, shock written across my features. What was Orlando doing here? Was he bearing bad news? “I-I know him…” I stammer out, “He’s Sierra’s father.” 

“Where’s my daughter?” Orlando asks, crossing his arms. “I demand to see her immediately!” 

“She’s at daycare,” I said softly, leaning against Mason slightly for emotional and physical support. I knew that it did not go unnoticed by Orlando but my heart was racing right now. “Were you followed, Lan?” 

“No, Aria,” He says, his eyes locked on mine. “May we have the room,  _ General _ ?” There was an edge in his voice when he asked for the room.

Mason looked at me and waited until I nodded before leaving reluctantly. “I’ll be outside if you need anything,” He murmurs in my ear. 

“You took my daughter from me once again and have already found yourself someone new,” Orlando says as the door shuts. There was a twinge of anger in his voice but I could see the pain and frustration written across his face. 

I shake my head, “It’s not like that-” I started but he cut me off. 

“I just want to see Sierra,” He says softly. “I need to be a part of her life and you continue to take her from me. It’s not fair.” He comes over, standing in front of me. I crossed my arms to hide my shaking hands, resisting the urge to step back. “I promised your family that we would do everything we can to distract Xander from you but that’s in the past now.” 

“You’re right,” I said quietly, looking up at him. I could tell he was taken aback, probably having planned a lot more to say. “I should have asked you before leaving, it was not right. Let’s go get Sierra.” Orlando hesitates and then nods. I open the door and Mason turns to face the door immediately. His arms were crossed and he looked worried. “We’re going to go see Sierra,” I said firmly. “I’ll see you later at the Council meeting.” 

I led Orlando back to the daycare center, explaining how things worked around camp. I could tell he was not really listening but I wanted to fill the silence. I was in the middle of explaining how mealtime worked when he interrupted me, “Do you love him?” Lan interrupts me.

I frown and look over at him, “Excuse me?” 

“The General; General Sawyer, do you love him?” 

I shake my head, “I don’t think that's any of your business anymore, Lan. But I’ll say that he treats me and Sierra right. He knew my secret from the beginning and kept us safe.” 

“So you feel compelled to be with him?” He presses. 

“I’m not talking about my relationship with him, Lan,” I said firmly. “Here we are.” Orlando opened the door for me and we went inside. The guard stopped him until I said, “He’s with me.” 

I pulled Sierra from the classroom and she frowns, “Is everything ok, Mama?” She asks as we exit the class.

I nod, “Daddy’s here,” I said, shutting the door behind me. 

Her head whips around and stares up at Orlando. “Daddy!” She squeals and launches herself at him. 

He catches her and holds her tightly. “Hi, CC,” He coos softly. “I missed you.” She nuzzles against him, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Come here, Mama,” Lan says softly and I reluctantly walk over. He wraps an arm around me as I place my hand lightly on Sierra’s back. “We’re together again, CC. As a family.” 

Sierra was thrilled that Orlando was home and did not want to be separated from us the rest of the day which was difficult. I took them both back to the cabin and Sierra enthusiastically showed Orlando around. Chase met me there and pulled me aside. He explained that the Council meeting was postponed until after Draven’s arrival. There was to be a big military showing to welcome him to base. 

“Who’s that?” Chase nods to Orlando who was playing with Sierra on the floor. 

“Orlando Violante,” I said, knowing it was not worth lying. He would be introduced to him sooner or later. “He’s Sierra’s father and one of the only people who can be unaccompanied with her.” 

“Yes ma'am,” Chase says, saluting with two fingers. “Ursula already agreed to take Sierra while we have the ceremony.” 

Orlando looks up, “She can’t c-o-m-e with?” He asks, spelling out the word so Sierra would not understand. 

“It’s not going to be a child-friendly ceremony,” Chase says, shaking his head. 

Orlando and I played with Sierra in semi-awkward silence for half an hour until I finally took a deep breath. “Lan, I’m glad you’re here,” I admitted. 

He raises his eyebrows, “You are?” 

“Now that Beck is gone, I’m glad that I won’t be on my own. As of now, Xander cannot find me here and the reason I did the speech is that I feel safe. Mason makes me feel safe and the soldiers here will actually protect me,” I raise my hand to stop him. “I know that our families had good intentions but they were not equipped to take on Xander’s forces.”

Orlando looks down and fumbles with the puzzle piece before putting it into the correct place. “Draven isn’t happy, you know.” 

I shrug, “He’ll live.”

By nighttime, we were told to be ready for Draven’s arrival. Mason sent clothes for me, plain grey joggers and a white long sleeve. Chase was dressed in his uniform so he was set. We dropped Sierra at Bruce and Ursula's tent, Mason took me to where their arrival would be. I was hesitant to see my brothers after leaving but knew that this was by far the safest place to be right now. Xander could not have tracked them here. At least, I hoped.

There were thousands of men lined up on the grounds, standing at attention as we came in. They were in the traditional military square formations with their units, standing tightly with one another to allow for so many men to squeeze into the courtyard. There were at least 30 different units that I could tell. I looked out at the numbers and was shocked at how many people were fighting against Xander’s tyranny. 

I bit my lip and turned as the sound of cars broke the silence. We all formed a line and stood in front of the steps. The rest of the Council were on the steps of the building and we waited as the cars drove in slowly. Mason at my left and Chase at my right. Mason reached around me and rubbed my back momentarily before returning to attention. The slight touch gave me courage and reassurance. The doors opened as the Rossi and Violante brothers got out. 

It was a sight to see; the unity of two warring families after nearly fifty years of animosity. They all were wearing pressed suits, Draven and Deangelo standing out the most as the heads of the families. Both carried themselves in higher regard to their younger siblings. My heart skipped a beat as I saw Orlando and I shifted slightly, swallowing. He had left with Chase before dinner to join with the Rossi-Violante Unity Walk.

Part of me wanted to run and hug my brothers, but I still harbored anger toward them- particularly Draven. I stepped forward, taking the lead even though I knew it was not necessarily my place. “Welcome to camp. We are glad to see the unity of the movement coming together for the first time.” 

Draven took the lead for the five of them, “Thank you, sister. We are here to offer our services in any way we can.”

Caine stepped up next to me and I resisted the urge to flinch; he still frightened me. To my right, Mason stepped forward and reached around, placing his hand on my back lightly. “Welcome. Thank you for complying with our mandates at the gate. All men are searched before entering this base. As head of security, it is my job to ensure safety,” Caine says in a deep, resounding voice. 

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mason tense and step forward. “As head of this camp, that is my job actually. Please, let’s get you inside where it is safer and we can discuss further strategy.” 

“Thank you for this warm welcome,” Deangelo says, reaching for Caine’s hand. They shake hands firmly and then he moves down the line. Deangelo came over, placing a light kiss on my cheek, “I’m glad you’re safe, Aria.” Then, he turned to the soldiers behind him. “I’d like to personally address the men and women who are actively fighting Xander. I want to thank you all for your service and training in advance. I know that this will be a long and hard fight. I look forward to helping the cause in however best fits and training with you guys in the future.” 

There was a murmur of impressed consent and I could see Draven tense slightly. He leaned over and whispered with Ryker before stepping up next to Deangelo. “Yes, I agree with Deangelo. I have been fighting from day one against Xander’s rise to power. He has taken a lot from my family and I intend to right the wrongs he caused us. I am sure that many of you have personal grievances with him that need to be addressed. Hold onto those and know that we will get our chance to retaliate soon enough.” There was a roar of assent from the men and Deangelo claps Draven on the back before they turned back to us. “We now have a united front with my lovely sister and you all who are risking your lives against the Legality Movement.” Draven holds his hand out to me and I walk over, placing mine into his. He lifts our hands to the sky, “Together, we’ll take down Xander!” 

The cheering was deafening as the soldiers celebrated Draven’s words. I watched their faces as they cheered for us and felt a slight thrill in my stomach. These people genuinely believed in the XAR movement and were willing to risk their lives to fight Xander. They were willing to risk their lives for us. Mason gestured for me to come down as the cheers quieted slightly and I stepped away from my brother gratefully, walking into the Council’s building. 

I jumped slightly as Ryker came over. “How’ve you been?” He asks quietly.

I shrug, “Alright.” 

“You don’t have to lie to me, sister,” He murmurs, wrapping an arm around me. 

“Watch out for Caine,” I admit softly. “Don’t let him into Draven’s head. He’s power hungry and he scares me.” 

Fletcher appears at my other side. “I can make sure your videos stay on air next time, sis. I understand how hard it must have been for you to make a statement. We’re both proud of you. We know what it took to do that.”

“We are,” Ryker murmurs. 

We enter the war room and the doors shut firmly behind us. It was the Council: Caine, Mason, Kent, Kyle, Johnny, and myself. Then the five Rossi and Violante brothers; it was tight but manageable. “Welcome,” Kent began, looking over the group. “We are beyond thrilled to have you all here supporting the cause.”

“We should get started on plans straight away!” Caine says, cutting Kent off. “Where have you seen camps, who do you know who have been traitors and supporting Xander, how can we financially advance the movement.” 

I step forward, frowning deeply. “The point of our cause is not to get financial incentives!” I protest, earning glares from my brothers and a few Council members. “We are supposed to be supporting the people against Xander’s criminal syndicates!” 

“We have the financial backing of the Russians right now, sister. We need them to get us weapons in order to fight Xander,” Draven said, speaking to me as if I was a child. “Without that, there is no fight to be had.” 

I glared at him, “If you want a real genuine following, there will need to be changes!” 

“Like what, Aria?” Draven demands. “You wrote to me about what happened to Beck! We can no longer send men out on missions that may or may not be based on correct information. What if they had gone out and there had been no guns?” He raised his eyebrows and I felt my hands clench in anger. “Well? Answer me!” 

Mason comes to my defense, “I think she just means that there needs to be a difference from the XAR movement’s campaign.” 

“I’m all ears,” Draven says sarcastically. 

I bit back my angered remark and crossed my arms, taking a deep breath. “I want to be in charge. I want to run the XAR movement.” 


	52. Chapter 49.

**Chapter 49.**

April 2035

[ There's a Hero in You - Tommee Profitt ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0O3cts9uPLc)

Caine scoffs and shakes his head. “Well I’ll be damned,” He muttered. “It only took me threatening you for you to buy in.” 

“You what-?” Ryker growls, starting toward Caine. 

Draven threw an arm out hard into Ryker’s chest, stopping him from confronting Caine. I was no longer surprised that the news of my life being threatened did not affect Draven, “You’re too fragile, Aria.” He says, shaking his head. 

“I’m not!” I started. 

“You shut down for days when I asked you to make a statement!” Draven says calmly. He walks toward me and towers above me. “You can barely look at a photo of Xander without it bringing up a visceral reaction in you. You prioritize Sierra’s safety over everything which makes you vulnerable and unreliable. Feel free to stop me at any point.” 

Mason comes to my defense, pushing Draven back gently. “She gets it.” 

“I agree with Draven,” Kent says, shaking his head. “You’re volatile, Aria.” 

Chase crosses his arms, “The people don’t know that, they think that she’s a strong symbol against him.” 

“We can play into that,” Bruce agrees quietly. 

“Many people blame her for the power outages!” Kyle snaps, gesturing at me. 

“I’m right here and I demand to be heard!” I say in a low voice. “I’ll do whatever training I need to do, but Draven doesn’t have enough of a following to, neither does the Council. I know that I can lead the XAR movement and be the face of it, like from the original plan. But there needs to be changes. I need to be heard and viewed as more than a pawn in this!” 

Draven descends on me, “Prove it then, Aria. Prove to me that you can lead this movement.”

“What do you want me to do?” I ask, looking up at him. 

“I want you to go on-air and continue speaking whether Xander cuts in or not. Do you want to head this movement? You need to act like it,” Caine says. “No more hiding from your fears. Face them head-on.”

“We need to ease in on this,” Mason says. “This is already overwhelming for people and we need to make this transition of XAR leadership as seamless as possible. In war, there needs to be, or have the appearance of strong leadership.”

“She’s a wreck!” Caine yells, slamming his hand on the table. “This isn’t something we should even be considering.” 

“The men idolize her already and she didn’t get through her whole speech,” Mason says calmly. 

Kent shakes his head, “This isn’t a good option…” 

“I think we should try it,” Johnny says, running a hand through his hair. “What’s the worst that can happen? If she fails, we have Draven and the Council to default on.”

“And as the General alluded to earlier, we keep Draven at the front, then ease Aria into the public eye. A speech here and there, keeping her in the background for appearances. She does have the most experience with Xander,” Bruce murmurs, coming over to me. 

Ryker grunts softly, “Let’s just vote on it. It is a Council afterall. Aria, does that work for you?” 

I nod, “I’ll vote. I vote yes for me leading the XAR movement and phasing me in.” 

“I say no,” Draven says. “Sorry, sister.” I rolled my eyes, biting the inside of my cheek hard. 

“I vote yes,” Mason murmurs. 

“I vote no,” Deangelo says.

“Me too,” Fletcher agrees. “I don’t think you’re in the best place and it’s going to be a stressful position to maintain.” 

Kent grunts, “I said no already.” 

Johnny, Chase, Ryker, and Bruce all voted to support me while Caine and Kyle said no. Much to my surprise, Orlando nods. “I think you should head it. You’re strong, Aria. You’re resilient and I’ve seen how far you’ve come.” Matteo nods as well, silently giving his vote.

The vote was eight to six. Half of the Council thought me unfit to lead while the other half believed in me. My vote had barely pushed the winning side over. “So what’s next then, boss?” Johnny asks, raising his eyebrows. 

I turn to Fletcher, “You can keep me on air?” 

He nods, “Yes.” 

I pivoted and faced my eldest brother. “I know you don’t believe in me but I’m going to prove you wrong. I’m going to do everything in my power to stop him from hurting other people. You’re right, there’s no more hiding from this.”

Mason clears his throat, “Everything in this room  _ needs _ to  _ stay _ in this room. No one outside of the Council will know or speak on Aria’s true sentiments about Xander. In the public and private eye, we need to be on the same page. This includes with lovers, drunkenness, or any other situations. If this were to leak, it would be disastrous for the movement for Aria, and for the country.  _ Am I clear _ ?” He asks, looking around at every single person in the room. There were quiet murmurs and half hearted nods. “Answer me!” He barks, showing his commanding military side. “It’s our job to ensure Aria’s, Sierra’s, and this movement’s safety.” 

“Yes, sir,” Everyone mutters a bit louder. 

“What do you need from us then, Aria?” Kent asks, crossing the room as he comes over to me. “Once you’re on air, there’s no hiding.” 

I nod, “I need to know everything. I know a lot of stuff is being kept from me but there’s no hiding from this calling anymore… If we truly want to launch a successful campaign against Xander, I need to be in the know.” 

Some of the men before me exchanged looks before Caine spoke up. “We have a possible location of Xander’s base. We need to capitalize on that as soon as possible before he’s moved or more guards are in the area.” 

Bruce nods, “You should be on air when we launch the attack.” 

“Who will go to the possible location then?” Deangelo asks. 

“Depends what your training is like,” Mason murmurs. “We can decide that once-” 

“We’re already trained,” Orlando interjects. “I can speak on behalf of the Violante’s and say that we won’t need extra training.” 

“We are too,” Draven says, crossing his arms.

“I’d rather not go,” Matteo muters. “I can stay and guard.”

“Like I’ll let a Violante guard my sister!” Draven growls. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Deangelo steps forward. “We’re supposed to be burying the hatchet, Draven!”

“I’ll just do it!” Ryker says. 

Matteo goes toe to toe with Ryker, “You think I’d let her get hurt, pretty boy?” He demands, having at least an inch on Ryker. 

“Enough!” Mason says, his voice low. “Aria, who would you like to be your second guard?” He asks, looking over to me. 

“Can you?” I ask, meeting Mason’s gaze. 

“He’s too high profile,” Matteo says in a low tone. “Me on the other hand, I’m always underestimated.” His eyes were locked on Ryker’s and his fists were clenched, waiting for Ryker to strike first. “Besides, I wouldn’t let the mother of my niece get hurt.” 

“Alright, Matteo will be my second,” I said, walking over and slowly pushing them apart. “Stop fighting!” 

Ryker shoves my hand off angrily and leaves the room as Matteo’s laughter bounced off the walls. “Bye, pretty boy!” He crows. “Coward.” 

“Talk about my brother one more time!” Draven lunges for Matteo who darts out of the way, light on his feet for his size.

Deangelo steps in front of Draven effectively blocking his path to Matteo. “Don’t even think about it,” He growls. Draven was too riled up and swung at Deangelo. Then, all hell broke loose. Draven got Deangelo in the jaw and he stumbled back. Matteo curses and makes a beeline for Draven, tackling him to the floor. Fletcher began fighting with Matteo and Ryker came back in, joining Fletcher. 

Mason had pulled me away just in time and we watched as the five grown men fought like school children. “Let them get it out of their system,” He murmurs, crossing his arms. I had been about to yell at them but I realized he was right. “I’ve seen soldiers who fought each other in camp dive in front of bullets in battle later for each other. Trust me, this is for the best.” 

There were strings of English and Italian curse words thrown. A few guards ran in but Mason stopped them from doing anything. Orlando rushed over and I gave him a death glare. “Don’t even think about it!” I snapped. 

“I have to!” He shouts at me and goes to help Matteo hold his own against my brothers. 

I cursed softly and shook my head. They fought for another two minutes before they realized that no one would stop them and it was tiring. Fletcher and Orlando were first to stop fighting, breaking apart to nurse their wounds. Ryker and Matteo were exchanging hits but finally stopped when they saw that their younger brothers had already. 

Deangelo and Draven were a different story, wrestling on the ground still. They were yelling in a mix of both languages, dropping names of people from our past. Each blow they landed on one another was punctuated by a name of a deceased or relative. 

By my prompting, the younger Violante and Rossi brothers had to tear them apart. “Enough!” Ryker says, shaking Draven. He was still shaking with anger and Ryker grabbed his face, making him look at him. “Enough, brother,” He says softly in Italian, leaning his forehead for a moment against Draven’s. 

Deangelo shook off Matteo and Orlando, huffing softly. “I’m fine,” He mutters, licking blood from his lip. 

Draven takes a deep breath and then pulls away from Ryker. Much to my surprise, he walks over to Deangelo with his hand outstretched. “I’ve wanted to hit you for so long,” He admits, giving Deangelo a half-smile. 

Deangelo takes his hand firmly, “The feeling was mutual.”

“Can we get back to business now?” Mason asks, walking over.

~Ryker POV~ 

I bit my lip and took a deep breath before ringing the doorbell. A servant answered the door and I put my hands into my pockets, squaring my shoulders. “I’m here to speak to Mrs. Faava,” I said. “Tell her it’s Ryker Rossi.” 

The servant let me inside and I stood at the base of the steps as I waited for her. She came halfway down the stairs and then stopped, letting out a soft chuckle. “I don’t believe it,” She says, wine glass in hand. My eyes flicked to the huge grandfather clock that read 11:30 am. “Come up, dear.” 

I took the steps two at a time and then followed her down a hallway into her bathroom. She wore a silk robe and her hair was in a bun. “You look beautiful, Mina,” I said, shutting the door behind me. 

“Tell me why you’re here,” She says, setting her wineglass down. “My husband will be back at one and I know you’re not here because you missed me.” 

“I need a favor,” I said, leaning against the doorframe. “I need confirmation on Xander Arnell’s location. The people I work for now are willing to pay for the information-” 

Mina turns, a smirk on her lips.  _ She knew his location _ . “What makes you think that I know, Ryker?” 

“I know how close your family is with Luka Caine and his connections with Arnell,” I said, forcing a smile as well.  _ This was all part of the game _ . I walked over and stood over her. “I know you’re hiding something from me,” I said quietly and pulled her against my chest, lifting her chin with my finger. 

“What are you willing to do for the information?” She asks, narrowing her eyes. 

I slowly undid her robe, keeping my eyes on hers. “Depends how reliable it is,” I murmur, stopping the material from sliding off her body. “I need to give the location to people much higher than me so it needs to be correct.” 

“Trust me, it is,” Mina says. “But I need something in return…” 

~

I watch as she reaches for the key and holds it up, dangling it in my face. “Should I let you go?” She coos softly. 

“I held up my end of the bargain, Mina,” I said seriously. 

She rolls her eyes, “You’re lucky my husband is coming home!” She snaps pressed on the cut lip she gave me. I tasted blood and forced myself to swallow it as she unlocked me. I stood up and pulled my pants back on, buttoning my shirt. 

“The location,” I said, turning to her. 

“He’s in the big beige mansion in Haywire,” She says, pulling on her robe. “At least he was there a week ago but we haven’t been told if he moved yet-” 

She stops as I grab her neck, slamming her into the wall. “Only a week ago?” I demand and grab her wrists in one hand, using my body to stop her struggles. “You’re saying he’s not there now?!” 

“Ryker!” She whimpers when I loosen my grip slightly. “He’s there! It’s only an hour or so from here!” 

I huff softly and release her. “If he’s not there, Mina, I’ll be very disappointed.” I took my jacket, folding it across my arm. 

She nods earnestly, “I really think he’s still based there.” 

I left without another word, driving back to where Deangelo and my unit waited. General Sawyer had forcibly separated the Violante’s and Rossi’s after the scuffle that broke out earlier; Draven was charged with watching Orlando while Deangelo was charged with watching me. Besides, we all had the same common interest of keeping Aria safe so we were required to keep one another alive. “My source claims that he’s in the beige mansion in Haywire,” I said to Deangelo as I tossed keys down to the private. “They can confirm that he was there at least a week ago.” 

“How do we know he’s there now?” Deangelo asks and I shrug. “Fine,” He says and looks at the men. “Suit up. Let’s go!” 

We all grabbed our weapons, pulling on tactical gear. I had to change into my uniform from the suit I had been wearing. I got into the van and we drove off. “How’d you get the information?” Deangelo asks as he drives the van, the men in the back. 

“You don’t want to know,” I murmured, running my tongue over my split lip. 

Deangelo grunts softly and nods. “Fair enough.” 

We stopped about a mile away and climbed up a hill to run surveillance. I took out my binoculars while Deangelo released a drone to get a visual. I could see the house Mina had told me about and at least 10 guards patrolling the grounds outside. I had to magnify the binoculars to 10 to get a good visual but I could tell and count the guards as they moved throughout the lawn. “I count 10 that I can see,” I said softly. 

“12 if you count the three by the front door,” Deangelo murmurs. 

“15 with the ones on the balcony and roof,” Ethan says into the walkie-talkie. 

“Who knows how many inside, sir,” A private says next to me. “We don’t have enough men to take everyone out and we don’t know how many civilians are inside.” 

Deangelo grunts softly in acknowledgment, “He’s right. I say we wait and keep surveillance on the house until we can confirm who is in the house.” 

“Yes sir,” We all say in unison. 

~

We took turns watching the house, having a running count of the number of people who we could see. We camped out, unable to make a fire for warmth. Eight guards were patrolling the area to make sure that we were not discovered. Three were on surveillance duty at all times and the rest of us took advantage of the time to power nap. 

I awoke to one of the soldiers shaking me, “Your turn to guard, sir,” He says and I nod, taking his hand as he hauled me to my feet. “West flank.” 

“Thanks,” I said, patting his back. “Get some rest.”

It was almost dark now and I guessed that we had been here at least three hours. The watch I had showed it was 5:05 pm, confirming my guess. I shivered and grabbed my gun, heading to the west flank to monitor the surroundings. The woods were quiet and as I made my rounds, I only occasionally saw the other guards on the northwest and southwest flanks. I made my rounds for an hour before waking up another soldier for his turn. 

I sat down next to Ethan and he woke up, sitting up slightly. He was further away from the rest of the soldiers so we were able to talk softly. “How was guarding?” He asks, adjusting the bag as his pillow. 

“Boring,” I said, shrugging slightly. “Which is good, I suppose.” Ethan nods, closing his eyes but his jaw was tight. I could tell he was angry about what happened with Mina earlier today. “Just say what you need to say,” I pressed. 

“I have nothing to say,” Ethan shrugs. 

“You’re lying.” 

He opens his eyes and turns to me, “I know that you’ll always choose your family over me, Ry. I’m alright with that but you’re still letting them control you even though he’s [Uncle Sal] not here.” 

“It’s not about him!” I snap. “If I can take out the man who hurt my sister, that’s good enough for me!” 

“Xander’s not there,” Ethan says firmly. “This entire location would be shut down for miles if he was.” 

“You don’t know that-” I started. 

Ethan sat up angrily and grabbed the front of my shirt, yanking me close. “He’s. Not. There.” He growls before letting me go. “Don’t talk to me now. I’m trying to sleep.” 

I rolled my eyes and went to Deangelo who was on surveillance. As much as I hated to admit it, I knew that Ethan was right. Every time a member of the Council traveled, we sent teams for miles in every direction to ensure their safety. “I don’t think Xander’s based there anymore,” I said softly so only he could hear. “It’s too quiet and there’s not enough surveillance in the area. If he was here, this entire woods would be crawling with guards.” 

“I know,” Deangelo says, mimicking my soft tone. We could not let the men overhear what we were saying. “I think that there is someone important in that house and I want to know who.” 

I nod slightly, taking my binoculars and moving them to night mode. “We can probably move in during the guard switch.” 

Deangelo nods. We waited until 8:30 pm before moving the unit to the edges of the property. Slowly and silently, we would kill the guards and send one of our men, dressed in their uniform. We waited until there were only 4 guards left on the grounds before shooting the ones on the roof and forcibly entering the house. 

We gathered the servants in the foyer, spreading out to clear the different rooms. I kicked open the bedroom door and much to my surprise saw Vanessa and Trinity huddled in the corner. I quickly took off my helmet and put away my weapon. 

“Ryker?!” Vanessa asks, wiping the tears from her face. 

“Come with me, guys,” I said and helped them up. I radioed the unit, “I have two unarmed in the upstairs bedroom. Coming down now.” 

Vanessa held Trinity tightly to her side, “Xander tracked us down. He said that your sister betrayed our location!” Her tone was accusatory. 

“Where is he?” I ask, checking the closet for good measure as two more soldiers came in to clear this room. 

“He’s gone but his nephew was here earlier,” She says, covering Trinity’s ears with her hands. 

I nod slightly and led them down the stairs. “Let’s get you guys back to camp.” 

~

“How did you let the nephew escape?” Kent demands, glaring at us. Deangelo and I stood in the middle of the room, listening to the Council’s anger. Behind them, clips from Aria’s speech earlier were playing on repeat as Fletcher continued to play them on the news.

I clenched my fist once more behind my back to calm myself down, glad that Deangelo was in charge of the unit and I was only his second. “As I said, sir, we were not sure as to who was in the house, and by the time we moved in, he was gone,” Deangelo says stoically. 

“Is that what happened? Really?” Johnny presses, crossing his arms. 

“Yes, high-profit it is,” I said firmly. “We were able to get his daughter and her mother away. They’re being briefed by the welcome team now.” 

Kyle shakes his head, “It’s unfortunate but we need to track him down. Were the servants helpful at all?” 

Deangelo shakes his head, “We sent a team in the same direction that he went but we doubt that they’ll be able to track him down.” 

“Fine,” Bruce says, crossing his arms. “Dismissed.” 

Deangelo and I look at one another before leaving the room quickly, neither of us wanting to get yelled at anymore. “That went as well as it could’ve,” I muttered. 

“Any updates from the team?” Deangelo asks one of the privates outside. 

“Ethan said they think they found a house that the nephew was in,” The private says, holding up the walkie-talkie. 

“How?” I ask. Ethan had openly disobeyed one of my orders when we were raiding the house. If it had not been in front of the other men, I would have let it slide but as second in command, I needed to set an example. As punishment, I made him do overtime and go with the unit tracking Xander’s nephew, Tancred. He was supposed to come back because we were not allowed to work over a certain number but Deangelo had agreed with it so Ethan was still out working with the other 15 men. 

“Tire tracks and the homeowners were killed,” The private said softly as we walked down the hallway. “Brutally.” 

“Shit,” Deangelo sighs. 

Later that morning, Ethan came to my tent. He did not say a word but just climbed into bed, hugging me tightly. A moment later, my shirt was wet with his tears. “Shh,” I said softly, rubbing his back. “It’s alright.” 

When he calmed down, he looked up at me, his chin on my chest. “It was horrible. They raided the homes for weapons, food, and clothing. They killed the homeowners: men, women, the elderly. Every house we went to, the murders were more and more graphic.” 

“I’m so sorry,” I whispered, thumbing under his eyes. 

“One house, they used a knife and just stabbed the guy a hundred times! Another, the woman was killed in her bed with a gunshot to the head…” He stops for a moment. “Those were all people who supported Xander and they were still slaughtered.” 

“The son has an agenda,” I murmured. 

“We brought 8 kids with us back. The welcome team is overwhelmed right now and trying to figure out where to place them,” He sighs deeply and cuddles into my side. “And I’m going to sleep.” I nod and tightened my arms around him, rubbing circles on his back with my thumb as my mind raced with thoughts.


	53. Chapter 50.

**Chapter 50.**

[Surrender Natalie Taylor](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nagMxzLZfLk)

The first full speech I did was terrifying. The thought of Xander doing something worse than the power outages raced through my mind as I read through what I had written down. Mason had gone to amp up security around the base while I was on-air. Fletcher worked hard to make sure that Xander’s techs did not override the system this time. I spoke for about four minutes and then Kent signaled for me to cut. My speech was about what I had brought up earlier before Xander had cut me off. I did not address what Xander had said in his speech, not wanting it to turn into a tit for tat, but continued from where I had started. Matteo, Chase, Bruce, Kent, and Johnny all were close by as I gave the speech. When I finished, I forced myself to take a deep breath. 

Chase and Matteo brought me back to the cabin, standing guard outside while I settled back into my home. I showered, washing away the stress and anxiety from the day. It was a quick shower due to the water shortages but it was still effective. 

Orlando returned with Sierra later that afternoon. I was washing dishes from lunch and turned around as Sierra hugged my leg. “Hi, honey!” I said, smiling. 

“Hi, Mama!” She coos, looking up at me. 

I dry my hands and then lift her into my arms. Orlando comes over, smiling. “What did you guys do today?” 

“We just went around camp on her bike and then had lunch with some of the guys from my unit,” He says, watching us.

I nod, “That sounds like a fun day.” 

Sierra babbles in my ear and I set her down, letting her runoff. I turn to Orlando and bit my lip, “I’m glad you two are spending time together,” I said softly. 

“Was the General here?” He asks, gesturing to the two mugs in the drying rack. 

I bit my lip and then nodded slightly. “Yes, why?” 

He shrugs, “I’m just asking, I guess.” 

“Jealous?” I ask jokingly. 

“Yes,” He says and I hesitate, setting the washcloth down. “I mean- no- well, I just… we were together before and obviously you can make your own decisions but…” He stops and flushes deeply. 

“I’m happy, Lan. Can’t you just accept that?” I cross my arms.

“What are we then?” He asks, walking closer. “I mean I’ll do anything for you but that’s one-sided.” 

I opened and closed my mouth, unsure what to say at the moment. “Lan I-” I started and then stopped. “I do love you,” I admit, looking up at him. It was not the head-over-heels love that I thought I had experienced before but it was a comfortable, friendly love. “I just don’t think it’s in the same way as before. As we were.” 

He sighs deeply and nods, “I know Aria.” 

I bit my lip and looked down, “How’s training going?” 

“It’s alright,” Orlando murmurs. “It’s odd to be doing something so different than what our families used to do. But it’s a lot more fulfilling and a bit more backbreaking. I’m learning a lot even though I thought I didn’t need to.” 

“It is,” I said as Sierra comes back with her stuffed elephant. 

She holds it up to Orlando and he takes it, “Wow. This is so cool, CC.” 

She giggles then opens and closes her fists, “Uppie!”

He easily lifts her onto his hip and kisses the top of her head. “Shall we head to dinner?” He asks. “I’m not guarding until tomorrow morning.” 

I nod, “Yes, good idea.” 

We headed down to the camp, Matteo, and Chase following us at a distance. Sierra pointed out that there was hot cocoa. Once we got our food, we took the hot cocoa and headed home. We sat around the table once everything was set up. 

Sierra dipped her finger in the hot cocoa and put the whipped cream on Orlando’s face. He gasped dramatically and wiped it off. I wrapped my cardigan around me tighter, grinning. “C, be nice,” I scold half-heartedly because it was really cute. She looks over, reaching her whipped cream covered finger towards me. I make a face at her, grabbing her wrist and licking it off before she could put it on my face. 

“Mommy!” She whines. 

I smirk, “Too slow for your old Mommy!”

Orlando chuckles deeply, “Drink your hot cocoa, CC.” 

She looks at me for a moment before copying me by wrapping her little hands around the mug like I had and settling back against her chair. “Are you happy, C?” 

She nods quickly, “Mommy and Dada twogether!” 

Orlando walks over and kneels next to Sierra, “You like when Mommy and I are together?” She nods decisively and smiles, looking between us. 

I sipped my cocoa as I processed what our daughter had said. Orlando and I had not been intimate in over two years. I had left and had Sierra by myself in witness protection. After everything that happened with Xander a year ago and returning in December last year, the last thing I wanted to do was reunite with an ex who had similar characteristics to Xander when angry. We had experienced young love together and now shared this beautiful child but at least right now, were not right for one another. 

“I love spending time with you too, C,” Orlando was saying. “You’re very fun to hang out with.” 

She giggles and then hugs him tightly, “Dada!” She coos into his ear. “I wuv you.” 

“I love you too, sweetie,” He murmurs, kissing her cheek lightly. “Mommy, you want in on this hug?” I got up and walked over, hugging them both. Much to my surprise, Orlando leans up and presses his lips to my cheek. “I miss you,” He says softly. 

I pull away slightly, keeping my hand on Sierra’s waist. “Lan…” 

“Just hear me out,” He says. “I know that a lot happened, but you’re a very important person in my life, and I’m willing to wait as long as it takes for you to come back to me. I said once that you’d be the girl that I’d marry and I meant it.” 

I nod a little, swallowing. I was unsure what to think right now or do. Did ex’s have a 6th sense and wherever you were ready to maybe move on, they return into your life to confuse you? It sure felt like it. “You might be waiting a long time, Lan. I’m still,” I mouth the word  _ crazy _ . Effectively, I was referring to the fact that I was still processing Xander’s abuse but also it was an easy cop-out right now from this conversation. 

He stands up, dropping another kiss onto Sierra’s head as she ate her pasta. “You’re not, Aria. I know in the past, I’ve given you reasons not to trust me or my character, but as I said before, I’m doing everything to get you to believe in me once more.” 

“Okay,” I said quietly, unsure what else to say. 

We finished dinner in a semi-awkward silence and then cleaned up. Sierra was coloring on the table while Orlando brought the plates back to the dining services. When he returned, he helped make a fire in the fireplace and we sat with Sierra, watching her color. 

After another half an hour of light conversation, Orlando stands up. “Alright, C. Dadda has to head out but I’ll come back and see you soon.” 

She looks up from the little coloring book, “No.” 

“Sierra,” I said, frowning. “He has to go home to go to bed and you have a bedtime soon too.” 

“Nooo!” She screams, throwing the crayons down. 

My eyes widen and I look at Orlando. He looked surprised too, “Sierra. That is NOT how you speak to your parents!” I snap, my voice hard. 

“I don’t want Dadda to go!” She says, her small face scrunching up. I could tell she was about to start cry.

“Why, sweetie?” I tuck a piece of hair behind her ear. 

“B-bwcause you and Dada ares twogether and I wike it,” She sniffles, a little tear forming. 

Orlando and I exchange a look, “You like that we’re together right now?” Orlando asks. 

She nods, “Bwcause I get sads when I by mwyswlf!” 

“You get sad by yourself? You always have people around you, Sierra-” I started. 

“I want you and Dada!” She wails, crying now. 

We both hug her closely and reassure her that we were not going anywhere. “I didn’t realize that she was so affected by this…” I murmur softly. 

He nods, sighing softly, “Me neither. We need to make more of an effort to spend time with her. It must be confusing for her with everything happening. And now that you’ll be busier with the movement...”

We brought her into my bed and held her until she stopped crying. Her breaths slowed and she soon fell asleep. I got up, bringing her to her room, blowing out the candles in the kitchen and living room once I put her down. 

I went into the bathroom and took another shower, trying to clear my thoughts about what had happened. Sierra had actively expressed that Orlando and I being together made her happy. Was it worth sacrificing my freedom and autonomy for her happiness? Yes. I no longer saw Orlando as a lover anymore but we still had a small human depending on us for food, shelter, clothing, and love. She had been born out of love we formerly had felt for one another yet now, today, even after my thoughts from earlier, I still felt deeply connected with Orlando; and Sierra had been the catalyst for this connection and change in sentiment. 

I got out of the shower and wrapped up in a towel, walking into my room. Much to my surprise, Orlando was still there. He had taken off his jacket, wearing only his T-shirt and cargo pants as he sat up in my bed. “You’re still here,” I said softly. The only light in the room was a single candle burning on the nightstand.

“Come here,” He says softly. I walk over slowly. He reached out his hand and I took it hesitantly. He pulls me into his lap, tucking a piece of hair from my ear. “Stop me if you feel uncomfortable but, fuck, I want you,” He whispers, pressing his lips to mine. His hands easily unhooked the towel from around my body and I slid my hands under his shirt, pulling it off. 

I felt my eyes flutter closed and let my body take over, drowning out my thoughts. It was nearly inexplicable what I was feeling right now, but the best way to feel close to him after our daughter begged us to be together, was this. This seemed the best short term solution to keep our small family whole. It was odd because I did not feel remotely close to what I used to feel with Orlando; there were no more sparks, butterflies, or my heart dropping whenever he talked. This was not borne out of passion or love even, this was just a desire for intimacy that we both were craving from one another. 

Silently, we made love. He knew just the right ways to touch me and I felt the spark return slightly as he brought me to a familiar high. I bit his shoulder to keep from crying out and he groaned softly in his throat. I slid onto him and we fucked until even after the candle died, continuing in the darkness. 

It was as if no one could stop us as we had round after round. Orlando finishes in my mouth once more and I swallow, sitting up. Much to my surprise, the room was much lighter. I knelt up on the bed and peeked out of the curtains. The sky was a light pink and getting brighter. “Shit,” I said softly. 

He gets out of bed and pulls his pants back on. “I have to go, baby,” He murmurs, and I reluctantly take off his shirt, giving it back to him. I had put it on earlier when I got cold.

“Go say bye to Sierra or else she’ll cry,” I murmur, getting up and going over to my suitcase. I pulled out a grey henley. I put it on and Orlando comes over, grabbing my shoulders. 

I gasp softly as he backs me into a wall, leans down, and kisses me deeply. “Bye,” He says quietly. “I know this doesn’t change anything between us but I enjoyed tonight.” 

“Me too,” I admit, leaning up and catching his lips once more. He bit my bottom lip lightly before pulling away. He went to the bathroom to wash up before going to Sierra’s room. I crawled back into bed and sighed deeply, not wanting to accept what I had just done. 

There was the sound of muted footsteps, then soft lips on my forehead. “I’ll see you later, baby. I love you.” I kept my eyes shut tightly, not wanting him to think I was awake. 

I woke up as I heard Sierra and Chase cooking in the kitchen. I forced myself awake and got up, brushing my hair. I stepped out of my room, flushing at the grin Chase gave me. “Not a word,” I said under my breath as I went to sit at the kitchen table.

There was a loud knock on the door and I pivoted, going to open it. A soldier stood there, “Ms. Rossi, you’re needed immediately at the Council.” He says, saluting. 

I look back at Chase, “I got her,” He says, smiling. “Lindsey and I will get her to daycare.” 

“Thank you,” I said and went back into my room, grabbing my coat. “Sierra, be good for Mr. Chase, ok?” 

“You’re weaving me?” She asks, her lip quivering. 

I sigh quietly, “I have to, sweetheart.” 

“We can see if we can find ice cream,” Chase says, rubbing her arm lightly. 

She perks up, “Ice cream!” 

I kiss her head and mouth ‘thank you’ at Chase, “I’ll see you later, love,” I said before I was rushed out the door and to the Council. 

Everyone was gathered around the table and looked worried. “What’s going on?” I ask, setting my bag down. 

“Xander declared war against us,” Mason says. His hair was out of place and he looked as if he had not slept. Seeing him like that made the feelings of shame and remorse grow. “Against you.” 

I nod a little, crossing my arms. I could see Draven watching me intently and needed to be careful of my reactions. It took all my training from Switzerland to not let any emotion show. “Ok, so what’s the plan?” I ask. 

“We are moving a considerable amount of our forces to the border and Fletcher is making sure that we are secured from satellites,” Kent says, moving a handful of mini soldiers across the map. “There are rumors of an attack here and here, so we’re mobilizing there. Right now we have a unit getting the rest of your families to base before we launch an attack.” 

Draven nods, “They should be there by this afternoon.” 

“Xander’s forces are massing and we need to lock down our base with the majority of our forces away right now,” Caine says. “We cannot be vulnerable.” 

“You, Sierra, Draven, and Deangelo will have round-the-clock guards,” Mason says. “I’ll make sure that even with the guard transfer, there will always be someone around.” 

I sat down on the stool, listening to the battle plans as they formed. Some of them were theoretical because we did not know exactly where Xander’s troops were yet, but some were concrete. I frown deeply, as I processed that war was breaking out right now. “We need to clear the area around the border. If there is the possibility of explosives, we don’t need civilian casualties.” I said softly. 

“It’s being done as we speak, Aria” Orlando says, glancing at me. 

I nod, averting my eyes from my moment of weakness last night, "So what are we waiting for? Let's go." 

~Xander POV~

I look at the maps laid out on the table and around at my advisors. “Have we pinpointed her location?” 

My head advisor, Senator Luka Caine nods, “We believe to have. The Violante and Rossi brothers headed her way after she went on air last week. They’re believed to be in either Utah, Arizona, or Nevada areas of the country.” 

“That’s three states and a large area to cover,” I said slowly. 

“Yes, sir but there are only a handful of known rebel bases and we’re going to assume that Aria Rossi is at the largest one,” My second in command said, circling a few things on the maps. “Here are some of the larger bases and this one,” He underlines his line, “Is the biggest. There are hundreds of people headed there daily.” 

I hum in appreciation as I looked over the data we had collected, “Tell the crime families I want men at the Colorado border as soon as possible.” 

“What about the Canada threat, sir?” Another advisor asks. “The prime minister has been threatening to bring pit the United Nations against us.”

“We left the UN in ‘26! We signed away those requirements years ago. Besides, we no longer supply to anyone outside of the territories so we haven’t disobeyed the requirements at all,” Senator Caine says, shaking his head. “I’ll phone them later and deal with that situation.” 

“Europe is too busy dealing with the rise of terror incels to focus on us, as is the majority of Asia,” Another advisor says. 

“Aren’t we doing the same thing?” One of my new advisors mutters. All eyes went to the man. He was small, beady-eyed, and balding. He peered back at us over dark-rimmed glasses, his lips a thin line over his too large teeth. “I mean we’re condoning and instigating violence against our own people. It’s truly divided now.” 

I nod, “You’re right. Take a walk with me and I’d love to hear more,” I said, smiling. I turned to the rest of my advisors, “Send everyone to the border. I want it all sorted by the time I come back.” 

There was a chorus of ‘yessirs.’ 

I walked from the room, my advisor in toe. “Please explain your theory more,” I said, gesturing with my hand to him as we walked down the hallway. Three of my most trusted guards accompanied me from a distance. 

Part of me wanted to listen to what this nuclear engineer had to say but to embarrass me like that in front of the entire council was unforgivable. I walked to the barn where we had a slew of farm animals; chickens, goats, horses, and pigs. I pet one of my horses as the engineer continued to walk nervously. Finally, I pulled out my gun, annoyed at the pip-squeak's voice. I shot him twice, once in the stomach, the second in the head. He barely had time to register that he had been shot by the time the second bullet buried itself in his skull. There was a cacophony of displeasure from the animals and I sighed deeply, looking at the body on the ground. “Clean it up,” I ordered the farmhands who had come running at the sound.

Humming quietly, I went back inside to where my advisors were. The room fell silent when I came in. “Well don’t be stop on my account,” I said, looking down and seeing that the gun was still in my hands. “Please, continue. Where were you guys?” I ask as I take the clip out of my gun, setting it on the table. 

“We were waiting for you, sir. Did you want us to launch Prototype XIV?” My head of Biology asks. “It’s as close to complete as it can be. Our last phase is human testing.” 

I nod slowly, “Use people headed for the colonies as your test subjects… And deal with them accordingly after. No exceptions.” 

“Yessir. What about the Ms. Rossi situation?” Senator Caine asks. 

“What about it? Our man is in place to assassinate her. Shall we give him the go?” My head of security says. He was a high ranking General who had defaulted to the Legality Movement when I took power. 

I bit my lip, thinking over the possibilities. If I had her killed, the game would be over, plus, I would not have the pleasure of doing it myself. Yet, it would save hundreds of lives from this inevitable war against my wife. The thought of continuing the game was too enticing to let go; I was sure that she would be surrounded by security so it would make future assasination attempts even more interesting. “Tell him he’s a go to make an attempt on her life.” 


End file.
